Knocks you down
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kag/Sess and Nar/Kag. Kagome doesn't feel that Sesshomaru truly loves her. In search of love, she meets Naraku Kuro. She doesn't know just how much that one man will affect her life, as well as her family's.
1. The Beginning

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

A couple passes by me as I walk down the street. They sicken me, with their public displays of affection. Those stupid pet names that my husband and I gave up long ago. The kisses, hugs, hand holding in public areas that my husband and I regarded as childish and juvenile.

Oh, oh, oh, here it comes, and there it is. The ever popular Eskimo kiss. I can't even remember the last time my husband and I did that. They're simply disgusting, vile, sick, repulsive, and whatever other words you can think up that mean it makes you want to vomit. I hate them.

I envy them. What's worse yet, I'm following them, hoping the love in their auras will rub off on me. They hug. Kami how I wish he'd hold me like that, my husband I mean.

He presses his lips to hers, and I bite my lip. If only my love would kiss me that way. Wow, now he's groping her in public. My dearest hasn't laid a hand on me since he cheated on me. Sometimes I wonderif he still is, but there is no female scent on him, and there is no woman's aura mixing with his.

He isn't cheating again, no. He's just being a workaholic. If only he'd work me like he used to. I hear some one clear their throat and, looking up, find the couple staring at me. Blushing, I mutter and apology and dash off in the direction I'd been going earlier.

I forgot to mention where I was going, didn't I? I'm going to surprise my hubby. It's our 7th aniversary. I'm wearing a trench coat, and nothing more. I hope the expression on his face is the one I'm looking for, pure happiness and arousal.

I creep into his office, grinning when I find it empty. Closing the door, I sit at his desk and open my trench coat, ready to bare myself when he arrives. Hearing someone twist the doorknob, I put on my best seductive face and waited eagerly.

He steps through the door, and his eyes widen considerably. It seems that he is about to turn around when a few of his fellow co-workers walks in, their eyes opening wider than my husbands, and their mouths falling open.

I stare back in equal shock before having the modesty to blush, cover myself with my trench coat, and look away.

One of them whistles, his name is Koga. "Dear Kami."

Another one, my husband's brother, Inuyasha, blinks repeatedly. "I envy you for getting to go to bed with that every night."

The other, whom I don't know the name of, rolls his eyes. "She's embarassed enough guys." Though I'm glad he took up for me, I'm more upset that my husband didn't do so. I turn to him.

He sighs, shaking his head, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that- I never knew that- I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"We'll talk when I get home." Oh great, now he's going to be angry with me.

Nodding numbly, I get up and start heading toward the door. Casting him a glance, tears in my eyes, I mutter, "Happy Anniversary, Sesshomaru." I leave. How could I be so stupid to forget that his co-workers liked to join in his office to talk. I'm such and idiot. How could I-

"Kagome."

I turn when someone calls my name. It's that guy, the one who's name I don't know. "Oh, hi, um..."

"Naraku. Kuro Naraku." He smiles slightly, his reddish eyes locking with mine.

"Naraku." I nod, then my cheeks grow hot. "I'm sorry about flashing you."

"Don't be." His smile fades. "You couldn't have possibly known."

_Try telling Sesshomaru that,_ I think dryly. _Sessh would never understand_. "Yeah." We stand in an awkward silence. "Well, I'll just be going."

He smirks, turning his head to look through the transparent doors of the building. His hair is so silky looking, an inky black. I want to touch it so badly, but I restrain. "Yes. I suppose you should be leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kagome."

I gasp when he grips my hand in his larger, far warmer one. "What are you doing?"

"Has it been that long since Sesshomaru did this?" He questions, kissing the top of my hand. "Even if you're married, he should be romantic every once in a while." He kisses my hand again, then flips it to kiss my palm. My, are his lips warm.

_Stop that!_ I scold myself mentally, snatching my hand back. "Um, I'll see you around, Kuro-sama?"

He smirks again. Something about that delicious smirk screams trouble. "Certainly. Now, off you go, little one."

"Little one?" I glare, then huff, turning away from him. "Goodbye, Kuro-sama." I start out of the door, before his smooth voice reaches my ears.

"Call me, Naraku."

"Certainly." I mimick. "Now, off _you_ go, little one." Smiling flirtaciously, I leave the building.

**You flirting.** A voice in me scolds. Stupid beast. She always intrudes on my affairs. This is one of the bad things about being mated. It made me a demon, beast and all. Kami I missed having a conscience that I could dismiss.

_I was not._ I send back, hardly noticing that I'm holding my warm, Naraku-kissed hand to my face.

**You flirting. Mate no be happy.**

_Does his beast let him know when I'm not happy? It obviously doesn't if he never comforts me._

**He no comfort, so you flirt with other man. Man no good.**

_He certainly seemed nice to me._ I recall his wonderfully spicy scent of fire and Beni-shouga.

**No go near man.**

_I will if I wish._

**Go near man and I tell mate.**

My eyes narrow. _You wouldn't dare. I am in control. Besides, it isn't like I'm sleeping with the man._

**Man want you sleep with him. See twinkle in eye.**

_No. I didn't see a twinkle. I saw genuine kindness._

**Mistress.** She reprimands.

_Serving beast._ I scold back.

**I warn you. When mate angry with us, only you feel wrath.**

_Sure. Whatever. Begone._ I dismiss her with a smirk. I'll only talk with Naraku. Nothing more, but nothing less. But for now, I'm going to pick up my son from a friend's.

**_S-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-K_**

{Sesshomaru's POV}

I growl to myself as I recall the days event. What the hell was Kagome thinking, baring herself like that?! The halfbreeds saw her naked. That flea-infested wolf saw my mate's body. She is in for it when I get home.

**No be mad at mate.** There it is again, that damned beast. Why every demon must have one, I have no idea. Only those who can not think for themselves truly need a beast in my opinion.

_Vanish, pest. I am not in the mood._

I can envision it glaring at me, meaning it's angry.** Mate only want us touch her. She want us happy. I want touch her. I want be happy.**

_I am happy._ I mutter a mantra, "Vanish, vanish, vanish," hoping uselessly that it would leave me be..

**Me no happy. We no touch mate since we hurt her after sleeping with secretary wench. Why?**

_I can not touch her._ I sigh. I'm bored.

**Bored of beautiful mate? Mate perfect in all ways. She fiesty, or at least was till she hurt. She less now. We break mate. You break mate 'cause you no obey me.** It could go on like that for hours, whining in those annoying ass broken sentences about me hurting Kagome, what I can do to make her feel better.

It doesn't understand that I'm not just bored. My life isn't where I want it to be. I'm supposed to be rich by now. I'm not supposed to be working. Kagome is supposed to be pupped with our 8th child at the least. And she isn't. Granted, that is all my fault.

We've had a son. I named him after my deceased grandfather, Amaimaru, sweet perfection. In a moment of blind white anger, which was with myself, not Kagome, I was too rough with her, resulting in a few torn muscles. There was so much damage that, according to the surgeon, if they were to leave her uterus within her, and she became pregnant, it would kill her. Naturally, I did what I had to to ensure her life.

So, what I told my beast, about being bored, was a complete lie. I am merely afraid, afraid that I will harm her again, afraid that she will break and crumble beneath me. I would rather have her with me, upset, than have her leave me with anger in her heart.

When my Kagome cries, my chest aches. When she pleads with me to hold her, I make up excuses. When she accuses me of cheating, I do not to persuade her that I am not, even though I am not.

Checking back on my beast, I find him to still be blabbing.

**You smell Naraku when he return?**

I sigh. _No. I didn't. Why?_

**He smell of mate, his hand. He touch her. No let him take mate away.**

I chuckle. _As though he could._

**Cocky baka! You will make lose mate!**

_Be calm. Kagome is going no where. She loves me._

**She no know you love back.**

I roll my eyes. _She is fine. Kagome is no fool. She senses love._

**No. Mate leave! She take Amai and leave! Don't let go! Don't let-**

"Leave me!" I roar aloud, glaring when the male in the car beside me turns to stare.

**Fine! But if mate go, I make you pay!** He disappears, and I sigh contently.

_Kagome will never leave._ I try to assure myself, but that does nothing for the intense fear in my heart.**_She'd never leave._**


	2. Clubbin'

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I close the door of my silver Nisaan R35 GT-R and enter my home. Something is a tad off though. I dismiss it when my son comes running to me, colliding with my legs.

"Father, you home!" He's almost 1 year old, with the mind and body of a 2 year old. "Miss you."

"I missed you as well, pup." I ruffle his neat platinum hair, smiling slightly. "Where is your mother?"

"Mommy's up!" He points at the stairs.

"Amaimaru!" The elderly, out of breath voice of Amaimaru's nanny reaches my ears just as the old woman comes around the corner. "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, ye be home. Amaimaru, ye have been told about running off."

He grins apologetically. "I sorry, Keade-baba." He apologizes to his nanny.

Kaede nods with a small smile, looking up at Sesshomaru. "Shall I get the mistress for you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I will see to her myself." I climb the stairs and head toward my room, stiffening when I see that the door is lock. What reason would Kagome have to lock the door.

**'She with Naraku.'**

_'Do not be absurd. Kagome is no fool.'_

**'Why else lock door? And there sound and scent barrier around room. Gome with Naraku!'**

_'There has to be a far more logical explanation.'_

**'No! Bust in! Bust in now! Kill Naraku for touching mate!'**

I feel my eyes bleed red as I am pushed back by my beast, who takes over my body. He runs at the door, sending it off it's hinges and falling to the ground. Our eyes widen at the sight before us.

Kagome is lying in the bed, a wine glass clutched in her hand, and an empty bottle on the floor.

**'Gome no drink.'**

_'I know, beast.'_

Kagome's eyes slowly open, and she grins a drunken grin. "Sesshy-poo."

Sighing once I regain my body, I stalk toward her, sitting on the bed beside her. "Kagome, you've been drinking."

"I know. It was disgusting the first two cups, but now, I can't even feel my tongue." She giggles, sticking her tongue out to look at it.

"Come." I rise, but Kagome does not follow. Lifting her in my arms, I carry her toward our bathroom. Setting her aside, I push up my sleeves and begin to run water. "Tell me, mate, what in the seven hells you were thinking."

"What's wrong? Are you upset because I didn't save you any?"

I shake my head lightly, turning off the water and beginning to undress her. "We must wake you from the alcohol induced state."

She moans out suddenly and arches her back, and I realize what position we are in, her chest pressed tightly to mine, my hands fiddling with her bra clasp. I back away and she whimpers. "No, Sessho. Touch me."

Sighing, I pick her up and carry her to our tub, setting her inside. "Can you even clean yourself?"

"I don't know. Lemme see." She lifts the body wash bottle to her face.

I catch her wrist before she can pour the soap in her eyes. "That is a no." Pouring the liquid onto a towel, I start to scrub her body, lingering in the places that make her moan the loudest against my better judgement. Each times she gives an appreciative moan, I feel myself harden. I want to take her.

**'Just do it! Mate want it!'**

_'No.'_

**'You no can lie when body reacts.'**

Ignoring my stiffness, I bite, 'Silence.'

**_'Take her.'_**

Growling, I close my eyes. I want her badly, but i can not bring myself to take her. Leaning forward, I find myself nuzzling her neck.

"Hm, my Sessho. I can scent your arousal. Take me."

My eyes open, and I snatch away from her, standing and retrieving a towel."Stand." Immediately, I regret my order as she stands. With water dripping down her nude body, she makes my mouth go dry. Licking my lips, I look aside, wrapping the towel around her and lifting her out.

"You're no fun, mate."

I carry her back to our room, dressing her in a gown before leading her downstairs to the kitchen. "Tsubaki," I call to the chef, "prepare a cup of cofee for Kagome-sama."

Kagome giggles.

"What?" I snap.

"Kagome-sama sounds so funny. I'm sorry. I'll be serious."

Tsubaki blinks a few times, placing the cup before Kagome.

"Kagome, drink." I command.

She sighs. "I don't drink coffee."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I recall you saying the same about liquor. Drink or I'll force it down your throat, Kagome."

"Mouth to mouth?" She grins hopefully.

"No."

"Hmph, fine." She lifts the cup to her mouth, dulping the liquid down. "Ew."

"Now," I sit in front of her, "are you sobering?"

Holding her head, she nods, "Yeah, a bit."

"Good." I recline in my chair. "Explain."

S-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-K

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I look up at Sesshomaru, biting my lip. "It was the only way to silence my beast. She hates liquor."

Sesshomaru cocks a brow. "So you had another argument with your beast? Over what, might I ask?"

I blush, turning away to hide it from Sesshomaru. "Nothing much, the usual."

I can feel his glare on me. "Hn. Nevertheless, drowning yourself in liquor would not help."

**'Precisely.'** My beasts comments cockily.

_'Shut up, and go away.'_

**_(Regular POV)_**

Sesshomaru watched Kagome cautiously. She was fighting with her beast again, and he could tell. Whenever she fought with her inner demon, her eyes flickered back and forth from blue to their normal color.

He reached over and touched her hand, catching her attention. "Miko, have you ever tried to ignore her?"

"No." Her eyes lowered to her hands and she grinned. He was touching her. Even such a simple brush of the hand was something!

Noticing the look in her eyes, Sesshomaru took his hand back. "Do not drink again." He stood to leave.

Kagome's hand snapped out to grab his. "Sesshomaru, i-is there something wrong with me? Is there a reason you won't touch me? Are you cheating?"

The taiyoukai's heart clenched, but he said nothing, simply brushed her off and left the room.

Kagome crumbled into her chair. _'See. I might as well see Naraku.'_

**'You no have number or address. You no see other demon.'**

_'Hm.'_ Kagome smiled a little, dashing upstairs.

S-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-K

"Mommy's coming! Mommy's coming!" Amaimaru shouted, jumping off his father's lap to run to the door. But when Kagome rounded the corner, he skidded to a stop. "Mommy."

Sesshomaru looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. _'My miko?'_

**'Mate! Mate look nice!'**

Kagome grinned mischievously. She wore a form fitting, strapless white dress, a gold belt just below her breasts. Her peep-toe heels were golden, making her legs seem to go on for miles. A golden chain necklace accented Kagome's long neck, and her hair was pinned up in a flirtacious, messy bun.

**'Mate good enough eat!'**

_'But why does she look so nice?'_

**'Yeah.'**

Sesshomaru gazed at his mate a few moments longer. "Where are you going?"

Kagome shrugged. "A party at Sango and Miroku's club. They invited me earlier. I didn't tell you?" She giggled, an after affect of all the wine she'd drunken.

"And this Sesshomaru was not invited." He stated boredly.

"Oh, you were, but I figured you wouldn't want to go. Besides, clubs aren't your scene."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "We met in a club."

Kagome huffed, blowing a stubborn strand of hair from her face. "Details. Details. I'll see you later. Don't wait up, Sesshomaru. Nighty night, Amai." Kissing her son's forehead, she darted out of the room.

**'She no ask if we want go.'**

_'I know.'_

**'You think she see Naraku?'**

_'What are the odds?'_

**'I no know.'**

"Father?" Amaimaru tugged at his father's pants.

"Yes?"

"Mommy look nice."

"She does."

Amaimaru shrugged. "She smell nice."

_'Did she?'_ Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his eyes widening. Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

**'Nose broken.'**

_'Silence.'_

**'It must be if you no know mate in heat.'**

Sesshomaru growled. _'No male had better touch her.'_

**'We spy on 'Gome.'**

Sesshomaru smirked. _'Yes, my beast. We will spy.'_

S-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-K

Kagome blushed, sipping her Tequila. She was getting so much attention, but not from the main person she wanted it from. Naraku was reclining against the opposite wall, ignoring her. And she wasn't having it.

Smirking, she swayed through the crowd, making her way to him. "Hi, Kuro-san."

"Hello, Taisho-san."

"Call me Kagome."

"Call me Naraku." He challenged, lifting his shot of Scotch to his mouth. "What brings you here, and without Sesshomaru?"

Kagome licked her lips. "Sesshomaru was too busy to come."

**'Liar!'**

_'Shut up.'_

Naraku arched a brow at the flashing in the young woman's eyes, then smirked. "Shame on Sesshomaru, leaving such a woman for work." His smirk widened as a fast paced song began to play. "Would you care to dance?"

Kagome chuckled. "Took you long enough." Taking his hand, she led him to the dance floor, rubbing her butt against his crotch. "So, tell me something about you, Na-ra-ku."

"There's nothing too important for me to tell you, Ka-goooo-me." He whispered back, burying his face in her neck. "My, don't you smell lovely."

"Do I?" Kagome smirked darkly, moaning softly as she pushed back into him.

Naraku bit his lower lip, nuzzling his nose to her cheek. "You do. What is that delectable scent?"

"My perfume is Koufuku."

"Not that." He whirled her around, pulling her fresh against him. "That is alluring as well. However, there is something more."

Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku pulled away slightly. "My body wash is jasmine."

"No."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I frown a little, annoyed. What is he smelling? Is it my shampoo? That's almost the same as the body wash. Hm. That's strange. He isn't as close to me as before.

"You're in heat." He growls sensually, then pulls away from me completely.

My eyes snap open, and I gasp, spotting my mate gripping Naraku by the neck. "S-Sesshomaru?"


	3. And so it starts

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I sit back in a dim corner of the club, watching Kagome's every move. For hours now, her eyes have been shifting to Naraku constantly. He watches her as well, simply turning away with a smirk and flirting with some woman whenever she turns to him.

That sickens me, but not nearly as much as the fact that my mate seems frustrated by this. I ease along the walls, in the shadows.

**'Ha! Cold day in hell!'**

_'What?"_ I hiss at my beast.

**'You say long time ago that it be cold day in hell when you reduce to spying. Hell cold!'**

_'Silence.'_ I spat, looking at Kagome. She's speaking with her friends, the Tajiya incarnate and the monk. My reiki flares, allowing me to hear the conversation.

{Normal POV}

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango called to her friend, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Why isn't Sesshomaru here?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? That man works too much."

Miroku, the ever wise, realized just what was going on. To confirm his theory, he asked, "And who is that man you keep looking at?"

Kagome flushed. "H-huh?"

"Yeah. Who is he?" Sango questioned.

"He works with Sesshomaru. His name is Kuro Naraku." She bit her tongue. "Exotic looking, isn't he?"

"Oh my."

Kagome jumped, nearly spilling the drink in her hand. "What?" They couldn't have figured it out so quickly.

Sango glared at her friend. "Kagome, no. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, dearest, if you needed someone, you could have come to me." The lech winced when his wife whacked him over the head. "Sango."

"I'm not seeing him." Kagome defended. _'Yet.'_

Sango crossed her arms. "Kagome, I'm serious. Stay away from this guy. Not only does he reak of trouble, but Sesshomaru will be furious."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'That bastard cares nothing about me.'_ "Whatever."

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

_'Perhaps having those human friends is not bad for her. She will listen to them.'_

**'Stupid master. She no listen. Mate hurt. Mate feel unloved.'**

_'You simpleton. Kagome would never be unfaithful.'_

I watch, an emotion running through me that I've never felt before, as Kagome dances against Naraku.

My beast growls sarcastically. **'Oh, you right. Gome no get with Raku.'**

I'm too furious to even answer. My mate is dancing on another demon, grinding into him. And the lowly hanyou, he is sniffing her.

_'Remain calm.'_ I tell myself repeatedly. It makes me no less angry.

**'No calm. If you no do nothing, I do it.'** That is all my beast says before I loose complete control of my body. He storms over to Kagome and Naraku, knocking people out of the way. When he finally reaches the dispicable hanyou, he grabs him by the neck, jerking him away from what is mine.

"S-sesshomaru." Kagome stutters, and I feel my lips curving into a triumphant, sinister smirk.

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

Oh dear god, this is bad. Sesshomaru's here. What is he doing here? Okay, first thing first, calm him down and get that creepy smirk off his face.

"Sess." I reach up and grab his face. People are staring at us, and I can feel Sango's glare. _'Since when was she on his side?'_ "Sesshomaru, mate, what are you doing here?"

"You in heat." His beast grumbled lowly. "Scum trying take you from me."

"No. He isn't. Naraku was just being nice. I was feeling lonely. Isn't that right, Naraku?"

He stops glaring at Sesshomaru with those beautiful, intense crimson eyes to look at me. I fight against the feelings inside of me. Nodding, he says, "She was sad, Sesshomaru, that you were not here. She only wanted me to dance with her once."

Sesshomaru's beast narrows his eyes. "No dance with anyone but me."

"Okay. Just let him go." I coach.

Slowly, Sesshomaru releases him with a growl before jerking me into his arms. "We leave." He says, once he regains himself.

I nod. "Okay. Just let me get my jacket from the backroom." I hurry off to the coatroom before allowing myself to smirk. Quickly, I write my name and cell number on a slip of paper and slide it into the jacket I'd seen Naraku come in in. Snatching my jacket off the hook, I return to Sesshomaru. It's going to be a long night.

**_*Hours later*_**

"Kagome, I will only tolerate this silence for so long." Sesshomaru tells me. It's funny, but he's been saying that same line for at least 30 minutes.

Finally, I sit up in bad, grabbing a lock of his silver hair and twirling it in my hand. Many people think Sesshomaru's hair is pretty, but they've never seen him during the night. His hair holds a supernatural glow at night, the moon's lights reflecting off of each and every little strand. I frown when I realize his hair is wet. "Why is-" My face is wet too. Wow. I was crying without realizing. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

"Proceed." His voice is softer than it's been in a long time.

"I don't want to know why anymore, just when will make me happy. When did you stop loving me?" His tail, which he only allows me to see at night, stiffens around me.

He wraps it around me a lot at night. For a long time now, I've been having sharp pains in my lower abdomen. Doctors aren't sure what it is, and I'm too afraid to see a specialist, though Sesshomaru orders me to. Sometimes I hope it's cancer or something, just so I can get away from his uncaring gaze.

"I remember," I whisper, "a time when you would cradle me in your arms all night long, whispering in my ear how beautiful I am, how much I mean to you, how my hair shines just as brightly as yours at night. When did you stop?" I laugh bitterly. "The last time you told me you loved me was a year ago. I remember the exact date."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes, turning his face away from me. "Then you have the answer you seek."

My heart clenches in my chest. _'So he admits it?'_ "Then you loved me until that January 7th, when Amai was born." I nod. "I was fat then, I don't blame you. I'm fat now."

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

My fists close tighter. I wish to hold her, to comfort her, to make love to her. I love her. I will never stop loving my Kagome.

The very thought that she could even think she was unattractive to me makes my stomach churn. I am a horrible husband...but I will not release her. I am an evil, selfish man.

I'll kill any man who dares to look at her. I will kill any lawyer she has that attempts to seperate her from me. I will not hesitate to kill the Judge who thinks he can proclaim that she is mine no longer. I will keep her away from all other beings, locking her in the house if I must.

My mate is mine and mine alone. I would die before I allowed anyone to take her away from me. Turning to look at MY mate, I find her staring at me expectingly. "Oyasuminasai." Rolling over, I place my head on my pillow, ignoring her whimpers and sobs until I fall asleep.

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

He's sleeping now. I'll never understand how he can ignore my tears, but then again, why care about someone you no longer love.

Kicking my legs over the side of the bed, I peel his mokomoko-sama off of me, and I creep out of the room with my cellphone and charger. Reaching a room in the opposite wing, I plung up my cell and lie down, berating and critisizing myself.

I'm hideous. I know that. I'm fat. I can hear my thighs clicking as I walk. My hair is falling out, and it's oily. My eyes are a dull shade of blue. Bags hang under bags, under bags, under my eyes. My nose is too long, narrow, and pointy. I have no shape whatsoever. How could I possibly think he wants me? How could I think anyone wants me?

_**'I'll be you naughty girl.'**_

I jump at the sound of my ringtone. Who would call me this time of night. The caller ID shows a number that I don't recognize, so I answer. "Moshi, moshi."

"Kagome, you sound tired. Should I call later?"

"N-naraku." I clear my throat, whispering, "N-no, I'm fine. Did you want something?"

"I have a problem. I was hoping you could help me. I've been feeling lonely lately."

"Oh? So what can I do for you?"

I can practically hear his smirk. "Spend a little time with me."

I smile seductively. "When did you want to?"

"Why don't we get together tomorrow evening? I'll meet you at the cafe on Chika at, I don't know, 8."

"How about 9?"

"Nine will suffice. Until then, little miko."

"Goodnight, Naraku." Closing the phone, I sigh, programming the number into my phone, under the name Nanai. I stand after, heading into the bathroom. "I've got to make myself look good for him." Sticking my finger down my throat, I reach it as far back as I can until the hot bile rises in my throat, and I spill the days contents.

**_{Normal POV}_**

Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama twitched, searching for Kagome's warmth. When he realized it wasn't there, his eyes shot open, and he sat up. "Kagome?" He got up, dashing into their bathroom. She wasn't there. He stretched his aura in search of her, unable to catch her unique aura.

He felt his throat closing. If she was gone...If she was gone! Dear God what if she was gone?! He couldn't handle that! In his panic, his aura flared again, this time further and catching Kagome's.

He placed a hand on his chest. She was there. A relieved quirk of the lips showed on his face. She hadn't left. Thank God. But why had she left?

**'What you mean why she leave? She feel unwanted. You hurt her.'**

_'Shut up.'_

**'Make right.'**

He sighed. _'I will cook her breakfast.'_ His beast seemed satisfied, so he headed downstairs, relieved the chef, and started the meal.

Halfway through, he caught scent of his father, the male coming entering his kitchen. "Father."

"Sesshomaru? You're cooking breakfast." He smirked. "She's angry, isn't she?"

"No." He lied through his teeth. "The chef's mate is giving birth."

Inutaisho arched a brow. "Oh? I thought your chef was a woman."

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly. Kami, his father was nosy. "A woman, with a woman mate. They had a sperm donor, father."

"Hm." 'Working that hard to lie, Sesshomaru?' "So, where is Kagome."

"Sleeping. Why are you here?"

"I can't check on my eldest son and his mate?"

Before Sesshomaru could retort, he heard Kagome shrieking upstairs, his blood running cold.

"Was that Kagome?"

Instead of answering, he spun around and sprinted up his steps, his father just behind him. He froze when he entered the Western wing._ 'Which room?'_

"Why wasn't she in the Eastern Wing with you?" Inutaisho asked, concerned.

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking back at him. Instead, he followed the sounds of her screams to the room at the end of the hall. Tossing open the door, he found her shaking in the bed, screaming and clutching her stomach. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, calm down, I'm here."

"Ahhh!" She continued to scream, her claws itching to tear into her flesh.

Seeing her hands twitch, Inutaisho grabbed them. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"This happens sometimes. Usually at night. It has never been so bad before." He held his mate tighter. "Kagome, relax your muscles and breathe."

She calmed a little, still whimpering, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, calm down."

Kagome shook a little more, then stopped, her eyes opening slightly. When she recognized him, she pulled away, staring out the window. "It happened again?"

"What is this?" Inutaisho inquired, his eyes wide with worry.

"The doctors don't know, but apparently it can't kill me." She said unbelievingly.

"Why is it suddenly so bad?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps because she was not with me at the moment. Usually, I am there holding her at the beginning."

Kagome shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm taking a shower. I have business to attend to." Kagome stood from the bed, swooning lightly.

"What business?"

"My business." She snapped.

"I made breakfast."

Kagome seemed surprised by this, but her face became hard again. "I don't have time for breakfast. I'm late enough." She stromed out of the room.

"You made her angry." Inutaisho stated, grabbing her phone when it rang. "Who is Nanai?"

"A friend of hers, I suppose." Sesshomaru answered indifferently. "Come, father. Since she won't be eating, you may have her plate." His eyes were hard, but his heart was aching. She'd turned him down, and he knew she knew what it meant for a man of his rank to lower himself to cooking. In youkai society, it meant stripping himself of everything, hypothetically of course, and showing that he was in the wrong and sorry about it.

She'd denied his apology, snatching a piece of his pride, and more importantly his heart, with it.


	4. Explanation

"What the hell's the matter with frosty?" Inuyasha inquired loudly, plopping into a comfortable office chair. "And what's with the meeting?" One minute, he was lounging at home, the next he was being called in by his old man.

Inutaisho glanced at his son. "Care to explain, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at his father. Just who did he think he was. "Father thinks I need an intervention." Like there could possibly be anything wrong with him. He was Sesshomaru after all. The maru didn't stand for anything but Perfection.

Inuyasha smirked, baring a fang. "About time, your cold ass attitude was getting on my nerves."

"It isn't about my attitude, halfbreed."

"Well, why the hell not?! You shit icecubes!"

Inutaisho growled. "Will you both shut up?! This is about Sesshomaru's marriage and mateship."

"What? He found out Kagome is planning to leave him?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

"You lie." Sesshomaru protested, his fists slamming on the table.

Inuyasha flinched. It was seldom that Sesshomaru lost his cool, and the few times he did were terrifying. "I-I was joking, Sess. Jeez. You know we're always at each other's throats. It's like a game."

Sesshomaru glared, slumping back in his chair. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "There may be truth to your words."

"Wh-what? You're insane." Inuyasha shook his head. No. No way was that possible. Kagome would never leave him. Sure, she was too hot for him, and too smart, and too interesting, but she loved him! Kagome would never..._right?_

"Son, what makes you think Kagome would ever want to leave you?"

Sesshomaru exhaled softly. "You saw her this morning, father. She did not even want to be in my arms."

Inutaisho shrugged. "You overeact, my boy. Izayoi pushes me away everytime we have a fight. That's what women do."

"Kagome and I aren't simply having a fight, father." Sesshomaru sighed. "This has been going on for some time."

"What could have brought this on? I'm sure Kagome still loves you. Does it have to do with those pains she has in her abdomen?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru drawled, licking his lips as he felt a nervousness that usually didn't come over him.

Inutaisho and Inuyasha waited a moment, before Inuyasha snapped. "Care to elaborate, asshole?" The hanyou winced when his father hit him in the back of his head, making a dull CLUNK on his skull. "What?"

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I narrow my eyes at Inuyasha. Of all the times for him to act like a complete moron, he chooses to remain one now. "About two years ago, I was...unfaithful to Kagome."

"Unfaithful?" Father mutters, his eyes wide. "You mean a little peck on another woman?"

"No, father. This Sesshomaru means that I rutted with another female, on numerous occassions."

"Wow." Inuyasha stares at me. "I didn't know you had it in you. I thought you were perfect, a goody good."

"I am perfection. That was a mere...miscalculation." I quip, hoping to end the conversation here.

Father in unwilling to let it go. "A miscalculation?! What?! You miscalculated when Kagome would find out?! When she'd walk in on you and your whore?!"

I glare at him, anger burning in my veins. "I miscalculated my intelligence, my strength for a moment. I was..." Dear Kami, pigs must be flying overhead, "weak for a moment."

"Does Kagome know?"

"Of course she does."

Inuyasha nods, his arms crossed as he reclines in his chair. "How'd she find out?"

I close my eyes. "I told her." I'd almost killed that wench of a whore when she threatened to tell Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, h-how did that begin?" My father touches my shoulder. I shrug off the foreign touch, remembering what happened.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Sesshy!" Kagome whined in my ear so loudly that I held the phone away.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"The baby's craving cooked sushi, charred sushi in fact."

I arched a brow. "Kagome, sushi is raw fish. You do not burn it."

She huffed. "Just get it. I don't care what it's called, but I want it black and crunch with strawberry pocky and shrimp ramen."

"Anything else?" I clenched my phone tightly in my hand. That was the third time she'd called me in less than an hour.

"And tampons."

I growled. "Pregnant women should not bleed."

Kagome simply growled back. "Some of them do, Sesshomaru. What's wrong with you? Is it that stupid merger? Look, Urusuei corp will gladly merge with you. Stop stressing and yelling at me!" She started to cry.

"Kagome, calm down. I'll have you charred sushi, pocky, and ramen in at least an hour."

"O-okay." She sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Placing the phone back into it's cradle, I closed my eyes and began to massage my shoulders. I was so caught in my own ministrations that I did not notice that anyone had entered the room until I felt to small hands take over where mine had. Moaning lightly, I lowered my hands. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, and when I finally did, I inquired, "Who are you?"

A soft, cool wind blew over my sensitive ear, and I nearly shuddered. "You're so tense, Sesshomaru."

"I am."

"Because of the merger."

My muscles tensed slightly. "Perhaps."

"You shouldn't worry." The woman's hands reached over my shoulders and slid down my chest. "The merger will be in the bag by the end of this hour. As long as you give me what I want."

"Who are you?" I repeated, grabbing her hands and turning around. My nerves tensed when I saw her face. For a mere second, I almost thought it was Kagome. But know, my Kagome should never have been compared to that.

"I am Urusuei's daughter, Kikyo." A large smirk crossed her face. "And I'm going to be your lover starting tonight."

*End of Flashback*

"I shouldn't have complied, but I did. I knocked everything off my desk and threw her down on it. After locking my door, I returned to her and began to take off my clothes. Before I realized, I had taken her. Thrusting her clothes at her, I sped from my office, sick with myself, ashamed." It shocks me that I am telling my brother and father this. "Kagome was asleep, thankfully. I bathed and slid into bed with her, holding her tightly. She'd asked for her things, which I'd forgotten. I made up a quick lie and put her back to sleep. That was that. The wench," who I haven't named to them for many reasons, "and I continued our rendevous for a few months before I told Kagome."

Father and Inuyasha stare at me, their mouths open wide. "Wow."

"Yes."

Inuyasha shrugs. "Yeah. That would be a reason to leave you, but that was forever ago."

Father bites his lip, then looks at me. "But that doesn't explain her pain."

I cringe involuntarily. "One night I was particularly furious with myself for a mistake I had made with the whore."

"A mistake?" Inuyasha pries.

"I did not withdraw when I climaxed. " I admit. "Luckily, she was not in heat. However, that night when I returned to Kagome, there was still much pent up rage. I took her, even though she was tired from a long day with Amaimaru."

"Sesshomaru...tell me you didn't." Father pleads, but I nod.

"I took her against her will, against her struggles. I was rough, and I harmed her. She bled so much blood, Father." I sigh. "For the first time in many years, I was afraid. She nearly died." Looking up, I am not surprised to see my father's eyes glowing the bright red of his beast.

He stands. "Damnit, Sesshomaru! You couldn't have told me?! Or anyone else in this damn family! I should skin you two alive!"

I frown. "It was none of your business, and Kagome was ashamed, embarrased. She did not want anyone to know, nor did I." I pause. "There was much damage. Doctors feared that if she were to have more children, it would kill her. They removed her uterus."

"N-no more grandpups?" Father never fails to annoy me.

"No, father. Amaimaru will be your only, unless Inuyasha finds a woman foolish enough to take him."

"Look who's talkin'." Inuyasha snaps back, and I do not blame him. I was merely trying to take attention off of me.

"I'm disappointed, son."

"As am I, father."

"Calm down, fluffy. Kagome hasn't left you in all this time. She won't leave you now."

I arch a brow. "Are you attemting to comfort me, little brother."

He blushes. "Keh, I'm just sick of seein' your ugly mug twisted that way."

"Hn."

"What?" Father presses.

"The kumo."

Those two idiots think for a moment on who I am speaking. I honestly come from a family of morons. "Naraku?" They ask, unsure as they reach the same conclusion.

I nod. "He flirts with my mate...and she flirts back."

"You can't be serious." Father asks softly.

"As death itself, father."

"Dear Kami. But why would she do that?"

I narrow my eyes. "Because I no longer touch her for fear that I will harm her."

"Oh." He looks toward the door when there is a knock. "Enter."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I push the door open with a small smile. I know he's been waiting on me for hours. Then again, perhaps not. Smiling, I greet him, "Hi."

He smirks at me from his seat. "Hello, Kagome."

"Sorry I'm a little late. I was handling some things."

"It's alright. Have a seat." He points to the chair straight ahead of him.

"Thank you." I sit with a small smile, adjusting my red dress. Before me, on a plate, is Ebi no bacon maki, or bacon wrapped shrimp. I haven't had this in a while. "It looks delicious, Naraku."

"Arigato, Kagome." He smirks again, lifting his wine to his mouth.

Our plans had been changed. Instead of meeting him at the cafe at nine, I met him at his home at noon. Sesshomaru wanted me at his office by 4:30 for dinner, and he said he'd be up all night working in his home office, so all hopes of sneaking out had been killed then.

I blush heavily as I feel Naraku's stare. I can hardly eat with him looking at me that way, so intensely. "What is it?" I finally muster up the courage to ask.

"I'm not a man for games, Kagome."

"Oh?"

"I see what I want, and I take it."

I nod.

"I want you. It's obvious that Sesshomaru does not know how to treat a rare beauty like you. So I am giving you a once in a lifetime chance. Do you want me? It is either yes or no."

I struggled to swallow. "U-um, wow, this is unexpected."

"Come now, Kagome. I'm offering you a life you probably haven't known for a long while, if at all. Will you accept it?" He stands, offering his hand to me.

I lift my hand slowly, trying to make it stop trembling.

He stares at me with warm eyes. "There is no need to be worried. I'll take care of you. I'm not Sesshomaru."

"Then I accept your offer." I whisper, grasping his hand.

He smiles, a rather genuine smile compared to his smirks.

**'Master no!'**

_'Beast, please. He's going to show me what love feels like. I've for gotten.'_ I feel tears forming in my eyes as he leads me upstairs to his room.

**'No love! Sessho love! Naraku take advantage!'**

_'Big words for a dumb beast.'_ I sneer.

**'Master, stop!'**

I smile as Naraku lightly pushes me on his bed. It's so bouncy, so fluffy. Giggling, I curl up under his black comforter and red sheets. "Such a comfy bed."

"In mere seconds, Kagome, this comfy bed will be rocking with passion." Naraku breaths in my ear. I didn't even feel him climb into the bed.

Nervously, I slide away a little. Sesshomaru's the only man I've ever been with. Naraku moves closer, and again I don't feel the bed move. "Tempurpedic?"

Naraku's eyes narrow, and he sits up. "Kagome, I told you downstairs, I don't have time for games. Either you want me, or you do not. I can either make love to you and show you what true emotions are like, or you can go home to Sesshomaru and be degraded and unwated."

Tears fill my eyes again. "I..."

**'Master, he make you cry!'**

_'N-no. I'm just so confused.'_

**'Say no.'**

_'And miss this chance?'_

"Kagome," Naraku pushes his lips against mine, sighing into it, "don't you want to feel loved?"

I nod, whimpering. "Yes."

"Then let me be the one to, if Sesshomaru can't."

**'NO!'**

_'Yes.'_

"O-okay." I stiffen as I feel his hands creep under my shirt.

"Relax, Kagome." He coos, and I can't help but loosen up. "There." Kissing me a little more fiercely, he molds his hand around my breast, groping it and squeezing it.

I moan. "Mm."

"This is only a small taste my dear. This is only a small taste."

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

She is so utterly delicious. What is wrong with Sesshomaru? Even now, as she sleeps on my chest, I feel the need to be with her always, and I've only met her a few times. He is a fool.

She stirs as her phone vibrates. Quickly, I grab it. Her alarm is going off. Dinner with Sesshomaru? I growl lowly. Like hell she'll be going. Shutting it off, I toss the phone to the floor and huddle closer to her.

I don't want her to leave my arms, and I don't won't to leave her presence. Oh my, I fear that I, the devious Naraku, have finally found a woman that I can spoil. She's mine now, and I won't let Sesshomaru take her back.

Adjusting our positions, I roll her onto her back and lay my head on her chest. "Mine."

**_(Normal POV)_**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She attempted to stretch, only to find a head on her chest. She panicked instantly. When did that get there? Who does it belong to?

**'Naraku.'** Her beast growled. **'You whore. You betray Master.'**

_'I...'_ She shook her head, waving off her guilt. _'He betrayed me first. I'm only taking what's owed to me.'_

Her eyes cut to the clock on Naraku's nightstand. "3:47." She whispered, eyes wide. She had to meet Sesshomaru. After five minutes, she managed to push Naraku off her chest._ '3:52!'_ Grabbing her clothes, she hurried into his bathroom to shower.

**'Sesshomaru know. He always know.'**

_'Shut up. He knows nothing about me. IF he did, he'd know how much I loved, missed, and needed him.'_

**'He knows.'**

_'He doesn't act like it, and I need love. So there. Leave me alone.'_ She wrote Naraku a quick note, laid it by his head, kissed his cheek, and took off across town to Sesshomaru. Swiftly, she drained Naraku's leftover scent and aura from her body before heading to the head desk in Sesshomaru's building.

"Yes?" A red head inquires.

_'She must be new.'_ She look at her name card. "Ayame, hi. Um, is Sesshomaru in his office?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag. And I'm Sesshomaru's mate and wife, Kagome Taisho."

"Ooh, Mrs. Taisho, our names rhyme." She giggled.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Only the last syllable."

**'Idiot.'**

_'Oh yeah. I bet she's only here because he's fucking her.'_

**'You idiot for thinking that. Sessy no cheat no more.'**

_'Riiiight.'_

"Is he in?" Kagome asked again.

"Oh yes. Go on up."

Nodding, I take the elevator up and knock on his door. When I hear someone say enter, I head in a small smile on my face. "Hi, Tai, Inuyasha." I glance at Sesshomaru, then away. "You told me to be here, so that we could have dinner."

Sesshomaru stands. "Yes. I did." He hadn't thought she'd come. Perhaps this was a step forward. "How was your day?"

Kagome shrugged. "The same as any other." She shifts from one foot the the other.

Or perhaps they were still twenty steps behind. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, catching a whiff of blood. "Are you injured?"

"No. Why?"

"I smell blood." Inutaisho answered her.

"Oh, that's just a result of those monthly cramps." Kagome lied, smiling forcibly. It was partially those cramps she'd felt that morning, but partially from Naraku's beating.

"Oh." Inutaisho and Inuyasha nod.

Sesshomaru made a mental note to ask her the truth later. He sensed a slight lie. "Hn. Well then, let us leave. Father, Inuyasha."

"Later, Sess, Kagome." Inuyasha called. _'Man, I hope she doesn't leave him.'_ He bit his lip before adding, _'He's cold enough as is.'_

"Yes. We'll see you two later, Kagome and Sesshomaru." Inutaisho waved. _'God help them.'_

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the small of Kagome's back, opening his door. He glared at the hanyou who stood behind it. "Naraku."

Naraku smirked. "Sesshomaru, I was just looking for you."

"Were you? I thought I gave you today off."

"I did, but I decided to rush in anyway." He sent a swift glare at Kagome, which went unnoticed by the Daiyoukai who was currently looking down at his tense mate. She seemed afraid or something. Did she fear Naraku?

"Can it not wait?"

"Nope."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru and I were just going to dinner."

Naraku smiled at her. "Why don't you go out and grab us some food? It's going to be a long night."

"What is this concerning, Naraku?" Sesshomaru glared. He could see what the bastard was trying to do. He was trying to seperate Kagome from him.

"Some things have come up. Urusuei is starting to go back on their merging contract. Maybe you can do something to help." He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kagome shuddered, moving away from Sesshomaru. "Well, uh, I'll grab you guys some food, then I'm going to spend some time with Amai, Sess."

"Oh no." Naraku shook his head. "You simply must stay and dine."

"Sorry, Kuro-san. I couldn't possibly. I'll call you boys when I get to..."

"That cafe on Chika." Naraku suggested with a cruel smile.

"Y-yes, there." She nodded. "Um, I'll call you then." Turning, she left swiftly. She was in trouble. What if Naraku was mad, and he told Sesshomaru!

**'You deserve!'**

_'SHUT UP!'_ Kagome shuddered. "Naraku doesn't play games." She whispered.

"He certainly doesn't." Came his voice from behind her. He pushed her into a closet. "I thought you wanted me."

"I do." She whimpered as he kiss her neck softly.

"Then why did you leave me?"

She shivered. "Sesshomaru."

"To hell with him." He sighed, holding her close. "Go ahead, get the food. Don't worry. I will not tell him. As I said, I don't play game." Turning, he left with a grin. _'Unless they're necessary.'_


	5. Night with Naraku

Naraku checked his watch once again, tapping his short claws impatiently on the counter. Kagome was over two hours later, and she had better had one hell of an excuse.

He glanced at the candles he'd lit for her. They'd melted over halfway, and the wax was lying on his table. The fish he'd cooked was cooling, which meant it was a waste. A growl erupted from his lower chest.

Obviously, Kagome had no idea how hard he'd worked to prepare that meal. First, he'd had to purchase the poisonous blowfish. Then, he'd taken great precaution cutting it as to not release the toxins in it's veins. Oh, she'd better be dying for missing this!

Naraku sank into a chair, grabbing the glass of sake he'd poured himself, swirling it in it's glass. "Perhaps I took things a tad too far with Sesshomaru and Amaimaru the other night." He admitted glumly, taking a sip of the sake.

**_*Flashback*_**

**"How kind of you to invite me to your home, Sesshomaru." Naraku said in a mocking tone, crossing his legs once he was sitting on Sesshomaru's couch.**

**"Do not think yourself special, Kuro." Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at him. "I simply did not plan to miss dinner with my wife." He put emphasis on the word 'wife'. "You sit here and look over the files as we eat. I will be done in less than an hour." Turning on his heel, he headed back into the dining room, taking his seat.**

**Kagome sighed, stabbing at her ramen with her chopsticks. "Sesshomaru, you should go back to Naraku. I'll be fine."**

**Sesshomaru looked up at her from his food before shaking his head lightly, his silver locks swishing. "I told you that we would share dinner."**

**"Instant ramen, Sesshomaru?"**

**"Hn. There was a slight change in plans due to a certain kumoyoukai," he frowned a bit, "but we are sharing a meal none-the-less."**

**"I'm sure you don't really want to be sitting here with me." Kagome muttered bitterly, lifting a few noodles to her mouth. Unable to stand the thought of eating in his presence, she lowered the chopsticks and pushed her bowl away. "Not that a blame you."**

**Sesshomaru's chest constricted. "Kagome, I simply wish to talk."**

**She shrugged. "Fine. Start a conversation." She lifted her glass to her lips.**

**_[Sesshomaru's POV]_**

**I narrow my eyes at the order, but follow it despite my pride. I find myself uttering, "I told Father and Inuyasha about our situation." My attention instantly snaps to Kagome when I hear her cough.**

**She is choking. Immediately, I am behind her, patting her back gently, but with enough force to help her.**

**She breathes heavily, gulping for air in a greedy manner. Once she has calms, she speaks, "You did what?"**

**"I told them everything." I tell her, waiting for her to scream, but she doesn't. Instead, she closes her eyes tightly. "Are you going to speak?"**

**My mate is silent for a short while, and it nearly scares me. She's rarely quiet, and I quite prefer her screaming at the top of her lungs. "Why?" She asks finally.**

**"They asked questions. I answered them."**

**"You do know I'll never be able to show my face again, right?" Kagome inquires in a cold tone of voice that nearly makes me cringe. "Now that they know, they will tell."**

**"They will not." I am not one hundred percent sure of that fact.**

**Kagome shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, Sesshomaru. They know. They'll look at me in a totally different way."**

**I understand her words, but I show no sign of that on my face. I roll my eyes. "You are being overly dramatic."**

**"Sesshomaru, do you know that I am unhappy?" I give her no answer. "I am beyond unhappy. I've lost nearly all happiness." Again, I force myself not to answer, biting my tongue. "All I have is my pride. And you've taken that away from me as well." She stands. "Call me when Amai wakes up." **

**Kagome walks past me, and it takes all of my will power not to grab her and hold her to me. My heart aches, throbbing inside my chest, but I can not be upset. In fact, I smile almost maliciously. She could not leave me if she wanted to. Mating is for life. I am in the clear, and though cliched, I am an evil genius. I resume my meal despite my weak stomach.**

**_[Naraku's POV]_**

**Boredly, I decide to explore Sesshomaru's home, starting with this living room. Above his fire place, there is a mantel. And on that mantle, a number of photos. Some with Sesshomaru, who was surprisingly a happy looking child. No doubt my little Kagome placed that there.**

**There are a few pictures of my dearest, and one picture with Sesshomaru, my miko youkai, and their son. Grasping the picture frame, I run a finger over the boy. Kagome and I would have a lovely child, I'm sure.**

**She's breathtakingly beautiful. I am devilishly handsome. We are a match made on Earth. I would say Hell, but I know my little Kagome couldn't have come from there. And as for heaven, the gates would chain themselves shut and surround themselves with a brick wall simply to keep me out.**

**"Who you?" I hear a child's voice.**

**Turning, I face the infant with a small smile. "You must be Amaimaru."**

**The child seems weary of me. It's almost as if he knows that I hold the very existence of his family in my hands. "Who you?" He repeats.**

**"I am a co-worker of your father's, and a...friend," I smirk here, "of your mother's. My name is Naraku."**

**"Mommy?" He smiles brightly. Oh, he must have gotten that from her. But then his smile fades, and his face becomes as cold as Sesshomaru's. "My mommy." He growls possessively.**

**How sweet. I humor him. "Mine." I smile at him, baring my fangs.**

**He shakes his head, little silver locks flying this way and that. "No no no! Mine! My mommy! No Naraku's!" He screams my name nearly as loudly as his mother did. I can remember that cute little face of hers, contorted in pleasure as she shrieked.**

**Just then, Kagome comes in, a frown on her face. "What's going on?"**

**I take her hand, grasping it tightly in mine, though she attempts to pull away. Looking back at her son, I snap, "Mine, child."**

**"Naraku, what are you-" I seal her mouth with a kiss.**

**"MY MOMMY!!!!" The little brat's eyes begin glow a bright red. His beast is pushing forward, making itself known rather early in life. He lunges at me, sinking his fangs into my hand, which holds his mother's delicious rump.**

**"Amai!" Kagome cries, pulling away from me and grabbing her son, trying to pull him off.**

**Sesshomaru steps into the room, his eyes narrowed. I hate him in the most unhealthiest of ways. "What is going on?"**

**Kagome blushes, pulling her child off my hand. "For some strange reason, Amai doesn't like Naraku." That disappoints me, how shyly she says my name.**

**"I do not find it strange." Sesshomaru smirks smugly, petting his son's head to calm him. I long to feel his blood on my claws.**

**"My mommy." He growls at me one last time, clinging to my Kagome.**

**"He seems to think that you will take his mother." Sesshomaru glares at me, and I can't help the victorious smirk I give off.**

**"I have no idea why."**

**Kagome shoots a glare at me, and it pains me. I did not want her angry with me. "Amai, it's alright. I'm all yours."**

**He nods. "Mine." He even goes so far as to push Sesshomaru's hand off of Kagome's shoulder. Perhaps the little punk is not so bad.**

**Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at him. "Mine." He bites back, and I smirk, yearning to tell him that she is his no longer.**

**"Sesshomaru, don't be so childish." Kagome scolds, rocking her child. "I'm all yours, Amai. Let's head up stairs. Oyasuminasai, you two." She glares at us again, then leaves.**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Yes. I went too far." Naraku sighed, swallowing the last of his sixth cup.

"Naraku."

A smile appeared on his face, and he turned to face his door. "Kagome." He forced a frown. "You are late."

"We need to talk," was all she said in reply.

"About what?" Fear clamped his heart. She wouldn't leave him over something so trivial. This was only their second time together. They had so much ahead of them.

"What you did, teasing Amaimaru, was beyond too far."

Naraku crossed his arms. "The pup needed to learn his place. He does not own you."

Kagome glared intensely. "And neither do you. It's just like what you did at Sesshomaru's office. I'm not yours. Ever so technically, I'm still Sesshomaru's."

"Don't say that to me." He spoke, a pained expression on his face. "I am sorry." He stood, pulling her into his arms. "I took things a tad too far, and for that, I apologize."

"It has to change."

"Of course. I will not be so possessive."

"And if I'm gone when you wake up, you can't follow me."

Naraku nodded, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and sucking it. "Of course." He meant to say, but it instead came out like, "Uhf kers."

Kagome sighed blissfully, a smile on her face. "I'd like to stay with you, but Sesshomaru will get suspicious. He can't know."

"Shh, less talking, more touching." He groped her behind, pulling her closer to him. "I cooked a...gain. However...someone was...late...so we'll simply...have des....sert." Naraku mumbled between hungry kisses.

"And what would dessert be?" She moaned.

"Oh, I don't know." Naraku walked backward, never once seperating his body from hers. When he felt his back hit the counter, he whipped around, tossing Kagome up onto it.

Kagome licked her red lips. "My, aren't we quick?"

Naraku chuckled, reaching beside her head to grab something from the cabinet. "I was thinking that I could have Chocolate a la Kagome on a black granite counter top."

"And what about me?" She pouted, placing a hand on either side of his face.

"You are having Whipped Cream a la Naraku on top of Chocolate a la Kagome on a granite counter top." He laughed at the look on her face before pushing her down onto the counter and climbing up. "You are lucky I have such a long island."

Kagome only nodded, ripping open his putton down shirt and kissing his taut chest. "Weren't you the one who said less talking, more touching."

Naraku smiled dangerously. "Fine then, little one. You've asked for it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku woke up the next morning to an empty bed. But eh could not really expect her to be there. She had left nearly right after they'd finished. This would take some getting used to. He was not used to being left in the morning, but the opposite with other women.

Buth then again, Kagome was unlike other women. Kagome was an extraordinary, original, unique woman, so he'd do this for her. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. Maybe she was thinking of him as she pleasured herself, or maybe she was thinking of ways to get our of her mating with Sesshomaru. The latter made him smile broadly. If only she were a free woman, she'd be in his bed, and they could be starting on round...4.

He'd be shoving himself into her warm, tight, yummy body right now. Thrusting in and out while she ground her hips into him, scratching his back up and leaving her mark. He felt like he was hers when they were together, like Sesshomaru didn't stand a chance in the world. It was as exciting as it was arousing.

Sighing, he sulked off toward his bathroom to shower and rid himself of the erection he'd given himself.

**_[Kagome's POV]_**

I stumble out of my bedroom, in search of Sesshomaru. My cramps are approaching, strangely enough for the second time today. I had them at midnight, and once again now, at 10:00 am.

Not only are they coming more often, but they hurt more, and they stay longer. I'm beginning to get worried. Perhaps Sesshomaru is right, and I should see a doctor. They could tell me what is wrong with me.

"My mommy!" Amai squeals, charging at me from the opposite end of the hall.

Ever since what happened with Naraku, he never wants to let me go. He's so gosh darn possessive. He won't even let Sesshomaru touch me, not that the bastard ever gives me any touches worth anything. Simply small taps on the shoulder and knudges to get my attention are all I get from him.

"Amai, stay back!" I tell him, but it's too late. He launches himself at me, hugging my middle and clutching me tightly. His little claws dig into my stomach, and that sets my cramps off. Screaming out, I fall to my knees.

"Mommy! I hurt mommy?" He whimpers.

"N-no, baby." I choke back a scream. "Go get daddy, k?"

"Daddy gone."

I narrow my eyes, pain shooting through me. "Where?"

He shrugs a little.

"Fine. Go get me a servant, baby." I hate using the servants, but this is improtant.

"No touch mine." He pouts, but when I scream out, he falters. "I get Kaede-baba." He dashes down the hall, and I scream with all I have. By the time he returns with his nanny, I'm close to passing out.

"Kagome-sama." Kaede touches my forehead, pulling my head to rest in her lap. "Ye be alright?" I can hardly see her face. Things are going dark. "I brought more helpers."

I cringe, wincing. "K-kaede, g-get Sessho....Sessho..." I can speak no longer.

The last thing I hear is Kaede yelling over Amai's sobs, "Someone call Sesshomaru-sama, and tell him to come to the nearest hospital. Anyone else, call for an ambulance!"

**_[Sesshomaru's POV]_**

I hold my resolve as Kikyo enters my office. We must speak about the merger, that is all. I will have this wench out of my office as soon as possible. "Suzuki-san." I greet coldly.

"Sesshomaru." She purrs, taking a seat.

I tense. She's trying to seduce me again. The top three buttons of her shirt are undone...well, actually, cut off. Her bra is showing. Her breasts are not huge, but they are perky. Her skirt is horribly short, hardly covering the thong I know she's wearing. She's not beautiful, nothing compared to my Kagome, and yet, my pants tighten. "That is Taisho-sama to you, Suzuki-san. "I hiss hoarsely.

She smirks. "It seems that I have the same affect on you as I once did." Unleashing her lengthy hair from her bun, she shakes her head, flipping the onyx stands. Her eyes stare at me, those cold, taughting dull grey eyes. I hate this wench.

"You have not been following the clauses in the merger. We had agreements, Suzuki-san. I will not hesitate to break all ties with your company."

Kikyo stands, an innocent look on her face. "Oh, Sesshy-sama, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules." She walks toward me, her hips swaying in a mesmerizing manner. "There has to be something I can do to make it up to you." She places her hands on my shoulders, just as before, but I only stiffen more.

Glaring, I snap, "This will not be like then. I am not a fool."

"No. I know that. But you are a man." She replies, hopping into my lap and pressing her lips to mine.

I grab her arms tightly. My first thought is to push her away, but I can not. It's been so long since I was with a woman. I pull her closer, feeling her warm body pressed against mine. Moaning, I push her into my erection. I growl lowly. I'm going to take her. I know that I am. Pushing her down on my desk, I press my mouth to her neck, kissing roughly. I've never had control when with her. She isn't like kagome.

I blink, pulling away from Kikyo a bit. "Kagome." Something doesn't feel right. Something was happening with Kagome.

"Taisho-sama!" I hear that girl, Ayame's, annoying voice. She is only hear because she is Koga's betrothed.

Tossing Kikyo away, I straighten myself as the girl bursts into the room. "Yes?"

She breaths heavily. "Oh, sir. I've been trying to contact you for thirty minutes. And the elevator is broken, so I had to run up here."

"On with it." I snap.

"Your wife..." She heaves, "she's in the hospital."

I stand instantly. "Where?"

Ayame frowns. "I- I can't remember."

Rushing at her, I grab her arm tightly. "Where?" I repeat lowly.

"Hana." She says. "The hospital on Hana rd."

Pushing her away from me, I growl, "Kikyo, I want you out of my office. The merger is off." With that, I rush to my Kagome. If it wasn't for that girl, that wench, I would have known earlier. As I reach the hospital, I begin to feel more guilty.

Buying some flowers at the gift shop, I head to the front desk, "In which room is Taisho Kagome?"

The girl behind the desk finishes staring at me, then looks to the computer. "Go to the waiting room, please. She's not ready for visitors yet."

I don't want to wait. I want my mate, but I obey, starting toward the waiting room. When I do reach it, I see that most of our family is there. My father, step mother, and brother, her mother, brother, father, Amaimaru, and her friends. Kaede is also there.

"Where have you been, Sesshomaru?" Sango turns to me. "We called you ove ran hour ago."

"I was in a meeting. I came when I got the message." I sit in the only empty seat, between Kaede and Inuyasha, clutching the flowers in my hands. "What is wrong with her?" I ask my younger brother.

Inuyasha looks at me, a deep frown on his face. "DO you really care?" He mutter softly, so that the humans won't hear, I assume. "And the top button of your shirt is undone. I hope you had fun."

I glare. "Do not judge me. It was not the way you think."

"Keh, whatever."

"Father, what is wrong with my mate?"

Father simply sniffs before crinkling his nose and looking away.

I growl lowly. "Kaede, what is wrong with Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, it be those pains in her abdomen. She was screaming for you in her sleep."

I frown deeply. The guiltiness increases.

"Taisho-sama." The girl from the front desk calls. "You may see your wife. I'll show you to her room. When she wakes up, push the nurses button. We'll send the rest of your family in then."

[**_Normal POV]_**

Sesshomaru grasped his mate's hands the instant the receptionist/nurse left. "Kagome." he whispered, rubbing her hands against his face. "I am sorry, for everything." The apology would have meant nothing to her were she awake, so it was pointless, but he would say it anyway.

She shivered in her sleep, and he frowned. Releasing the spell on his mokomoko-sama, he grabbed the fur, wrapping it around Kagome. A soft smile came to his face when she grinned, snuggling into his tail.

He looked around her large room. They'd given her a large one because of who she was, and that made him smile. His mate was respected, and it had nothing to do with him. She was the reincarnation of the great shikon miko, and had shown her strength against many a strong demon, despite his protests. She fought as though she'd come straight from the feudal era. His little miko was so powerful. His finger brushed over her forehead, and he stiffened when she stirred.

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Blinking, she noticed a huge bouquet near her bed. "Wha?" Rolling over, she locked gazes with Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?"

"I recieved a call." He said indifferently. "I was told that you were in the hospital."

"Oh...thank you for the flowers."

He did not reply, nor did he ring the nurse's button. He wanted a little time alone with her. "What happened?"

"Those pains got worse than ever before."

"You had them again?"

"Yes, only..." She looked away.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "What, miko?" He hadn't meant for the nickname to sound so cold, but he realized it was when Kagome flinched.

She sighed. "You weren't there to make them subside this time. They consumed me."

Sesshomaru instantly regretted being so cold to her, the guilt flowing back. It was all his fault. "Hn. I smell blood."

"A little blood came out, and Amai accidentally scratched me."

"Hn." He laid his arm on her bed, eyes widening when he realized he'd accidentally hit the nurse button. 'Damnit.' It didn't take long for everyone to file in.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm fine." Kagome lied.

Inutaisho leaned over her, gathering the girl in his arms. "My brave little girl."

Her father, Kenji, stood with a smile. "I believe she's my little girl, Inutaisho." Kenji was the next to huge her, followed by the other's.

"I told you I was fine." Kagome grunted, closing her eyes.

"You sure, Kagome? If you need anything, I'll be there when no one else will." Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"I'm good, Inuyasha. There's no reason to worry over something so trivial."

"Your life isn't trivial."

"My life isn't in danger." She spat back. "I'm fine. I am good, babe." Without looking at Sesshomaru, she handed him his tail. "Here."

Sesshomaru frowned lightly, but accepted his mokomoko-sama, placing it's spell back on.

"So, Kagome, sweet heart, what's wrong with you?" Her mother questioned, then gasped, "Are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant! Yes, that's it!" Sango nodded. "Are you Kagome.

"Am I getting another grandchild?" Izayoi, Inutaisho's wife and mate, inquired with a grin.

Amaimaru blinked, confused. "Pregnant?"

Kagome sighed. "That's when someone has a baby."

"No baby!" He howled, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. "Mine!"

Sesshomaru glared at his son, snatching the pup off his mother by his collar. "Mine, pup."

"No! Mine!"

"Pup." Sesshomaru growled.

The pup only growled louder. "Father!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking her pup back into her arms. "Sesshomaru, calm down. He's a pup. And don't worry, Amai. Mommy isn't having another baby...ever." She finished softly.

"Ever?" Miroku asked. "What do you mean?"

"Um, well..." Kagome thought, "these pains are early menopause."

"Kagome, you're in your early twenties." Her mother snapped. "I know when I had you."

"I said early, mother." Kagome sighed. "Amai's it, and I'm fine with that." She nuzzled her pup with a small smile, then yawned.

Her father stroked her head. "We'll let you rest, sweetie."

Sota nodded. "Get well soon, Kags!"

"I will, guys. Inuyasha, Inutaisho, stay a minute. Sesshomaru, you can go if you want. You aren't needed."

Those words were a blow to his heart and pride. "You are my mate, and you are ill. I am needed."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but said no more, waiting for everyone to file out. "I know you know, so cut the act."

"Oh, he had the guts to tell you?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Didn't think he had it in him."

"Be silent, you insolent halfbreed." Sesshomaru bit.

"Don't be angry for your mistakes, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho commanded, arms crossed.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Kagome reached over to grab a flower from her bedside, sniffing it.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

Inutaisho stroked her head. "It's your business, sweetheart."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to escape they're words. This was all going to come back on him, he knew it. He knew it.

"They might as well know. What's the point in lying anymore?" Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm getting sick of it all."

Sesshomaru's muscles went rigid. Did that mean she planned to leave him?

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Have you ever thought of leaving Sesshomaru?" He glared at his brother when he was glared at.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to her, shocked. His face hardened. "You can not leave. We are mated."

"I know that." She retorted. "Don't think I'm stupid. Mating is nothing like human marriages. Besides, I don't really believe in divorces."

He calmed a bit at that, but still frowned. She'd contemplated leaving him. 'Why?'

"Why?" Kagome opened her eyes to glare at him. "Why would I think of leaving you? Who wants to be in a relationship where they are not loved in return, a one-sided relationship?" She yawned again, frowning when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

The door pushed open, revealing Naraku. "My, don't you have a way of worrying people."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who asked you to worry, Kuro-san?"

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Sesshomaru glared. "My mate's health has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, doesn't it? I can't have my lover die, can I, Kagome?" Naraku climbed into the bed with her, straddling her.

"Get off my mate!" Sesshomaru roared, standing. Why were his father and brother doing nothing?!

"Don't mind him, Naraku. Just take me." Kagome said with a seductive grin.

"Little vixen." Naraku kissed her.

Sesshomaru growled. "My mate!" He howled. "Mine!" He ran toward them, but they only moved further away. "Kagome!" He tripped, falling to his knees. "Kagome, don't leave me." He whispered.

**_*~*_**

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. His body, and his side of the bed, were drenched in sweat. He frowned. Bed? When had he gotten in bed? Rolling over, he saw that Kagome was lying beside him in the hospital bed. "How did I get here?" He mumbled to himself.

"I dragged you over after Inutaisho and Inuyasha left. You fell asleep in the chair. It didn't look comfortable."

She was awake, he realized. So she'd heard him call out to her.

Kagome yawned, stretching and curling up against him. "You had a bad dream, I think. You called my name. Did I die?"

"No...I did." In a way, he had died. He'd lost her. His eyes cut to her when she giggled. "What is so funny, mate?"

"You."

"And what, pray tell, did I do?" He smirked.

Kagome giggled a little more. "You can't die. You're Sesshomaru. Your name is Killing Perfection, not Dying Fool."

He narrowed his eyes into a playful glare. "You dare to taunt me?"

"Sorry." She sighed, pressing her face to his chest. "I love you so much, Sesshomaru." She drifted off again, a soft smile on her face.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair. "I will not lose you, Kagome. I will show you how special you are to me."


	6. Sneaking around

"Kagome, I very well mean what I say." Sesshomaru stared at himself in the mirror, tightening his tie.

"Like I have to listen to you." She retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "You aren't my father."

"No." He replied calmly, turning to face her with a smoldering glare. "However, I am your mate, husband, and alpha. I told you to stay here today, and that is what you will do."

A growl tore from her throat. "You watch your tone, Sesshomaru. Mate or not, I will not let you order me around." Instantly, she found herself forced down on the bed, staring up into Sesshomaru's angry golden eyes.

His brows were furrowed, and his beast was on the verge of emerging. She was so difficult. She'd been arguing with him since he woke up. "You will obey me, or you will suffer the wrath of your alpha. Do you recall the consequence for defying your mate?"

"You wouldn't." She whimpered at the thought of him invading her mind and probing, destroying whatever he wished to.

"I would." He smirked, drawing back and releasing her. "Now, you are to stay home. Am I clear."

"H-hai." She nodded as she sat up. "But, um, why?"

Sesshomaru ran the brush through his luscious platinum hair. '39. 40. 41.' "There is a package to be delivered that only you can sign for." He lied. "Also, Amaimaru wishes to spend the day with you. He has been waiting for you since 6:00." Another lie, but that was fine.

Kagome blinked, then smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so. I'll do anything for my baby."

"Pup."

"What's the difference?"

"One is inferior, the other is not."

She rolled her eyes. "Hn."

Smirking arrogantly, he started out of the room. "I will be calling to be sure that you are still here."

"Sure. Whatever." Kagome waved him out, then plopped on the bed. Sighing, she stroked her stomach. It was only 9:00 AM and she'd already been cramping three times that morning. 'Nine...o'clock? Nine!' Kagome sprang up, dashing for her cell phone. Once it was in her hand, she tossed up a sound barrier around her room, dialing Naraku's number.

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I smirk at myself in the mirror. Kami am I sexy. Kagome will surely love this armani suit. My morning has been rather eventful. I showered after pleasing myself as I watched a video Kagome and I had made. Afterwards, I called Sesshomaru, feeding him an excuse about my not coming in. And now, here I am, preparing for an entire day with my darling Kagome. Life is too good.

Speaking of my dearest, she is calling me right now. In a low, sultry tone, I greet her, "Kagome, my dear."

"Oh," She moans, and I shudder, "Naraku, don't tease me. I have something important to say."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, you see, Sesshomaru..."

I growl harshly. "Damnit. He's keeping you away from me, isn't he?"

Kagome sighs softly. 'Don't get worked up, Naraku-kun."

"This day." I reply.

"I know. I was looking forward to some alone time too. But, hey, um, maybe another time. I'll call you later, K? Amaimaru is finally hungry. I'll miss you. Muah." She is kissing at the phone. How cute.

"Goodbye, Kagome." I slam the phone shut with a hiss. He's got another thing coming if he thinks that'll keep me away. A smirk forms on my lips. "Oh yes. He has another thing coming."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

"Mommy, where Keade-baba?" Amai asks me, a smile on his sticky face.

Leaning toward him, I lick a little syrup from his cheek. "She's visiting her granddaughter. She'll be back later tonight."

His grin broadens. "That okay. I glad you here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." I frown when the doorbell rings. 'Who could that be.' "I'll be back in a moment, sweetie." Pulling my robe tighter around me, I head to the door. "N-n...Kuro-san." I greet.

Naraku smirks that gorgeous smirk. Kami, I hate him for being so sexy. "Why hello, Tashio-san. Is Sesshomaru here?"

My brows furrow. "Sesshomaru? No. He isn't here."

"Oh, well, would you mind showing me to his study. I have some papers for him." He smiles, whipping a stack of papers from behind his back.

"Sure. Um, right this way." I start down the hall, looking both ways for servants. "What are you doing here?" I hiss as we creep past the kitchen.

"We agreed to spend a day together." He chuckled.

Once we reach the study, I push him in and slam him against a wall. "Naraku, this isn't good. Amai's downstairs. He'll be looking for me at any moment. You have to go."

He frowns. "Am I not your top priority?"

I sniff in rage. The nerve of him. "Of course you aren't. My son comes ahead of anyone, even myself. Do not think you can even compete."

"So I mean nothing?"

"I never said that." I snap, releasing a little reiki so that the barrier around the room strengthens. "Listen, Naraku, I'm just being cautious. He's a child, a child who hates you."

He grunts. "Fine. I will leave."

I smile gratefully. "Arigato." I embrace him.

"I can feel everything throught this thin excuse for a robe, and it is only making me wish to take you."

Snatching away, I cover my cheeks. I know I must be blushing furiously. "Stop smirking at me!"

He shakes his head in what I assume is amusement, then frowns. "You where this around Sesshomaru?" Waiting for my answer, he lies the papers on Sesshomaru's desk.

"He isn't affected by it. You have no reason to worry." I kiss his lips gently and let down the barrier. "Anyway, you've got to get going." I open the door, startled to find Amaimaru glaring at me. "Hi, honey."

"No hi." He growls, grabbing my leg and latching on. "Mine."

"I know. I know." I sigh. "Naraku is leaving."

Amai nods, but continues to growl at Naraku.

I scoop him up into my room. "Tell you what. If you run and get a book from your room, I'll read to you before your morning nap."

"Hmm, K!" Jumping down with one last, 'mine', he dashes off to his room.

When Naraku and I reach the front door, I stiffen as the maids and servants watch us. 'Thank you for delivering Sesshomaru's papers, Kuro-san."

"You are most welcome, Tashio-san."

The servants smile, leaving the area.

I heave a sigh, whispering, "So, um, I was thinking. Amai sleep for a few hours. Meet me in any room in the west wing. I'll find you, and we can spend a little time together."

"Hm." He nods, then turns to leave.

Smirking, I close the door, then head off to my baby.

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

_'Perhaps I should call Kagome now._' I can't help but feel that something is wrong. Snatching the cordless phone on my desk from it's cradle, I dial my home number, waiting anxiously as it rings.

**'One...two...three...four...'**

_'What the hell are you counting?!'_ I snap at my beast irritably.

**'Oh nothing. Just counting rings til mate answers phone. six...seven...'**

I growl lowly. _'Just what are you insinuating?'_

**'Nothing. Nine...'**

I smirk triumphantly when Kagome answers. "Hello, Kagome."

She grunts a greeting, and my heart throbs. "What is it, Sesshomaru? Calling already? It certainly hasn't been long."

Ignoring her attitude, I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I just finished reading Amaimaru a story. Now, I'm about to take a nap." She replies tiredly.

"Hn." I frown. "Are you ill?"

"No. Just tired."

I do not believe her, but I refuse to pry.

Kagome takes a deep breath, then says, "Look, Sesshomaru, I'm off to my nap. Call later if you want." With that she hangs up in my face.

**'She no sleeping.'**

_'Shut up.'_

**'You know, Naraku have day off.'**

_'And?'_

**'Kagome home alone.'**

My eyes widen. What the hell had I been thinking? "Jaken!"

The imp scurries into my office, tripping over himself. "Y-yes, milord?"

"Cancel my appointments for today."

"B-but, milord, you have a very important meeting today that you have already rescheduled."

Cursing softly, I stand. "Cancel everything after this meeting." Walking around the imp, I head toward the conference room. _'After this, I am going straight home.'_ I pinch the bridge of my nose, pushing back the headache that threatened to rise.

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kagome stalked through the West wing slowly, searching for Naraku's aura. A warm grin crossed her face when she found him, lying, already naked, on a bed in a room at the very end of the hall.

She nearly drooled. He looked so perfect lying there, like a fallen angel. His red eyes staring in a squint at the ceiling, his dark, inky black hair fanned out beneath him. The pale skin that covered his muscled legs were moist with the cum he'd brought from himself. His left hand trailed lazily around the mass of hair above his member.

So entranced by the beautiful sight he made, Kagome was startled when he suddenly looked over at her and smiled. Innocence she no longer had swelled in her, and she blushed, turning away.

Naraku rose from the bed elegantly, not making a sound as he strolled toward her in confidence. He pressed his chest to her back, a hand raising to untie the bow on her robe as his hot mouth suckled her shoulder. "No need to be shy, Kagome. You've seen me thousande of times."

"Mm." She moaned, pushing herself harder against him after rising a barrier around the room. "I can't help it. When I'm looked at that way."

**'Disgusting.'**

_'No one asked you, beast. Vanish.'_

**'Sessho find out.'**

_'And I hope it will hurt him.'_

**'Cold wench.'**

"Tell me, has Sesshomaru ever looked at you this way?"

"Let's not talk about Sesshomaru." She turned to face him, a seductive look on her pretty face. "I'm sure you'd rather me making love to me than discussing Sesshomaru."

Naraku chuckled, licking his lips. "That I would."

"Shall we then?" She waved a hand toward the bed.

"Yes, my dear. We shall." A mischievous smirk crossed his thin lips as he tossed her on the bed, pressed his body against hers, and gnawed viciously on her shoulder.

**_*HOURS LATER*_**

"You nearly blew out this hanyou's back." Naraku smirked at Kagome, stroking his back.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, clutching her towel tighter to him as she saw the look in his eyes. "Don't even think of it mister!" She pointed at him angrily.

He arched a brow. "What did I do?"

She huffed. "All of these marks on my body! I'll have to use a lot of reiki to cover these." She glared at him, thinking of the various smal, stinging wounds that covered her body. "Hickies, lovebites, and that huge chunk on my ass!"

"My more feral side came out of me." He kissed her cheek. "Forgive me."

"Ask my ass." She spat sarcastically.

Kneeling, Naraku ripped off her towel and pushed his face against her behind. "Will you forgive me?"

"Stop it!" She squealed when she felt his tongue on her lower back. Pushing him away, she threw his clothes at him. "Put these on." Kagome smirked when he began to dress quickly. "Ah ah ah, slowly. Give me something to look at." A giggle escaped her when he followed her directions, pulling on his shirt slowly and beginning to button it. "Here, let me help." She offered, brushing his hands away and buttoning his shirt.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped lightly around her waist.

"You're welcome." _'I remember when Sesshomaru used to let me help him get dressed.'_ She stroked his hair. _'I miss stroking Sesshy's long, silky hair.'_ She buried her face in Naraku's chest. "You smell nice."

He chuckled. "I smell of you."

"That you do." She grinned up at him. "That you-" She froze, her grin fading. "Sesshomaru's here. Naraku, did you drive?"

"Do you think me a fool? Of course not."

"Okay. Okay. Um. Well, then, climb out the window."

"Kagome," He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Naraku, please." She pushed him toward the window.

Naraku glared back at her. "He will have to know one day."

She nodded. "I know." Kissing his forehead, she waved, "I'll call you around midnight."

"Very well." With a small smile, he climbed out of the window.

Dismissing most of Naraku's scent from her body, she dressed in the clothes she'd taken from her wardrobe and rushed downstairs to find Sesshomaru, a sleepy Amaimaru in his arms. "Amai, finally awake, I see. Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her son into her arms.

He shook his head lightly. "Would you two like to have lunch?"

"Lunch, papa!" Amaimaru squealed, nodding vigorously.

"Good. I called ahead and had the chef to prepare something. Come." Sesshomaru placed an arm around Kagome's hips, careful not to hold her too tight for fear that she would be harmed again.

When they reached the dining room, spread out on the table was a variety of food. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's chair out for her, nodding assuringly when she hesitated to sit.

Kagome forked at her food. _'What's going on with him? He actually touched me, and he pulled my chair out. He's just trying to keep me from running off to someone else. Well, he's too little too late.'_

"How was your day, pup?" Sesshomaru inquired, staring at his son with warmth in his golden eyes.

"We had yummy waffles!" His eyes suddenly hardened. "Then, Naraku come."

Sesshomaru coughed, his yes darting to Kagome. "Why was Naraku here?"

Kagome shrugged. "He dropped off some papers. They're up in your study. You didn't smell it?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. _'He only dropped off papers.'_

**'Nope. He had her.'**

_'Silence. I do not wish to hear that.'_ He stiffened when he felt Kagome's hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

She stared into his eyes. "You're a little warm." Running her hand down his cheek, she stroked his nose, smiling a bit when he purred softly. "And your nose is dry. You're getting a cold."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I assure you, I am n-" He lifted his hand to his face, sneezing with a soft, "tch."

"See, I told you. Let me feel your forehead again." She stood from her seat, reaching to touch him.

Growling, Sesshomaru backed away. "I am fine."

Kagome glared. "You aren't, so sit still. "She reached again.

"Cease." He slapped her hand away.

"You stubborn prick." She rose from her seat, preparing to storm over to him. "Would you cut it ou-agh!" She tripped over he slippers, falling again Sesshomaru, who in turn fell back, and they both it the floor. "Ow."

"Ow indeed." Sesshomaru replied, looking up at her.

"AHA!" Kagome cried victoriously. "I can check your temperature now." She stroked his forehead, leaning closer to him as she unknowingly straddled his waist._ 'I-is he blushing? No. He's ill.'_ "I knew your were ill. Your face is all flushed."

Sesshomaru nodded numbly, trying to ignore the urges that spiked in him as she rested on top of him.

**'Mate think it just cuz you ill! She no know you blushing!'**

_'I am not blushing, you fool!'_

"Mommy, why you on papa that way?" Amaimaru asked, his head tilting in the most innocent of ways.

Kagome paled, scampering off of her mate and dusting herself off as he stood. "Sorry."

"Hn."

She took a deep breath. "Amai, sweetie, finish eating. Sesshomaru, come on. Off to bed you go." She pushed his back as hard as she could, scowling when he failed to budge. "Move it!"

"I will not retire."

"Sesshomaru, you're sick. Let me take care of you."

His head throbbed, but he ignored it. "No."

"Sesshomaru, you don't even trust me to do that?" She asked softly.

His eyes widened. How could he have forgotten?! What was wrong with him today?! Do deny her this was most dishonorable. Whimpering so softly Kagome hardly heard, Sesshomaru started out of the room. "Are you coming?"

Squealing, Kagome headed after him. "Okay, first, I want you to get in bed. Then I'll get you some soup." When they got to their room, and Sesshomaru was undressed and in bed, she snatched a thermometer from the dresser. "Here. Take this. I'll be back in a moment. If it's higher than 104, we'll get you into a cold bath." With that, she dashed off.

Sesshomaru popped the thermometer into his mouth, and when it beeped, checked it. _'102?'_ No, that wouldn't do. Smirking, he held the object against the lamp until it read 105, then leaned back, feigning sleep. When Kagome returned, he her to take it without objecting.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped."I thought you were hot, but not this hot! You get undressed! I'll run your bath!"

"Ugh." Sesshomaru moaned, smirking in his mind as he rolled over.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome sat on the bed beside him. "Are you alright?"

He scrunched his face up in false pain, lifting a hand to his head.

"Oh, you poor thing." She nuzzled her nose against his warm cheek. "I'll let you sleep a little linger while I undress you. Heck, if you can't even undress yourself, I'm going to have to bathe you too." She nibbled her lower lip. "I'll make you feel better, Sesshomaru." She stood and left.

When Sesshomaru knew she was out of the room, he smirked. That was too easy.


	7. First kiss

"Gah!' Kagome cried out as she stubbed her toe. _'Damnit! All of this just so I won't wake Sesshomaru!'_ She grabbed her cellphone and dashed out of the room when she saw the caller's given name. When she was as far away from Sesshomaru as she could possibly get, in her car in the garage, she answered, "Hello." She took a few deep breaths.

Naraku remained silent. Why was she breathing so hard? They couldn't possibly be...No, Sesshomaru hadn't had sex with her in a year...He wouldn't now, right?

"Hello? Naraku?" She whispered.

"Did you have sex with Sesshomaru?" He asked bluntly.

"What?! Hell no!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

He sighed, relieved. "I merely thought...your breathing is never so labored unless you and I have had a few rounds."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Sesshomaru would never touch me."

"And if he decided to? Would you let him?"

She froze at that. "I've never truly thought about it. That's like nearly impossible. It would signal the Apocalypse." She laughed, that is, until she realized that Naraku wasn't laughing along. "That wasn't funny to you?"

"No. It wasn't. Promise me that you will not sleep with him, that you won't even kiss him."

"Sesshomaru doesn't want-"

"If he gets suspicious of you, he will do anything to keep you with him so as to not damage his reputation. Promise me."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her head. "Whatever. Did you need something?"

Naraku's eyes hardened at her tone, but he shrugged it off. "Yes. I want to propose a date today."

"Sorry. I can't."

"Moo ichido itte kudasai."

"So-rry. I can-n't."

Naraku grimaced. "Why not, dearest?"

She reclined in her chair. "Look, baby, Sesshomaru is sick."

"And you're taking care of him?"

"I am his mate. It's my job."

"I don't want you to be his mate anymore."

Kagome shrugged. "It's not like I can just revoke it. Youkai mate for life."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

Okay, so that wasn't the only reason I wasnt ready to leave Sesshomaru yet. He's been treating me so kindly lately. SURE, it could be because he's ill, but it could not be. He could be falling back in love with me. I know, it seems stupid, like I believe in a fairy tale. But maybe, it's possible...I'm a lost cause.

"I know a way, to rid yourself of his mark, that is."

I blink a few time, my eyes on the wedding ring on my finger. "Did you?"

I can practicalling hear him grinning. "My mother rid hersel fof my father's mark recently, and she told me how. It's rather painful, but not so much so that you could die."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes. WOW." He sighs into the phone. "But you do not sound happy. Tell me, kanojo, how do you feel about me?"

"W-what?" I sputter.

He chuckles. "I asked how you felt about me. Do you feel lust, infatuation, love?"

'How do I feel about him? What kind of question is that? How am I supposed to know?' "W-well, I..."

"Look inside yourself."

"I, well, I..." I don't love him...not yet anyway. But perhaps in time, these strong feelings could become love. "I think that I like you very much. Yes. I am head over heels in like with you."

Naraku laughs. "What an expression, but I like the way you put it. That is a step, little one."

I giggle at the affectionate term. He loves calling me 'little one'. "So, how do you feel about me?" I mock.

"I love you." He replies instantly. "I've always loved you. But, you see my entire family believes in love at first sight."

"Love at first sight. How lovely." I smile. "Well, I'm going back to check on Sesshomaru."

"Hold on for a moment, little one."

I arch a brow. "Hm?"

"Do you have any type of family out of town...in, say, Paris?"

Frowning in confusion, I reply, "No. Well, I have some friends, but why?"

"Well, I have a little business to handle there, and I wanted to bring you along. That way we can actually have a date, instead of having to hide around in our homes like we must in Tokyo. What do you think, pet?"

"Oooh! Well till I tell them I'll be coming to visit! Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I'll brush up on my French. Adios!"

"Koishi, that's Spanish."

I tap my chin. "So it is." Grinning, I say, "I bid you adieu!"

"Likewise, my love."

I head back to the bedroom, only to be deterred when the doorbell rings.

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

"Kagome." I call groggily as I force myself to sit up. This is precisely why I rarely sleep, this lost feeling I have whwn I awaken. "Kagome!" I call louder. For the past week that I've been ill, she hasn't left my side.

**'Oh no! Maybe mate already leave!'**

_'Beast.'_

**'I kill you if mate gone!'**

_'Beast.'_

**'Find mate!'**

_'BEAST!!!'_

**'!WHAT!'**

_'Be calm.'_

I push back the sheets, slide out of bed, and begin to search for her scent and aura. If I lose my mind everytime I wake to find her missing, Kagome will surely realize that something is wrong.

Besides that, her robe is missing, meaning she is simply traveling around the house. I have a terrible migraine. I'll have to have her prepare me some Tylonel and Sprite.

**'You using mate.'**

_'She wishes to help.'_

**'Whatever...Get downstairs!'** He cries suddenly.

_'Why?'_ I massage my temple, leaning slightly against the wall.

**'Kagome downstairs! Door open!'**

My eyes widen as I realize what he's inferring. Quickly, I speed down the stairs, ignoring my nausea. "Kagome!"

She whips around, then glares at me. My heart drops.

_'No.'_

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing out of bed? I told you..." All words after that, I block out, embracing my mate. There has to be a better way. I can't always overeact when she's missing.

_'Beast, this can not always happen.'_

**'But, she here, and door.'**

_'Yes. But we can not continue doing this.'_

**'Then make sure she never leave us.'**

_'But what?'_

I crush Kagome closer to me, inhaling her scent. _'Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me.'_ I am no longer the Sesshomaru I once was. I've lost myself for fear of losing her.

"Get a room, why doncha?" Inuyasha snorts. As usual, the halfbreed is ignored.

Kagome places her small hands on my bare chest, pushing me away. "Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" She's blushing. How cute. I remember when I used to lick her cheek when we were newlyweds, before what happened with Kikyo. I'd always tell her that it still tasted the same.

I run my tongue along the length of her cheek, smirking. "Yes. It tastes the same as it ever did."

"Dear God, you're delusional." Kagome blushes harder, though she's glaring at me. "That's it! Back to be, Sesshomaru."

"I am fine."

"You aren't! You're acting weird! And sweating! You're a dogdemon! You never sweat." She regards me for a moment. "Did you have another bad dream? Did you die again?"

"He dreamt he died?" Father asks, shocked.

Izayoi gasps. "I'm surprised he dreamt period, Tai."

Kagome places her hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru, I said get back in bed! You're still sick!"

"I am fine, damn you!" I snap back, placing my clenched fists at my side. My fiesty little onna is so infuriating. She honestly thinks that because she demands it, I will obey. The very thought of it just, ugh.

"Now, Sesshomaru, or so help me God I'll.."

"You'll?" I coax with a cruel smirk.

She screeches, "You're such an infuriating idiot!"

My fingers twitch at her shrill cry. I've never been so tempted to cover my ears in my entire life. Instead, I settle for massagin my temple and closing my eyes. "Loud onna."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I forgot you had a headache. I'm such a baka. Here." I open my eyes to see her handing out a thermometer. When I accept it, she grins, "Okay, by now your temperature should be at most 102. If it's any higher, we'll do another cold bath. This time a tad warmer than the last." She blushes at the memory, and I refrain, jsut barely, from tasting her. "I'll be back with some Tylonel."

I watched until she was out of my sight, then strolled to the kitchen, my family just behind me.

**_{Normal POV}_**

"Oi, Sesshomaru, Kagome gave you a cold bath?" Inuyasha asked as he slid up onto the counter.

"Yes. She is my mate, Inuyasha." It was rare for him to call his brother by his name, but when Izayoi was around, he did. However, it was only out of the slight respect he had for the woman. She had raised him.

"I know, but after what you-ow! Jeez, dad!" He stroked his arm when his father whacked him against the back of his head. he'd almost forgotten his mother was there.

'Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned, turning on the oven and sticking the thermometer out over it. He didn't have a fever at all anymore, so he had to warm it somehow.

Izayoi grinned. "Well, Sess, we wanted to come visit you two. You never invite anyone over here anymore. Speaking of which, Kagome's family want us to meet them at that resturant he owns on Chou."

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw what his elder brother was doing. "You don't honestly think Kagome will fall for that old trick do you?"

"Kuso." Sesshomaru cursed when he sensed Kagome coming closer. He hadn't gotten it up as high as he wanted. He shut off the over, then whipped around to face the door she was about to enter, sticking it in his mouth.

Kagome entered, setting the Tylonel on the counter. She reached up and grabbed the thermometer from Sesshomaru. "72.6, Sesshomaru?"

He smirked a bit. "You succeeded in getting it down."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "That's wrong, Sesshomaru. Just think, if your son saw you. How do you feel?"

"My head is the only thing that ails me."

"Good." She handed him the Tylonel. "Take two of these. Demon strength." She giggled a little to herself. "You remember the time I accidently took some."

Sesshomaru smile a little, then chuckled before he could stop himself. "You were numb for days. You were embarrased for even longer."

"Hey! You should have been embarrased. You nearly broke down because you had to take care of Amaimaru, and he wouldn't stop crying." She laughed at the dull look on Sesshomaru's face.

"What do you mean nearly broke down, dearest daughter?" Inutaisho inquired nosily.

"Tai-papa, your son begged me to get better so I could go back to taking care of him. He was nearly crying."

Sesshomaru growled. "You lie, mate." He was not used to being people's source of amusement. It was one tiny second of weakness, and he hadn't been near tears, though he had been on his knees.

Kagome cocked a brow, stepped closer to him, challenging. "Oh?"

"Do you challened your alphamale?" Sesshomaru smirked viciously. "It would not bode well for such a weak onna."

"Weak?! Just who the hell do you think you are, mister?! You obviously don't know who I am." 'This is the longest conversation I've had with him in a while. Better milk it for what it's worth.' "I am not only the Shikon Miko, but also the mate of The Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I suggest you bow to me."

"Oh, forgive me, my lady." He bowed slightly. "I did not recognize you."

"That's better." Suddenly she found herself flush against the counter. "S-sesshomaru?" She squeaked, glaring when Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha looked on, amused.

Sesshomaru growled in her face. "Now, it would serve you right to recognize me."

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Lord Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inutaisho, respected heir to the thrown. Father of my pup, my mate and alpha."

"Very good. Be sure not too forget."Leaning down, he was slightly started when she lifted her lips to meet his.

Kagome's eyes slowly drifted shut. Just as they closed...

"Mine!!" Amaimaru dashed into the room.

"Oh!" Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away, wincing when Sesshomaru's fangs caught her lip. "Ow." She licked the blood that clotted along the cut.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and, surprisingly sorrowful. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"S-sure. It's only a cut." She cursed herself for letting things get out of hand.

"Mine!" Amaimaru reached up from her, gladly climbing into her arms. When she lifted him up, he stretched up and licked her lip. "Better?"

"Better." She grinned, going to the fridge. Grabbing a can of sprite, she tossed it to her mate, "Ahem, um, take the Tylonel. Amai and I will get dressed then be right back."

Izayoi squealed, clapping her hands. "Let me help you pick out something! We're going to meet your parents and brother!" She started out with Kagome and Amaimaru. "Sessh, while I'm up there, I'll get you something too."

He shook his head. "I can find my own clothes, mother."

"But I want to do it. I havent' since you were a little puppy."

Sesshomaru sighed when she left, leaning over and placing his head on the counter. "Damnit."

Inutaisho looked to his son sympathetically. "Sesshomaru-"

"This is why I don't kiss her, father. Everytime I touch her, she is harmed somehow."

"You're overreacting."

"Father, I grasped her hand and scratched her palm." He sighed exasperatedly. Only in his home would he show such weakness.

Inuyasha blinked. "Jeez."

Inutaisho smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. You're overthinking your actions. If you let your instincts lead you, you'll be fine I assure you. Get up. Kagome's coming."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's soft voice wafted into the kitchen.

Instantly, he straightened, facing the door. "Yes?"

She slouched against the doorway. "About the kiss, did you..."

"Did I?"

Kagome shook her head. 'What was I thinking?' She pasted a fake smile on her face. "Um, nothing! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." She turned to leave, but Sesshomaru grasped her wrist. "Sesshoma-"

He jerked her to him, kissing her for all it was worth. But when he heard her whimper, he drew back, "Damnit!" He'd hurt her again. Turning swiftly, he stormed out of the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "I did something wrong again. Ugh!" She followed Sesshomaru example and hurried out.

"They're both idiots." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. I fear they are." Inutaisho couldn't help but agree.

Feeling spontaneous, Inuyasha beamed, "But Kagome has the greatest body." He yelped when his father pinched his ear. "God!"

"Wait in the car." Inutaisho shook his head as he left the room. 'I've done a horrible job as a father.'


	8. Enter Bankotsu

**_Q&A_**

This is just a chapter where I answer all the questions I was asked to the best of my ability.

1st Question: Why is there a cliffy here??

Answer: Well, Cici, I did that because I want to. Besides, cliffs are easier to write than a full chapter. It gives you time to consider the future, and it leaves the readers wanting more, so there. :P

2nd Question: Why can't he {Sesshomaru} flat out tell her WHY he isn't doing what she asks?

Answer: Sesshy is stubborn, as we all know. I'd like to think I'd know best, seeing as I am his mate, but anywho...lol. Well, yes, he's stubborn, and it helps the story that he is that way. If he told her, there'd be no reason to really continue. I like Kagome. It'd be really difficult for me to make her be a cold hearted tramp, pardon my French, who ditches him because he is afraid.

3rd Question: When did Sesshomaru's dream start? (In the 5th chapter)

Answer: I am so sorry about that. I feel like a lazy idiot for not going back and ital. that. When he closed his eyes to block out Kagome, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha, he fell asleep.

4th Question: i find that it's a little weird how sesshoumaru can't control himself around kikyo but can control himself around kagome his own wife and mate...shouldn't it be the other way around...?

Answer: Ooh, I can't wait for you to find out that! It's going to blow your mind! It blew mine when it came to me. Keep reading to find out.

5th Question: Who is kagome going to end up with?

Answer: Well, I can't exactly tell you that, but if you read over the summary a few thousand times ;) you'll see.

6th Question: How long is kagomes sickness gonna last?

Answer: Can't say, but now that it's irregular, that means it's coming to an end soon.

7th Question: When is Kagome going to leave him (Sesshomaru) or tell him about Naraku?

Answer: When Sesshomaru finds out, it won't be because Kagome told him, if you get what I'm saying. And as for her leaving him...Well...urm...I wish I could tell you.

8th Question: When is she {Kagome} gonna break it off with him {Naraku}?

Answer: A better question is, will she ever? Dun dun dun. lol.

9th Question: Is Kagome going to France?

Answer: Yup, to visit her friend, Jakky, and to be with Naraku!

10th Question: What's happening in the next chapter?

Answer: I can tell you that, however, since you'll be reading below, here's the title...

* * *

**_ ENTER BANKOTSU_**

Kenji Higurashi bit his lip as he waited for his daughter with his wife and son. He couldn't deny that he was worried about Kagome's reaction to the news he had for her. The last thing he wanted was for his princess to hate him for a stupid mistake he'd made 26 years prior.

"Don't worry, Ken, dear. If I forgave you, it's no question that Kagome will. You made a mistake. Sure, it's coming back to you, but still. It's nothing we can't handle." Ayumi Higurashi tried to calm her husband's worries. "I mean, Sota for-"

"Sota didn't do anything yet." The nineteen year old scowled at his father. "I'm still a bit upset."

"I-I know."

"But in due time, things will be back to , wipe that frown off your face. She's just outside the resturant."

Kenji sat up with a grin, attempting to give his daughter the impression that everything was fine. He rose from his seat as she neared the table and opened his eyes, "Princess!"

Kagome launched herself into his arms, giggling, "Daddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He cuddled her to him, then grinned as he held her back to observe her. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thank you. You look fantastic, daddy. I'd hardly believe you were in your late forties."

"Pardon me. I'm only 29." He winked at her, placing a kiss on her forehead before handing her to his wife. "Sesshomaru, my boy, how are you?" He bowed. "And little Amaimaru." He grinned when his grandchild moaned in his sleep.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, bowing in return. "I've been well, Kenji."

Kenji smiled. "Good good. Inutaisho!"

His friend beamed, jerking him to him and into a strong hug. "How's life been treating you?"

"Fine, my friend. And is that your beautiful wife, Izayoi! Woman, you better get over here to hug me."

"Oh, you old flirt." Izayoi embraced him eagerly.

"What's up, old man?" Inuyasha waved.

Kenji scoffed. "I'm not old. I mean, especially not compared to that father of yours. The man is over 700 years old."

"I heard that!" Came Inutaisho's loud voice as everyone settled on their knees around the table. "Now, let's order, shall we?"

_**

* * *

**_

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

"What a meal." Daddy rubs his stomach, smiling down at me.

I grab his arm as I return the smile. I love my daddy like I love no one else, save Amai. Daddy has always been there for me. I can't imagine a life without him.

"You know, Kagome, if you never let go of your father, I'm going to start getting jealous. And I'm sure your own mate doesn't want you clinging ot another man." Mama teases.

"Well, that just goes to show the both of you. This man is my life, and I won't let either of you take me away from him."

Sesshomaru glares at me in a strangely playful manner, and I blush at the memory of our kiss. "Believe me, mate. If I wished to, I could."

"No way! No one could ever take me from my papa! We're destined, aren't we, darling?"

Daddy beams, his aquamarine eyes twinkling. "Oh, my love, of course not." Grasping my face, he plants a fatherly kiss on my lips.

"Mine!" Amaimaru fusses, struggling in Tai-papa's arms. "Momma, mine."

"You want to go a round in the dojo, pup?" Daddy inquires with jokingly narrowed eyes. He's referring to the dojo he'd had built in this resturant before he'd even thought for it to be a resturant.

"Oh my, two men fighting over me. I just can't handle it." I gasped dramatically.

**'What's going to happen when Sesshomaru finds out about Naraku?'**

_'I'll- What the heck?! When did you start speaking in full sentences?!'_

**'I've blended with your human conscience because you've begun ignoring me.'**

_'Then be ignored.'_

**'I refuse.'**

_'So.'_

**'Grrrr.'**

"Sis, are you alright?"

I glance at Sota, then shrug as I notice everyone staring at me. "I'll be fine." Swiping daddy's sake, I down it in one gulp, then pinch the bridge of my nose.

**'Hic..I...hic...hate...hic...you.'**

I can't help but smirk. "That ought to handle that damned beast." It's funny, as time goes on, her tolerance for alcohol gets lower and lower.

Sessho shakes his head in amusement.

"Don't you dare get amused by that. It's your fault she's always bothering me.'

"How so?"

Since he first became ill, I noticed we talk more, and more freely. "Well, if you hadn't given me that youkai blood-"

'We wouldn't be mates." He points out before I finish.

I blink, then scowl at him. "Shut up." When he chuckles, I huff, turning away from him and my laughing in-laws. Mama's whispering in daddy's ear, and he doesn't look that happy about whatever she's saying.

He withdraws and nods. "Kagome, my hime, we need to talk."

God, I hate that tone, those words, that combination. "About what?"

"Let's go outside for a little walk. Would the rest of you meet us in the dojo?" He offers me his hand, carefully grasping my much smaller one in it when I offer it.

Daddy's quiet as we walk, his hand squeezing my every so often.

"Daddy, what'd you want to talk about?" _'Did Tai-papa or Inu say anything to him about Sesshomaru?' _I panick.

He takes a deep breath and pulls me against his side as we head toward the dojo ever so slowly. "I love you, Kagome."

I nuzzle my face against his arm, since I can't reach his face or neck. "I love you too, papa."

"And you know that I'd never ever do anything intentional to harm you."

"Of course. Where are you going with this?"

"When I was young, hardly even an adult, I made a horrible mistake. Your mother and I had only been married for a moment, and we were struggling to make a lives for ourselves, and for our future children...We had a fight one day."

No no no! I hate where this is going! I don't want him to keep talking, but I can' t make myself stop him.

Daddy draws in another shaky breath. "Your mother wanted me out, so I left. I left Japan. We were still married, and I still loved your mother, but I wanted to make those feelings disappear. I found a woman, a Japanese woman living in Paris, working for a friend of mine."

_'Stop!'_ I wanted to scream, but it never left my mouth.

"Well, I'm sure you know that I...I...I slept with that woman."

Tears collect in my eyes as I push Daddy away. "You can stop now." My voice cracks. My throat stings, and my chest hurts.

"There's more, hime." He reaches out for me, and I see hurt clear on his face when I pull away.

"Just say it."

"W-well, your mother called me and told me she was pregnant...with you. So I had to come back."

I tense, stepping even further away from him. _'He had to come back?'_

He sighs. "Your mother and I patched things up, and I completely forgot that woman in Paris. But yesterday, I got a call."

"And?" I whisper, trying desperately to stop the flow of tears.

"It turns out, that when I left, she was pregnant. Kagome, you and Sota have a half brother named Bankotsu."

I completely halted at that. "Y-you can't be serious."

Daddy reaches out to grab me, but I back away from him.

"You're lying, and it's a cruel joke, daddy."

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

Those words. Those words meant it was true. I took off in a sprint. "Mom!!!"

"Kagome!" Daddy took off after me.

"Moooom!" I cried. Just as I entered the dojo, I felt daddy wrap his arms around me. 'Stop it! Let me go!"

"Kagome, calm down." He pleaded.

"No! Don't touch me!" I broke free of his grip, falling to my knees. "Mom, tell me what he said isn't true. Tell me it's a joke."

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kagome stared at her mother, the most heartbreaking expression on her face. "Mama, he is lying, isn't he?"

Ayumi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"No. No no no." She shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"Hime," Kenji placed a hand on her back.

She jumped away. His touch made her skin crawl. "How could you do that?"

He sighed. "I didn't know, Kagome."

"Oh, that makes things better." She spat, standing up and glaring up at him.

"Kagome, I made a mistake ages ago. But I am still your father."

"Not because you wanted to be, asshole." She was startled to feel her father's hand fly across her cheek. She clutched it tightly as silence spread over the dojo. Taking a step back, she sniffled. "Y-you've never hit me before."

Kenji closed his eyes tightly. That had hurt so much, but she needed to respect him. "I'm sorry." He muttered softly. "He's coming to dinner in a few days. I want you to be there."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I don't care."

"Allow me to rephrase that, Kagome. You will be there. You have to meet him."

"What for? It's not like there's a chance we could fool around. I'm mated."

"Don't ask me questions. Just do as I say. You're with a demon, aren't you? You should be more than aware of the rules of status. I, as your father, am in control. You have no right to question me, and I don't have to explain myself to you." His eyes softened, and he opened his arms to her when he saw the tears spilling from her eyes. "Come here, hime."

She took a cautious step toward him, shook her head, and whipped around, running into Sesshomaru's arms.

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I catch my mate in my arms, anger burning inside me. He struck my mate. I don't give a damn if he is her father. He struck her when he clearly had no right. As she sobs, I tilt her face to see the bruising hand imprint on her face.

Kenji lets out a watery, "Hime," I feel the overwhelming urge to kill him.

When he steps toward us, I clutch her tighter and take a step back. Kagome goes slack against me, and I lift her up into my arms. She has cried herself to sleep.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I bite out, my eyes flashing.

"I told her the truth."

"About what?"

Kenji narrows his eyes at me, but answers nonetheless after looking to Kagome. "About the halfbrother she has as a foolish result of a mistake I made just before she was born."

"You struck my mate."

"I did." He says simply, but I see the pain in his eyes. It calms me a bit.

**'No calm! Attack!'**

_'He was showing his dominance.'_

**'He harm mate.'**

I disregard my beast, then look down at Kagome. "She will forgive you in time."

"I hope so." He whispers.

Without another word, I turn and carry her to the car, my father on my heels with Amaimaru.

"I know it took a lot to stay in control, Sesshomaru. The first time Izayoi was struck by her father, I nearly killed him."

Mother and Inuyasha rush after us. "Why would Kagome react that way?" Mother inquires.

I tense slightly. She fears the same will happen with her because I was unfaithful. I never released within Kikyo. There is no way that I could possibly have a child with her. Of that I am sure. "I do not know." I rest Kagome's head on my lap, stroking her hair as she sleeps and father drives. _'My mate, I would never do such to you."_

* * *

"You're coming to the dinner, Kagome. You're going to meet your brother, Kagome. You're bringing the Presto sauce, Kagome." Kagome mocked in a deep voice. "No good sperm donor, always demanding things of me." Boy did she miss her father. Why had he done this to her, to her mother. Sure, her mother wasn't mad, but she'd had forever to get over it. "Can't even reach the damn Presto sauce!" She cried out dramatically, reaching up to grab the sauce. Her body went stiff when she felt a males taunt body against hers. She didn't know that aura or scent, but it was vaguely familiar. A tanned hand covered her, reaching up to grab the sauce, then handing it to her. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." The bass tone startled her.

She whipped around, coming face to chest with a dark haired, blue eyed human. Well, he didn't smell human, and his scent wasn't human. But it wasn't demon or hanyou either. Just what was he.

"You done enjoying the view, beautiful?" He questioned, even though he'd been doing the very same thing. _'She's gorgeous with those wide, innocent blue eyes, oh, and that long raven hair.'_ She had a spell around her, a masking spell. That he could tell from the priest blood he'd gotten from his father. "Kami, look at those curves."

Kagome fumed, pushing him away. "You perverted bastard, back off. I'm mated."

"You look pretty human to me. Don't mates usually take the qualities of their male mates?"

"I did." She just couldn't remember what she looked like with Sesshomaru's features. Besides the moon on her forehead, which was shielded by her bangs, and the one that was on her shoulder, covered by her shirt, she had only gotten a few silver streaks, which she chose to hide, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. "You just can't see them." She started to walk off, but he followed her.

"You're feisty, you know that?"

"Go away."

He chuckled. "No can do. I want to get to know you."

"Do so then, and face the wrath of my Daiyoukai mate." _'And Naraku.'_

The man tossed an arm around her waist, stroking her hip. "Alright then."

Kagome scowled, shoving him. "Stop groping me. Anyway, what are you? You certainly aren't demon or human or even hanyou for that matter."

"I'm a human with demonlike qualities. My ancestors were demons, but that's so far back I might as well be considered human."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll probably be seein' you around." Quickly, he kissed her cheek, then disappeared altogether.

"Th-th-th-that...ugh!" She cried out in anguish, storming toward the check out counter. "If I ever see him again, he's dead."


	9. Meeting my halfbrother

**_{Bankotsu's POV}_**

"Êtes-vous prêt, Bankotsu?/ Are you ready, Bankotsu?" Mom asks, staring into the mirror and fixing her hair. My mom, Sasai, is a natural beauty, you could say. She's about 39, but only looks to be 25. That, I suppose, is the good of demon blood. She has shoulder length maroon hair and narrow magenta eyes. And while I admire my mom, I hate her.

"Sure, mom. I'm ready." I stretch my arms over my head, stand behind her, and observe myself in the mirror. 'Damn, I'm sexy.' We're going to meet the father I've only spoken to a few times on the phone. He says I have a sister and a brother.

The first time we spoke, I was pretty cold to him, until I realized that he was genuinely trying to get to know me. He asked a lot of questions, and actually seemed remorseful for not knowing my existence. I blame my mother, but what can I do? She birthed me, raised me, put me through college. I owe her.

"Banryu, come on! We're leaving!" Banryu Merle is my little brother. His father, a french man named Jon, was killed in an accident. I never liked him, so I was perfectly fine with seeing him die. In fact, I was ecstatic. He couldn't torture me and Banryu anymore.

We suffered countless beatings by that bastard's hands, and my mom just sat there, smoking a cigarette and watching. She blamed me and Ryu for his death, since we was in the car too. She didn't seem to care that we ourselves were lying in hospital beds with concussions and broken bones. No. She was worried about that gay ass punk of a husband she had.

"Attendez, Ban!/ Wait, Ban!" He cries from the bathroom.

"I'm tired of waiting!" My brother and I are both multilingual, speaking French, Japanese, and English. Our mother, however, only speaks French and broken English.

Finally, Banryu steps out of the bathroom. He's 18 to my 26, and has spent his entire life trying to be like me. He dresses the way I do, he even wears his hair the way I do, in a long braid down my back, only his isn't as long. "Bon sang, mec, je viens de finir mon tressage de cheveux./ Damn, man, I jsut finished braiding my hair."

"Learn to braid faster then." I snap, crossing my arms.

"Venez, les gars./ Come, boys." Mom waves for us to follow her out of the hotel room. We climb into the rental car, and take off.

Staring out the window, I smile a bit. It's finally happening. I'm going to meet the rest of my family. If all goes well, I may just move here. I've contacted the TPD, Tokyo Police Department, and after seeing my accomplishments in school, they offered me a job. I plan to take it if I stay in Tokyo. My eyes widen as Mom pulls up to a three story house.

I never imagined it looking like this, huge, white, with a copper gate surrounding it. The lawn is so big, I can imagine what it was like for my siblings to grow up playing in it. When Mom finally stops the car, I unbuckle my seatbelt and head toward the house, her and Banryu just behind. I push the doorbell, waiting eagerly for it to be answered.

Turning to my left, I notice mom unbuttoning the top button on her blouse and scowl. "No."

"Non?/ No?" She asks innocently.

"Don't even think of it. He's happily married now. He made it clear that he didn't want you when he left." With that said, I rebutton her shirt, turning just in time to see a woman open the door.

"Oh, you made it." She grins, and I'm shocked to see that it's real. "I'm so glad. This way to the dining room."

I follow closely behind her. She smells nice, familiar. There's a calmness, yet slightly tangy scent to her.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Ayumi Higurashi, Kenji's wife. You can call me Ayumi, or whatever you like." She pushes open some double doors and I see a man who closely resembles me and a young guy who looks a lot like him. "Dad?"

The older of the two approaches me, tears in his eyes. He grins, embracing me. "Bankotsu."

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kenji drew back, his eyes dry. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Bankotsu agreed, smiling. "Um, you remember my mom, I'm sure." He says blandly, then beams. "And this is my little brother Banryu."

"Hi." Banryu greets, waving his hand nervously.

"Hello there. I was looking forward to meeting you as well." He suprises the young boy, as well as Banryu and Sasai, by embracing him as well. he nodded at Sasai. "Sasai."

She smiled flirtingly. "Kenji." Her smile deflated when he turned away from her, leading Bankotsu and Banryu to the table. Huffing, she followed, glaring at Ayumi.

Kenji grinned pridefully. "Bankotsu, this is your younger brother, Sota. He's 19. Banryu, you might as well think of him as your older brother."

Sota stood, his face cold. Then suddenly, he smiled. "Oh thank God, I have a brother! You don't know how sick I was of just having an older sister. And I finally get to be an older brother."

"Pfft." Banryu shrugged with a smirk. "Only by a year."

"Let's sit, shall we?" Kenji instructed, and everyone did so.

Bankotsu smiled a little. "So, dad, where's my sister?"

Kenji's face immediately fell. He looked away in pain. "She's late."

"Knowing her, she isn't coming. You know how dramatic sis is, dad."

"She'll be here, Sota." Kenji said assertively. 'I hope so.'

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I shake my head and flop back on the bed. "Alright. That's final. I'm not going."

Sesshomaru, amused, sinks onto the bed beside her. "Miko."

"No." I reply, knowing just what he plans to tell me.

"Miko, you told your father you would be there."

"I can't bring myself to do it."

Sesshomaru strokes my thigh gently, tracing lazy circles with his fingertips. "Do you think that I wished to meet Inuyasha?"

I frown. Sesshomaru was the last person I thought would try to persuade me. "No."

"But I met him, and though I treated him badly, I accepted him as my brother."

"I can't stand you. You've been so wishy washy lately."

"Would you like em to accompany you?"

I shrug. "Nah. You head on back to work. I'll deal with this." Sliding into my shoes, I grab my purse and start, "So, I'm going to Paris this weekend to visit Jakky."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in confusion, then narrow further when he realizes who I'm speaking of. "That homosexual male?"

"Jakotsu isn't homosexual." I bite. "He's bisexual. he only cross dresses on the days when he feels that he's into men." That even sounded awkward to me. I glared at him. "Don't say a word, you smug bastard. I'm leaving." I storm out of the room.

**'You and master are closer now?'**

_'Why would you say that?'_

**'Not too long ago you weren't even comfortable enough with him to call him a bastard.'**

_'Oh? I guess.'_ Kneeling, I kiss Amaimaru, "I'll see you before you go to sleep, K?"

He nods with a grin. "K, mommy. Bye!"

**'So, can we leave Naraku alone?'**

_'No...I really like him.'_

**'You're hopeless.'**

_'Whatever.'_

The conversation ends there. I swear, my beast aggravates me so badly. I'd kill her if I could! I swear. Why she won't let me be, I don't understand. She's supposed to be my beast, my friend, the only person I could go to when I have issues, and I can't do that. My phone rings, and I sigh. My father's calling me for the third time in an hour.

I turn on the radio to tune out the sound of it ringing. I arrive at the house way to early for my liking, but I get out of my car nonetheless. Withdrawing my keys from my purse, I unlock the door and head inside, straight to the dining room.

"Kagome!" Daddy jumps up, grinning.

But my eyes don't go to him, instead traveling to the guy sitting beside him. "You." He whispers.

I grimace. "You. What the hell are you doing here?"

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kenji frowned, then glared at his daughter. "Kagome, that is no way to address your brother."

"That's him?!" She cries.

"That's my sister?!" Bankotsu asks, shocked.

"Oh, ew! Ugh!" Kagome scowls. "You sick bastard."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "Hey, it wasn't like I knew you were my sister!"

"Silence!" Kenji's voice boomed, silencing both. "What happened?"

"He hit on me the other day!"

Bankotsu blushed a bit. "I didn't know you were my little sister. I'm disgusted."

"You weren't disgusted when you groped me."

"I didn't know!"

Kenji shook his head, sitting down. "Kagome, dear, have a seat." When she looked as though she'd defy him, he glared harder. "Have. A. Seat. Here. By your brother."

Features cold, Kagome sat down beside Bankotsu, forking at the food that sat before her.

"Now, make conversation you two."

Bankotsu sighed, scratched his head, then held out his hand. "I'm Bankotsu Merle, your older brother."

Kagome glared at his hand, stiffening when her father barked her name. She grasped his hand gently, then took it back. "Kagome Taisho."

"So, um, when's your birthday?"

"August 15th."

"Seriously, what year?"

She heaved a bored sigh. "1983."

His eyes widened. "So we were born on the same day? I thought I was your older brother."

"Well, you're not." She said, sounding more rude than she'd meant to.

"Well, what time were you born?"

Kagome shrugged. "Umm, 1:02 a.m., right, Mom?"

"Yes!" He pumped his fist up in the air victoriously. "I was born at 12:01 a.m. I am your older brother!"

Kagome smiled a little at his antics. "Fine."

"Ooh, I got a smile. I guess you don't hate me after all, huh?" He nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Hmph." She turned away from him with a frown. 'There's something about him.'

'I like him. He's pack.'

'Hardly.'

'There is no such thing as hardly pack. He shares our blood.'

'If Daddy hadn't been an idiot, he wouldn't be here.'

'Still pack.'

Bankotsu hummed to himself about, causing everyone at the table to stare at him. "What?"

Kagome cocked a brow. "Were you just humming?"

"Yup."

"And what were you humming?"

"Just a little beat. I hum when I think."

Kagome bit her lower lip curiously. "Thinking about what?"

He smirked evilly. "Oh nothing. Right now, just about how much you love me already."

Kagome snorted. "Think again."

"...I thought about it, still got the same answer. So, I guess that must mean you love me. Guess what else I was thinking about?" He propped his elbow on the table, leaning his chin on his fist.

"I don't want to know."

"Sure you don't. Anyways, I was thinking...I've missed out on years of protecting you, harrassing you, driving you insane. I've got to make up for that. I didn't even get to teach Sota how to be a man."

Sota frowned. "I'm a man already."

Bankotsu smirked at him. "And I'll make an even better one of you. Yup, I'm going to drive you two to an asylum. Warn them, Banryu."

Banryu shuddered. "I just got checked out last month. I'm still not right."

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded sarcastically.

"Ban," Sasai called. She'd been busy glaring at everyone at the table for the longest.

Bankotsu sighed. "Yeah, mom?"

"Éloignez-vous de ce petit pute/ Stay away from that little whore."

"Pardon?/ What? or Excuse me?" He sneered.

"Elle est le flirt. Tu ne vois pas qui?/ She's flirting. Can't you see that?"

"Peu importe./Whatever."

Kagome glared furiously, growling, "Cette «putain» parle français./ This 'whore' speaks French."

"Kagome, dear," Kenji called. He didn't understand much French, but he knew Sasai had said something to upset her.

"What?" She snapped.

His eyes narrowed as he frowned. He missed his daughter. How long would she be so stubborn? "Why don't you go out and spend sometime with your brother? And you, Sota, can show Banryu around town."

Kagome sighed, grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

Bankotsu left the room after sending one more scathing glare at his mother. "Later dad, Banryu, Sota, Ayumi! Hey, Kagome, wait up!" He sprinted after her. "I could get lost in this place!" When he climbed into her car, he whistled. "Damn, this is nice."

Instead of answering, Kagome turned on the radio, backin out of the driveway.

"About what my mom said..."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, where are we going?"

"My mate's office."

He nodded slowly. "Mate? You're with a demon?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets by you, huh, big bro?"

"Nope. Nothing does, little sis." It should be illegal to have this must fun harrassing a sibling. Sure, it stung a little that she was giving him the cold shoulder, but hey, what could he do but remain the big brother he was. "So, you speak French? What else?"

"French, English, Japanese, Chinese, and Spanish. I had to learn them for my dad's lawfirm. People travel from all over the world to see him. The only reason I'm not working there now is because of my mate."

My dad. Her words echoed in his head. Did she really hate him that much? Should he back off?

"Bankotsu?" Kagome called as they pulled up in front of Sesshomaru's building. 'Great, he's thinking more.' She thought as she heard him humming. "Bankotsu...Ban!"

He snapped out of it instantly. "What'd you call me?"

"Ban." She shrugged. "You didn't answer the first few times I called. Get out of my car. I don't want your scent embedded in it." Smirking, she whipped and headed to the building, with her hair whipping behind her.

"Now now, Kagome, that wasn't very nice!" He hurried after her, shoving his hands in his pocket and slowing his pace when he reached her. "And I smell nice."

"No, sweetie. You reek of cologne. Cheap cologne."

He snorted. "I'll have you know, I don't wear cologne."

"Then your natural scent is horrible." She stopped at the front desk. "Ayame, hi!" Over the past weeks, she and Ayame had actually formed a typ of friendship.

"Hey, Kagome! Who's that hot guy with you? Your mate won't be too happy."

"Neither will yours, knowing you're drooling over my halfbrother." She referred to Koga, who had mated Ayame the week before.

Ayame blushed a little. "Want me to tell Sesshomaru you're on the way?"

Kagome nodded, then waved. She turned to talk to Bankotsu, only to find him flirting with some random woman. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the elevator. "You flirtatious idiot."

He winked at the girl he'd flirted with as the doors closed, then turned to Kagome. "Don't be jealous, little sister. All of my time will be dedicated to you, if you wish."

"I don't." She hissed, looking up when the doors opened. "Follow me." The instant she stepped out of the elevator, her hands was captured and she was yanked out, "What the- oh, N- Kuro-san. Hello."

"Taisho-san, how nice it is to see you in the office again. Who is this...gentleman?" He glared at Bankotsu.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Bankotsu beat her to it. "I'm her big brother, Bankotsu Merle. Just who are you?"

"I am an associate of Taisho-sans."

"We'll see you later, Kuro-san." Kagome waved at him as she urged a glared Bankotsu toward Sesshomaru's office, pushing his back as hard as she could.

"I don't like him." He voiced.

She grunted, pushing him harder. "Your opinion doesn't matter."

He fell through the double doors when Kagome pushed him. Kagome fell directly on top of him, her face buried in his back. He stiffened when he heard a number of loud growls. "Oh shit. Kagome, you sure this is the right office?"


	10. Family

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

"Sesshomaru, you sure about breaking this merger?" Koga asks. "I mean, Urusuei corp is pretty big. They support our company." Sometimes I wonder why I put up with that wolf questioning me.

"We will find another supporter. Already I have received contracts from Tsubaki Inc as well as an American company, Frolix."

"See, Sesshomaru always thinks these things out." Inuyasha smirks when my eyes widen ever so slightly. He has never been one to compliment me. I stare at him suspiciously. The halfbreed must need something.

Father nods, his aura glowing with pride. "Obviously, that came from me."

The hanyou snorts. "Riiiiiight."

"What is that supposed to-"

The door flies open, and a male falls to the floor, my mate falling on top of him. A growl escapes my throat before I even have time to think about it. Father and Inuyasha growl just after I do.

The male looks up, his eyes wide. "Oh, shit. Kagome, you sure this is the right office?"

"Of course I'm sure. Do I look like an idiot to you?" Sighing, she pushes herself up, climbing off of him.

Looking up at her, he whines, "Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No."

He stands as well and grumbles, "Some sister you are."

Kagome glares at him. "It isn't my job to help you off the ground."

"You pushed me."

"You're a man with traces of demonic blood. You shouldn't have been pushed by a weak, basically human woman."

"Whatever."

She turned to face us with a scowl. "Sesshomaru, Tai-papa, Inuyasha, Koga, this is my halfbrother, Bankotsu Merle."

"Excuse us." Her half-brother glares at her, dragging her back outside of the room. I hear him yell, "You know, I'm getting tired of you referring to me as your halfbrother!"

**_{NORMAL POV}_**

"I'm getting tired of you talking to me!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"Then why'd you bring me here?!"

"Because Daddy wanted me too!"

Suddenly a grin crossed his handsome face, and his azure eyes twinkled with happiness. He embraced her as tightly as he could without harming her. "I think..."

Kagome struggled in his arms, grunting as she did. "Don't think. I hate it when you think."

"You really do love me already, and you're trying to push me away."

She stilled. "You're right."

"Really?" Surprised, he released her. He hadn't expected to be right. In fact, he'd expected her to yell at him about being stupid or something along those lines.

"No, you idiot!" She whacked him on the cheek with her purse, much to the amusement of the demons that were listening in. "I can't stand you! Everything about you irks me. You're probably only here to take my dad away from me, and I'll be damned if you do!"

He caught her wrist when she tried to hit him again. A soft smile spread on his thin lips. He couldn't believe she actually thought that of him. "Is that what you think? Oh, my poor baby sister." He hugged her again, chuckling when she fought against him.

Kagome shuddered, "Augh! Get off, you perve! Don't you think you've groped me enough?"

"No. I'm not letting go until you understand something." Though he loosened his grip, he refused to let go. "I'm not here to take dad away. I'm only here to get to know him, to get to know you, Sota, even your mom. I've never had a little sister, though I wanted you. I just want to be there for you, squirt." He ruffled her hair.

"Don't call me that, and don't touch my hair. I just got it done."

"You know, I've loved you since the moment I found out you existed."

"Stop saying things like that." She glared at him. "You sound weird."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have to explain things to you if you would talk to me like I'm a real person, not the dirt you step on."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I might be the tiniest bit sorry about that. Whatever."

"Close enough. We'll get better in time." He pecked her forehead. "You know, you weren't going to get rid of me that easily anyway. I'm very persistent."

"Good for you." She commented with a roll of her eyes.

"The amount of sarcasm you can place in your voice astounds me." He tossed an arm around her shoulder. "Now, let's go grill that mate of yours, see if he's worthy."

"No way. Sesshomaru would kill you."

"Worried about my well-being, sis?" He gasped. "You do care."

She snorted. "Actually, I could care less."

Turning with a smirk, he re-entered Sesshomaru's office. "So, which one of you is Sesshomaru?" He eyed Sesshomaru, picking him out because of the way he arched a brow. "So it's you." he analyzed him closely. "He treatin' you right, sis?"

Kagome watched on, amused. "He is. But if he weren't, what could you possibly do?"

"You're forgetting that I'm not your average human."

"You don't have enough youkai blood to even be considered a half-demon."

"I could probably...get my butt whipped, but at least I'd be defending you." He smiled when she stifled a giggle. "Eh, I guess he's alright. Better someone who can provide for you than someone who can't. So, miko and demon, how'd that whole thing work out?"

Kagome glared at her elder brother when he took her hand in his. "It worked out fine. Why wouldn't it?" She yanked at her hand, growling softly when he gripped it tighter.

"You're natural born enemies for one. And I'm sure when you heart rate flares, so does your power. That has to put a damper on the sex."

"It didn't! Doesn't! Ugh!" Blushing furious at the laughs that erupted in the room, she pulled at her hand. "Would you let me go?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Come on, Bankotsu! This isn't funny. Let go!" She pulled harder.

"Say the magic word."

"Onegai?" She offered.

Bankotsu simply gripped tighter.

She pouted. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru reclined in his chair, enjoying himself as he watched his mate struggle. This was too amusing to pass up.

"It's a simple five letter word. What am I?"

"An ass."

"Cute." He replied dully, "However, that wasn't the word I was looking for." He noticed her aura starting to vibrate. "Don't even think of trying to purify me. Like you said, there isn't enough youkai blood inside me. Now, you know the word. What am I?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs at him. Covering her face with her free hand, she mumbled something incoherently.

Smiling, Bankotsu leaned closer, his lips pursed, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that. Mind repeating?"

"Aniki...You're my aniki-san."

"Oh, Kagome, how sweet of you!" He tossed his arms around her.

"Dear god, would you stop touching me."

"But touching is what aniki-san do, Kag."

She stiffened. "Kag?"

He nodded. "Yup. Don't you like the ring to it?"

"No. I hate it. Don't call me that."

His lips curved into a frown. "Fine. If you don't want me to call you that, I guess I shouldn't talk to you at all." Walking away from her, he plopped into one of Sesshomaru's free chairs, and started to ignore her. "So, as you know, I'm Kagome's _halfbrother_," he uttered with disgust, "Bankotsu Merle."

Inuyasha smiled, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. To my right is my stuffy ass halfbrother, Sesshomaru Taisho, to my right is my old man, Inutaisho Taisho, and to his right is the wold, Kouga Ookami."

"Hajimemashite." He beamed, shaking their hands.

"Bankotsu." Kagome called.

He acted as though he hadn't heard. "So, what is there to do here in Tokyo?"

"Clubbin', drinking, flirtin', more clubbin'." Kouga chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Bankotsu, stop ignoring me." Kagome stalked toward him, thumping the top of his head.

Again, he acted as though she wasn't even there. "What are the top clubs?"

Inuyasha smirked over his head at Kagome. "Well, some friends of mine own a pretty nice one. It's called Tonniku (Tonic)."

"Fine, ignore me. I'll ignore you too." Folding her arms, Kagome glared at the back of his head.

"So, how many sexy women hang out in this club?"

Kouga grinned at that. His favorite subject! Women! "You should see the thousands of females that flock to me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right, wolfie."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I fume silently. He's ignoring me. My brother is ignoring me to talk to these, these idiots. It just isn't right, nor is it fair!

**'I thought he wasnt pack.'**

_'Shut up!'_

They just keep talking like I'm not here. Even Sesshomaru and Tai-papa are joining in.

"The club does play rather nice music." Sesshomaru informs Bankotu, a sick glint in his eyes as he ignores me as well.

Tai-papa frowns. "How come you pups have never invited me to this club?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Clubs are for young, goodlooking people. Kouga only gets in because Sango and Miroku let him in. As for Sesshomaru, he has Taisho blood."

"What'd you say dogturd?!" Kouga howls, slamming his hands on the table. "I look ten times better than you and Lord Ice up the ass over there!"

"You wish, ya flea ridden wolf!" Inuyasha howls.

"Both of you fools are no competition." Sesshomaru comments boredly.

Inuyasha rounds on him. "Hey, I somewhat complimented you! Besides, you have a mate! You shouldn't even be in a club!"

Bankotsu laughs, cutting them all off, and making them laugh with him, save Sesshomaru. "You guys are funny. So, when are we hittin' the club?"

_'That tears it!'_ "Ban!" I whine, tossing my arms around his shoulders and resting my head on his shoulder blade. "Stop ignoring me. You're my aniki-san, and it isn't fair for you to be conversating with these neanderthals! If you're spending time with anyone while you're here, it's me."

"Neanderthals?!" Inuyasha and Kouga cry.

"I had no idea you cared, Kag." Bankotsu turns and kisses my cheek.

I glare at him playfully, turning my nose up. "I don't. I just don't take sharing too well. I'm selfish."

"Fine then. Since you want to spend so much time with me, why don't you treat your elder brother to a meal at the finest resturant in all of Tokyo?"

"Mm, Resturan Rei?" I inquire, naming the most expensive resturant Sesshomaru and I have ever been to.

"No, squirt, McDonalds." With that, he stands, walking toward the door.

My eye twitches as anger boils inside me. "I told you not to call me that, Ban!"

He shrugged. "So."

"So?" I smirk evilly. "So, you must be punished. Sesshomaru, you'll never believe what he did."

Sesshomaru arches a brow, obviously interested. I just love it when my mate does that. "Hn?"

I can almost feel Bankotsu stiffen. "Come on, Kag. I didn't know you were my sister then."

I wave my hand at him in dismisal. "Bankotsu groped me and kissed me." So it was the cheek, no big diff.

"Ugh! You groped your sister!" Inuyasha shouts.

Bankotsu flushes. "I didn't know. I just, I walked up to her and, and...Sesshomaru is going to kill me now, isn't he?"

I turn to my mate to find his eyes narrowed and red in anger. "Yes. He is."

"Kagome, you're an awful sister."

I smile innocently as Sesshomaru stands. "I love you too, baka."

_**{Kenji's POV}**_

I glare ahead at Sasai. I know she is up to no good. Everything about this woman screams trouble. i don't see how I missed it in the past. I wrap an arm around Ayumi, pulling her closer to me, just to give Sasai the message. "So, Sasai, how have you been?" We're been sitting here for a while. She's simply been staring, well, glaring, as Ayumi and I conversed.

"I fine, Kenji. And you? I see you have son now, and beautiful daughter."

"Yes. Ayumi and I made fine children." I smirk when she scowls.

Suddenly, much to my displeasure, the door bell rings, and Ayumi stands. "I'll get that."

I grab her hand. "No, dearest, allow me."

She smiles, kisses me gently, then whispers in my ear, "You have nothing to fear. If she comes onto you, I'll know that you resisted. I trust you." She then leaves the room, and a wide grin stretches across my face. I love that woman.

Sasai glares openly at me. "Stop lying, acting?"

"What?"

"You crush poor woman when you come to me."

"I am not returning to you. I have no wish to."

Sasai's eyes open wide. "B-but we agree. You return when your child old enough. I wait for long time."

I roll my eyes. "I remember no such thing." She is a liar. I believe she may be delusional.

"You want me, Ken. I see in eyes."

"Then you are not looking into _my _eyes as you claim. I've never wanted you less."

"Ken, things I do to you, for you-"

I glare. "You think that amounts to the love my wife and I feel for one another. You are more of a fool than I thought, Sasai."

She moves to sit beside me. "Kenny," she places a hand on my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I bite, pushing her away.

Her eyes fill with tears. "Fine. You want her. You have her."

"Mom." I hear from the doorway. My son, Bankotsu, is glaring intensely at his mother, and Kagome, at me. "Mom, I told you no. I told you to leave him alone. He's happy where he is." My son...

"Oui." Sasai nods, moving away from me.

Kagome continues to glare at me. "Daddy..." Though he face is hard, her voice is soft, broken.

"Kagome..." I start.

"Kagome," Ayumi interupts, "your father didn't do anything with her. Don't you trust him?"

"I don't." She says, and my heart breaks. "I trusted him to always tell me the truth, and he never told me about her or Ban." Ban? She is calling him Ban now.

"He didn't know Ban existed. And as for Sasai, I begged him not to tell you or Sota."

Her face softens, and she nods slowly, though the tears she's been blinking back pour out of her eyes.

Bankotsu pulls her into his arms, rocking her lightly and shushing her as she sobs into his chest. "It's okay, Kag."

After a moment of crying, she pulls back, wipes her eyes, and smiles blindly at him. "Merci, bro."

He smiles, mussing her hair.

"Who's here?" Sota asks as he and Banryu hurry into the room. They've been up in his room since Kagome and Bankotsu left, playing video games.

"No one."

"But the doorbell rang."

Kagome plops down beside me, pulling Bankotsu with her, and leans against my shoulder. I smile at her, and to my surprise, she smiles back. "That was just me and Ban."

Sota frowns. "Where are your keys?"

Kagome stiffens beside me, and i feel her aura flare with anger. "The moron beside me made them fall into the sewer."

Bankotsu scowls. "Well, if someone hadn't fought me for the keys, someone wouldn't have lost them."

"Well if some baka hadn't wanted to drive so badly that he fought his weaker sister for them, I would have fought back."

"If someone had've let me drive in the first place, I wouldn't have fought her."

"I let you drive! I swapped places because you could barely move your neck."

"You're the one who let your mate choke the living shit out of me!"

Kagome smirks. "You deserved that."

He rolls his eyes. "I deserved nothing, you little twirp."

"Stop calling me those stupid names, you jerk." She swing her fist at him, growling when he catches her wrists. Throwing the other fist, she growls even loud when he catches the other wrist "Not fair! You're a guy." She struggles to push him down on the couch, her fingers wrapping around his throat. "You're acting like such a, such a big brother! If I had only known you'd be this difficult, I would've made sure you never entered this world!"

"You're younger than me!" He tries to get her off.

"By what, an hour?!"

"You and your prick of a mate need to learn something besides choking!"

Kagome smirks. "Like messing up hair?" She scratches at his head furiously.

Bankotsu cries out, and oddly enough, it sounds like a battle cry. "My hair! Ugh, I hate you!"

"I love you too, flirt."

"Punk."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"We still going to that club tonight?"

Kagome nods. "Yup. I'll pick you up around 8."

Bankotsu beams. "I'll be ready."

"Wow," Sota smiles, "you guys fight like me and Kagome. That means she's accepted you, Bankotsu."

"Well, she must have liked me since we met, cause we've been arguing nonstop since we left."

"Not the entire time, aniki-san. We stopped for at least three minutes." Kagome corrects.

"Right right."

Sasai stands, "Bankotsu, Banryu, nous devons retourner à l'hôtel./ _Bankotsu, Banryu, we should head back to the hotel._"

Bankotsu nods, "Bon, maman. Au revoir papa, Kagome, Sota, Ayumi./ _Okay, mom. Bye dad, Kagome, Sota, Ayumi."_

"Bye, Bankotsu. Bye, Banryu." We wave them out before settling on the couch.

I sigh, nuzzling Kagome. "You're still mad at me, hime?"

"A little. But I'll get over it. At least I got another brother to harass out of this thing."

"Yes." I chuckle. "That you did."


	11. Latin Night!

"My momma." Amaimaru whimpered, hugging his mother's leg tightly. "My momma no go."

"I'll be back, Amai. When you wake up, I'll be downstairs preparing your favorite breakfast, Tamagoyaki and broiled fish. How does that sound?"

"Sound yummy." He pulled back from her, rubbing circles over his stomach. "Momma miss me?"

"Oh, Amai, momma miss you lots." Kneeling, she hugged him tightly. "Now, off you go with Kaede for your bath. Oyasuminasai."

"Yasasai!" He attempted to repeat her, but only got so close, before scurrying off, wailing, "Keade-baba!"

Kagome smiled briefly, before turning and heading down the hall. She stood in front of the large, antique mirror that leaned against the wall near hers and Sesshomaru's room.

She'd just gotten a call from Miroku saying that it was Latin night. So, she pulled a sexy, deep blue dress out of the back of her closet, slid on some hill, curled her hair a bit, and tossed a flower into her hair. "Is this really Latin-y enough?"

"Yes. It is rather 'latin-y'." Sesshomaru stood behind her. He was dressed sharply, in a slightly transparent blue shirt and a pair of formfitting, but not too tight, black pants. Kagome had forced him to dress up, saying that he couldn't come if he didn't. Though there was no way she could keep him from going, he obeyed her, just for the fun of it. "And you look beautiful."

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

I stiffen as the words escape his mouth. Is he serious?

**'Yes. I think so.'**

_'B-but he hasn't complimented me since....since...I can't remember.'_

**'But he is now...'**

_'Oh.'_

**'So...can we leave Naraku now?'**

I narrow my eyes and ignore my beast. "Thank you." I tell Sesshomaru, who happens to be sniffing my hair. "Come on. We have to go get Ban." Sesshomaru's starting to scare me. One moment, he hates me, the next, he's all over me, cuddling as close into my side as he can.

The car ride is quiet. Sesshomaru stares ahead, and I stare out of the window. I'm slightly startled when I feel his hand grasp mine. I look down, then look up at him. "What's with you, Sesshomaru?"

"What is with me?" He sounds oddly innocent.

"You're being wishy washy. I mean, one minute the very sight of me disgusts you, the next, you're holding my hand." I hold up our interlocked hands as an example.

"You are my mate. Should I not touch you?"

I glare at him for commenting so smartly. "That's not what I meant, jackass." He seems shocked by my statement.

He stops at the red light, turning to face me. When something akin to hurt flashes in his eyes, I look away in guilt. Pulling his hand from mine, Sesshomaru starts to drive again. He pulls to a stop in front of the hotel, and we sigh simultaneously.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu hurries out. He's wearing a slightly lighter blue shirt than esshomaru's and a pair of tight white pants. "Kag, baby, what's up?" He leans in my window.

"Ugh, step back, Ban." I push his head out of the window. "Why are you wearing a fedora?"

"I thought it was a nice touch. Sexy, no?"

I roll my eyes. He's just too cute. "Get in the car, Bankotsu."

"Jealous." He mutters, sliding into the backseat.

**_{Normal POV}_**

Bankotsu nodded his head to the beat of the music. He was feeling this! Rocking his hips a bit, he winked at a girl who was eyeing him from across the room. "Yo, Kagome, I'm gonna go..."

"Flirt. I know. Begone." She waved her hand at him, smirking as he left.

"Kagome, you made it." Sango hugged her friend awkwardly, but once she saw that Sesshomaru was beside her, she beamed, embracing her tighter, "I'm so glad! Hi, Sesshomaru."

He nodded at her.

Miroku was the next to hug his friend, only keeping his hands to himself because Sesshomaru was sending him smoldering glares. Chuckling nervously, he complimented, "Kagome, you you good enough to eat."

Kagome grinned flirtatiously. "Do I?" She looked over at Sesshomaru when he grabbed her hand. She noticed the crowd forming into a circle and frowned, standing on her tiptoes. "What' s going on?"

"A couple must be dancing up a storm. Let's go see." Sango pushed her way through the crowd, Kagome, who was dragging Sesshomaru along, following behind her.

Her eyes widened as she saw her brother dancing with a blond. "Ban is good!"

Sango frowned. "You know him." 'That's just great. Another guy she can cheat on Sesshomaru with.'

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's accusing tone. "He's my halfbrother."

"Oh."

"Faites-le, Ban!/ **Do it, Ban!"** Kagome cried out.

He turned toward her, smirking, "Dieu sait que je suis!/ **God knows I am!"**

Kagome giggled, clapping her hands happily along with everyone else as the song came to an end.

As another song started up, Bankotsu reached a hand out for Kagome, "Rejoignez-moi. Vous savez que vous voulez!/ **Join me! You know you want to!**"

She arched a brow, strutting towards him and taking his hand. "Vous mai plomb, bro./ **You may lead, bro."**

He stepped forward with his right foot, his hips rolling. "When was the last time you did this, Kag?"

"Over two years, why?"

"You're a little rusty." He shrugged.

"I am not!" She scowled at him, tossing her head back to keep her hair from her face.

He rolled his eyes. "I only said a little. See, here, roll your hips more." He placed his hands on her side, forcing her too roll her hips. "There. And don't hold your arms like that." He coached, adjusting her arms so that they were a bit more loose.

Kagome huffed. "I'm used to dancing with Sesshomaru, you jerk." She spun away from him, her hand still in his.

"I didn't think he danced." He jerked her back into his arms, her back to his chest.

"He doesn't much anymore." She replied solemnly.

"What's with the long face?" Bankotsu ruffled her hair as the song ended and people applauded. "You can dance with me now."

"Whatever." Turning away from him, she made sure to hit him with her hair before storming over to the bar.

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I stroll into the dark club and survey the crowd. Almost instantly, my eyes snap to my precious Kagome. I had no idea my little miko would be here. Kagome turns, and I think she's looking at me. However, when Sesshomaru sits beside her, I realize that she isn't.

That damned demon churns my blood. He doesn't deserve her. He can't even take care of her, or else she wouldn't be with me. But she is, sometimes four times in one night. Sesshomaru can't compete with that.

So for now, i'll recline against the wall and watch my woman.

"Hey, sexy." An arm slings around my shoulder.

I glare at the offending arm, then at the wench it belongs to. "Release me, bitch."

"Oh my. Someone's grumpy. We'll have to work out that tension."

"You will no-" I freeze when I feel her hand glide over my manhood. Grabbing her wrist tightly, I hiss, "Touch me again, and I will rip your arm from the socket."

"What's with you? I'm the most attractive woman here." She brags.

And I scoff at that. "My woman is far more attractive. You couldn't hold a candle to her if you trie."

She gasps in horror, her hideously puke green eyes filling with tears. "How hurtful." The dramatic bitch runs away. Pathetic.

I turn my gaze back to Kagome. Sesshomaru is on the phone. He slides the phone into his pocket, asks Kagome to excuse him, and hurries out. My turn.

I tiptoe up behind her back and cover her hands with my eyes. "Guess who, love?" I whisper.

Kagome jumps. "Naraku." She turns and smiles at me, then looks over my shoulder. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came for a good time, and surprise surprise, my darling Kagome is sitting here looking oh so lonely."

"Yeah." She sighs. "You might not want to hang around. Sesshomaru should return soon, and Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu will be watching me."

"Then let them watch us dance." I offer her my hand.

"What? Sesshomaru would kill me. Remember last time?!"

I smile. Ah last time. Good times. Sliding closer to her, I reach under the table and stroke her leg, smirking at her gasp. "Act natural, love. Act like we're simply conversing."

Kagome nods slowly. "So, um, Paris?"

"A lovely city, Kagome. Have you ever be?" I push her dress up a bit, carressing her inner thigh.

"Ohhh-u-um, yes. I've been a few times to visit my friend. My brother's from there actually.'

My hand creeps a little higher, slipping into her underwear. I inhale deeply, her tangy aroma of arousal filling my nose. But she covers it, much to my annoyance. "Oh?'

Kagome nods, squirming lightly as my finger enters her. "Yes. I can't wait you know. It'll be fun to spend time together...without having to hide from family, friends, paparatzi. I mean, we aren't totally rich, why can't they leave us alone?"

"Sesshomaru's business is doing fairly well. They want to know everything about him." I thrust my finger in and out of her and she sighs contently.

"Yeah well. They didn't know when he was cheating." She sounds bitter.

"My poor darling." I feel her stiffen and pull my hand away. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yup. Coming this way." She takes a sip of her drink, then strikes up a conversation, "So, when did you first start working for Sesshomaru?"

I shrug, "About a year ago, actually."

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?"

"I guess. I'm just not in the party mood."

I brush a loose strand of hair from her face. _'My mate. My beautiful mate.'_

**'What we do when she leave?'**

_'_If _she ever leaves?'_

**'Fine. **If**...'**

_'_IF_ she ever leaves, we will mourn for a moment, then we will take her back.'_

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She blushes shyly, looking away from her.

"I am simply admiring you, mate." I grasp her hand, pulling it to my mouth and kissing it. Kami, I love it when she blushes. I lean forward to lick her cheek, but my phone vibrates in my pocket. The number is unknown. "Excuse me, Kagome." I walk out of the club, answering my phone. "What?"

The voice I least want to hear coos, "Sesshomaru dear."

I growl loudly, earning stares from the people around me. "How did you get this number, Kikyo?"

She giggles. "I have my ways, Sesshou."

"Don't you dare call me that." The nickname is reserved for Kagome and Kagome alone.

"Okay." Her tone is oddly serious. "I have something important to tell you."

"What?" I spit.

She sighs. "I've been trying to tell you for the longest...you have a daughter."

My entire world stops.

We'll end there.

* * *

**Kidding! On with the story.**

"That's impossible." It is beyond impossible. I never rutted with that wench and came inside of her. I always, always withdrew. My child could never form within her.

"It's not. Would you like to talk to her?"

There's a moment of silence before a young girl say, "Heyo! Heyo! Heyo! Who der?! Heyo!"

That child isn't mine. It can't be. There is no way. Kagome would be furious. Amaimaru would be forced to endure what both I and Kagome did with half siblings. Above that, the possibility is nonexistent.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo calls.

"She isn't mine."

"She is. And either you can pay child support, or I bring her to your home to show Kagome."

I growl. "Don't call me again...I'll contact you once I've had time to think." Hanging up the phone, I close my eyes.

**'Mate be mad! MATE LEAVE!'**

_'No. It isn't mine.'_

**'Mate go away.'**

_'She won't.'_

**'Please no let mate leave. I no can take it.'**

_'She'll be here forever.'_

**'Please! No let go!'**

'...' My beast is in tears. He is actually sobbing. _'You don't honestly think...'_

**'Kikyo have pup. Mate leave, never come back. Don't let happen, Sesshomaru.'**

I shake my head and open my eyes._ 'It isn't our child. And I'll make sure Kagome never leaves. Cease your tears.'_ More determined now that ever to keep anything from ruining my marraige and mateship, I enter the club and see Naraku near my mate.

Sango is glaring, as is Bankotsu. Miroku simply stares, his eyes worried.

I am putting a stop to this. They will be punished. I grab Naraku by the collar and snatch him away from her. "Stay away from my mate. Watch." Tossing him away, I turn to Kagome. Everyone is watching, and Kagome seems afraid. "Mate," Grabbing her waist, I pull her to me. "All of you will watch." I command, holding her close.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She whispers, trying to pull away.

"You are mine." I push my lips to her, gripping her behing possessively. All will know that she is mine. I bite into her lip, ignoring her whimper as I draw back. "No one else may even come near you." Lowering my face to the marking on her shoulder, I sink my fangs into her skin.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome shrieks, her legs giving.

Pressing her closer to me to hold her up, I watch with narrowed eyes as she faints. Lifting her into my arms, I glare around. "Mine." Looking straight into Naraku's eyes, he into mine, "Understand that, kumo."

He growls, clenching his fists. His eyes roam to Kagome when she winces, and he sighs. "You don't deserve her." He mutters lowly so that only I may here, then turns and stomps out like an idiot.

Crushing Kagome to me, I leave to the car, lay her in the backseat, and climb into the driver's seat. Bankotsu slides into the passenger's seat, a scowl on his face. "You are angry about what I did to her?"

"I told Kagome that I didn't like the looks of that guy. Told her he was no good. Did she listen to me? No. So, you had to assert yourself. I can't believe she'd actually talk to him like he wasn't after her. Stubborn imouto."

"Indeed." Is all I reply before taking off. My marraige and mateship will not fail because of that bitch or the hanyou spider. I'll kill them both before I let that happen.


	12. Escape to Paris

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

My head is freakin' throbbing! My neck burns like someone branded me! My scalp itches, and patches of my skin ache like I've gotten a few tattoos. Sitting up, I cling to the sheets around me. _'Sheets? Where did these come from? Beast?'_

**'Ow. Me head hurt.'**

_'Oh, shit, you're back to those broken sentences. What happened?'_

**'No remember.'**

_'Crap.'_ I slide out of bed and stalk toward the bathroom. Snatching a small towel from the closet, I wet it in the sink and wash my face, wincing as I did. _'Why does my face burn so much?'_

**'No know.'**

Eyes closed, I scratch at the skin with my nail. _'Ow! I cut myself! Since when are my names so sharp?'_ Grunting, I open my eyes, only to want to faint as I see myself in the mirror. "Sesshomaru! What did you do?!"

**'Wow.'**

_'Don't say wow, you jerk! Look at me!'_

My hair is striped, horizontally. The colors alternate, a straight line of raven, a jagged line of silver, another line of raven, and another of silver, etc. Sesshomaru's marking's are on my face, all of them, and I've drawn a long cut along the top stripe on my cheek. A stripe of red crosses each eyelid, and I have claws. CLAWS! "Sesshomaru!!!!!" Hurrying out of our bathroom, I grab my robe and start to search for him.

"Sesshomaru!! Get your demon butt out of here!"

"Mommy!" Amaimaru squeals as he rushes out of Sesshomaru's study. "You're up!" I swear, my baby is sprouting like a weed. These demons age day to day.

He's slightly taller than he was yesterday, his hair a little longer, and he's speaking in more fluent sentences.

"Where's your father?"

"In there." He points to Sesshomaru. "He said not to wake you up til you were ready. You change...changed in your sleep."

'I'm sure.' I smile for my baby. He must be so happy that I look more like him now. "Why don't you get Kaede-baba to get you some breakfast?"

"It...It's dinnertime!"

"Dinner?" _'Naraku is going to kill me! I was supposed to meet up with him early! Oh, he's probably already gone!'_ "Then get dinner." Kissing his forehead, I hurry into Sesshomaru's study, slamming the door behind me. "What. Did. You. Do."

He doesn't even bother to look up, the arrogant punk. "I established myself as your alpha."

I see red for a moment, and then it's gone. "We agreed that you wouldn't force me into submission when we mated."

"Things have changed."

"Sesshomaru, this isn't fair."

"Neither is your flirting with that spider behind my back."

I glare at him. "When you were gone, Naraku and I didn't flirt. Believe it or not, we were talking about your business." Technically, that is true.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, but shrugs. "It matters not. The hanyou is attracted to you, and I will not have something so low attepting to have his way with my mate. From now on, you are to remain in our home, or in my presence. Leaving our domain, let alone this city, is out of the question."

I frown. "B-but Paris."

"You are not going."

"I told Jak that I was coming yesterday!"

"Then call him today and tell him you can not make it."

"B-but that isn't-"

"Fair?" Sesshomaru rolls his eyes.

I growl loudly, seeing red again. This time, though, it doesn't go away. "I'm going."

He growls challengingly in return, standing. "You challenge your alpha?"

"I do." Suddenly he's in front of me, and before I can react, I'm seeing...seeing...black. "Ugh."

**_{Normal POV}_**

Sesshomaru carried his mate to their bedroom and laid her on the bed after knocking her unconcious. "Kagome, you should know by now that no matter how strong you are, you will never win in a challenge."

She moaned, her head rolling to the side.

"I will not lose you, Kagome. You may fight me all you wish, but I will not lose you. Especially not to that kumo."

He closed his eyes and laid his forhead against hers. Sesshomaru had never felt so lost in his life. He didn't know when his life had became this way, and he hated that.

He was strong, invincible, the 'Killing perfection.' He was meant to be in control, and yet he wasn't. Could this all be because of one little human woman?

A smirk came to his face. Yes, he remember a time when he'd thought that, thought he was losing his mind over a pathetic, weak ningen. He'd left her then, only to return to her the next day because he realized that he couldn't live without her. And she'd thrown quite the fit.

**_*Flashback*_**

Sesshomaru stared after the love of his life. _'An onna, a ningen onna.'_ A smile crossed his lips at the irony of it all. He turned to face the bag beside him. He'd decided that morning to end this. Pulling a small box from the bag, Sesshomaru slid it into his pocket and climbed out of the car, heading into the resturant.

Slowly, stealthily, he inched toward her as she sat with a group of friends, eating french fries and cheeseburgers. What a boost to his ego it was when he saw that her eyes were red and tear-filled. It also dealt a blow to his heart, but that'd be over soon enough.

He smirked a little when her aura flared as she detected him, but his stubborn little woman refused to face him, instead staring out of the window and wiping her eyes. Her friends turned, glaring at him as he reached the table.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, hate heavy in her voice. She'd never liked the youkai who'd been dating her best friend since they'd met in that teen club the year prior.

"Yeah! You broke her heart already, yah asshole." Inuyasha growled. Yes, his most hated half-brother had been a friend of her, not her best friend, but a friend none the less.

"I suggest you leave." Miroku said calmly, while trying to hold the hanyou back from jumping at his brother.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the table, leaning close to Kagome. "Come." He knew how much she hated it when he ordered her. The way her body tensed made his stomach sink in. "Now, woman."

Kagome whirled around, fire in her eyes. "Bite me."

_'Kami only knows I want to.'_ He shook the thoughts from his head, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out. "If any of you follow us, I wil see to it that your deaths are deliberate and agonizing." Dragging Kagome out of the resturant, he pushed her against the wall and stared her in the eyes.

"Wh-what do you want, Sesshomaru?" Though her tone was angry, the fear and sadness was still strong.

He took a step back, not expecting that. "Miko."

"Don't you 'miko' me." She spat.

"You are upset with me." He stated the obvious.

Kagome growled softly, a trait she'd picked up from him. "Don't I have reason to be?"

Sesshomaru wanted to scowl at her, to glare, to harm her, but he couldn't. He cared to greatly for her. "Be with me again."

"B-be with you again?!" She kicked him in the shin. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_'God, being able to hurt her would be perfect for this moment.'_ He resisted the urge to stroke his leg.

"You just leave me, and expect me to be with you!" Her blood was boiling. "I should slap you for even thinking you could come back!"

He rolled his eyes. "Kagome." _'Damn humans.'_

She huffed, "I mean, you demons have all got to be stupid or something! That's what's wrong with Inuyasha! That demon blood!"

"Enough, Kagome."

"I'll tell you when it's enough! I'm not even done yet! You, mister high and mighty, need help! You broke up with me, in front of my family, my friends, your family, your friends...associates, whatever! I've never been so hurt and embarrased in my life! I should have purified you! I- I hate you!"

"You hate me?" Sesshomaru interupted, stalking toward her. "You lie miko. You love me nearly as much as I love you."

"Y-You love me?" She choked out.

"Shut up. I am no where near finished, human. I've fallen in love with you, like a fool. You humans are weak, pitiful, useless creatures, and yet, I love you." His body was now pressed tightly against hers.

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Y-you love me."

He glared at her. "Silence." Snatching the box from his pocket, he opened it, shoving it into her face. "You do not hate me, so you will marry this Sesshomaru, and be my mate. I am not asking."

"Yes, you are!" She giggled, tossing her arms around his neck. "I love you too! And of course I'll marry you!"

Sesshomaru smiled a little, then placed his lips on hers. When he withdrew, he sighed, "As you would have whether you accepted or not."

Kagome decided to ignore his little comment, pressing her face to his neck. "I'm so happy you're back. I didn't want to raise the pup on my own."

"You are pregnant?" He arched a brow.

"I think so. I took a test when I was at home. If you drive me there, we can get the results."

After sliding his ring onto her finger, he nodded, leading her to his car.

"Kagome!" Her friends called after her.

Sesshomaru held up their intertwined hands, then helped her into the car. Sliding in, he took off.

Inuyasha blinked. "A ring?"

"They're engage." Sango grinned broadly.

"Wow." Miroku chuckled.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Of corse, she hadn't been pregnant. Simply a pregnancy scare. Sesshomaru mentally cringed. There'd be no more of those, no chance of her getting pregnant period.

He smelled Amaimaru approaching and sat up, turning to the door.

"Mommy, dinner's ready!" Amaimaru frowned as he saw his mother. "She's asleep again?"

"Yes." Walking over to his son, he ruffled his hair. "Come."

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

"Where the hell is she?!" I pace back and forth. Kagome did not join me yesterday morning, nor did she call or answer her calls. I can't even get in contact with her. Sesshomaru is a dead demon if he has anything to do with this. It's 4:00 AM, and if she doesn't arrive here, I will be forced to leave without my koi.

My phone rings. Pitiful annoying device. Snatching it up, I snarl, "Hello?"

Kagome's soft voice asks, "Are you angry with me?"

"Oh, Kagome, I had no idea it was you. Hello? Where are you?"

"On my way. Sesshomaru has me on lockdown. I snuck out though. I should be at your front door right...about...now."

I smile and hang up the phone when she strolls into the house,- I gave her a key long ago- dropping her bags to the floor and rushing into my arms.

"Miss me?" She asks.

"More than you'll ever know."

"I was unconcious most of yesterday, baka Sesshomaru. When do we leave?"

I glance at my watch. "Soon. Here are my keys." I slid them into her hand, kissing her. "Go sit it the car. I'll be there with our bags."

She nods. "K." Kagome leaves with a yawn.

Flipping my phone open, I dial a number, waiting patiently for an answer.

"What, Naraku?"

"Call Sesshomaru aroung 8 this morning."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, bitch. I could have you dead in a second."

She sighs. "Fine. Bye, Naraku."

I smirk. "Goodbye, Kikyo."

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

"She left." I growl, sitting on the bed. Some of her clothes are missing, along with her toothbrush, a few pairs of shoes, and all of her credit cards. "She went to Paris, the disobedient onna." Snatching my phone off it's cradle, I dial Kagome's number.

The phone rings several times, but then goes straight to voicemail. "Hi! It's Kagome! Leave a message!"

"Woman, get home now." She is going to receive the worst punishment of her life. I pace back and forth, from wall to wall, my anger rising a bit more each second.

**'You make her go.'** My beast seeths.

_'How?'_

**'Punishing mate.'**

_'She deserved it.'_

**'Still. You drive away.'**

Paying no head to my beast's existence, I sit before my computer and study the merger from America. Perhaps an hour later, my phone rings. "Yes?"

"Hellooooo, Sesshomaru." Kagome greets cheerily.

"Where. Are. You?"

She giggles. "In a private jet, heading to Paris."

I clench the phone tightly. "Return."

"Can't do that."

"And, pray tell, why not?"

"Too far away. Can't turn around."

"Then, I will come retrieve you."

She snorts. "If you can find me. Bye, Sess." She hangs up.

My sight is red for a moment. I inhale deeply, exhaling away my anger. "Jaken."

The imp, my new personal assistant, hurries into my study, "Yes, milord?"

"By tonight, I want you to have Kagome located. She will be in Paris, France."

"Yes, milord." He scurries out.

My phone rings again and, pinching the bridge of my nose, I answer. "Yes?"

"What have you decide, Sesshomaru?" The whore's seductive voice filters through the telephone.

"Hn."

"Nothing, hm? Too bad. I'll have to tell, Sesshomaru. Don't want your mate to find out." Her tone is bitter, and I smirk in reply.

My beasts reminds me of the situation. **'Fool master, Gome be mad. No anger whore.'**

_'Hn.'_ "What is it that you require?"

"Money for your daughter."

"The child is not mine."

"Want to bet? I'll get tested if I have to."

I narrow my eyes. "You will. Today. Call Tokyo Med and get an appointment with Enai Takashi for 9:00 AM. I will meet you there."

She sighs. "Fine. But when she proves that this child is yours, you will have to meet my demands."

"And when she proves that it is not, you will never contact me again."

"Whatever. Goodbye."

I hang the phone on it's cradle and caress my temple. With Kagome technically missing, and this whore attempting to pin her bastard child on me, there will be many migraines.


	13. Sweet Paris! Pt 1

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I smirk as I watch my love laugh uncontrollably. She does this every time she thinks back to the phonecall with Sesshomaru. To know that she gets such enjoyment from causing him grief simply warms my heart. People are staring at us, and I could care less.

She falls against me, her laughin calming to giggles, and her giggles calming to slight bursts of noise. "I...I...I...I'm sorry. I...I'm wasting all...our time laughing." Sighing, she smiles at me, "So, where we going?"

That puts a damper on my mood. "Well, dearest, at this moment, I have a meeting to attend." I place my hand on hers when she frowns. "I know, and I'm sorry. I must do this. However, this will be the only time we meet. The rest of our time here is going to be spent with the two of us."

"But what am I supposed to do without you?" She pouts, and my heart leaps. She's lost without me.

"You could visit that friend of yours. Or, perhaps, your halfbrother." I roll my eyes in annoyance. I don't particularly care for that pest. He intrudes far too much.

Kagome perks up though, so I'll let her go. "You're right. I can go see, Ba-" She freezes, staring at something over my shoulder. "Crap." Immediately, she ducks under the table.

I arch a brow. "Miko?" I stand, about to look under the table when a hand comes to my shoulder.

"Naraku?"

"Merle." I nod at him, covering my irritation at his presence.

"What are you doing here in France?" He asks suspiciously.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I reply, "I have an important business meeting with Amie Inc. Kagome told me that you live here."

My little onna kicks me from under the table.

Bankotsu narrows his eyes further. "How often do you speak to my sister?"

"More often than you know." Again, another kick.

"Stay away from her."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I was her...friend, long before you were known to be her brother."

Bankotsu steps toward me. Poor human, thinking he can intimidate me. "I mean it. She and Sesshomaru have a good thing going from what I see."

I sneer, "Pathetic human, you must be blind." Another kick, far rougher than any other before.

"Stay away from my little sister, you dirty bastard."

"Again, I simply can not do that. I mean, to feel her beneath me would b-" I'm cut off by yet another harsh kick.

"Don't you even think of touching my sister. I'll have you dead long before you can even cum."

"I'm shaking in my Stacy Adam's (shoe brand." I retort, earning yet another swift kick. My leg is starting to throb.

Bankotsu scowls, pushing past me. "I'll tell Kagome."

I smirk, calling after him. "Je suis s r qu'elle le sait!/I'm sure she knows!" She kicks a final time, and I fall into my chair, wincing. "Damnit."

"You idiot." She peeks out from under the table, a snarl on her lips as she sees Bankotsu round the corner. Standing, she punches me in the arm. "You bastard, why'd you do that?!"

"Which part?" I ask sarcastically.

That must not be the answer she wanted, because her foot crashes into my leg. "All of it! Mocking my brother and basically telling him about what we do."

I huff, staring her in the face. "Kagome..."

"Don't you, 'Kagome', me."

Sitting up straight, I stare into her face seriously. "What did I tell you the first night we got together?"

She arches a brow, sitting back in her own chair. "That you don't play games."

"Exactly. I do not play games. I don't lie..." at her skeptical expression, I add, "very often. If I am asked, I will tell."

Her eyes widen. "Y-you can't! That'll ruin everything."

I shrug. "Either you have me, and they eventually find out, or we are done now, and they eventually find out."

She stares down at her food. "I can't lose you."

Smiling, I place a hand over hers. "And you won't, love."

"Naraku..." She drawls my name, her free hand coming up to trace her name in Kanji on my hand, "kiss me."

I do not hesitate to press my mouth to hers. Holding her hand tightly, I nibble on her lower lip until she opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to delve in. Drawing back, I tell her, "Let's get tattoos."

She blinks. "When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll get your name somewhere on my body, and you get anything anywhere on your body.

"Anywhere?" Kagome smiles at me, her lips pursed and her lids lowered.

"Anywhere."

"Even," she pauses as she notices the couple that recently sat next to us listening. Coming to my ear, she whispers, "Even on my stomach traveling down to my-"

I shudder, "Don't." I cut her off. "I'll have to be in the room. I want no other man looking at you there."

She shrugs. "Okay, baby. Anyway, I'm going to Jak's! I'll meet you at the hotel tonight." Blowing me a kiss, she stands and runs off.

Staring after her, I cringe as the wind blows her hair away from her mating mark. I hate Sesshomaru so much it hurts. Every time I see her, it reminds me of him. "What am I doing?" I'm dating a married, no a MATED woman. But I can not bring myself to stop, nor will I. Kagome will be all mine someday.

* * *

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kikyo smiled seductively at Sesshomaru as she held her daughter's hand. "Hello, Sesshomaru." He'd forced her to reschedule for 3:00 PM.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to her, eyes snapping straight to the little girl. She was perhaps half an inch shorter than Amaimaru. Her short brown hair was pulled partially into a tiny ponytail, the rest hanging just below her ears. She stare up at him with curious hazel eyes. "Daddy?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl. How he wished his glare would make her evaporate into thin air, the little squirm. She looked human, but had no scent, so he couldn't tell what she was. He didn't sense any magic around her, so Kikyo wasn't casting a scent shield.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo cooed again, attempting to gain his attentions.

"Follow." He refused to even look at her. Stalking down the halls, he hissed, "How old is she?"

"Um, almost as old as Amaimaru, nine months. I conceived the last time we made love."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. "We did not make love, wench. We rutted. We fucked. We did not make love. I do not love you."

She shrugged. "No big difference there."

"And if you thought that child was mine, why would you wait all of this time to say something."

"I've been trying to contact you for the longest, but you've ignored me. When I came to your office the other day, it was to persuade you to be with me. So could be a family, and I, your mate."

Sesshomaru actually chuckled at that. "Don't think yourself so high. You are lower that the many dead man I've buried. One woman is qualified to be my mate, and she is."

Kikyo glared at his back, praying that he'd feel the burn. "She won't be when she finds out that i had your child."

Pushing open a door at the end of the long corridor, Sesshomaru nodded his head at the doctor who waited for them.

"Milord," she bowed to Sesshomaru, casting Kikyo a fiery glance. She respected Kagome a great deal. Her anger toward her lord was strong, but she could not show that, so she settled for the wench. "Milord, would you take this and swab your mouth while I take your blood?" She handed him a cotton swab.

Sesshomaru rolled up his sleeve before rubbing the cotton around the inside of his mouth. He felt the needle slide through his skin and glanced down at her. He could sense her suppressed rage, but he knew she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her position as his personal doctor. "Enai," He warned simply to be cautious.

She nodded. "Yes milord." Standing, she deposited the swab and blood filled cylinder into a plastic bag. "Okay little lady," She addressed the small child, "come over here."

Beaming, she scurried over, giggling as the woman lifted her onto the counter beside Sesshomaru, who was leaning against it. She smiled at Sesshomaru. "Name Rin."

"Hn." He stared at the blood that was steadily dripping from his arm. Enai new his dislike for bandaids because his skin healed quickly. This was what would keep Kagome from being devastated. This drop of blood would keep his son from feeling the burden of a half sibling like he and Kagome did. This drop would hold his life together...or it could shatter it into a thousand unrepairable peices.

Enai stuck the needle gently into the girl's skin, but she still cried out. "Due to new technology, it's rather hard to tell with demon blood whether two are related or not." Enai growled soothingly to Rin. 'So, I'll have to ship these to a lab on the outskirts of Tokyo where we have special blood scanners."

Kikyo nodded with a smirk. "And when will he have the results?"

"In two days." She snapped hatefully. She hoped this wasnt her lord's child. Then maybe she could gain her respect for him back. And Lady Kagome would be happy. 'Does she even know of the possibility?'

Sesshomaru pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. "Yes?...and?..." A slight smile came to his lips. "Don't lose her. I will meet you there soon."

Kikyo smiled. "Lost Kagome?"

"No. Gather your child and leave." With that, he left the small hospital. His destination? Paris, France!

* * *

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

There's someone following me. I know there is because I keep hearing little hurried footsteps. I don't feel an aura, which is strange, but eh. THe way the fool keeps tripping over his own feet, someone must be covering his aura for him because he doesn't seem strong enough.

But forget that! I'm standing right outside Jak's door. I knock a few times, but no one answers. And I, the uber sneaky, think it would be fun to climb through the window.

First, to make sure it's unlocked. I lift it up slowly, and sure enough, it lifts. Pushing it up all the way, I climb into the window and close it behind me.

Jak has done wonder's with the place. I mean, what was once totally drab is now...chic! The walls aren't dull grey anymore, but a vibrant yet rustic burnt orange, which, if you know Jakotsu, fits him perfectly!

There are statues, paintings, tapestries of men everywhere, whether they're nude, shaking hands, or just standing their. Yup, my Jakky's an artist, and he puts his work all over his house.

Enough of his house for now, though. I need to find Jak. Hurrying up the stairs towards his bedroom, I freeze when I hear a thud as I stand outside his door. Silence follows, so I fling open the door and rush in. "Surprise!"

"Kagome!" He cries, looking up at me with a grin.

"Kagome, is it?" The male, who I don't know, asks as he lifts his body off of Jak's lightly.

"Oh-oh-oh-ohmygod!" I screech, my face burning. "I am so, so, so sorry, Jak. I had no idea you were...doing...ugh!" I turn to leave, but a strong hand grasps my wrist.

Jakotsu's lover smiles charmingly at me. "Stay." He nods toward a chair. "Watch." Licking his lips, he adds, "Join."

As I blush harder, Jakotsu pouts, "I can't stand it when I have you around my bisexual boyfriends!" Then he thought about it. "But you were good for a first timer."

I remember that...that was pretty good. Me sandwiched between feminine-yet-masculine-in-bed Jak and sensual, caring Suikotsu. He made it feel like we were all in love. When Jak clears his throat, I squeal, pulling my wrist away. "I-I'll wait downstairs!" I zip out of their before they can object.

I wait in the livingroom for about 15 minutes before they join me. Jakotsu nods toward his boyfriend before sitting down and dragging me into his lap. "This is Renkotsu, my new boo."

"Hi." I greet sheepishly.

"Hey." He sits beside me, a shark-like smile on his face. "So, you do threesomes?"

Jakotsu, who only became a bisexual after our menage au trois (before he was strickly dickly like myself), shakes his head and laughs a deep laugh. I love it when he trades voices, woman soft and feminine, the next deep and masculine. "Kagome's mated now. Those days are over."

"Oh...got a sister."

I stiffen a little, then shake my head. "No. Not really."

"Too bad, baby."

"So, whatcha here for, girly?" Jak nuzzles his face into my neck and smiles.

"Just to visit, and Sesshomaru's getting on my nerves."

"I always knew he was too sexy to not be asexual."

I arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "He seems full of himself. That wasn't what you were saying."

I shake my head. "Noo." Jak scares me sometimes.

"Oh! Well, ha ha, ignore me! I drunk as hell right now!"

Rolling my eyes, I sigh. "So, where'd you two meet?"

"Well..." Jak launches into a lengthy story. Halfway through, I get a text from Ban, and by the end, there's a knock on the door, before it flies open to reveal my angry older brother.

"Big brother!" I greet, and Jak and Renkotsu do so as well. "He's my aniki-san." I snap at Jakotsu, who's already up at gripping him.

Bankotsu sighs, prying Jakotsu off as he closes the door. "You all drive me crazy."

I frown. "You know them?"

"Yeah. Me, these two, and about four more. We're close friends, so close we're brother's. That's not the point though." He storms over to me. "Stay away from Naraku."

Jakotsu arches a brow. "Ooh, Naraku? A lover? Sesshomaru won't be too happy. And how do you two know each other?"

Bankotsu plops onto the couch, pulling me with him. "We are real siblings."

"Ooh, really? Lucky her."

"Yeah, lucky me." I sigh.

"Don't you dare sigh." Ban snaps. "I mean it. Keep away from the guy. He's bad news."

"How?"

He crosses his arms. "He's here in Paris on a 'business meeting.' I bet he followed you."

I roll my eyes. "You act like he's crazy."

"Something isn't right in his head. Besides, he wants you, wants to take advantage of my little sister's body. I don't think so!"

"Calm down, Beavis."

"You calm down, butt-head!" He hisses, yelping when I punch him in the arm. "Damnit! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to."

"Kagome..." He whines.

I give him an innocent look. "I won't see him." Giving my best serious face, I said, "Besides, Sesshomaru's my mate, the only one for me."

He eyes me, then shrugs. "I don't know."

"Don't you worry." I umbrace him, burying my face in his shoulder and smirking. "Don't you worry."


	14. Sweet Paris! Pt 2

"Kagome," Naraku whispered his lovers name as he stroked her sides gently. _'Perhaps I took too much out of her last night. God only knows she nearly killed me.'_ "Koi?"

Kagome groaned, rolling away from him. "No touchy."

Naraku pouted, lying down beside her and pulling her to him. "Dearessssst," He drawled, intertwining their legs and pulling her closer, "we must be going."

"Gwing weh?" She grouched, pushing him off.

"For our tattoos."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared up at him. "I thought you were kidding!"

Naraku snorted as he sat up. "I rarely kid, my love. Why? Afraid that it will hurt?" He scoffed. "Pathetic human." Turning his back to her, he slid out of bed with a smirk. He knew just what he was doing, egging his little woman on. That little mouth of hers was about to flame him.

"What?!" She screeched. "So what if I'm human! You're half, aren't you?!"

"Less than half, miko. Not even a fourth." His father's blood had nearly cancelled out all of his mother's. He started toward the bathroom after glancing at her.

"W-well, still! Just because I'm human, it doesn't mean a thing! Lots of humans get tattoos! Sango has a tattoo!"

Naraku paused before a mirror to stare at himself in his naked glory. Turning to the side, he looked to his profile and smirked. "Such a sexy demon should not be wasted on a mated human."

Kagome's eyes hardened. Before she realized what she was doing, she launched herself at him. Her legs wrapped around his his waist, and her hands clutching his neck. "Degrade me again, Naraku. I dare you."

He trembled with arousal. _'I never knew I was a masochist.'_ Having her claws dig into his skin nearly drove him to his limits. He had to resist the urge to fling her onto the bed and pound her until she was bleeding and submissive. _'I'm sick. I should not have such thoughts'_ He cursed himself. A small smirk spread on his thin lips. "And I should take such dares from a useless ningen."

Her claws dug harder, and as the scent of his blood hit her nose, and the sound of his moan to her ears, she sighed. "I hate it when you make me angry." Climbing off of him, she moved to stand in front of him, on her tip toes. She clamped her lips onto one of the wounds her nails had made, sucking lightly.

"But I love it."

"I'm starting to think you get enjoyment from pain."

"I do. Disgusting, isn't it?" He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her neck.

Kagome heaved a content sigh as he traveled to her left breast. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she whispered, "Bite me."

Naraku drew her nipple into his mouth. "Bit you?"

"Bite me...hard."

Smiling, the hanyou swirled his tongue up to to the top of her breast. He nuzzled his face into the spot before sinking his fangs into her.

Kagome hissed, "Dear God!"

"I am no tthe only masochist here, am I?"

"There's just something about it. Get's your blood flowing." She panted as he licked the wound. His tongue was her favorite appendage...above the neck."C-Come on. We n-n-need to get going."

"Can't we have a quickie, love?" He inhaled deeply. "You want it." He ground his tensed manhood against her stomach as he crushed his lips into his.

"..." Unable to speal for his tongue in her mouth, she allowed him to lead her back to the bad. 'Another few minutes won't kill me.'

* * *

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

Glaring around the dark building, I sniff a bit. It reeks of ink, blood, fire, metal, and sex here. Ink, blood, and metal I get...but fire and sex?

"You shouldn't judge something by the way it looks, or smells." Naraku offers, though he tightens his hold on my waist protectively. "You certainly did not before."

"When?" I ask softly.

"When you decided to become involved with me. I am sure that from my scent and appearance, you would have assumed that I was a demon of malicious intent." He's so tense. I've never seen him this way.

I frown. "Is that what people think of you when they see you?"

He glares at me with suddenly cold eyes. "You did not think the same when you first saw me? And remember, I do not like games. Lying is a form of such."

"Naraku-kun, I would never lie to you." Against my wishes, tears well in my eyes. It hurts that he could think such of me. If I thought he was bad or evil, I never would have went for him.

**'He is!'**

_'Leave him alone.'_

Naraku's eyes melt, and I see a range of emotions. Confusion, love, sadness, pain, guilt. "Forgive me. I did not mean to doubt you." He holds me from behind as we walk up a dim staircase.

"Why would you doubt me at all?"

"I...I did not have the best of childhoods. Since my birth, I have been seen as nothing more than a spawn of Satan. For a moment, during my adolescence, I played up to the role." He sighs. "I smoked several drugs, sniffed others, popped pills. I stole. I beat. I nearly killed. After coming so close to losing myself completely, I went to counseling."

"And it helped you." I beam. "You don't have the slightest maliciousness in you. If you did, I'd detect it. It's what I was born for." We walk through a pair of doors at the top of the stairs, and come to a lit corridor. "Finally, some light."

Naraku holds me to him, nuzzling the top of my head. "You see things...that no one else sees, my love."

I giggle. "I'm special."

He brushes his lips against my ears. "I truly love you, Kagome."

"I...I'm falling in love with you, Naraku."

**'No!'**

_'I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru and I can't be. He ruined that himself. I find myself thinking of Naraku more. I can't help it.'_

**'Stop! Stop cold turkey! No see Naraku!'**

_'I- I can't, my beast. I just can't."_

Naraku purrs, the vibrations churning through my body. He pushes open another door, but this time a bright white light flashes. When it vanishes, we're in a room. There are other people here, but I can't see their faces.

"Why can't I see them?" I whisper.

"This building is for anonymous people. That white light momentarily altered the braincells in your mind that deal with sight and hearing. Their voices are changed as well."

"Why can I see and here yours?"

"I am fresh in your memory."

"Oh."

He leads me toward two chairs, and we sit. "What are you getting, little one?"

I look around the room, at the posters on the wall. Everything is so intersting looking. "IIIII waaaaant...that one." I point to a black butterfly. "It'll symbolize you. Dark but beautiful."

He smiles. "And I will have your name on my back as agreed. Where will this butterfly be?"

"My tummy."

"Your tummy?" He asks with an arched brow.

"Yup." I pat my stomach proudly. "My tummy."

Naraku presses his palm to my stomach and smiles. "I long for a daughter, you know."

Cutting my eyes to him, I smile, "Me too."

"We'll have to-"

"Kuko?" A man asks, standing in a door."

"That is us, love." Naraku grabs my hand, leading me to the door. We follow the stubby little man to a room, then watch as he leaves.

I smile as Naraku unbuttons his shirt, tosses it to me, and climbs onto the table. "Where'd Kuko come from?"

He smirks a tme. "Kumo and miko."

"Ahh."

The door opens again, and in walks a tall, thin, handsome demon. This is exactly why I could never date a human. Demons are so exotic. Take this one for instance, with his narrow silver eyes, and his long, silky navy blue hair. The icy blue feathers that are jutting from his eyebrows. He's simply delish! I don't know why I can see him, and I don't care.

"Ahem." Naraku clears his throat, and I turn to see his narrowed eyes on me.

"Heh." I laugh nervously, rushing to his side.

"K. The name's Alphonse, and I'll be handlin' you today. What can I do for you today?" His Japanese is pretty good.

Naraku stares at my face, then back at Alphonse. "I want the words woven bamboo written in Hiragana branded into my back."

My eyes widen. "B-branded?"

"Yes. Branded."

"Alright." Alphonse takes out a small pen, writing my name in Hiragana on Naraku's upper back. He then pulls out a small piece of metal, held in some tongs. He heats it with a small blow torch, then presses it to Naraku's skin.

Naraku's jaw tightens, and my eyes fill with tears. "You don' thave to go through this type of pain for me."

"It doesn't hurt." He replies calmly, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He replies, his hand reaching out to cup my face...or so I think. Instead, the baka gropes my breast.

Jerking away, I reprimand, "You hentai. We're in public...or at least in front of someone."

Alphonse chuckles. "Don't you worry, dear. I don't care. It happens often. Usually the people who get branded find it arousing, so they tend to grope their lovers."

"Hey, um, how- stop it-" I push Naraku's hand off my thigh. "Anyway, why can I see you? Can you see me?"

"Nope. I suppose it has something to do with your miko energy." Guess he felt my aura. "The light is demonic after all. If you didn' t see the people before, it most likely took a moment for your miko energy to realize what happened."

"Hm. Cut it out!" I hiss when Naraku's hand slides up my skirt.

Naraku smiles at me seductively, licking his lips. I close my legs tighter, turning my nose up at him.

Alphonse nods, smiling proudly at Naraku's back. "Done with you. How about you, little lady? What are you getting?"

Blushing, I pull up my shirt, lying down once Naraku stands. "I want that black butterfly you have on the wall, on my stomach."

He nods. "Mind if I add a little something? No words, just another design."

"S-sure." I'm a little scared. I've never gotten a tatt- 'Agh!' I bite back a scream as the needles prick my skin. "I hate you, Kumo." I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Love you too." Naraku smiles slyly, not looking at my face, but my partially exposed breasts.

"Don't even think you're getting an-ugh."

"Don't be such a human."

"Baka!" I snap, glaring at Alphonse when he chuckles again.

He stiffens. "My apologies, miko."

Rolling my eyes, I close them. "Ichiban baka(most stupid) youkai- gah!"

**

* * *

**

**_{Sesshomaru's Pov}_**

I despise Paris. My beloved mate is hiding from me in this damned large city, and I my cellphone can not find a signal so that I may call Jaken. There is nothing good about this supposed 'city of love'...Save the fact that my mate's brother is crossing the street and coming my way.

Bankotsu smiles as he waves at me. "Hey, I didn't know you were here with Kagome."

"I am not." I reply, and instantly his smile fades. "I am here to find my disobedient mate and drag her home."

"That lying little wench! I am going to kill her."

"What did she lie about?" I ask, tense.

He narrows his eyes. "Naraku is here as well. She told me she wouldn't see him. I bet they are together at this moment."

My heart threatens to stop, but I will it to continue. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She gave me a number. I tracked it back to the Confortable Hotel."

**(Interruption: Can you believe confortable is French for comfortable?)**

I glance at the car he got out of. "You will take me there?"

"Yup. I wanna be there." He drives me to a large, expensive hotel and follows me inside.

Stepping up to the concierge, I demand, "Donnez-moi la cl de la localisation et a. .. Naraku Kuro la chambre./_ Give me the location and key to a...Naraku Kuro's room."_ I swear if he has a room in this hotel, I will not leave until his blood is covering my claws.

The concierge shivers, turning to the computer. He looks back to me. "Il n'a pas une chambre./ _He doesn't have a room."_

"Qu'est-ce que d'un Kagome Higurashi?/ _What of a Kagome Higurashi?"_

The male nods, "Oui, monsieur. Elle a une chambre./ _Yes, sir. She has a room."_ He hands the keys over.

Eyeing the card as Bankotsu and I walk to the elevator, I attempt to calm down._ 'Naraku is not here with her.'_

**'They be smart 'nough get room in mate name?'** My beast offers as we step into the elevator.

"Niveau 7./ _Level 7."_ Bankotsu tells the attendent.

_'No. He isn't with her.'_

**'Denial.'**

_'I am not in denial. Naraku would never let her spend her own money if they went someone. I am sure of that.'_

**'Hn.'**

Stepping onto Kagome's hall, I inhale deeply. His scent is not here. I only smell hers.I force my heart to slow before I have a heart attack. Taking Kagome's key, I shove it into the door and push the door open. "Kagome!"

She's asleep. Hn, she was. Now, her eyes fly open, and she sits up. "S-Sesshomaru. Ban. Wh-what are you doing here?" She clutches her sheets to her nude body.

I sniff again, unable to catch his scent. Though I do smell ink and blood. "What have you done?"

Tense, she clutches the sheets closer.

Glaring, I yank them off and freeze. On my mate's stomach is a tattoo of a wounded black butterfly. "You marked your body?"

"Sesshom-"

"You marked my body!" I yell at her, grabbing her by the arms.

She winces, her eyes filled with tears. "Sesshomaru, let go."

I pull her so that we are nose to nose. "I am your mate, your alpha. I own you. You have marked my body."

"It's my body!"

"Wrong, miko! It is mine!" I sink my fangs into her mark.

Kagome whimpers, glancing over my shoulder at her brother. "Ban." She cries pitifully.

Bankotsu's angry expression fades, and he looks away sorrowfully. "Kagome, you lied to me. I'm not stupid. Neither is Sesshomaru. Something's up with you and Naraku."

"He's my friend." She winces as my grip tightened.

"Your friend?! Kagome men and women can't just be friends! You're leading him on if you don't want him!" He growls. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"Bankotsu," she sobs, trying to pull away from me. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'll come back home. I won't disobey you anymore. Just let go!"

Reluctantly, for there is anger still pumping in my veins, I release her, pushing her away from me. "Go. Get dressed. We leave, immediately after."

Wiping her eyes, she tries her best to glare, then starts toward the bathroom.

"Milord, I-" Jaken's bulbous yellow eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Kagome's bare behind. Moments later, my foot meets his back, and the imp is sent flying out the window. "Milooooord!"

Kagome returns from the bathroom in a t-shirt and a pair of capris. Rubbing at her eyes, she kneels beside the bed, pulling her suitcase out. "I'm ready." She whispers.

Bankotsu attempts to take her suitcase. "Here, Kag. Let me."

"I can handle it." She snatches away from him, storming out of the room.

He frowns, going after her. Glaring around the room, I leave after them.

* * *

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I sigh as I reach the hotel room. With any luck, Kagome won't be mad at me anymore. Clutching the white lilies in my hand, I open the door. "Kagome." I whisper. Perhaps she is asleep. There is no answer. I cut on the dim lamp in the corner of the room and turn to the bed with a smile, but she isn't there. "Kagome?!" I look around the room.

Rushing toward the small kitchen, I frown when I see that she isn't there. Runnining to the bathroom, I find one of the hotel sticky notes stuck to the mirror. It reads:

_Dear Naraku,_

_It's Kagome. Sesshomaru came here with Bankotsu. They're dragging me home. I was so scared. When I first heard the door open, I thought it was you. Then he stormed in, yelling at me. He held my arms so tightly, Naraku. He even went so far as to bite my neck again._

_Bankotsu just stood there. He yelled at me too. I don't know what to do anymore. But I've decided something. I think I want you to tell me how to revoke a mating mark._

_Love, Kagome :)_

Tear marks stain the paper, but I can't keep from smiling. If she revokes his mark, she can finally be mine. My Kagome. Kagome Kuro. My heart throbs eagerly. I grab my laptop from the closet and purchase a plane ticket back to Tokyo. "Wait for me, Kagome."


	15. Heart Ache

Sesshomaru sat up in bed slowly and looked around the room before his eyes landed on the empty spot beside him. It wasn't as rare as it once was to wake up and find Kagome gone, though it still hurt terribly. Since they'd returned from Paris, two weeks prior, Kagome had started to do things subtly. She'd slyly started to move her things from the room to another on the opposite side of the house, just a couple of things a day. He hadn't paid it much mind.

Then, though, when he'd come home to find her side of the closet empty, anything that even remotely belonged to her gone, and her scent stale, he realized what was happened. She was separating herself from him. Their room had become his room. Soon, he feared, their home would become his home, their money, his money, and their son…her son. He shuddered at the thought, pain in his chest.

Slowly, as if in a daze, he showered and dressed. He pulled the knot to loosen it a little, and nodded into the mirror. This was acceptable. Today, he would return to Enai for the results of his test. His blood had failed to be read, so then he'd had to eject some of his semen for a check. He wasn't sure how that would help, but he was no doctor, and he didn't care to know.

He walked down the stairs, his head high, but his heart low. It wasn't supposed to come to this. She was supposed to love him. He knew he sounded like a fool expecting her to still love her when he'd acted as though he didn't love her. He didn't know how to show it now. Things had change. He couldn't just kiss her, hold her, smother her, and expect her to accept him with open arms. He'd ruined basically everything. All that held them together, he knew, was Amaimaru and the mating mark he'd placed on her.

As he entered the kitchen, he allowed his eyes to sweep over the area. Amaimaru was sitting at the bar, eating a bowl of cereal. The chef was making coffee. And surprisingly, Kagome was eating a bowl of rice. Quietly, he made his way to the seat beside her and sat down. Taking in her attire, he noticed that she was dressing in a suit, the skirt slightly shorter than he liked, but she wouldn't take his complaining kindly.

"Papa!"

"Good morning, Amaimaru. Good morning, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." She acknowledged, standing and pulling her skirt down. "Amai, Mommy's going to go visit Grandpa Higurashi." She kissed his forehead. "Be good for Kaede. I love you." She turned to leave when Amaimaru grabbed her hand. "Hm?"

Amaimaru smiled at her. "Mommy, you forgot to tell daddy. You both forgot for a long time. Let's start again today."

Kagome halted, looking from her son to her mate. "Amai, why does it matter?"

"My friend Shippo's mommy and daddy died." He whispered. "And he said they didn't tell each other they loved each other."

"Oh. Well, um, I…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked over at her, lowering his cup of coffee from his mouth. "I…"

The chef, sensing her master and mistress's hesitation, looked out the window. "Taisho-san, both of your cars are ready."

"Thank you." Kagome beamed at her, relieved. She moved to pull away, but Amaimaru held his group.

"Hug?" He pleaded.

Not seeing much harm in a hug, Kagome managed to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms. First mistake. Instantly, a spark ran through her entire body, and she was sure Sesshomaru could by the way his hold on her tightened. She looked up at him worriedly. Second mistake. Sesshomaru dipped down and devoured her lips.

The chef was startled. She hadn't seen her master and mistress show such interest in each other since a few months after the young master's birth. She'd immediately known that there was a problem in their relationship, and that the rift between them was growing larger and larger by the minute. Maybe she'd been wrong.

Kagome finally came to her senses, or so she thought, and pulled away. "I, um, I have to go. Be safe, Sesshomaru." Covering her mouth with her hand, she scurried out.

"Be safe, Kagome." Sesshomaru's shoulders fell. He kissed his son's head. "Behave, my son. I love you." Why couldn't he say that to Kagome? He took his briefcase from Jaken and headed out of the door.

* * *

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I push open the door to Enai's office and find her glaring at me. Damn women and their emotions. "Do you have the results, Enai?" I inquire, taking a seat.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Turning away from me, she opens a drawer on a file cabinet and clips through the folders. Pulling mine from the very back, she flips open the file. "Lord Sesshomaru," she drawls.

"What?"

"May I ask why?"

I narrow my eyes at the wench. "Why what?" Long time doctor or not, should she ask something to personal, I will have great difficulty not killing her.

She lowers the file and stared at me, her eyes sad. "Milord, why would you take such a risk?"

A growl rumbles in my chest. "You have no right to ask such."

"You are right. May I ask what you would do if this test said that that woman's child was yours?" Enai's eyes begin to mist. I want her dead. I want to kill her. I want her blood to coat my fingers.

"Impossible. There is no chance, so I will not bother to answer your question."

"B-but milord, it's true." She utters, thrusting the file at me. "Milord, how could you? Lady Kagome is going to be heartbroken."

My heart throbs as I block out the sound of her sobbing. I review the file. This can't be. It simply can't be real. I never released inside her. Besides when I made the foolish mistake of nearly releasing. No. This isn't happening. I have not done ruined my life! I have not ruined my marriage, my mateship! Kagome! A sharp pain shoots through my chest, and it burns.

**'Mate!'** My beast howls.

_'I didn't!'_

**'Kagome, no go! Kagomeeee!'**

"Kagome." I clutch my chest, doubling over.

Enai stops sobbing. "Lord Sesshomaru? Oh my god, Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" She touches my shoulder.

"Kagome." I find myself repeating. I can say no more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it'll be okay. D-do you need some medicine? I can get you something. Some painkillers."

"N-no." I force myself to stand, dismissing the pain that racks through my body. "Thank you for your assistance, Enai." I leave the hospital to return to work. I've ruined everything. Of that, I am sure. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dial the bitch's number, the bitch that got me into this, the bitch that is going to use this against me, against my Kagome.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Her voice is arrogant, seductive.

I growl. "You did this, and you are going to tell me how."

She laughs. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Fuck with me, bitch, and that child will be motherless."

She sighs. "Not that it matters now, but you really should start flushing your condoms. It's amazing the things you can do with a little sperm and a turkey baster."

A turkey baster? That is how she ruined my life. With a damned turkey baster. "I will have your head if Kagome goes anywhere."

"I'd like to see you try. Now, we have conditions. Rin will need you to visit whenever she or I calls. Then there's the matter of money. We'll need it, and lots of it."

"What makes you think I give a damn about you and that bastard child of yours?"

"Oh, the fact that I can tell Kagome anytime I please if you don't make me- I mean, Rin happy."

I growl in frustration. "You will have an account set up in thirty minutes. I will place money in it every Friday. Know this, wench, if you even come near Kagome or Amaimaru, your life will be over before you can scream."

She giggles. "Sure thing, Lord Se-" I hang up on the bitch as I pull up at the office. My hand grips the steering wheel as I gaze at my wedding ring. Kagome will not leave me. I will not allow it. I love her more than anything in this world, save my son who shares rank with her. My mate is not allowed to be with any other but me, nor I, with any other but her. I was unfaithful. She had her time to be unfaithful. It is over now. I'll be sure of that."

* * *

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I look up from my computer as the door flies open. "Oh, Sesshomaru, my fr-" He grabs me by the neck, slamming me into the wall and glaring with hateful red eyes. "Aw, poor Sesshomaru. What's wrong, dog?"

He growls in my face. "Stay away from my mate."

"I don't know." He chokes me harder, his claws driving into my neck. "I wish you were Kagome." I cough. "We'd be so turned on by…*cough* this." Blood spews from my mouth when Sesshomaru punches me, and I only laugh.

"Stay away from her. I mean that!"

"I would, but she keeps coming back," He sends another swift punch to my gut, and I chuckle, wiping blood from my lips. "She simply enjoys having me fuck her brains out."

Sesshomaru growls louder, flinging me into my desk. "I am not playing, Kumo. The eldest son of the great dog general does not play. I want you to know that if you so much as touch my mate, I will skin you alive."

"Kagome will hate you. She will cry." I force myself to stand despite the horrible pain I feel.

"A few of her tears will be worth it for our mating to last."

"Funny, she asked me the other day about how to remove a mating mark."

His eyes widen and he punches me in the face. "There is no way that will not kill my mate. Stay the fuck away from her!"

I snort. "She's too strong. The chance of death will lower considerably with her." Yes. I lied to my love, telling her that she wouldn't die. There is a possibility. It is great with the lesser demons. My mother is powerful, and nearly succumbed. However, I feel Kagome is stronger.

"Don't you dare put my mate in harm!"

"Like you care!"

Sesshomaru roars at that, grabbing me by the collar. By this time, people have begun to gather outside my office, and I could care less. "Naraku, you spineless piece of shit, my mate is my love. She is my life. If you ever harm her, touch her, fuck her, even come into contact with her. I will have your head, and I will give it to her as a trophy. Try me if you will."

"I take far better care of your mate than you do. Precisely why she was with me in Paris."

"She was misguided. I will not allow her to be again. Heed my warning. I will not lose her." Tossing me away, he storms out. "All of you, back to work!"

I chuckle as the fool leave. "You've lost your mate already. She's my bitch now." Sitting back at my desk, I save a draft of the email I was meaning to send Kagome. It can wait.

* * *

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

"Your father will see you now, Taisho-sama." Daddy's secretary smiles at me.

"Thank you." Smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt, I strut to Daddy's office and open the door. "Hi, Daddy."

He sits up with a smile. "Hime! How have you been?" Rushing to me, he hugs me, and I can't help but giggle at his childish behavior.

Hugging him around the neck, I sigh, "Alright, daddy."

"Bankotsu told me you two had a fight. He didn't tell me what about though."

"He's butting his head into my business already. Sesshomaru and I had a little argument, and your jackass of a son decided to jump in and take Sesshomaru's side."

Daddy shakes his head with a sigh. "You two sure are siblings."

"What proved it to ya?" I ask sarcastically.

"He said, and I quote, "Your bitch of a daughter is too damn innocent for her own good," closing quote."

I huff, crossing my arms. "I'm not innocent."

Daddy chuckles. "You are, but we'll save that argument for another day. What can I do for my hime?"

I love my daddy. He's the only person I can go to when things are wrong, and he won't force me to tell him what's wrong. That makes it so much easier for me to tell him what's going on in my life. Sighing, I say, "I want to start working again. Amaimaru's older now, and he has Kaede. I can't have any more children, "Damn Sesshomaru, "So, I want to go back to working for you."

"Well, your job is still available to you."

"Thanks, daddy! I love you so much." I plop myself into his lap, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you too."

The door opens, and Bankotsu, the bastard, strolls into the room. "Hi, Dad… Kagome."

I snarl. "I thought I was bitch. Not that it matters any. You're jackass."

"Don't start with me today, Kagome. I'm tired."

"To hell with you being tired."

"Hime." Daddy scolds.

I flash him the best innocent look I possibly can. "Yes, my love?"

He gives me a look that says he isn't buying it. "Be nice to your elder brother."

"Hn." I smile, since the phrase reminds me of Sesshomaru. Why can't I forget him?

**'He mate.'**

_'Back off, damn you.'_

**'No. Me take up for mate.'**

_'Shut up!'_

**'Me stay with mate!'**

_'I'll get drunk if you don't be quiet!'_

**'…'**

Ha! Kagome, 1, Beast, zip! I rest my head against Daddy's as he and Bankotsu talk about something I could care less about. When they're finally done, I stand, "Well, I'm leaving. Give your beloved wife a kiss."

Daddy chuckles, kissing me gently. "You start again tomorrow, Hime."

"Well, guess I'll get goin' too, Dad."

"Come on by tomorrow, son."

Bankotsu nods, following me out. "So, Kaggy…"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have picked favorites. I just hate that you lied to me. I'm your brother. When you can't tell someone something, you should definitely be able to come to me."

I stare out of the elevator as we ride to the ground. It's made of glass, Daddy's idea. My eyes lock on the little western restaurant that's on the opposite street. "Okay, well, I have something I want to tell you that I haven't told anyone in my entire family."

He looks at me in surprise. "Okay."

"Let's go eat in that restaurant, and I'll spill." We go to the restaurant, order our food, and over the meal, I tell it all. Everything from Sesshomaru's cheating, to the painful way he fucked me, to the entire thing with Naraku. By the time I'm done, Ban is staring, his mouth agape, his eyes wide, and his appetite gone.

"W-wow." He slumps in his seat. "I really am a jackass."

"You didn't know. No one knows."

Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

I shrug. "You weren't here."

"But in Paris…and at that club. I mean, two wrongs don't make a right, but he can't be mad at you for doing what he did to you. And he, he hurt you."

"I'm fine, Ban." I whisper.

"You aren't. You're hurting…" He stares at me. "And you're still as in love with him as you ever were, aren't you?"

My eyes fill with tears, and I nod. "I don't know why, but I am."

"And Naraku?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him. He's so sweet to me. He takes care of me. And when we make love, I'm taken to a different place that with Sesshomaru. I certainly won't say a better place, but its different."

"I don't know what to say, but I'll have your back from now on."

I slide over in the booth to hug my brother. "I love you, Ban. Je' taime, Ban."

"Je' taime, Kagome. Where are you going now?"

"To talk to Sesshomaru."

* * *

**_{Normal POV}_**

Kagome frowned when Ayame told her that Sesshomaru had been gone for two hours. She crossed her arms and decided to wait in his office. Before she reached his office, however, Naraku caught her.

"Naraku, hey." Kagome greeted after looking up and down the hall.

"Hello, Kagome. Walk this way with me, please." Naraku led the miko to his office and closed the door. "Have a seat." He gestured to a chair after kissing her forehead. "My mother lent me her book, the one with the mating spell."

"Oh." She started, leaning back in her chair. She hadn't expected him to get it so early. And she wasn't really ready to separate from Sesshomaru. He seemed different, and when he'd kissed her that morning, she'd felt a change in him. "That's great. Let me see it."

Naraku opened the book, turning directly to the page. "Look, I'll hold you in my arms and chant these words, add a little magic, and we're done."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Okay, um, well, when will we-"

"Today, right now."

"Oh." She was stunned. "I mean, that's sudden."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "You do want to be rid of that bastard's mark, don't you?"

"Y-yeah. Oh yeah."

"Good." Naraku grinned at her. "It'll hurt a little, but not too much. Come here."

Kagome stood and stumbled toward him on trembling legs. She tripped, and fell into her arms. Blushing, she apologized, "Sorry, just a little afraid."

He stroked her hair lovingly. "Don't you worry, dearest. This won't be that bad." Tightening his arms around her, he leaned to read the book, "May this mark be ripped from you, so that you may be set free. May this mark be taken from you, so that you are free to be with me."

Kagome's entire body suddenly felt too hot. She coughed. "Naraku." Her body scorched. What was this?! Her eye lids lowered as she lost energy. What was he doing to her? Couldn't he see it was hurting her?! Her body fell limp, and she could barely think. "N-Nara…"

Sesshomaru froze as he stepped onto his hall. He felt an aura dying…Kagome's aura! He hurried in the direction that it was coming from and halted after throwing Naraku's door open. He watched as the magic that surrounded his mate ate away at her mark and flesh. "What have you done to her?!" He could here hear head fading.

"I am about to make her mine. I will save her when she is on the brink of death."

"She is there now! Release my Kagome!"

"Stay back!" Naraku held Kagome tighter as he sped up the process.

Sesshomaru's heart started to burn again. He clutched his chest as he fought against the urge to fall to his knees. Kagome was going to die. He knew it. "Kagome." He called to her.

She twitched in Naraku's arms. "Se-Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, you hear me." He said, almost happily.

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" She whispered.

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru when he saw Kagome's mark coming back.

Sesshomaru walked toward them as Naraku backed away. "Kagome," Sesshomaru felt like he was going to faint, "Kagome, open your eyes."

"Can't. So tired." Her mark started to fade again.

"Open your eyes!" Did she want his mark gone so badly? That she would put herself through this? Did his mate want out? The thought caused another sharp pain to shoot to his heart. He felt it constrict before he fainted, the Daiyoukai falling face first to the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" She didn't hear him anymore. "Sesshomaru?!" Panicking, Kagome opened her eyes. When she saw him passed out on the floor, she broke away from Sesshomaru and stumbled toward him, dropping to her knees beside him. "Sesshomaru," She mumbled weakly. "Naraku, call the police."

"Let him die." Naraku hissed in hatred.

Kagome would have glared at him if she had the strength. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the paramedics. "Yes, I'm inside Taisho inc, in Taisho-sama's office. My mate has collapsed and I…I need you here right…aw..away…" She dropped the phone as she fainted on top of her mate.

Naraku growled. "Damn him." He kicked his desk. "Fucking bastard! She was so close to being mine! So close!"

**'She was almost dead.'** His conscience told him.

_'But she wasn't dead. Almost doesn't even count.'_

**'Cold asshole.'**

_'Fuck you."_


	16. I love you

Kagome blinked groggily as she tried to remember where she was and why she was there. She sat up and reached to touch her head when she noticed the IV in her arm. Scowling at it, she snatched it out. "…" She'd opened her mouth to speak only to find a mask over her face. Snatching it off, she looked around the room. Her memory slowly resumed, and Kagome shot up with a gasp. "Sesshomaru?!"

Doctors and nurses swarmed around her the instant they heard her cry. "Oh, you're awake, Mrs. Taisho!"

"Where is my mate?" She asked. Until she knew he was alright, she wouldn't be able to relax.

"Why, in the room next to yours. However, you are not to leave this room until you are healed."

"Riiight." Kagome rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to see my mate."

A doctor, who Kagome recognized as Enai Takashi, grabbed her arm. "Lady Taisho, it really is in your best interest to rest up. Lord Sesshomaru will be furious if he wakes up to find you out of bed."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, Sesshomaru will just be mad at me, won't he?" She pushed past the doctors and nurses that tried to keep her in the room, rushing over to Sesshomaru's. Glaring at the doctors behind her, she hissed, "Follow me in, and I will have your heads." With that, and a small huff, she entered Sesshomaru's room.

She'd never seen Sesshomaru so pale. Well, his natural skin tone was pale. But now it was a sick pale with no shine whatsoever. She stroked his cheek gently. "Oh, Sesshomaru." She looked toward the door when it opened.

Inutaisho crept in with a sleeping Amaimaru in his arms, worry obvious on his face. Izayoi followed behind him, her expression just as worried. One by one they filed into the large hospital room, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kenji, Ayumi, Sota, Bankotsu, and Banryu. "Kagome, how is he?"

"He hasn't awakened yet." She replied softly, running her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He was sweating. Was it a nightmare?

"Kagome," Ken called to his daughter.

Deep in thought, Kagome did not answer. She closed her eyes to fight back her tears, resting her forehead against his. 'Is it my fault? Did it have to do with my being with Naraku? I swear, if this is my fault, I'll never forgive myself.' A tear rolled down her nose, sliding onto Sesshomaru's and down his cheek.

"Kagome!" Kenji called again.

"What?!" Kagome snapped.

Taken aback, Kenji muttered, "I only wished to see how you were."

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I don't care."

"Kagome, he's a demon. He'll be fine." Inuyasha assured her as he looked out the window. He couldn't stand seeing his elder brother so weak. Sure, Sesshomaru was an ass, but they were related. He didn't want him dead.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, glaring. "Has my mate ever fainted before? I don't think so." Turning soft eyes to Sesshomaru, Kagome bit her lip. "Sesshomaru, can you hear me? I'm sure you can with those ears of yours." Smiling a little, she tweaked his ears. "I'm really worried, so if you could wake up and tell me you're fine, that would be greatly appreciated." She suddenly felt like her body was on fire. She could've sworn that her skin was blistering, and her blood boiling. "Sesshomaru, please wake up. I don't know what I'd do without you." She reached up to wipe her eyes.

The door opened again, but this time a male doctor entered. "Lady Taisho, my name is Michu Ryu. I'll be watching over you during your stay. It is time for you to return to bed, and you will do so even if I must drag you there."

"I'd like to see you try." She said, aggravated.

Dr. Michu walked over to her and grabbed her arm, only to snatch away with a hiss. "You're burning up, Lady Taisho!"

"I know."

"Forgive me for my tone, Lady, but as your doctor, I have every right to order you to bed."

Kagome stood up and stalked toward him confidently. Even though she was perhaps a foot shorter than him, she stood, shoulders squared, as though she were three feet taller than him. "And as your Lady, I have every fucking right to castrate you should you take me from my mate."

"I-I…"

"You?" She taunted.

"B-bu-"

"But what?"

"Kagome," came Sesshomaru's deep voice, "return to your bed."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Sesshomaru!" Ignoring her pounding headache, she dashed over to him, tossing her arms around his neck and kissing him for all it was worth. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at her, a foggy look in his eyes. When it cleared, he frowned at her, "Your temperature is far too high for a ningen."

"Please don't make me go back to bed, Sesshomaru." She pled, lying her head on his chest. Not bothering to answer, he motioned for the doctor to ready the thermometer. Pulling Kagome to sit on his lap, he held her down. "What are you doing? Sesshomaru, let go."

"Doctor," Sesshomaru nodded to Ryu.

Kagome's eyes widened as the doctor approached her with the thermometer. She moved to jump off Sesshomaru's lap, but he held her there, forcing her down. "Well, I'm not opening my mouth!" She clamped it shut.

Her mate rolled his eyes. "Miko, you realize that there are other places you may stick a thermometer?"

"Oh, ew, Sesshoma-" She nearly choked as the thermometer was forced into her mouth. Glaring at Sesshomaru, she closed her eyes.

"So, doctor, what's wrong with my Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, pulling a comb from her purse. "Just let me comb that hair for you." She smiled as she combed her son's hair.

Dr. Michu looked to the chart that rested at the foot of Sesshomaru's bed. "It seems he had a fairly mild heart attack, for a youkai. Were he human, he'd been six feet under. He should take things easy for a while."

"My poor baby." She pulled his hair into a ponytail, tying a blue ribbon around his silver hair.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. _Her…poor…baby. Hn. _

Ayumi stepped forth. "And my baby girl? What happened to Kagome?"

"I'm not quite sure. Since she checked in she's been rather warm. She had trouble breathing also. She was also clutching her abdomen in her sleep."

"That has nothing to do with what happened. She has been experiencing those pains for quite some time." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who was sitting perfectly still in his arms.

At the sound of the beep, Ryu pulled the thermometer from her mouth. "Lady Taisho, you have a temperature of…105! You are so lucky you have a demon mate! You can't possibly tell me that you felt this hot and decided that it was okay!" When Kagome didn't reply, he grew concerned. "Lady Taisho?"

"Kagome, you hear the man, don't you?" Bankotsu touched her shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, "Yeah** (breath)** I **(breath)** heard **(breath)** him **(breath)."**

"Kag, dear, are you alright?" Miroku called to her. "You don't sound well."

Kagome smiled tiredly. "Sesshomaru's **(breath)** fine** (breath),** so **(breath)** I'm fine.** (breath)** I prom **(breath)** ise."

Ryu frowned, but did not object. "We need to get you to your room."

"I can **(breath)** walk." Leaning over, she kissed Sesshomaru's forehead before sliding off his lap. Stumbling toward the door, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked her friend, approaching her.

"No.** (breath)** I think **(breath)** I'm **(breath)** going to **(breath)** faint." She collapsed immediately, her head smacking against the floor.

"Kagome!"

Sesshomaru sprung forth from his bed, scooping his mate up off the floor. Her skin was turning a terrifying shade of red. She was nearly too hot for him to hold.

Ryu rushed to the door, hollering out, "I need a bed for Lady Taisho stat! We need to rush her to the ER stat!" His eyes widened as he saw people with cameras and notepads racing down the hall. "Shit! The media found out!"

_"Lady Taisho?! Is she ill?!"_

_"Is the Lady Pregnant again?!"_

_"What's with the stomach pains we've been hearing about?!"_

_"Is Lord Taisho here as well?!"_

_"Is one of them dying?!"_

_"What will become of their rule?!"_

Ryu cursed, closing the door.

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter too him. This wasn't good. If they couldn't get through the media, Kagome couldn't get the help she needed. Without that help, his mate could…no. No! He wouldn't even think that! Standing, he said, "Open the door. I will kill them if I must. My mate is dying!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, it'll only take a moment for security to-"

"Fuck security!" Bankotsu yelled. "My baby sister is dying!"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, pushing past the doctor and opening the door. Ignoring the flashing lights and questions, he made his way through the ground, knocking some over as he went.

* * *

**_{Sesshomaru's POV}_**

I glare up at the ceiling, my eyes narrowed in hatred, anger, fear, confusion, annoyance. I despise that Kumo for doing this to her. I am furious with that male who considered himself her doctor. He had the nerve to tell me that I could not be at her side. She awakened as I carried her into the ER. I swore to her that I would be there, and yet they will not let me be at her side. She will awaken afraid like a child in the dark. I am afraid like a child in the dark. I lean my head against the wall.

My mate could die. She could leave this world. She could leave me and Amaimaru. She could disappear and never return to me. My chances of holding her in my arms will have vanished. My chances to kiss her, to make love to her, to tell her that I do care, that she is my everything…I will have been too late. I yank at the youki binding restraints that hold me in bed. I need to see her, to tell her that I love her.

"Sesshomaru, don't stress yourself out. You had a heart attack for God's sake." Father paces back and forth, rubbing his hands together.

"I want my mate," is all that I say. It is all that I have been saying for hours.

"I know, son. I want Kagome too."

I still do not understand why Kagome kissed me. She wished for my mating mark to be gone. She wished to no longer be mine. Or else she would not have gone through such pain. Unless…Naraku forced her. Yes, that makes so much sense. He is one dead kumo.

There is a knock at my door and I sit up as best I can. "Enter."

Ryu strolls in, his clothing disheveled and his arms and face tinged lightly. Clearing his throat, he says, "We are done. We've done all that we can."

"How's Kagome?" Banryu presses. It is truly amazing. Kagome hasn't known him for long, nor are they related, and yet, he is a worried as the rest.

"Well, things did not go so well. She had a heat induced seizure. Her heart stopped also. We had a pulse, but no heartbeat. So her time of death was technically 10:52 pm. I-" My mind nearly shuts down.

"Oh my God!" The women in the room cry out, burying their faces in the chests of the men they are with.

Amaimaru taps my shoulder. "Daddy, what's death? Is it bad?"

I yank at my restraints, growling loudly. "Yes. Death is bad. Death is horrible. You! You did nothing to save my mate?!"

"Milord-"

"Damn these restraints! I will kill every doctor in this damned hospital!" My mate! I never got to tell my mate that I loved her! I never got to hold her as we slept again! I never… I never…Grrr! I snatch my arms free of my restraints. "You will die!"

"Milord, she isn't dead!" Ryu shielded his face.

Calming immediately, I sit up and nod at him, giving him a chance to explain his words.

He sighs, wiping a hand down his face. "She died, yes, but we managed to resuscitate her with the paddles. She is alive. Terrified and confused, but alive nonetheless, milord."

"And where is she?" A knock follows my question.

"I assume there." He nods toward the door. "Bring her in, please. She refused to sleep in her own room, milord."

A nurse pushes my pale mate in. By her scent, she has cooled considerably, and her heart beat is strong. The nurse pushes her bed close beside mine and smiles. "Your mate, milord."

Kagome's eyes flutters open, and dart around the room. They lock with mine, and fill with tears. "Sesshomaru!" Her voice is hoarse, I assume from misuse, but my heart tells me from death.

* * *

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

Sesshomaru pulls me into his arms, inhaling my scent. I clutch the front of his shirt. "Sesshomaru, I was so afraid. You weren't there, when I woke up. I thought you left me to die." I sob into his shirt. The fear I felt in me when I woke up was so intense. I never want to feel it again.

"Shh, it's alright. I am here, Kagome. I will never leave you." He whispers in my ear, his nose practically glued to the side of my face. "I thought that I had lost you." He says, this time a little louder. Perhaps he wants me to know that he isn't afraid to say it aloud. "I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you how much I truly love you."

I look up at him, stunned. H-he said he loves me. Sesshomaru hasn't said he loved me in forever. "I love you too. Always have, always will, Sesshou." I cringe a little as the half of my mark that was gone reappears. I look up when Daddy clears his throat.

"May I hug my wife please, Sesshomaru?" He asks playfully.

Sesshomaru growls at him. "My mate."

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. You know what I meant." Daddy laughs, embracing me when Sesshomaru lets go. "Scare me like that again, princess, and I'll personally kill you."

"Sorry, beloved." I apologize with a smile.

Everyone takes turns hugging me, some even hugging Sesshomaru, if he let them. I stiffen as the ringtone that I set for Naraku rings out. Bankotsu answers my phone, thank god.

"Yo…oh. Look, I don't think Kagome wants to talk to you right now…" He hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I pull my hair behind my ear as Sesshomaru and the others look at me.

"Love, are you well? I would come to see you, but I've been thinking a bit. Also, Sesshomaru would never let me near."

I glare at the phone. If he loves me the way he claims to, nothing should have stopped him from coming to see me. Flexing the youkai muscles in my arms, I smirk a little. Gripping the phone, I turn toward the open window and fling it out.

"Jeez, Kagome, you that mad at the person on the other end?" Inuyasha chuckled.

I ignore him, looking to Sesshomaru. He has a smile on his face, and it makes me wonder if he knows. He probably does. I don't see any way he can't. Cuddling into his side, I peck his cheek. I have Sesshomaru, and I love him as I always have. Naraku can go to hell.

* * *

**_{Naraku's POV}_**

I stare at the phone. Did she hand up on me? I redial the number and it goes straight to voicemail. She turned off her phone. Is she that angry with me for not showing? I thought I was doing the best thing for us...and besides that, I've been a tad busy. I've got to make accomadations. Sesshomaru is going fire me. I am sure of that. And when Kagome is better, and we've removed the rest of her mark, I'll be moving her in. Then there are the accomodations we'll have to make for the baby whenever I can successfully manage to get her pregnant.

Tossing the phone onto my bed, I sigh. "Damnit, Sesshomaru must have done something. I know him. He tried to trick her, the bastard. Yes. He must have kissed her or something. Told her he loved her. And my gullible little woman fell for it."

And what am I supposed to do to change her mind when she won't even listen to a word I say. I'll have to say it with more than words then, flowers, jewelry, money, love. I'll change her mind and I'll take her back. Then we'll work on her mark.

**'Her mark! She nearly died from that damned mark!'**

_'She will not die this time! I will strengthen her! I will make sure she is ready when we next attempt to remove her mark. This time, Sesshomaru was lingering in the back of her mind. Next time, though, he won't even be a drip of that delicious saliva on her tongue.'_

**"Stop putting her in danger! Just let Sesshomaru have her!'**

_'I can't. I refuse. I love her, and will always. I will not lose her to that pathetic excuse for a male. I'll be damned if I do.'_

I'll marry her and make her mine. Taking the ring I bought for her, I slide it into the back of my drawer. She will be my mate and wife in due time. Sesshomaru Taisho, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.


	17. Rape

Amaimaru beamed as a servant opened the front door for him, allowing his family members to stream in. Bowing at the waist, he greeted, "Welcome. I will be your host for the evening. Right this way please." He ignored the gushes over how cute he looked in his little tux. He'd pled with his Kaede-baba to let him wear it after his parents had told him he would be leading the guests to the dining room while they got dressed.

His parents had been acting different ever since they'd returned from the hospital, not that he was complaining. They were all over each other, like he'd remembered them doing for a moment when he was fairly young. His father would tickle his mother under the chin, and in return, she'd blush and kiss his nose. He was happy to see them that way. After talking to his friend, Shippo, he'd been worried that something would happen to them, and they wouldn't know that they loved each other.

"You may sit anywhere you like." He said calmly, though he felt giddy inside.

"Why thank you, you little gentleman." Izayoi gushed, smoothing down his hair before heading to the table.

Amaimaru watched as everyone sat, ticking off the list he had in his head._ 'Grandpa Tai, Grandma Iza, Uncle Inuyasha, Grandpa Ken, Grandma Yumi, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Miroku, Uncle Sota, Uncle Bankotsu, and Uncle Banryu, yes, everyone's here.'_ Sliding into his own seat, he smiled. "Momma and Daddy should be down in a minute."

"Oi." Inuyasha grunted. "What's taking them so long?"

"Hush, Inuyasha." Izayoi reprimanded. "They nearly lost each other. They're basking in each other's love. It's so romantic."

"Well, they need to hurry. I have an after dinner date." Inuyasha smiled at the thought of the girl he'd be meeting. She was an old flame who he was really eager to get back with.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Be happy for your brother, Inuyasha. He almost lost her." His voice rose a little as he hinted at the one thing no one else knew.

Inuyasha shrugged. He was happy for his brother and Kagome, but that didn't give them the right to take forever. He lifted his nose and sniffed. "They're on their way."

Kagome suddenly burst through the door, wearing a little black dress, simple and plain with a few diamond accessories. She ran to the opposite side of the table and grabbed a sharp steak knife from the center. Sesshomaru came sprinting in next, dressed in a dashing suit, his silver hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Kagome positioned the knife before her. "Stay back, Sesshomaru."

"Grrr." Sesshomaru growled lowly, his shoulders tense and his eyes a glowing red. "I warned you."

'Oh man. Are they fighting again?' Bankotsu looked on with worried eyes.

"Warnings don't give you a right to attack me. Besides, I don't think," she cleared her throat and changed her voice to her husband's deep octave, "Do not taunt me, woman," she resumed her own voice, "serves as a good warning. So, I'm keeping my knife."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, stalking around the table. "Rising a knife on your mate, do you know the consequences of such…mutiny?"

As he approached, Kagome backed away, holding her knife tighter. "Sesshomaru, don't come any closer. I swear I'll-" She jumped when he swatted the knife from her hand. "O-okay, Sesshomaru. Let's be rational here."

"There is no time left for rational, mate." He jerked her into his arms, sealing his lips onto her neck.

"I- I…haha! S-sesshomaru, st-stop, haha!" Kagome laughed as she tried to push him away. "T-that tickles."

"Punishment." Sesshomaru rumbled, switching to the other side of her neck.

Amaimaru bit his lip to keep from screaming 'mine'! His father had already handled that, giving him a long speech. When that hadn't worked, he'd locked the pup in his room for a night while he and Kagome spent time together. Amaimaru had been devastated even after being released, and had sobbed for three days straight because Sesshomaru wouldn't let him even catch a whiff of his mother's scent. When he'd finished, Sesshomaru had let him see his mother. He never wanted to be taken away from her again.

"I'm so- I'm so-" Kagome gasped for air as his hands worked their way down to the hem of her dress. "Hey, down boy! We're in front of people!" She scolded.

"People who are disgusted." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru's feverish attack ceased immediately as he turned to glare at his half brother. "I am free to fuck my mate whenever, Inuyasha."

Blushing furiously, Kagome jerked away from him. "Watch your language, mister!"

"Mama, what's fuck?" Amaimaru inquired innocently.

"Sesshomaru, you goddamn asshole!" Kagome hissed, punching her mate in the chest. "Do you hear what he's saying?"

"Goddamn asshole?" The pup asked. All of these new words were confusing to him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I blush harder under the intense look Sesshomaru's now golden eyes are giving me. I take a step back as he steps toward me, and I laugh nervously.

"You teach my son such language, woman?"

"It's not my fault, Sesshou."

"Oh?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Well, you see…you said fuck!"

Sesshomaru smirks at me. "And you called me a 'goddamn asshole'. Which is worse?"

"Fuck." I decided, nodding my head. "Definitely fuck."

Sesshou taps my nose lightly. "Silly woman." Pulling my back against his chest, he wraps his arms around my waist, nods towards our guests, and leads me to my seat.

It's been so long since Sesshou pulled my chair out for me. As I said, my cheeks tinged a slight red, I whisper, "Thank you." I can't take my eyes off my mate as he sits down. For the past month, things have been perfect. He holds me at night. He tells me that he loves me often, at least three times a day. We haven't gone past kissing yet, but when he tries, I'm certain that I'll give in.

"So, what's the purpose of this dinner?" Inuyasha grunts. It's just like that lousy bum to not want to come to any family gatherings.

"Well, brother," I smirk as I call him the one name he hates the most, and he growls in return, "can't we spend a little time with our family?"

"Don't call me brother!" He snaps. "I hate that!"

I blink at him, pursing my lips. "And why is that, ani-kun?"

Inuyasha blushes, crossing his arms and looking away. "You weren't supposed to mate Sesshomaru. It's all so awkward."

"Is my big brother, jeawous?"

"I ain't 'jeawous', you stupid bitch."

"Ah, ah, ah, Inuyasha. Watch your language. Wouldn't want your big brother to maim you for degrading his mate to a common bitch, would you?" I click my tongue.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "If ya ain't a common bitch, what are you?"

I chuckle, leaning against Sesshomaru, who wraps his arm around me. "Simple, simple Inuyasha. Obviously you've forgotten that I'm the head bitch. So, it looks that I'll have to teach you again. After dinner, you and I in the dojo, one on one."

My hanyou brother-in-law scoffs, "Keh, you're on."

"She is not." Sesshomaru corrects.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Kagome frowns, drawing from my arms. "What do you mean?"

"You are not sparring with Inuyasha in the dojo." I ignore her glare, looking over her head as the servants enter the dining room, carrying the food trays.

"Don't ignore me, Sesshomaru. Tell me why I can't go to the dojo."

Bankotsu winces at her malicious tone. "Come on, lovebirds. This is no time for fighting."

"Shut up, Bankotsu." Kagome hisses.

"Kagome," I sigh exasperatedly. "It has only been a month since our release. You will not overexert yourself simply to prove yourself to him." I take a tray from a servant, setting it on the table.

She narrows her eyes as I place her plate before her. "You can't tell me what to do, Sesshomaru. I'll fight if I want to."

"You will not. As you stated, you are head bitch. Yet I am alpha male."

"That isn't fair!"

I glare at her. My mate is too damn independent for her own good. "I am your mate. I do not have to be fair. My mark gives me absolute control."

"Sesshomaru," Father warns, "you're treading on thin ice."

I wave a hand at him. "I merely speak the truth."

Kagome slams her hands on the table, standing. "But you're supposed to love me enough not to force me to do or not do something against my will."

"Hn."

"Ugh, I knew this positive behavior wouldn't last long! You had a near death experience, so you changed a tiny bit. But you're still just a jackass, Sesshomaru!"

"Watch yourself, beta bitch." I snap.

Kagome smirks. "Go fuck yourself, alpha male."

I rise from my seat, but before I can reply to my mate, a servant hurried into the room. "Milady, there is a guest for you, at the door."

She nods. "Eat your food before it gets cold,_ love_." She struts from the dining hall, her hips swaying from side to side. It amazes me how something so beautiful can be so frustrating.

"Sesshomaru, you should watch yourself. You tell her that she shouldn't over exert herself, and by getting angry, you're stressing your heart. Be calm." Father instructs in what he must think is a soothing voice.

"I am no longer a pup, father. Therefore, you are in no position to tell me what to do." Nevertheless, I cannot stop my hand from rising to my aching heart. Kagome is simply too much sometimes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome smiled to the servant who stood before the door, dismissing her. She opened the door and froze at the sight of Naraku. "N-N-Naraku."

The hanyou smiled at her, straightening his posture from the laidback look he'd had a moment before. He lifted the hand that clutched the bouquet of Safflowers and extended them towards her. "For you."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well," he grabbed her hand, placing the flowers into them, "I called your cell, and once again, there was no answer. So, after much work, I managed to track down your home number, and no one answered. So, I decided that I should come by."

"You can go then." She turned to leave, pausing when Naraku grabbed her hand.

He gazed at her intensely, pain in his eyes. "Why have you ignored me?"

Kagome turned back to face him, her eyes locking on their laced fingers. "Naraku, you don't love me." She gasped lightly when he tightened his hold on her hand, his eyes asking how she could say such a thing. "If you did, you would have been at the hospital with me. You wouldn't have put me in danger." Her eyes misted. "I nearly died, Naraku. I was so afraid."

Naraku pulled the whimpering woman into his arms, pressing her face to his shoulder. "Come with me to my car." He inhaled her scent as they waddled to his car, realizing just how much he'd actually missed her aroma. Setting her inside, Naraku climbed in and started the car. When Kagome jumped, attempting to open the door, he locked it and took off.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"We are only traveling a ways." He replied calmly before whipping into an empty parking lot. Sitting back in his seat, he turned to face her. "Kagome, I was not at the hospital because Sesshomaru was there. I assumed that you were not ready for him to know."

"I wanted you there." She snapped. "Fuck him knowing or not."

Naraku sighed. "You needed me, and I was not there. I am sorrier than I've ever been my entire life."

Kagome turned away from him after deciding that she'd be more comfortable staring out of the window than looking into his no doubt deceitful eyes. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Kagome, I love you. I'll do whatever I takes to make things right…I got you something. I had planned on giving it to you when I heard that you were alright, but you hung up on me." Naraku reached into his glove compartment and drew out a small silver box, handing it to her.

She blinked a few times, before opening the box. A gasp escaped her parted lips as she stared in wonder at the ring. "Naraku! This has to be like three and a half carats!"

He smiled at her. "Yes. I had planned to find a larger ring, but then I thought, knowing you, too flashy wouldn't work."

"I- I don't know what to say." She was flabbergasted. (Sweet Lord I love that word lol) What did he mean by the ring? A promise, an engagement, a way to apologize, a way to bribe her to be with him again? She was so lost. This with Sesshomaru had been pretty well. Would she really give it all up for Naraku?

"Don't say a word. That ring means, to me, that there is promise in our relationship. An engagement ring of sorts. When you are sure how you wish to reply to such, we'll handle things. But as for now, I want to kiss you." He slid himself closer, placing his mouth next to her ear. "May I, Kagome?"

She shivered, her hands plastered against his chest. "M-may you kiss me?"

He nodded, a small smirk on his lips. "Yes, dearest. May I kiss you?" A deep chuckle rumbled his chest when she nodded meekly, and he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her. As he deepened the kiss, he reached across her lap and pulled the lever on the side of her seat. Once she was entirely leaned back, he climbed on top of her.

Kagome panted when Naraku laid a trail of kisses down her neck. Her mind was foggy, but the second his hand traveled up into her dress, she was shocked out of it. "Naraku!" She grabbed his hand.

"Hm?" He drawled, pecking her lips gently.

"Stop. Please."

"Why?" He kissed the tip of her sensitive ear, biting it gently.

She took a deep breath. "I can't. Things with Sesshomaru are…actually going pretty well. I mean, we argue a little, but I honestly think he's changed."

Naraku narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You are lying, right?"

"No. I never…I never stopped loving him…and he tells me all the time that he loves me in return."

"Don't be a fool, Kagome." He hissed harshly, causing her to wince. "That damned dog doesn't give a fuck about you. Otherwise he wouldn't have interrupted the mating process! That was what put you in danger!" Naraku knew he was lying, but he didn't even bother caring. How she could possibly be denying him for that dog was simply insane.

"W-what?"

He sniffed crossly. "Such an important process should not have been interrupted merely mid way. It could result in the death of the person going through with it, and like a fool, he broke in."

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to believe him, btu it made sense, a lot of sense at that. "Still, I don't think I should."

"If you love me," He began, "then you should not even have to think about it."

"B-but I don't remember saying that I loved you. I thought that I said I was falling in love with you."

"Ku, well, then, if you care for me at all, you will be willing. So, seeing as you do, we will make love." He slithered his body against hers, and Kagome found herself not liking it."

Kagome struggled to get out from under him. She winced when Naraku pinned her flaining arms down. "Naraku, no. I won't."

Naraku stared her in the eyes, wildness she'd never seen before dancing in them. "Does my love mean nothing to you?"

"Yes, it does…"

"Does the ring on your finger mean a damn thing to you?!"

"Y-yeah, but…"

Naraku sighed. "He has probably brainwashed you, my love. I bet the scoundrel even erased pieces of your memory. Do you remember the time I took you to America with me?" He wanted to smirk at his own cunning. Of course she wouldn't remember…it never happened.

Kagome frowned, confused. "No. You never took me to America."

"That's what he wants you to think. How about the time we made love in the bed you two shared?"

"When did we do that?"

"Oh, he is devious." Naraku shook his head, as though he were remorseful.

Kagome shook her head. "He couldn't have."

He sighed. "Then why don't you remember?"

"I…I don't know."

"My darling, he's decieving you. He's your mate. If anyone has direct access to your mind, it is that mongrel. Trust me."

Kagome looked up at him, then away. "I don't know." She grunted when Naraku ground into her, his erection digging into her stomach. "Wait. Stop."

Naraku arched a brow almost innocently. "This is the only way to break whatever spell he has over you." He proceeded his actions, suckling on her neck as he did.

"Stop, Naraku."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't do that."

"Please stop." She was beginnign to feel aroused, and that was the last thing she needed. She had to get away while she could still think clearly. "Please, Naraku, just stop it. I don't want to." His mouth sealed over hers as he reached under her and unzipped her dress. Her pleads were muffled, and she realized that she wasn't strong enough to push him off. 'Oh my god. He's going to do this.' She realized when he slid her underwear off, and tears misted in her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he sat back down. Kagome wasn't near. He'd felt her aura leaving perhaps thirty minutes prior. Had she been so angry that she didn't bother telling him that she was leaving? They'd had little spats during the past month, but nothing so serious. She'd always run back to him apologizing. What had been so different? His claws tapped the table impatiently. She had been experiencing sudden cramps for that entire month. What if she needed him, and he wasn't there to sooth them! That was it! He had to find her. He stood back up, scowling when Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "Release me."

"Let her have some space. You smother her, and she'll only pull away."

"If you haven't noticed, halfling," He no longer cared that Izayoi was near, "my mate is no longer within reach."

"Oh," he smirked at his brother, "So you're worried about your mate? How sweet."

Sesshomaru growled lowly, menacingly. "And if I were?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He knew he was asking for a death sentence, but he needed to keep Sesshomaru away from Kagome for a while. He knew his friend liked being alone when she was upset. "It's funny. Ever since you mated a human, you've changed severely. You've gone soft."

The daiyoukai's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. "It would serve you well to watch your words. Little brother or not, I will decapitate you."

"Try."

Inutaisho nudged his younger son. "Inuyasha, cut it out. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to keep him off Kagome's hide." The hanyou whispered lowly, so that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. Then his voice rose again, "Kagome's got you on a tight leash. You can't kill me because she'll be devastated."

"You are asking for death, fool." Sesshomaru took astep toward him.

'Just a little more goding. I can feel Kagome's aura.' "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately, remembering when we walked in on Kagome naked. How enjoyable it must be to mate with her."

"Inuyasha!" Practically everyone at the table shouted his name.

'Damnit. Think I took that a bit to far.' Inuyasha decided after seeing Sesshomaru's eyes snap to a brilliant red. "Fuck."

Sesshomaru flitted at his brother, grabbing him by the neck, and slamming him into the wall. "You are about to get what's coming to you, you halfbreed bastard."

"Sesshomaru!"

The hanyou coughed, grabbing his brother's arm. "I was…fucking…helping you."

"How?!" Sesshomaru's grip tightened. "By imagining yourself fucking my mate?!"

"Shit, man." Inuyasha choked. "Let go."

"If you ever touch my mate, I will have your blood coating my claws before you can scream." He released his brother before punching him in the jaw.

Inuyasha winced as he hit the floor, hard. "Damnit, Sess. I went too far. I get it." He coughed shakily. "I was only trying to keep you from chasing…from chasing her down."

Sesshomaru blinked. He'd been helping him after all? Kneeling beside his brother, he pat him on the back. "Next time, do not do so in such a manner. You were seconds away from death."

The hanyou smiled, knowing that was his brother's way of apologizing and thanking him. "I know. Damn, I forgot how good you pack a punch, Sess."

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked, helping him up. "And as always, little brother, you can take a punch rather well. But I warn you, keep my mate far from your mind."

"I tried." Inuyasha joked, shielding his face when Sesshomaru lifted his fist.

Chuckling, the daiyoukai flicked his brother's ear. "Fool."

"Icy bastard."

Inutaisho and Izayoi clapped happily. "So nice to see you boys being so affectionate, albeit violently."

The brother's deadpanned. "That was not affection."

"Oh, you're even speaking at the same time."

The pair rolled their eyes in annoyance, taking their seats. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's seat. "If she has not returned in a few minutes, I will go after her."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's for the best, I guess."

Banryu smirked. _"Je suis choqué que vous êtes assis ici, donc calmement, Ban. On dirait que vous devriez être en hâte vers la recherche de Kagome./ _I'm shocked you're sitting here so calmly, Ban. Seems like you should be hurrying off to search for Kagome."

"_Je lui donner un peu de temps pour obtenir son cul ici./_ I'm giving her a few moments to get her ass back here."

"You're too overprotective. Sesshomaru, I understand, but you're only her halfbrother…and you haven't known her long."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

A servant entered the room quietly, making a beelineto Sesshomaru and bowing. "Milord, the lady is sitting on the front porch…crying."

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. "Crying?"

"Yes, milord. She said tha she would be inside in a moment."

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru rose, but didn't get a chance to leave because Kagome entered the dining hall, her head down. "Mate, are you well?"

Kagome sniffed. "What do you care, Sesshomaru?"

His heart throbbed. "Kagome?"

"Bankotsu," she called lowly, "you mind if we talk?"

"Um, sure, Kag."

Sota watched his sister leave, a frown on his face. Why did she feel she could talk to Bankotsu, and not him? Did they have some secrets or something? He scowled. 'I was her brother before he was.'

Kenji, sensing his son's anger, soothed. "Don't be so jealous, Sota. He's her big brother."

"I was her brother first. Why can't she tlak to me?"

"Maybe it's something you wouldn't understand." Ayumi offered.

"She told me things before, even when I didn't understand much." He sighed, forking at his food. "Since he got here, she hardly even talks to me anymore."

Kenji looked sympathetic. "Tell her that."

Sota nodded, excused himself, and rushed after Kagome and Bankotsu. He found their aura's in Kagome and Sesshomaru's bedroom, and was going to knock when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Bankotsu, he practically raped me."

* * *

_**Bankotsu's POV**_

My heart races. "W-what do you mean?"

"I told him to stop. I did. But he didn't. Naraku…he…he raped me."

I run my fingers through my bangs. "I can't fucking believe this. He is dead."

"No!" Kagome blurts, before looking away. "Don't hurt him. I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

I glare at her. "Kagome, that bastard took you against your will. I do give a fuck if I'm sentenced to life in prison. He isn't getting away from him. I want him dead, even if I have to do It myself."

She nibbles on her lower lip. "I don't know what to do. When I started sleeping with him…I didn't expect things to get so out of hand. I didn't expect him to love me. I didn't expect to feel for him. I didn't expect this. He…he just…he changes sometimes, and I don't even recognize him."

"That's no excuse. What will you do the next time he tries this? Huh? You just gone let him do it?"

"I'll fight." She says uncertainly.

"Didn't you fight him this time? What makes you think you'll be stronger next time/"

She sighs. "I'll do what I have to do. This time, I couldn't bring myself to purify him. Next time…I'll do whatever it takes."

I sigh. "You guys ever use a condom?"

"I can't have children, Ban…Sesshomaru tore my muscles and the doctors removed my uterus."

"Yeah. I forgot. Damnit, I don't know what to do." I see Kagome adjust and wince when light strikes me in the eyes. Shielding them with my hands, I stare in shock at the ring on her finger. "W-what the hell is that?"

Kagome glances at her finger, and sighs. "An engagement ring of sorts."

"An engagement ring?!"

"SHhhh!"

"Fuck, Kagome." I cover my face with my hands. "You are in some deep shit. You're having an affair with a goddamn rapist of a psycho. Your mate cheated and then had the gall to harm you. Maybe you staying with Sesshomaru isn't the best thing to do."

Tears cluster in her eyes before overflowing. "Please, don't take me from him, Ban. I love him. I really do. And I think he loves me too. I just…I'm so confused, aniki-san." She flings herself into my arms, sobbing into my shoulders.

Sota throws the door open. "Kagome…Kagome why couldn't you tell me any of this?"

"Sota!" Kagome jumps.

"Did you not think I could help?" He asks lowly, pain in his eyes.

"Bankotsu…he kind of figured out some things so I filled in the blanks."

Sota shakes his head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Ban…Inuyasha and Inutaisho know about Sesshomaru though."

"Kagome, we need to have a talk later." When she nods in agreement, he hurries to embrace her. "Why is everyone so bent on hurting my big sister?"

"Oh, Sota!" Kagome sobs into his shoulder. "I hurt so much."

"I know." He whispers.

I reach over and pat her back. "It'll be okay, Kagome. I'll see to it."

My sister sobs herself to sleep, being rocked back and forth in Sota's arms. Sota scoops her up, lying her on the bed. "So, Bankotsu, what do we do?"

"You…" I sigh, "You go down stairs and tell everyone that Kagome's asleep. I need to make a phone call."

Sota nods. "Okay…big brother." He runs out of the room when I smile wearily at him.

"Dear god, help us." Whipping my cell from my pocket, I pressed the seven, my speed dial for a friend, and punch the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ren. It's me."

"Big brother!" Renkotsu greets. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

I sigh again. Renkotsu is my friend, 'younger brother', and personal investigator. "Look, I need you to dig up some information."

"How much, and on who?"

"As much as you can find on Kuro Naraku…I need it as quickly as possible. Don't leave any stone's unturned, got it?"

"Of course, big brother. I'll have it to you in three days maximum. Good bye?"

"Sayonara, little brother." I smirk as I hang up the phone. I peck Kagome's tear stained cheek. "My sweet sister, this is about to come to an end."


	18. Making love for the 1st time

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably on the couch._ 'Damn her. She knows very well that this couch is merely for appearance, not use.'_ Yes, Kagome had forced the infamous, indestructible Lord of the West to sleep on the couch as punishment for upsetting her. It was rather amusing the way she'd done it, thought, tossing a sheet and a pillow over the stair banister and placing a large, strong barrier around the room. Of course, being the powerful Daiyoukai that he was, he could easily push through it, but he decided to allow her this one night alone.

_'I cannot sleep.'_ He mused, sitting up. _'Perhaps a glass of water.'_ Pushing the sheet from his lap, he stretched his long limbs and strolled to the kitchen._ 'Kagome?'_ His mate stood, leaning against the long, marble island and eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Slumping gently against the doorway, he smirked and cleared his throat.

Shocked, Kagome gasped, falling back on her butt. A fiery glare burned in her eyes when Sesshomaru laughed quietly, his broad shoulders shaking. "Not. Funny. Go back to the couch."

"Pardon me, miko, but I could have sworn that I bought this house. I must be mistaken." He sneered sarcastically, lending her a hand. Once he'd helped her up, he took her spoon from her hand and ate a spoonful of her ice cream. "Should you not be asleep in _our _bed, mate?"

"Well," Kagome sighed, "I couldn't sleep. I decided to have a snack."

Sesshomaru spooned a scoop of the ice cream into her mouth. "Hn."

Swallowing, Kagome smiled, "And you? What're you doing up? Couch too lumpy?"

"Do not mock me."

She giggled. "Couldn't resist. You're just too cute when you're annoyed." Snatching her spoon, she fed him a small scoop. "You know, you rarely eat chocolate."

The Daiyoukai, had he been any other, would have blushed. "Being an Inuyoukai, chocolate is not something I should indulge in often."

"Why? Will it make you sick?" She leaned toward him, worried. "It makes dogs sick!" Her eyes lowered. "Before Buyo, rest his kitty soul, I had a dog named Kioko, rest her puppy soul, and she snuck into my chocolate pocky…"

Sympathetic, her mate nuzzled her cheek, "I will not die, miko. Nothing so small could ever harm me in such a way. My behavior, though, takes a turn for the worse."

"Oh, so it's intoxicating to you?" Kagome laughed. "Like liquor to a human, or drugs?"

"Yes." He found himself blushing._ 'Damnit. I suppose two spoons were more than I needed.'_

"Blushing? That's so cute, Sesshou. I like what chocolate does to you." She popped another spoonful into his mouth. Picking up her bowl, she walked around him, toward the living room.

After watching her sit on the couch, Sesshomaru sat beside her, as closely as he could. "Mate," he whispered softly.

Kagome sighed as he pulled her against him. "Yes?"

"Are you still upset with me?"

"A little. Do you really think I'm so weak, Sesshomaru? So weak that I'd overexert myself in a small battle with Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru swallowed two more spoonfuls, and narrowed his eyes at the nearly empty bowl. He would need more. "I worry for you. Is that not what a mate is supposed to do?"

"It is…but if you were watching, you could have stopped me when it seemed that I was pushing myself too hard."

"I hate seeing you in danger. I refuse to stand aside while you wantonly jeopardize yourself. I cannot imagine a life without you." He finished off the last of the ice cream and sat it on the coffee table, eying it.

Kagome followed his eyes and shook her head, biting back a giggle. "No, Sesshomaru."

He looked up at her, surprised. "No?"

"No more ice cream, okay? You finished over half of mine."

Sesshomaru gazed at her dully, then stood. "I am eating more."

She grasped his hand, snatching him back down on the couch. She shouldn't have given him any to begin with. "No. You aren't. I don't know how you act when you eat much more, but right now, you're acting strangely enough for me to know that you don't need more."

"Miko, I am eating more." He made to rise again, but Kagome pounced at him, wrestling him to the couch. "Damn you, woman! Two spoons."

"No!"

"One? Only one, miko." Sesshomaru was nearly pleading with her, his head racing and his pupils dilating slightly.

She growled at him, annoyed. "Would you just sit still? You aren't getting anymore and th-that's fi- ow!" Kagome clutched at her abdomen tightly, cringing.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Miko?"

"Agh." She whimpered, driving her sharp claws into her stomach. _'Make it stop! J-just make the pain stop!'_

"Kagome!" He pried her arms away from her stomach and lifted her shirt. He could see her stomach convulsing as she sobbed for mercy. Placing his palm against her stomach, he massaged gently, cooing, "Shh, miko."

"I-it hurts!" Kagome wailed, struggling against him. "Get off! I'll just rip it out! I'll rip it out!"

Holding her tighter, Sesshomaru massaged a bit harder, flaring the jaki in his hand. He knew not why, but that always seemed to calm her pain. When she continued to thrash against him, sweating despite how cold her flesh was, he flared the jaki again, kissing the cool skin on her cheek. "Be calm, miko."

Kagome shook her head, unable to reply as her eyes took on a swirling, magenta. Her reiki began to blaze, attempting to fight back his jaki.

"Do not fight me, Kagome." He whispered in her ear. "I am your mate. No harm will come to you."

Her reiki swirled around Sesshomaru's jaki, reading it, analyzing it. The two reciprocal forces latched on to each other, intertwining and joining. Kagome's reiki absorbed some of Sesshomaru's jaki before returning back to her body. Kagome opened her mouth, shrieking. The sound, however, was muffled by Sesshomaru's kiss. Once her screaming subsided, Sesshomaru drew back.

"Are you well?"

She blinked a few times, before nodded. "I feel different now." She whispered, before smiling. "Strange, but, I feel…whole for some reason." Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face burying deep into his shoulder. "Ankh Uhm." She mumbled, attempting a 'thank you.'

Smiling, Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek against her head. "You are welcome." He held her away from him, wiping the sweat from her face with his hand. "My love," He drew her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome smiled into the kiss before deepening it. She wrapped his hair around her hands, pushing her body full against his. Sesshomaru leaned back into the couch, pulling her to rest on top of him. He nipped at her lower lip, a silent plead for her to grant him access. Her lips parted as she sighed, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, hands running up and down her back.

Kagome mewled as Sesshomaru's mouth left hers, sending his attentions to her neck. He placed light, butterfly kisses to her neck, nipping and licking here and there. "Ohhhh." She tossed her head back, feeling his lips feather over the muscles in her neck. Her hands eagerly pulled at his shirt as she mentally placed a sound barrier around the room.

Chuckling, he lifted his arms, allowing her to slide the shirt off. "Raring to go, my little priestess?"

"Shut up, and touch me please." She shivered when he slid one of his hands under her shirt and up to her left breast, his other hand tiptoeing up her thigh and under the t-shirt she was wearing. "Mm."

"Do you like that, mate?" Sesshomaru asked, groping her.

"A…little…harder." Kagome rested her forehead against his, taking deep breaths. She couldn't believe this was happening. '_And after all that time!' _Though she was a little torn about whether he was doing it because he wanted to, or because he was hyped up on chocolate, but she decided to consider that later.

Sesshomaru yanked the shirt over his mate's head, and eliminated her bra, dropping the tattered fabric to the floor. He nibbled hungrily around her nipples, spine rattling beneath his skin each time Kagome dragged her claws across his back. His skin was welting and bleeding, and it'd never felt so good. His heart drummed in his chest when Kagome looked at him with those long missed heated eyes.

Licking her lips seductively, Kagome stuck her hands into his boxer shorts, grabbing his cock firmly. "I can't wait to feel this inside me again."

He groaned, thrusting into her hand. 'I cannot wait to feel myself buried deep within you.' He was growing stiffer by the moment, especially with her stroking up and down his staff. It was time to end this torture, despite his first though to take things slow and savor it. He ripped her underwear from her body, baring her naked body to him, thin rid himself of his own.

Kagome caressed his cheek, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. Her mate replied by kissing back with far more force. The ground together, molding their bodies against the other's. Sesshomaru grasped her hips, suckling her lip. It had been so long since they'd made love on the couch, and that time Amaimaru had stumbled in to find them naked. The thought caused his eyes to open. Drawing back, Sesshomaru panted, "B-be patient, m-miko. There is something…something we must consider."

"I've considered it, and I'm doing it. I want…want…want to make love, Sesshou." Kagome breathed.

He smiled, happy to hear that she was thinking this through. "I wish to as well, however, you may remember the last time we did so on the couch. Amaimaru-"

"Walked in…got it covered!" Kagome grabbed his sheet from the floor, covering them with it. "There."

"…" That would work. Sesshomaru smiled at her, lifting her body with one arm, and grabbed his cock with the other. "And you are ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kagome whispered.

Nodding in response, he pushed himself into her, grunting. Strangely, she was as tight as he recalled. That meant Naraku wasn't nearly…_'No thoughts of that damned half-breed.'_ He didn't want to get angry and harm his fragile little mate. She was so warm, so tight, so deliciously his. Nibbling on her shoulder, Sesshomaru breathed, "You're as sweet as I remember."

Kagome rolled against him. "And you, as scrumptious." She grinded her hips into his.

Annoyed, her mate grasped her waist. "Now, now, mate. I am in control."

"On the bottom?" She quipped.

"Anywhere."

"My ass." She hissed, grinding harder against him. "I'm in control this time."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Then you are as stubborn as you ever were." He flipped her over, so that she was on the bottom, careful not to fall from the couch.

"Hey, no fair." Kagome whined, lying pinned beneath him.

"I find it very fair." Sesshomaru replied smugly."

She growled. "Fucking petulant dog!"

He smirked. "Damn immovable human." His eyes widened when Kagome started to adjust their weight so that she would be on top. "Cease." He barked at her in frustration, wrestling to gain back control.

"N-no f-fucking w-w-way!" Kagome pushed as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru swore loudly as they fell from the couch, then smirked when he found that he was once against fully on top.

Glaring up at her mate, Kagome snapped, "Laugh, and I'll purify you."

He couldn't resist. His shoulder's shook, his body vibrating. Tilting his head back, he let out a loud bark-of-a-laugh. "This is precisely what you deserve."

"It is not." She pouted, tapping his nose with a glowing finger. "I deserve to be on top." She giggled when Sesshomaru wiggled his stinging nose. "You look like a pup!" She squealed happily. Sesshomaru wanted to be upset with her, but he merely found himself laughing harder. Kagome tensed as Sesshomaru began laughing harder. With ease laugh, his body jerked against hers, moving him deeper. She tilted her head back, moaning. "Sweet lord."

"Indeed."

* * *

Kagome's right leg kicked irritably against her desk as she sipped her coffee. Two and a half weeks of sex twice a day, and now, she was back to work with her father. Maybe if she called him…Or better yet, a video call! Hopping up from her desk, she rushed over to the large screen that hung against the eat wall, a quick tap bringing it to life. She tried to remember the number Sesshomaru had given her. _'Um…02 5927 5028!'_ Eagerly, she tapped in the number and waited. When Sesshomaru's face popped up on the screen, she beamed, "Sesshou!"

"Mate," He smiled warmly, though it disappeared instantly when Inuyasha came bounding in.

"Yo, Kagome!"

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha." She sighed. 'Well, that ruins my plans for video phone sex.'

The hanyou frowned. "What, ain't happy to see me?"

She smiled a little. "Of course, I am, Inuyasha. How was your date?"

Inuyasha paled a little, looking away. "Not what I expected. I need time to think about some things."

"Hm."

"So, what's with you? That dopey smile, that glowing skin…Oh, ew! You guys did it!"

Kagome blushed, clenching her fists. "Shut up, Inuyasha!"

He stuck his finger in his mouth. "I think I'm gonna gag!"

"Should I have a talk with you, little brother, of the birds and the bees?" Sesshomaru taunted with narrowed eyes. He'd been hoping he could get Kagome to strip for him, or at least show him a little glimpse. But all was ruined. 'I despise little brothers.'

"Oh, shut it!"

"Calm down, aniki-san." Kagome waved her hand at the screen with a smile.

Sesshomaru smirked as his brother growled. "Mate?"

"Hm?"

"Are you well?"

"Wha?" Kagome thought back to that morning. She'd been feeling terribly ill for weeks, and that morning had found her leaning over the toilet, heaving. "Oh, yes. I'm much better now. I almost forgot." She jumped, stunned when the door to her office flew open.

Bankotsu smiled as he entered. "Wassup, Kaggy, baby?" He plopped into the comfy chair that sat behind her desk. "Hey, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waved. "Yo!"

"Hn."

Kagome swiveled on her heel, glaring at her elder brother with narrowed eyes. "What did I tell you about storming into my office?!"

Bankotsu tapped his chin, glancing up at the ceiling. Beaming suddenly, he replied, "You said not to!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I like annoying you." He chuckled when his sister growled at him. "Whoa, what happened to that good attitude you've had for the last couple of days?"

Crossing her arms, Kagome turned away from him with a huff. Inuyasha laughed. "Finally, I ain't the only one who has to deal with an annoying older brother." He winced when Sesshomaru's fist caught the side of his head. "OW!" Stroking the spot where he'd been hit, he mumbled something about stupid, cocky older brothers. "What's Bankotsu doing there anyway?"

"Well," she began, "he managed to persuade his boss at TPD to let him scout out the place."

"So he's a security guard?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Please! I'm more of a bodyguard!"

Kagome arched a brow with an arrogant smirk. "Oh? I thought you were just a lousy, ugly bum who sits on his butt all day harassing me and daddy."

"Ugly?" He fumed. "I am not ugly! I'm the sexiest man you've ever seen!"

"Riiiight."

"You're just jealous because you're getting fat!"

Kagome's body went rigid, her hands twitching. '_F-fat?'_ Grabbing the closest thing to her, a chair, she rose it over her head, "I am not fat!" Before she could through it, though, the earpiece in her ear rang. Setting the chair down, she smoothed her clothes and pushed the small button on the side of her phone. "Yes?"

A Spanish woman sighed. "_Fui trasladado a usted./_ I was transferred to you."

"_Sí. Supongo que son María Sánchez?/_Yes. I assume you are Maria Sanchez?"

"_Sí./_Yes."

"_Bien .../_ Alright…" Kagome droned on, acting as though she were oblivious to the fact that she was being watched as she paced back and forth.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, proud to see his little miko happy at work, speaking a language besides that of her native as though she'd been born in Madrid. His eyes remained trained on Kagome, until he noticed Bankotsu rummaging through her drawers.

Bankotsu smirked as he pulled a tape measure from Kagome's bottom drawer. Rushing over to her, he wrapped the tape around her waist._ 'Hm…27?'_ Sliding it down to her hips, he measured, _'38, and her breasts are…'_ He lifted the tape measure, wrapping it around her breasts, _'35 1/2.'_ He dismissed her glare with a wave of his hand and stepped back when she attempted to punch him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her brother, then turned her attention back to the woman on the phone, who was thanking her, and telling her that she would call back the next day. "_De nada. Adiós, la Sra. Sánchez./_You're welcome. Goodbye, Mrs. Sanchez." After hanging up, she strolled to the bookshelf in the corner of her office, grabbed a large dictionary, tossing it at her brother.

"Hey!" He narrowly dodged the thick book and glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"What the hell were you doing? I was on the phone with a client!"

"I was taking your measurements."

Slapping her hands on her hips, Kagome hmphed, "I. Am. Not. Fat."

He laughed. "But you've definitely gained weight, and I can prove it. What are your measurements?"

"Um, last time I checked…" She touched her chest, "33 for breasts, 25 for waist, and 34 3/4 for hips…And that was when I was getting measure for a suit about…two, three weeks ago."

"Ha! Now you're 35 ½-27-38!"

"What?" Kagome cried. "That's physically impossible!"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nope. You've been loungin' around too much. So sorry, hun."

She stood in front of the mirror on the door, looking at her body. "I did pack on weight! Oh my god, I'm hideous! I'm fat, Sesshomaru!"

Her mate sighed. "You are not, Kagome. You merely gained a few inches and pounds."

"No. I'm huge." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Bankotsu, then looked back to Kagome. "Mate, you are as beautiful as you ever were."

"Stop lying to me. Be honest, like Ban! I'm gigantic and ugly!" She flung her arms around her brother, crying into his shoulder.

Bankotsu blinked. "H-hey, I didn't say you were gigantic or ugly. You look great, Kag! Those extra pounds make your curves look fantastic."

Kagome buried her face deeper into his neck. "Now you're lying too!"

"Fix this." Sesshomaru growled threateningly.

Nodding, Bankotsu stroked his sister's back. "Hey, Kag, I was only lying to get back at you for calling me ugly. Your measurements were really 33-25-35. You only gained a teeny bit on your hips." He lied.

"Really?" Kagome sniffed, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Reaching for a tissue on her desk, he wiped her eyes. "I was just being a mean big brother. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Kagome nuzzled him. "Long as I'm not fat."

He rocked back and forth on his heels. "If you were, though, could you be pregnant?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "N-no. I can't have children…due to early menopause."

"Oh." He caught on to her lie, remembering what she'd told him. "There's always the hope for a miracle child."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Without a uterus? I think not."

Sesshomaru mentally cringed. He was the reason she could not have children as she so wished. From what he could see, his mate was fighting back tears of sadness.

**'Poor mate.' **His beast whined.

_'Indeed.'_

"Well," Kagome's voice caught his attention, "Ban's gonna take me out to lunch, Sesshou. See you two later."

"Later, Kagome!" Inuyasha nodded.

"I will see you tonight, mate." Sesshomaru pressed the power button on the remote that sat next to him and sighed. He would have been happy to have a dozen more pups, and, he supposed, it wasn't meant to be.


	19. Missing

**_Q&A PT 2_**

**Q: Why is Naraku so OCC?**

A: Naraku is devious, right? There are things about Naraku that Kagome just doesn't know yet. And when they come out…it's safe to say she'll be more than a little shocked, not to mention sick to her stomach.

**Q: So she's gonna stay Sesshomaru's mate?!**

A: Yurp! She has too. If she didn't, it would pretty much be the end of the story, and I wanna drag this out. It's one of my longest stories.

**Q:But, baby Rin, is it really his??**

A: Oh man that's a good question. But alas, the blood test, which for humans is 99.9% right, said that she was Sesshy's!

**Q: When is Kagome going to find out about Rin?**

A: Terribly soon…within the next three chaps actually.

**Q: What will Kagome do now? :(**

A: She'll do what lots of women do when they're hurt: Drink, bag on men, and eat lots and lots of chocolate…mmm, chocolate.

**Q: Is Kagome going to get pregnant??**

A: … . ^.^. I hope no one read that question.

**MY Qs**

Okay, it's my turn. I have questions for you!

**Q: Why do you people want Kag to be with Naraku?! Lol. I mean, maybe it's just me. Maybe it's because I know a little further into the future of the story than you do, but I just don't know who'll she'll be with actually. I want Sesshy, but so many of you want Raku. I'm torn.**

**Q: When did people get so doggone perceptive? You catch everything! I slip up on the timeline (which I do a lot for some reason. I hate time.) I give a teeny, tiny, itsy-bitsy yellow polka dotted hinty, and you figure out. I'm shocked. I thought American teens and some adults were stupid or something like that.**

**Q:Who does fic requests? Not for me, for a friend.**

**Q: Do the ppl who demand reviews in order for an update get more? If I rlly like a story, even if they demand a review, I review it…Not that I'm going to. I can't even bring myself to. Besides, I think my reviews are actually pretty good.**

**Q: Okay, last one. If I stopped after this chapter…would you hunt me down and harm me? Lol.**

ALL DONE. On to the Story.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the mirror. He'd never seen himself looking so horrible. But he could not blame himself for looking as he did. He hadn't slept in two days. He'd been drinking constantly. A shot here, a swig of coffee there, a bottle of Corona, and another swig of coffee. What had made him into a three day alcoholic, you ask? Kagome had been missing for three days.

If anyone was to be blamed for that, Sesshomaru could not decide between himself or Kikyo. Flopping back on his bad, Sesshomaru took a drink of the strong green liquid and cringed as it slid down his throat, stinging the sensitive tissue. His eyes welled with tears from the strength. How he hated demon sake, but it was the only thing that eventually made him feel better.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he stared at the screen of the atm. He was about to give away more of the money he worked hard for, the money he made so that he could take care of the loving mate that laid in the bed waiting for him at home and for the son that had been a result of much loving, the money that wasn't supposed to be going to a whore and her basically bastard child.

"How much would you like to swap to this account, Taisho-sama?" The machine asked in its mechanically female voice.

'_How much did the bitch ask for?'_ He lifted a hand, tapping the screen's numbers.

"80,000 yen. Are you sure?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru pressed the green button.

"Insert the confirmation code."

Quickly, he tapped in the digits to the date he'd first met Kagome, then slid his hand into his pocket as a receipt printed.

"Thank you for using Hinode Bank ATM."

Ripping the receipt from the machine, Sesshomaru tore it to shreds after remembering the tiny ten digit number in the corner. It made no sense to keep the receipt and have Kagome find it. No, he'd destroy it. If things went worse, and they were needed in court, he'd memorized the ten-digit number from every single receipt he'd gotten. He stiffened upon feeling the hand on his shoulder. He'd sensed the miko approaching, but had been too deep in thought to leave. "Remove your hand."

Kikyo smirked, sliding her hand down his back. "We need to talk. You're paying for dinner." Whipping around, she strutted off, entering the small café that was two blocks down.

Sesshomaru grimaced as he followed her. She had too much control, but there was nothing he could do to take it from her without harming Kagome. Speaking of his mate, she was calling. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru," she moaned, "when are you coming back?"

"Soon."

"Make it now."

"Kagome…"

"I'm starting without you, Sesshomaru. My hand is stroking my thigh as we speak, sooo close to my-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru's growl.

He was both aroused and annoyed. "You know damn well that you are not to touch yourself. Only I am to touch you."

Kagome mewled. "But it's almost there, Sesshomaru."

"I am on my way."

"Okay. I'll try to hold it off until then. I love you."

"I love you as well." Sliding his cell closed, Sesshomaru strolled into the café. He spotted Kikyo sitting toward the back, sipping a latte, and took his seat. "What, wench?"

Kikyo licked her lips before sitting back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I've come to a decision."

Sesshomaru's upper lip curled in a snarl when he felt one of her feet brushing up and down his leg. Moving his chair back, he hissed, "And what might that be?"

"Rinny dear and I don't like it when you spend time with your mate. You're always with her. We've seen the things you've done to her, and heard the things you've said to her. It upsets us, so…we've decided that you are not to treat her so well."

"What do you expect me to do, wench? Ignore my mate?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. That, and come visit Rin at least three times a week."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, growling viciously. "I refuse."

"Then I'll tell your mate." She quipped cruelly.

He looked at her indifferently, though he was frantic on the inside. 'Ignore my mate, and have her with me, or have her know of that child, and lose her for all eternity?' "I will do as you've asked."

"Glad you see things my way." Kikyo smirked, though she'd expected more emotion. She'd prayed for more emotion. She hated him being so cold and cut off from everything around him. She'd wanted to make him vulnerable. Maybe she'd have to tell Kagome about the kid sooner than she'd planned. "I'm leaving now, but you treat yourself to something. You can spend one last night with her if you wish."

Sesshomaru did not watch her leave. Instead he covered his face with his hands and inhaled deeply. This was not good.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Upon leaving the café, he'd made love to his mate one last time, and then ignored her for a week. He'd come home on the eighth day to find her gone, but had thought nothing of it. When she did not come that night, he'd assumed she'd spent the night somewhere, but after two days, he realized that his mate had actually run off…and he had absolutely no idea where she was.

He took another sip of the swirling green alcohol and exhaled before smiling wryly. Once he wasn't drunk out of his mind, he'd look for her. If he had to, he'd tell the police that she'd been taken. But she would be found.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I gaze at the ceiling above me, pulling the sheets tighter around my body. Who does he think he is, playing with my emotions again? He's gotten me spoiled, used to making love many times a day, used to having him returning my love. Now, he has suddenly snatched it from me.

He obviously doesn't know how much I've went through for him! I put my career on hold for him when I got pregnant with Amaimaru! I loved that job! But Sesshomaru wanted me home, to take care of our son, something I understand. But he also wanted me to be there when he got home from work, to pamper him, to feed him, to make love to him even when I was too tired! I clench my teeth.

I stood by his side when he cheated on me, when he fucked me to near death! I was the one to retrieve his arm from the netherworld when we were in the accident that cost him it and I nearly lost Amaimaru! I loved him when he didn't give a damn about me, and I am fed up. I am done. Rolling over, I curl up beside Naraku.

Sighing loudly, he wraps an arm around me. "My love, is there something on your mind?"

"No…well…"

"Do not be afraid to ask or say something." He hasn't looked at me since we made love ten minutes ago.

I trace a heart into his bare chest. "In the car…when we had sex, why did we? I mean, I didn't really want to, but you did anyway."

"Forgive me. I do not know what came over me. It was simply that it pained me to think you would choose him over me when he is obviously simply using you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologize. I had no idea that he felt that way. Then again, I should have. Sesshomaru told me he loved me, and I suddenly dropped him. He had every right to be upset. I'm shocked he doesn't hate me. It still hurts that he could do something like that to me, _'but he loves me.'_ I smile, cuddling up to him. _'And I really need to be loved right now.'_

Naraku turns to face me, and I gasp at the hurt in his eyes. Those crimson eyes that I adore looking into, that are usually so warm towards me, are cold with pain, sadness, anger, and confusion. He sits up. "Kagome, why are you using me?"

I frown, sitting up as well. "Using you? What do you mean?"

"When you were with Sesshomaru, when he treated you kindly and with love, you discarded me. Now that he has tossed you aside again, you have returned to me. Why are you using me?"

"I-I'm not using you. I missed you, and I care about you. I just didn't know what to do."

He shakes his head, then brushes his bangs from his face. "I've bared myself to you. I told you that I loved you. I've told you things no one else knows. I thought you cared for me."

"I-I do." Where is he getting these things from? Why would he think I'm using him? I told him that I cared.

"You don't." He slides out of bed. "You care nothing about me, or at least, you do not now. You come to me looking for sex for love, when you do not give love in return." He collects my clothes from the floor. "I cannot be with you knowing that your heart is not with me."

I slide out of bed, catching my clothes when he tosses them at me. "What are you trying to say, Naraku?"

Facing me, he crosses his arms. "I need you to leave. Until you can tell me that you love me, that I am your everything, that Sesshomaru does not matter, we cannot be."

"What?" I drop my clothes, embracing him. "Don't make me leave, Naraku. Please, don't make me leave."

"Kagome, let me go." When I refuse, Naraku pries my hands off and pushes me away. "Just go."

"Please, don't make me go! I'll do whatever you like!"

He cups my cheek, looking me in the eyes as I cry. "Whatever I like?"

I nod as I sob harder. "Whatever you like, I will do. Just, don't make me go."

"Okay. Tell me that you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me that you don't love Sesshomaru." When I open my mouth, he places his thumb over it. "And mean what you say."

Swallowing, I lower my eyes to the ground. "I can't." He steps back, and I grab his hand. "But if you give me time, I will!"

Naraku smiles sadly. "I will give you time. You will have time away from me. When you can stop loving Sesshomaru, stop craving him, stop wanting him, I will be all yours." He opens his bedroom door without looking at me. "Lock the front door when you leave."

"No!" I hug him. "Don't make me leave. I want to stay. I want to be with you."

"Kagome, stop crying and go."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

He sighs. "Go home, love."

"I don't want to be in that house with him."

"Then go to a hotel. I'm sure you have credit cards in your purse. Call me when you've made it there safely."

"Please." I whisper.

Naraku grabs my clothes, tossing them into the hall. Gently, he pushes me out and kisses my forehead. "I love you. Be safe, and call me when you've found a hotel." With that, he closes the door.

I growl. "Naraku, open this door!" I knock. He can't seriously be doing this, dumping me! "Naraku, open this door!!!!!" Anger fading, I rest my forehead against the door and cry. "Please." No answer comes, so I get dressed and leave, strolling down the dark streets.

'_Sesshomaru doesn't want me. Naraku doesn't want me. I can't go home. I can't go to Sango's. I can't go to Mom and Dad's. I can't go to Tai's. I can't go to Inuyasha's. I can't go to Ban because he doesn't know I've gone back to Naraku. I can't go to a hotel, because Sesshomaru'll probably look into my credit card records. What am I supposed to do?'_

'**Withdraw money from card?'** My beast offers.

'_Withdraw the money from the card?'_ I sniff. _'And what then? Check into a hotel?'_

'**Yes.'**

Taking my beast's advice, I ride a taxi to a hotel halfway across town. After getting the money from an ATM outside, I check in. I slide under the sheets of the bed and sob into the pillow for a few hours. When I've finally sobbed myself delirious, I rub my eyes. _'Beast?'_

'**Mistress…'**

'_Have you finally realized that Sesshomaru doesn't love us?'_

'…**yes.'**

'_Okay. I'm going to bed.'_

Instead of answering, my beast whimpers and, disregarding her crying, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Hey, Sess! Sesshomaru!" I call, rounding a little corner. My little fuzz ball nephew runs into my legs, smiling. "Oi, little man, where's your mom?"

His smile disappears. "I don't know."

"Where's your dad?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"It's noon." I mutter, racing up the stairs to Kagome and Sesshomaru's room. That sounds so weird. I never imagined the two together. It was a shock to find out that they were dating, and even more of one when I found out they were getting mated. The two are fucking day and night! How they hooked up, I'll never know. Pushing open the door, I stroll to the bed and snap in his ear, "Get the fuck up! It's noon!"

Sesshomaru shoots up from the bed, grabbing his head. "Fuck!" He growls.

I blink. Keh, the idiot almost sounds like me.

He looks over to me, drops his hands from his head, and smiles lazily. "Why hello, little brother. What do I do to owe the honor or you meeting?"

"What?"

"May I pet you?"

"Dear god, you're drunk!" I cry, smacking my forehead. This is some goddamn bull! "Sesshomaru, you got a kid! What are you doin' drunk in the middle of the day?!"

He rolls his eyes. "Calm down, baby brother. He has a nanny."

I sighed, shaking my head. He's so lucky we're related. Sitting on the bed, I send a swift slap to his face. "Listen, Sess, you need to wake up! We need to talk!"

Sesshomaru glares at me. "That hurt."

"I don't care. Where's Kagome. We all need to talk."

"Kagome?" He gets out of bed and head over to the bottle of youkai sake on the dresser. "Kagome ran away three days ago. I have no idea where she is." He nearly drowned himself in a swig.

"You don't know where she is?! What do you mean by that?!"

"I came home and found her gone. I decided to give it a day. It's been three, and she hasn't returned."

I start to panic. "Oh my God! Kagome is missing! Sesshomaru, she could be dead! Instead of getting drunk, you should be searching for her! What did you do to piss her off?!"

He shook his head. "I've ignored her." He lets his beast surface slightly, before snatching him back in, the surefire way for a demon to get over being drunk without a hangover. "You will help me to find her?"

"S-sure. I'll get dad on it too! Hell, we might have to get Kagome's family on it."

"I don't care! She has to be found!"

"So, you're gonna tell 'em what you did to her? The cheating and stuff?"

He sighs. "If it comes to it."

"And what if they take her from you? The family has a right to separate you too for a few centuries to punish you."

"Then we must hope that I will not have to tell them of all that I've done. For now, the story is that Kagome has been missing for three days, and I have yet to find her on my own."

"Alright. I'll call Kag's side. You call dad, mom, and the rest." I speed from the room. _'Sess, you're in for hell, man.'_

* * *

_**Bankotsu's POV**_

"Gee, thanks. What the hell happened to three days?" I hiss, snatching the yellow folder from Renkotsu.

He frowns. "It took me three days alone to find out that there is no one, and I mean no one, with the name Naraku Kuro. There is an Onigumo Kuro, though. He looks like this." He pulls a picture from his pocket and hands the photo to me.

"What? This is Naraku."

"I know that now. Did a little more digging after I found out his real name. You'll be surprised and disturbed when you read that, man."

I shrug. "I ain't readin' much, only the first page. I'm lettin' my sis have this. It's for her knowledge."

He arches a brow. "Why?"

"This is the guy she's been with for a while."

"Oh…you know how he feels about her?"

"According to her, he loves her."

Renkotsu sighs, relieved. "Cool, I think. Just be careful. I have to go. Jak awaits in Paris, the sick bastard. Later, Big brother!"

I watch him race from the parking lot before looking down at the folder in my hand. Hopping into the car, I pull out the first page and begin reading. "Onigumo Kuro, age 28 in human years, was a patient at Ureshii Medical Facilities." _'Don't they treat people with mental issues?'_ I'm about to read more when my phone rings. "Yo, Bankotsu here."

"Bankotsu."

"Pop, hey! What do you need?"

"I was- Shh, Ayumi. It'll be okay. Ban, when was the last time you say Kagome? When was the last time you even spoke to her?"

I rack my brain for an answer. "Friday at work."

"Not since then?"

"No. Why? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"…"

I feel my heart speed up. "Is my sister okay, Dad?!"

I hear him sniff. Dear god, he's crying, "Bankotsu, Kagome's been missing since Friday. Sesshomaru says he hasn't been able to find her."

Closing my phone, I stare ahead of me. Missing…Could Naraku have hurt her?! I skim the paper, the brief, in my hands for anything about killing or kidnapping, but find none. That doesn't prove anything though! If we can't find her, I'm searching him out!


	20. Robbed

_**Bankotsu's POV**_

"Okay, I'm back! Tell me what you got!" I say as I storm into Sesshomaru and Kagome's living room, tossing my car keys onto my coffee table. Dear god, her scent is stale in here! We met up two days ago, and agreed to split up and search all of Tokyo. Now, we're sharing information.

"Calm down. Have a seat." Inutaisho pushes me down onto a chair, whispering, "The women are already in tears. Don't need you hyperventilating."

Taking a few breaths, I ask, "So, what do we know?"

Inuyasha sighs, slumping into his chair. "Well, Kagome's been missing for about six, seven days." He begins ticking them off on his fingers. "For some reason, the fucking police ain't doin' shit! And, Sesshomaru knows the rest. He did some deep spy work or something."

As if on cue, Sesshomaru stalks into the living room, looking like shit. He holds up a file and tells us what he knows. "Kagome has been seen on Tamai Drive this past week. She has, otherwise, not been spotted."

"Fantastic." I grunt. "All we know is that she went downtown. We don't know where she's staying; who she's with, if she's eating. And this goddamn city is so polluted; I couldn't pick her smell out if she was right next door."

"Calm down, Bankotsu. We'll find her." I tap my foot in annoyance, glaring at my father. The nerve of him! _'We'll find her!'_ When?! We don't even fucking know where she is! She could be in Paris with Jak, or with Naraku or…Naraku!

"Bankotsu!"

I look up to find everyone glaring at me and roll my eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha growls. "Why the hell were you doing that annoying humming?"

"It's what I do when I think." I beam. "And I hum louder when I have an idea!"

"That sick smile is freaking me out, man."

Sending him a glare, I hop up from my seat. "You all sit here. I'm going to follow my hunch and find my baby sister. I've got the perfect idea." I snatch up my keys and sprint out. _'I'm coming, Kagome!'_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I hold my queasy stomach as I read the aisle labels in the drugstore. 'Canned goods, candy, snacks, toys, trinkets, school supplies, tampons! Yes, it should be on the tampons aisle!' Rushing onto the aisle, I glance on both sides, looking for what I need. The small boxes are sitting next to a few boxes of depends. I grab two of the most expensive ones and read them over. After deciding on the second box, I go to the counter and sit it down.

The perky cashier squeals. "Wow, you're buying-"

"Shh!" I hush her. Thank god I'm disguised as a red headed American. "I want." I gesture toward the box in broken Japanese. "I want box."

She nods. "Lucky you. I wish I could need one."

"Yes, sure."

She scans it. "Okay, there you are."

Paying for it, I bow a few times too many, "Thank you very much," and I hurry from the store. Once at the hotel, I eye the box, toss it aside, and go to the bathroom.

_**Naraku's POV**_

I glare at his telephone. Four days and she hasn't called. How fucking long does it take to check into a hotel and call?! I pace back and forth, trying to determine whether or not to call her. I was an idiot for kicking her out. I should have taken what she had to offer, but noooo. I made her leave in the middle of the night! Can I be any more of an idiot?! I'll call her cell! Shit, no. Obviously, she would ignore my call. Perhaps if I- I frown when I hear a knock. Perhaps it is Kagome. Racing down the stairs, I pause at the door, run my fingers through my hair, and open it…only to reveal my love's asshole of a half brother.

"Why, hello there, Bankotsu. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Where is my sister?" My, straight to the point, isn't he?

Crossing my arms, I block the doorway as he tries to enter. "Not here. In fact, I have not seen sweet, succulent Kagome in quite some time."

He snorts. "Can the fucking bull! Kags told me everything, all about your relationship."

"So you know how many times I've fucked your sister's back out?" I mentally curse. Why can I never handle things calmly? It is as if I enjoy damning myself.

"You bastard!" He lunges at me, knocking me to the floor with a punch to his face. Scowling, I return the favor with two swift punches to the gut and chest. "Tell me where she is! I smell her!"

Snarling as I feel his fist crash into my chin, causing my head to snap back, I flip him onto his back. "If you can smell her, then you should know that she has not been here for at least three days!"

"Well she hasn't been home in a week, so where is she?!" He asks angrily, sitting up and clenching his fists at his sides.

"I have no idea, you pathetic fool." I rise to a standing point, and reply. "I told her to check into a hotel, then call me. She has not done such, and I do not know where she is."

Grunting, he stands and brushes himself off, heading to the door, "Hey, lemme ask you a question? Do you really fuck my sister? Or…do you make love to her."

"I make love to your sister."

"Smart answer, Onigumo." He leaves, closing the door.

'Onigumo?' He can't possibly know that! It's goddamn impossible! All files have been hidden! He obviously said something else. Many names sound alike. Perhaps he cursed me or something, but he did not call me by my name.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

'**We go home soon?'**

'_I suppose we have to, huh?'_

'**Yes.'**

'_I'm afraid to.__**'**_

'**Afraid?'**

'_I know if I keep Sesshomaru in a relationship he doesn't want to be in, he'll come to hate me. I don't want him to hate me.'_

'**Stay gone, and he still be in relationship.'**

'_Yeah…Let me get dinner. It's late, and I'm starving. After I eat, I'll go back, okay.'_

'**Kay.'**

I look into the mirror. 'What do I want to look like tonight? Ohh, a blond…with emerald eyes.' Imagining myself that way, I allow my aura to blaze around me, and once it has retracted, there I am. After pulling on a hat and a pair of shades just to be safe, I slide on a jacket and leave the hotel, catching a cab.

'_What do you think he will do when we arrive?'_

'**Master?'**

'_Yes, Sesshomaru.'_

'**Master greet. He yell for leaving. He ignore again in days.'**

'_Yeh. You're right.'_

I get out of the cab at an ATM, waving the driver off then pulling out my wallet. I slide my bank card into the machine and wait. 'How much money? 4,000 yen ought to be good.' After extracting the needed cash, I turn to leave and am met face to face with a masked man. I back away, but he grabs my arm.

A sick smirk appears on his exposed mouth and he drags me into an alley, covering my mouth. "I want that money, bitch."

Shakily, I hand the human my money. If he were youkai, I could purify the hell out of him, but he's human. I'm defenseless.

"What the hell?!" He slaps me to the ground. "This is bullshit! I got kids at home, waiting for daddy to bring them back some groceries! What the hell will this buy me when there's 10 mouths to feed?!"

"I-I didn't get more."

He curses, kicking me in my side and causing me to sputter up a little blood. "Fine. I'll just take this!" He rips my purse off my arm, then the bracelet from my arm. His eyes shine when he sees my wedding ring. "Ooh, look at the carats on that!"

"No." I whimper, trying to pull my hand back. "Anything but this!" This is my only signs that Sesshomaru once loved me are my ring and bracelet. I cry out as he sends another quick, but strong kick to my back and punches me in the eyes.

"Shut up. "He covers my mouth. "Scream and I'll slit your throat!" He pulls a knife from his pocket and flashes it at me. "Understand?" When I nod, he pulls his hand back and grabs mine. Sliding the ring from my finger, he chuckles. "Nice. I can get lots off of this."

"My wedding ring, my bracelet," I whisper, cringing when he places the sword against my neck instantly. My neck is warm with the blood that covers it in no time. When I nod at his silent warning, he slaps me one last time and leaves. "He could have killed me. I could have been dead."

I pull myself up, covering my neck with my hand. Stumbling out of the alley, I read the street sign. 'Konoi…I'm not too far from home.' I resume my true form and run, despite the pain in my side, to my home, the only things on my mind are my wedding ring, my bracelet, Amaimaru, and Sesshomaru.

_**Normal POV**_

"Sesshomaru," Kenji said tiredly, "please help me to understand. I'm tired. I'm worried. I'm sad. It's the middle of the night. I need to know. If Kagome hasn't been taken, why would she just run off?"

So there it was. The question that meant he had to bare all. But could he? Could he bring himself to confess his sins to the very people who could take his mate away from him? Was he ready to do it?

"Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai inhaled. He had no choice. Perhaps it could help them to find Kagome. "Kenji, Kagome left because-"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice! "Sesshomaru!" The family turned to face the door when the servants helped to bring in a dirty, wounded, ragged, tired Kagome. "Sesshomaru!" She ran into his arms, crying in relief and left over fear.

"Kagome." He embraced her tightly, loosening his grip slightly when she winced. "Kagome, where have you been? Why are you wounded?" He held her at arms length, pushed her head back, and eyed the cut on her neck. It wasn't too deep.

"I was robbed." She whimpered, showing him her hand. "And he took my wedding ring! And the bracelet you gave to me for the mating!"

"Oh, Kagome." He held her to him again. Whoever had done this would pay. They'd harmed his mate. They'd taken the ring he'd given her. They'd even taken the bracelet that his mother had told him to give to the woman he would love for eternity. They were dead.

Bankotsu grabbed the one, dialing 119, "Yes. I need you to send someone over to the Tokyo Mansion immediately. Lady Kagome Taisho has been robbed and wounded. Yes. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, he sighed, "Kagome, stop crying, please."

She shook her head against Sesshomaru's chest. "I thought he was going to kill me, that I'd never see any of you aga-a-ainn!"

* * *

"Okay, Taisho-sama," The officer bowed, "three men are about to enter that room." He pointed to the two way mirror. "And we'll have them step forward, say their lines, and step back so you can recognize him. Do you think you can handle that, Lady?"

Kagome nodded, staring through the mirror as three masked men of nearly the same height stepped into the room. "You can start."

"First, I need you to tell me something he said, so that you can recognize his voice."

"He said…He said…" But she could not remember much that he had said. All she remembered was, "Scream, and I'll slit your throat." She whispered lowly. She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Okay," He pressed a small intercom button, "Number one, step forward and read the lines on the teleprompter," He ordered after typing in the phrase.

The first male stepped forward, crossed his arms, and barked, "Scream, and I'll slit your throat."

When the officer turned to Kagome, she shook her head and he screamed, "Next!"

The second man stepped forward and huffed, muttering, "Scream, and I'll slit your throat."

Again, Kagome shook her head, and the officer said, "Third one, step up."

The third guy shakily moved forward and read, "Scream, and I'll slit your throat."

"Again! Like you mean it!"

"Scream and I'll slit your throat!" He snarled.

Kagome jumped back into Sesshomaru, a hand over her chest. It was him. "That one, Sesshomaru."

The Daiyoukai's eyes hardened as he gazed upon the jittering human. Looking to the officer, he spoke, "She says that it is the fool standing there, shaking."

"The rest of you head back out to Officer Takada. Number three, you stay."

"I swear, I didn't know she was the Lady of the west! She had blond hair last night, and green eyes! She didn't look like the lady! Milord, I would never purposely harm your mate." His eyes rolled over the mirror. He couldn't see through it, so he threw himself at the glass, crying and pleading. "Milord!"

Kagome felt a shock run through her heart when he hit the glass, he she turned, burying her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder. She didn't know why she was so terrified of a mere human, but just looking at him sent chills up her spine. She couldn't help but remember what he'd done, how he'd done it, the fear that had coursed through her and paralyzed her.

Sesshomaru growled. "Human, stop your groveling." He caressed Kagome's back gently. "Takashi," he said to the officer, "I want him delivered to my office tomorrow. He will pay."

"D-don't kill him, Sesshomaru. Just let him go to jail." Kagome whimpered. "Don't hurt him."

"He harmed and frightened you."

"Don't hurt him." She said again.

The officer cleared his throat. "Um, perhaps you would like to go get your things, Lady Kagome?" He was partially stunned when she nodded and grabbed his hand, latching on to him as they left the room. "He cannot hurt you anymore, milady. Especially not with Lord Sesshomaru here."

"I know." Kagome walked with him behind a counter, to where her purse, bracelet, money, and ring sat. A smile came to her face as she slid the ring onto her finger. She handed the officer the bracelet. "Would you mind putting this on for me?"

"Of course, milady." Carefully, he placed the bracelet around her raw wrist, jumping when she winced. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No." She eyed her wrist. "That man did when he ripped the bracelet off. He nearly broke it, it's so old. Maybe I should have it reinforced."

Officer Takashi nodded. "Perhaps you should." He waited as she slid her money into her purse. "I have some business to handle. Can you make it back on your own?"

Kagome nodded. "I think I'm better now." Sliding her purse onto her shoulder, she left the room. Once she rounded the corner, she leaned against the wall, unzipped her purse, and withdrew the small white stick that was wrapped in toilet paper.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Kagome, you have been quiet ever since we left the police station." I reach to grab her hand, frowning when she moves it. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm okay." She lies. Her scent reeked of a lie and something he couldn't quite gage.

"Are you sure? You have nothing to fear. That male will be dealt with."

Kagome nods slowly as I pull into the driveway. "Of course. _My mate _will keep me safe. He _does_ love me, after all." Unbuckling her seatbelt, she climbs out of the car, slams her door, and rushes up the stairs to the door.

Confused, I hurry after her as she searches her purse for her keys. "What do you mean by that, miko?"

"Nothing, Sesshomaru. I just know you'll keep me secure and safe." She pushes the door open, going inside.

Calmly, I lean against a while as she rushes into her father's open arms. 'What could she possibly mean by that? Has she begun doubting my love again?'

'Cannot blame. Wench make us ignore mate. That why mate run off.'

'I cannot help it. Would you rather have her leave us forever, or for a short period of time?'

'If she be happy gone…let mate leave.'

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. 'You can't possibly mean that. I asked the very same question merely months ago, and you decided that you wanted her here.'

'But look at mate. Mate depressed.'

I glance at her, taking in her appearance. She does look rather down. 'Hn.'

'No hurt more.'

'I cannot let her go. It is impossible. I love her, and she will simply have to figure that out.' That decided, I ignore all else my beast has to say.

Kagome continues to hug the members of our family, finishing off with her friend Sango. "Sango, may I talk to you…in private?"

"Private?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Um, let's go upstairs then."

_**Normal POV**_

"Sango," Kagome said, closing the door to her library, "you're my best friend. Can I tell you something, and you want judge me?"

"Kagome, I'm your best friend. That's guaranteed." _'She's finally going to tell me about that dark fellow from the club.'_

"Okay, do you remember that guy, from the club?"

Sango nodded to show her understanding. "Yeah. The one with the dark hair and red eyes."

"Okay." Kagome inhaled deeply. "His name is Naraku Kuro, and I've been sleeping with him for a few months now…And I'm pregnant, but I don't know whether the father is Sesshomaru or him."

'Pregnant? Kagome's pregnant?! And she doesn't know who the father is?!' Her understanding expression quickly melted to one of utter rage. She lifted her hand, crushing her fist into Kagome's jaw, warranting a scream from the unsuspecting woman.

The miko lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping it. "You hit me."

"You bitch! How the hell could you?!" _'I can't have children, and she goes and gets pregnant! Then she doesn't know who the father is, when Sesshomaru loves her without a doubt!'_

"You wench!" Kagome lunged at her friend, causing her to fall to the floor and hit her head on the wall.

_***Downstairs***_

"You guys hear yelling?" Bankotsu asked, and the question was followed by a loud shriek and a crash. Sesshomaru was the first out of the room, followed by the rest.

Sesshomaru pushed open the door to his office, shocked to see his mate punching her friend in the face. The others filtered in behind him, mouths gaping. Miroku tapped his chin, trying to decide whether or not to break it up.

"You're an idiot!" Kagome punched her again.

Sango kicked her in the stomach, forcing her off. "And you're a slut."

"Watch what you say. I'm demon now, Sango. Those could be your last words." She lunged again, only to find Sesshomaru's arms circling her waist. "Let me go! I'll kill her!"

"Kill me?" Sango laughed. "Demon or not, you're just as pathetic and weak as you ever were." She giggled in amusement when Kagome struggled against him. "You're a weak excuse of a woman."

"Well, at least I'm woman enough to have had a child." Kagome sneered.

The smile instantly wiped from the other woman's face. "Bitch!" She cried, running at her, only to be grabbed by her husband.

"What's wrong with you two? What happened?" Miroku asked as he fought to maintain his grip on his wife.

"Kagome, I thought you were smarter than that! I thought you were kind, selfless, forgiving."

Kagome calmed in the arms of her mate. "And I thought you were my friend, someone who was on my side for a change, who I could talk too. I thought I could tell you that without you punching me in the fist. I guess we were both wrong. Get out of my house. You're no longer welcome. Sesshomaru, let me down so I can attend to my new wound." She said, covering the cut on her forehead from Sango's wedding ring. Once released, she left the room.

Sango licked her bloodied lip and scowled. "I could fucking care less. I got the first and last hit, bitch! Miroku, let's go." Breaking from his grip, she stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Sango, Sesshomaru. I don't know what's been getting to her lately. She overreacts to everything."

"Miroku!"

"Coming dearest!" Crossing his arms, he sighed. "Call me to let me know if Kagome's okay."

Sesshomaru watched the male leave, before leaving to check on his mate. He found her lying on the bed, a band-aid on her forehead, and an icepack on her lip. "Miko,"

Kagome sighed, "Don't give me that look. She hit me first." Rolling over, she sniffed back her tears, "Or are you going to be like her, and choose any other side but mine." 'What have I gotten myself into?' She curled up into a ball, and sobbed, "Just go away, Sesshomaru."

He frowned, but left nonetheless, returning to his library.

"So, how is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"In tears, curled into the fetal position." He replied.

"And you left her?" Sota cried.

"She wished to be alone." Sesshomaru replied, looking around his trashed library. 'My mate was robbed, then attacked by her bestfriend…Damnit.'


	21. Preggers

**_{Kagome's POV}_**

A couple passes by me as I walk down the street. They sicken me, with their public displays of affection. Those stupid pet names that my husband and I gave up long ago. The kisses, hugs, hand holding in public areas that my husband and I regarded as childish and juvenile.

Oh, oh, oh, here it comes, and there it is. The ever popular Eskimo kiss. I can't even remember the last time my husband and I did that. They're simply disgusting, vile, sick, repulsive, and whatever other words you can think up that mean it makes you want to vomit. I hate them.

I envy them. What's worse yet, I'm following them, hoping the love in their auras will rub off on me. They hug. Kami how I wish he'd hold me like that, my husband I mean.

He presses his lips to hers, and I bite my lip. If only my love would kiss me that way. Wow, now he's groping her in public. My dearest hasn't laid a hand on me since he cheated on me. Sometimes I wonderif he still is, but there is no female scent on him, and there is no woman's aura mixing with his.

He isn't cheating again, no. He's just being a workaholic. If only he'd work me like he used to. I hear some one clear their throat and, looking up, find the couple staring at me. Blushing, I mutter and apology and dash off in the direction I'd been going earlier.

I forgot to mention where I was going, didn't I? I'm going to surprise my hubby. It's our 7th aniversary. I'm wearing a trench coat, and nothing more. I hope the expression on his face is the one I'm looking for, pure happiness and arousal.

I creep into his office, grinning when I find it empty. Closing the door, I sit at his desk and open my trench coat, ready to bare myself when he arrives. Hearing someone twist the doorknob, I put on my best seductive face and waited eagerly.

He steps through the door, and his eyes widen considerably. It seems that he is about to turn around when a few of his fellow co-workers walks in, their eyes opening wider than my husbands, and their mouths falling open.

I stare back in equal shock before having the modesty to blush, cover myself with my trench coat, and look away.

One of them whistles, his name is Koga. "Dear Kami."

Another one, my husband's brother, Inuyasha, blinks repeatedly. "I envy you for getting to go to bed with that every night."

The other, whom I don't know the name of, rolls his eyes. "She's embarassed enough guys." Though I'm glad he took up for me, I'm more upset that my husband didn't do so. I turn to him.

He sighs, shaking his head, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that- I never knew that- I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"We'll talk when I get home." Oh great, now he's going to be angry with me.

Nodding numbly, I get up and start heading toward the door. Casting him a glance, tears in my eyes, I mutter, "Happy Anniversary, Sesshomaru." I leave. How could I be so stupid to forget that his co-workers liked to join in his office to talk. I'm such and idiot. How could I-

"Kagome."

I turn when someone calls my name. It's that guy, the one who's name I don't know. "Oh, hi, um..."

"Naraku. Kuro Naraku." He smiles slightly, his reddish eyes locking with mine.

"Naraku." I nod, then my cheeks grow hot. "I'm sorry about flashing you."

"Don't be." His smile fades. "You couldn't have possibly known."

_Try telling Sesshomaru that,_ I think dryly. _Sessh would never understand_. "Yeah." We stand in an awkward silence. "Well, I'll just be going."

He smirks, turning his head to look through the transparent doors of the building. His hair is so silky looking, an inky black. I want to touch it so badly, but I restrain. "Yes. I suppose you should be leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kagome."

I gasp when he grips my hand in his larger, far warmer one. "What are you doing?"

"Has it been that long since Sesshomaru did this?" He questions, kissing the top of my hand. "Even if you're married, he should be romantic every once in a while." He kisses my hand again, then flips it to kiss my palm. My, are his lips warm.

_Stop that!_ I scold myself mentally, snatching my hand back. "Um, I'll see you around, Kuro-sama?"

He smirks again. Something about that delicious smirk screams trouble. "Certainly. Now, off you go, little one."

"Little one?" I glare, then huff, turning away from him. "Goodbye, Kuro-sama." I start out of the door, before his smooth voice reaches my ears.

"Call me, Naraku."

"Certainly." I mimick. "Now, off _you_ go, little one." Smiling flirtaciously, I leave the building.

**You flirting.** A voice in me scolds. Stupid beast. She always intrudes on my affairs. This is one of the bad things about being mated. It made me a demon, beast and all. Kami I missed having a conscience that I could dismiss.

_I was not._ I send back, hardly noticing that I'm holding my warm, Naraku-kissed hand to my face.

**You flirting. Mate no be happy.**

_Does his beast let him know when I'm not happy? It obviously doesn't if he never comforts me._

**He no comfort, so you flirt with other man. Man no good.**

_He certainly seemed nice to me._ I recall his wonderfully spicy scent of fire and Beni-shouga.

**No go near man.**

_I will if I wish._

**Go near man and I tell mate.**

My eyes narrow. _You wouldn't dare. I am in control. Besides, it isn't like I'm sleeping with the man._

**Man want you sleep with him. See twinkle in eye.**

_No. I didn't see a twinkle. I saw genuine kindness._

**Mistress.** She reprimands.

_Serving beast._ I scold back.

**I warn you. When mate angry with us, only you feel wrath.**

_Sure. Whatever. Begone._ I dismiss her with a smirk. I'll only talk with Naraku. Nothing more, but nothing less. But for now, I'm going to pick up my son from a friend's.

**_S-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-K_**

{Sesshomaru's POV}

I growl to myself as I recall the days event. What the hell was Kagome thinking, baring herself like that? The halfbreeds saw her naked. That flea-infested wolf saw my mate's body. She is in for it when I get home.

**No be mad at mate.** There it is again, that damned beast. Why every demon must have one, I have no idea. Only those who can not think for themselves truly need a beast in my opinion.

_Vanish, pest. I am not in the mood._

I can envision it glaring at me, meaning it's angry.** Mate only want us touch her. She want us happy. I want touch her. I want be happy.**

_I am happy._ I mutter a mantra, "Vanish, vanish, vanish," hoping uselessly that it would leave me be..

**Me no happy. We no touch mate since we hurt her after sleeping with secretary wench. Why?**

_I can not touch her._ I sigh. I'm bored.

**Bored of beautiful mate? Mate perfect in all ways. She fiesty, or at least was till she hurt. She less now. We break mate. You break mate 'cause you no obey me.** It could go on like that for hours, whining in those annoying ass broken sentences about me hurting Kagome, what I can do to make her feel better.

It doesn't understand that I'm not just bored. My life isn't where I want it to be. I'm supposed to be rich by now. I'm not supposed to be working. Kagome is supposed to be pupped with our 8th child at the least. And she isn't. Granted, that is all my fault.

We've had a son. I named him after my deceased grandfather, Amaimaru, sweet perfection. In a moment of blind white anger, which was with myself, not Kagome, I was too rough with her, resulting in a few torn muscles. There was so much damage that, according to the surgeon, if they were to leave her uterus within her, and she became pregnant, it would kill her. Naturally, I did what I had to to ensure her life.

So, what I told my beast, about being bored, was a complete lie. I am merely afraid, afraid that I will harm her again, afraid that she will break and crumble beneath me. I would rather have her with me, upset, than have her leave me with anger in her heart.

When my Kagome cries, my chest aches. When she pleads with me to hold her, I make up excuses. When she accuses me of cheating, I do not to persuade her that I am not, even though I am not.

Checking back on my beast, I find him to still be blabbing.

**You smell Naraku when he return?**

I sigh. _No. I didn't. Why?_

**He smell of mate, his hand. He touch her. No let him take mate away.**

I chuckle. _As though he could._

**Cocky baka! You will make lose mate!**

_Be calm. Kagome is going no where. She loves me._

**She no know you love back.**

I roll my eyes. _She is fine. Kagome is no fool. She senses love._

**No. Mate leave! She take Amai and leave! Don't let go! Don't let-**

"Leave me!" I roar aloud, glaring when the male in the car beside me turns to stare.

**Fine! But if mate go, I make you pay!** He disappears, and I sigh contently.

_Kagome will never leave._ I try to assure myself, but that does nothing for the intense fear in my heart.**_She'd never leave._**


	22. Preggers2

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome's POV

I sigh as the doctor looks to the screen. I've always hated ultrasounds. I'm wondering why they haven't just made a machine that sees clearer. They've come up with everything else; Diamonds that may heal cancer, blueprints to a time machine, but no! We can't have clearer ultrasounds. "So?"

Enai blinks a few times. "Do you have any multiple births in your family or in Lord Sesshomaru's?"

"You mean like twins and triplets and stuff?" She nods, and I drum my fingers on the bed. "Erm, nope, not me. Maybe Sesshomaru's. He's a dog demon, you know. They have like three puppies at a time. Yes, and he just had a cousin who had six. I'd hate to have more than one. One is enough labor pain."

"I am sorry to hear that, because you are about to have two…maybe three. Yes, I think I see a fifth leg over there."

I shoot up, looking at the screen. "Where?!"

Enai taps the screen with her glove clad finger. "There's one…two…three…four…five…and…six! Yes. You're having triplets. Two girls and a boy. There is the boy." She points out a figure.

"You can't be serious."

"I am…And I know that it is none of my business milady but…have you seen anyone other than Milord?"

I stiffen, looking at her in surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

She sighs. "Have you been intimate with another? I ask because this girl over here," Her hand pats the upper right side of my stomach, "has a totally different aura than the others. I could be mistaken." I assume she noticed my eyes misting up, because she grabs my hand. "Do not feel ashamed, milady. I understand…I know about Lord Sesshomaru being unfaithful. I am not judging you."

"This can't be happening, Enai." I cry into her shoulder. "Sesshomaru won't see it that way. He'll hate me."

"He doesn't deserve someone like you." She suddenly says strongly. "The crimes that he has committed against you are simply horrible. So what you decided to find someone who loved you for you? If he can't see that he was wrong, he is in fault."

I wipe my eyes, giving her a watery smile. "You're right. I shouldn't be so worried about Sesshomaru wanting me or not. I need to decide whether or not I want him." Still, the thought of him being angry with me, the thought of him leaving me is just too much. "But how is that possible?"

"You are a miko. When you get pregnant, your children form in reiki barriers. I assume that you had both males around the same time, so the second's sperm still managed to capture and penetrate and egg."

"Oh." I stroke my arm and sigh. _'I've fucked up.'_ I grab my purse, embrace Enai, and return home.

That cute little girl, Rin, beams as I enter the door, running to hug my legs. "Lady Kagome, where you been?! Daddy, Amai, and me was waiting!" She's so precious, looking to Sesshomaru like he's her father. He takes to the role too. He buys her all the food and toys she wants. He spoils her as much as he does Amaimaru. These are the times when I truly can't imagine life without him, when he's so kind and selfless, caring for a child that isn't even his.

"I was just out, sweetie." I caress her cheek, lifting her up onto my hip as I continue my trek through the house. "So, where is your 'father'?"

"My room." She smiles, wrapping her little arms around my neck. She's only been here for two days, and already Sesshomaru has had a room designed for her. It is next door from Amai's, right across from ours. I enter the room, looking around in wonder. When did he find the time to have it painted orange, and look at all those toys!

Sesshomaru and Amaimaru look up from their spot on the floor where they're holding dolls. It seems little Rin has them wrapped around her finger. The great Sesshomaru, playing with dolls. He glares when I giggle. "You will not speak of this."

"You're kidding right?" I laugh, letting Rin down. "I'm telling everyone, especially Inuyasha."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Normal POV**_

'Inuyasha?' Rin tapped her chin lightly. She knew that name. She'd heard it. But where? Her attention was averted to her father when he rose. "Daddy, you can't go. We're not done playing."

"I need to talk with Kagome." He replied to her. "I will return afterwards."

"Promise?" When he nodded, she looked to Kagome. "And you'll come back too right?"

Kagome frowned a little. "Actually, Rin, I'm a little tired, precious." When the little girl's bottom lip quivered, a lone tear streaming down her face, Kagome sighed, "I'll be back."

"Yay!" Rin hugged her legs again. "I love you."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes widened, before Kagome smile, patting her head. "Oh, sweetie." Truth was, she'd fallen in love with the child almost immediately. Just looking into those wide, glowing hazel eyes as she grinned her largest, toothiest grin made Kagome's heart swoon. "I love you too."

Sesshomaru then turned his surprised eyes to his wife and mate. That would not bode well when she found out about Rin. Taking her hand, he led her across the hall to their room, sitting on the bed.

His miko sighed, sinking into the comfort of the bed. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Miko…when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?"

Instantly, she shot back up. "Wh-what? Who told? Tai?"

"No." He'd figured it out on his own. She hadn't asked him to buy any feminine products, and he was certain that she was well past her due date. Then, there was the matter of her weight gain, strange eating habits, and mood swings. Not to mention, his father had confirmed him that he was right when he'd come to deliver a bucket of pistachio ice cream with pepperoni, rice, and shrimp. "I read the signs."

"I was going to tell you…when my stomach got too big to hide."

"Why would you wish to hide such from me?" He asked, caressing her round stomach with a small smile on his face. "I know that you have longed for a child, as have I."

"I know…The doctors said that my uterus healed with the help of my miko energy. That's why I had those cramps so often."

He nodded at her chosen reply, despite the fact that it didn't answer his question. Pressing his lips to her stomach, he growled soothingly, yet possessively, "You are mine, pup."

"Pups." Kagome replied softly.

"How many?"

"Two." Technically, that was right. With the other being Naraku's, there were only two pups.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, kissing her lips. "I am having twin pups, and you did not tell me?"

Kagome blushed, licking her lips. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"Then you will be severely punished for keeping such from your mate." He pressed their bodies closer together.

"B-but Rin…Yes, Rin! She wanted us to return. As a lord, you have to keep your word, so let's go!"

"Afraid miko?" Sesshomaru growled the challenge as his mate tried to get off the bed.

"No. I'm honest. Now, let me up."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no." With that, he pulled her down to lay with him, wrapping his legs around her.

Kagome whined, before getting an idea. "Rin! Amaimaru! Help! Hel-"

Sesshomaru slapped a hand over his mate's mouth, pinning her down on to the bed, but he was too late. The children burst into the room, grinning broadly. "We play!" They lunged at Sesshomaru, climbing onto his back.

"Oh!" Kagome groaned under the crushing weight.

Quickly, the Daiyoukai pushed himself up. "Amaimaru, we must be careful with your mother. She is expecting."

He frowned. "What?"

"Two new pups. You will have…"

"A new brother and sister." Kagome finished.

"Pregnant." Amaimaru growled, but the stern look his father gave him instantly made his growl blend into a whine.

Rin squealed. "Rin loves babies!"

Kagome groaned. "Sesshomaru, have you been speaking in the third person around her?"

"You do not find it cute or attractive?"

"On her, yes."

"But not on this Sesshomaru?"

"Right."

He growled, pushing their noses together. "I am extremely attractive."

Kagome nodded, blinking her doe eyes. "Yes…when you aren't speaking in the third person."

"You annoy me."

"I know. It's my job. It's why you mated me, right?"

"Hn."

* * *

_**Naraku's POV**_

I look up from my newspaper when there is a knock on the door. I want it to be Kagome, and yet I know that it will not be. I sent her away like a fool, a jealous, stubborn fool. Lying the newspaper on the table, I open the door.

Kikyo glares at me. "He took her."

"Who took who?"

"He took Rin, Sesshomaru!" She storms past me, going straight to the bar.

"Really, sister, you shouldn't drink so much. It will murder your liver."

"To hell with that thing. It doesn't do anything anyway." She shrugs, pouring herself a glass of brandy. "I've been trying to get in contact with you. Where the hell've you been?"

I sigh, sitting and lifting my newspaper. "Here and there."

Kikyo plops herself into a chair. "So, what are you going to do about Sesshomaru?"

"You care nothing for your daughter. Leave her to be with him."

"You're kidding! She's my daughter! I went through the pain of having her, and he isn't taking her away! Fuck the little girl, this is about more than that. He's going to tell Kagome that Rin is his."

"How did you get him to do that?" I ask, sipping my coffee.

She huffs. "Well, I didn't seduce 'em if that's what you think. I blackmailed him, and he's sick of it. Besides that, the little bitch I had told him about the few times I hit her."

I sigh. "You're a moron, Kikyo."

"How was I supposed to know she would do that? And he just took her. He took her to their home. Did you know he has her caring for my child?!"

"She's a far better mother."

"You only say that because you're fucking her."

"No longer."

She blinks. "No longer? You two aren't together anymore."

I roll my eyes. "She cannot get over him. She cannot let him be. I will not be in a relationship where she could run back to him at any time."

"Oh, so you cut her off because you're afraid. Funny. Fuuuunnnnnyyyy."

"Fuck you, Kikyo. What are you here for?"

"You're going to help me get my baby back."

I arch a brow. "And why would I do that?"

"I have information you want."

Intrigued, I lean forward. "And what is that?"

"Tell me how you're going to get her back."

"Tell me what I need to know."

Kikyo sighs. "Fine. I guess you're a man of your word most of the time, so here goes. Your fuck buddy, pregnant. Triplets. Two by Sesshomaru, one by you."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know. Some shit about her being a miko. So…"

I drum my fingers on the table, trying not to smile. Pregnant with my child. We are to be a part of each other's lives forever now. "How do you know this?"

"Naraku, sweetheart, I have eyes everywhere. You know that, big brother. So, about Rin…I mean, Sesshomaru doesn't have any right to do what he did."

"As her father, he does…"

"…Like I said, he doesn't have a right."

My eyes widen, and I drop my mug.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really tired, and feeling a little sick. I just got back from therapy. Supposedly, I have 'issues with my father'. Anywho, next chap is the party. Kag finds out what Rin truly is to Sess, and she is p'd off! Little battle with kag and Kik. Erm, yeah. I think I'm going to bed.


	23. Revelation

"Mommy, when can I blow out my candles?" Amaimaru whined, pulling on his mother's sleeve. Kagome was sitting between Sesshomaru's legs in a chair, his arms wrapped around her, and his hands stroking her rounding stomach gently.

"Not now, baby. We have to wait on your uncle Inuyasha."

"I will not have him slowing down my son's celebration." Sesshomaru growled lowly. The half breed's being late should not have any effect on his son's party. "If he doesn't arrive in five minutes, we will begin without him. Amaimaru, go play."

The two year old nodded sadly, hopping out of his chair and running off to play with Rin and the friends from his class. Inutaisho sighed. "Don't be so hard on Inuyasha." He beamed. "He has a little surprise for us. I'd tell you, but it's his to tell."

Kagome snorted. "Like you can keep a secret. You waited no time in telling Inuyasha about the pup, and then you told Izayoi and my family! Tai, you have no control of that big mouth of yours."

The Daiyoukai pouted at being reprimanded. "It's such a happy occasion. You're having a miracle child, Kagome."

"Thr- two miracle pups." She corrected with a small smile in Sesshomaru's direction. Her smile faded and she cringed when the soccer ball the children had been playing with smacked her in the head. "OWIE!"

The occupants of the table tried not to laugh, but after Bankotsu exploded, then Sota, then Banryu, the entire table burst with laughter. Sesshomaru glared at them, caressing his mate's head. "You are fine?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, wincing.

"Sorry, mommy!" Amaimaru cried, taking the ball and running back across the park to his friends. It wasn't long after that, that he was heard crying, "Miroku!"

Instantly, the miko in Sesshomaru's lap stiffened. She could feel the pair approaching. Pasting on a grin as Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, she greeted, "Miroku and Houshi-san! Hello!"

Miroku smiled, pecking her cheek. "Nice seeing you, Kagome." He nudged Sango.

Sighing, the woman sat a gift on the table. "We dropped by to give Amaimaru his gift. We bought it ages ago, so we didn't want it to go to waste."

"I'm sure he'll be very grateful." Kagome replied. An awkward silence followed before Kagome began, "Um, have a seat. We're about to sing happy birthday and have Amai blow out the candles. Kids!" She waited until everyone had gathered around to light the candles. Once the large number two was lit, Kagome beamed. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear-"

"Oi, Kagome!"

Everyone whipped around to face Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widening when they saw the woman at his side. Looking around, Kagome said, "Banryu, would you mind taking all of the kids into the rental van to eat?"

Banryu frowned. "B-"

"Please, little bro?"

He sighed softly. She'd pulled that card, and they weren't even blood related. "Come on, kids." He took the cake, leading the children to the car, save Rin, who clutched her father's leg.

Inuyasha nudged the woman forward, "Everyone, this is my…girlfriend, Kikyo. Kikyo, that's my dad, Inutaisho, my mom, Izayoi, my brother, Sesshomaru, my sister-in-law and friend-"

"Kagome." Kikyo smirked. "How have you been, sister?"

"Sister?" Inuyasha inquired. "Kagome, you know Kikyo?"

Kagome's heart raced in her chest. "Kikyo, you've tracked me down?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, sister. This isn't entirely about you. Firstly, I came to retrieve my daughter from her father. Rin, come here." The little girl bit her lip, but ran to her mother, embracing her legs. "Did daddy treat you good?"

"D-daddy?" Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?"

The Daiyoukai's shoulder's trembled with rage and fear. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have been happening. Not this way, not before everyone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I fight back the tears, turning to face Inuyasha when he stutters. "B-but, Kikyo, you said that I was her father. You just told me that on the ride over!"

"I lied. I had to get you to bring me here." She shrugs. "I had to reunite with my sister."

"How do you know her?" Inuyasha growls, clenching his fists at his side.

"Kagome, do you want to tell them? Or me?" When I don't answer, Kikyo shrugs, wrapping her arms around her my shoulder. "Well, you remember that accident that she and Sesshomaru got into when she was pregnant? Well, you all remember the story. She nearly lost her kid, and Sesshomaru lost his arm and his pride. Oh, here's the good part! Kagome, tell them!"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I-I wanted him to feel better. I wanted him to know that he was the same male he'd always been. I went to Tsubaki Urusuei and…and I…" I choke from the pain of my words, tears filling my eyes.

"Aw, choking up, sis?" Kikyo laughs. "She sold half of her soul to Tsubaki, and created me so that I could go into the netherworld and get his arm back. Isn't that just hilarious, Kagome?! You gave your soul to get his arm back, and what'd he do in return? He fucked me! You're such an idiot!" She pushes me down to the ground, and Sesshomaru reaches to help me.

I jerk my arm out of his reach as Kikyo continues to laugh.

"Then he fucked you to near death! It's funny, everything you couldn't give him, he got from me. His arm…his daughter."

'His daughter…Sesshomaru's daughter.' Growling, I launch myself at her, punching her square in the face.

Kikyo cries out as she flies backward. She picks herself up off the ground, glaring at me. "You bitch, you hit me!"

"I did, didn't I?!"

"Fine, then I'll take my remaining half of your soul!" Kikyo smirks reaching her hand toward me. Gasping, I grab my chest. I feel Sesshomaru grab me from behind as I nearly fall to the ground. I watch as my soul enters her, unable to do anything to stop her. A malicious grin crosses her face. "Oh, I feel so replenished. Thanks, sister. You're so good at sharing. Your soul, your mate, your life source. God, I love you."

"Kikyo," I growl, pushing Sesshomaru back. Running at her, I punch her again, but she doesn't dodge, instead taking the blow in full. However, she doesn't seem to be in pain. My face hurts like hell. "What's the meaning of this?"

"With your soul inside me, you feel what I feel, and vice versa. Your punching me won't hurt me, but you. My punching you, would only hurt me. So, hit me with your best shot, bitch."

My anger flares, my eyes bleeding red. I grab her by the throat, choking her as hard as I can. I can hardly breath, and yet I don't care. It seems Kikyo isn't entirely right, because she's hardly breathing as well. To get me off, she punches me in the chest. When I fall back, she sits up, stroking her neck.

"You nearly killed us!"

"I don't care! As long as you're gone!"

"I can't go without you."

"Then I'll join you."

Kikyo smirks. "Sorry, but I'm not ready to die yet. Rin, we leave."

Rin whimpers. "I want to stay with daddy and Kagome."

"Come now, Rin!"

"Daddy, Rin stay!" Rin embraces Sesshomaru's leg.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

I am torn. I can either accept my daughter into my arms and home, but face Kagome's wrath, or dismiss the child, and face a lighter version of Kagome's wrath. Looking down into Rin's eyes, I shudder and draw her close. "You will stay with me."

Kikyo growls. "I want my child, Sesshomaru!"

"My daughter." I growl back, tensing when Kagome looks at me in surprise.

"Fine, but I will get her back." Kikyo sends Kagome a glare. "Until next time, sister." She evaporated into thin air.

I set Rin down, inhale, and step towards Kagome. "Mate-"

"Don't come near me, Sesshomaru."

I place my hands on her shoulders, caressing gently. "I did not tell you when I found out, and for that I was wrong. I brought the daughter I had with another woman into our home, and that was completely disrespectful to you. I've lied to you. I've cheated, and I apologize."

Kagome whirls around, then, glaring at me as she sobs tears of blood. "You apologize? You apologize?! Sesshomaru, I'd do anything for you! I'd never hurt you! And yet you treat me this way! I was at your side when we were struggling to get by on our own in the beginning! I was at your side when we were in that accident! I was by your side when your arm was missing! I was at your side when you cheated on me, when you nearly killed me by practically raping me after you were with that bitch! I gave you your son, Sesshomaru! I gave half my soul for you!"

I grab her arms to calm her. "Kagome, think of the pups. Be calm. We will deal with this later."

"There will be no later, Sesshomaru. I'm sick and tired of hurting." She leans into me. "I'm sick and tired of you sending my emotions on a goddamn rollercoaster. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired, and I'm done. We're done."

My eyes widen, then narrow. "What do you mean, miko?"

"I mean what I said. I want a sever."

"We cannot sever. We are mated." My heart pounds in my chest.

"Which is why I said sever, not divorce. I've read up on it. I can take a two month break from you, then when I come back, we will battle. If I am stronger, you must remove your mark. If not, I am yours."

I growl at her. "You will not leave me period." My heart throbs harder.

"I am…And Amaimaru is coming with me." Snatching from my arms, Kagome turns to walk away.

"You will not leave me." I hiss lowly. "I will not allow it!" I make to go after he, but father and Kenji grab me by the arms. "You are mine! I will let no other have you!"

Father tightens his grip on my arm, grunting. "Sesshomaru, calm down!"

I shake my head. "I will not lose my mate. I will not allow my beloved to sever!" I tense as my heart stops momentarily. Coughing, I pull my arm from Kenji, clutching my chest.

Kagome looks back at me, reaching out, then snatching her hand back. She bites her lip, then runs to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Sesshomaru, honey, breathe. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"I refuse…to lose you."

"Shh." She strokes my hair gently. "Rest, Sesshomaru."

Closing my eyes, I nuzzle my nose into her arm. "My mate."

"Rest." She coos.

Before I realize it, I've fallen asleep. As I open my eyes, I find myself staring at a ceiling. Sitting up in bed, I look around. Father must have brought me home…but where is Kagome? Sliding off of the bed, I dash downstairs, sniffing for her. I follow her scent to the front door. _'She is truly gone.' _

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" Father calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, father." I reply lowly, heading into the room. "Where is Kagome? Did you let her leave?"

He sighs. "I had to."

"Where did she go?! Where is my son?! And Rin?"

"I don't know where she went. She packed some clothes and a credit card. Amaimaru is asleep in his room, and Rin in hers…Sesshomaru, what were you thinking by keeping this from her?"

"I was thinking that I was holding my mateship together for a moment longer."

"You only prolonged the hurt."

"Hn."

"Here, she left this." He hands me an envelope. "After you read it, go lie back down. You need to rest."

I nod as he leaves the room. Opening the envelope, I read over her note.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I meant what I said about leaving. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I love you and forever will. But I won't be your doormat. By the time I come back, the pups ought to be here…About that, there's something I didn't tell you…I wouldn't tell you something like this in a note, so call my cell phone. Tell Amaimaru that I'll visit as much as possible. And don't try to find me._

_Love, Kagome_

Holding the note to my nose, I inhale. I will still be able to see her when she visits. Perhaps things will be well. I will win her back. I will let my mate know that I love her with my life, and will do anything for her. She will be mine again.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I look around the small vacation cottage Sesshomaru and I bought about three years ago. We haven't been here since we bought it. I'm glad for that, no happy memories…or so I thought on the way up here. I forgot because it's been so long. But entering the door, it all rushes back to me. In this doorway, we kissed, so excited to be buying our first vacation home.

Setting my bags down, I peruse the kitchen. We enjoyed a beautiful, romantic candle lit picnic on the floor because the electricity wasn't connected yet. We ended up having a food fight, leaving whipped cream, chocolate sauce, mustard, rice, shrimp, pocky, and a lot more littering the floor. Passion had consumed us, leading us to the bedroom in which I stand.

This was the bed I conceived Amaimaru in. Sesshomaru made love to me so slowly, so sensually. Even though we wanted to ravish each other, we took our time, simply enjoying each other's feel, scent, and essence. He penetrated deeper than usual, hitting my hot spot with each tortuous thrust. His tongue mapped out my entire body as his hands touched places that drove me insane. And the shower…

I shed my clothes and slide in. We caressed each other's bodies, letting the warm water rinse away the evidence of our lovemaking. Afterwards, we curled up on the couch, Sesshomaru playing in my hair as I played in his. I pull the sheets tight around my body, biting my lip to hold my tears back.

'_How could he hurt me so badly?'_

'**Mate wrong.'**

'_I know.' I sob into my hands. 'I thought he loved me.'_

'**Mate cold. Cold bastard.'**

'_Why?'_

My ringing phone startles me, and I wipe my face with the back of my hand. Reaching for the phone, I answer with a hoarse, "Hello?"

"Mate," Sesshomaru says softly.

"Sesshomaru, hi. I didn't expect you to call so early."

He sighs. "I missed your voice." When I don't reply, he continues, "You said that you needed to tell me something, concerning the pups."

"Yes, that." I clear my throat. "I.."

'I can't.'

'So you lie? Like he do Rin?'

'No. I won't lie.'

"I'm pregnant with two pups, but I'm also pregnant with one…spiderling."

Sesshomaru inhales sharply. He remains silent for a moment, then whispers, "Naraku."

"Yes."

"Because I did not treat you as you deserved to be treated…and he did?"

"…Yes."

He grunts. "I am upset, but I have no right to be."

"I'm not asking you to be fine with it. I'm only letting you know."

"Are you with him?"

"No."

Sesshomaru growls lowly. "Kagome, if you come home, we can work this out."

I whimper softly, wiping my eyes. "I can't. I need to be away, to think."

"You need to be with me."

"That's it. I can't have you forcing me to be with you. I need time alone."

"…"

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

"Good bye."

"No…Stay for a while longer."

I sigh. "Sesshomaru, I-"

He interrupts me, "Just a moment longer. Say something, anything." I know how much he hates sounding desperate, so I don't fight him.

"If I told you where I was, would you come after me?"

"Of course." He answers seriously, and I laugh. "I am not joking, miko."

"I know. That makes it all the more amusing."

"Hn."

"Hn my ass…He wasn't better than you."

Sesshomaru hesitates, than snorts. "Obviously."

I smirk. "Arrogant ass."

"Hm." He chuckles.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"…Goodnight, mate."

"Kagome."

"…my mate, Kagome."

Hanging up the phone, I curl into a ball and begin to cry. "Oh, I miss you."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Kikyo, how did things go?" Naraku inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"He still has my daughter."

"And Kagome?"

"Pissed as hell."

"Good."

Kikyo grimaced. "This was supposed to get me my child back."

He sighed. "I did not guarantee. Perhaps I could think of something else…Do you know where Kagome is?"

"Of course. With half of her soul, I know where she is at all times now. She's somewhere deep in the forest near that shrine on Dai ave."

"Good. I think I will pay my miko a visit soon."

"Whatever. When I come back, have an idea for me to get my daughter." With that, she left.

Naraku snorted. "Like I give a shit about your child. Kid's probably better off with Sesshomaru."


	24. Inuyasha After Dark lol

_**Kagome's POV**_

I'm startled awake when my phone rings. My head is killing me, I guess from all the crying I've been doing the past few days. I look at the clock, surprised to read that it's midnight. My first thought had been that perhaps it was Amaimaru, but that's impossible. He couldn't be up so late. Lifting the phone to my ear, I greet groggily, "Hello?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers.

"Yash? What the hell are you doing calling me this late? And what's with the whispering?"

"I'm at your house. If Sess knows I'm talking to you, he'll wanna talk to ya too. I know you don't want that…"

I yawn, sitting up and stretching. "Whaddya want?"

Inuyasha sighs softly. "You up for company?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm wide awake."

"Where are you?"

"Promise not to tell Sesshomaru?"

He snorts, chuckling lowly, "Please, Kag. I'm on your side."

I shrug. "Fine, then. I'm in that vacation house Sesshomaru and I bought in the woods. You remember where I told you it was?"

"I'm on my way."

"You plannin' to spend the night?"

He laughs a little, then sighs, "Yeah."

"Alright. I'll get you a pallet laid out."

"Thanks, Kag. You're the best." He hangs up.

Grunting, I get up. Might as well start getting the place ready for him. It takes me fifteen minutes to lay out an air mattress, a sheet, and a pillow on the floor, another ten to hide all of the ramen in the house so that he doesn't have me fix him any, then another ten to smack myself for thinking I can hide ramen from a dog demon with a sensitive nose. By the time I'm done putting all the ramen back, he's knocking at the door. "Hey, Yasha."

He beams at me, but I can see weariness in his eyes. "Kagome!" He embraces me tightly, sniffing my hair. "I love you so much, Kagome."

"Where's this coming from?" I ask with what I hope is a faint blush.

"I've always wanted to say it, just couldn't…Til I got drunk." He replies, chuckling as he walks in after me.

I arch a brow. "Drunk on what? I don't smell anything."

He smirks back at me. "Demon sake. Oh, I almost forgot. Here." He thrusts a bag into my hand. "Got something for you."

Smiling gratefully, but at the same time in confusion, I open the bag. "Perfume? What for, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Just thought you might like it."

"What does it smell like?"

"Don't remember. Spray it and see." He says, his eyes glinting mischievously. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. He heads to the bathroom with his overnight bag.

Shrugging, I spray the perfume into the air, inhaling. "Ginseng? Inuyasha, you gave me some perfume with ginseng scent?!" I yell, but it does smell good. I spray a little more into the air, taking a deep breath. "God that smells good." Spraying the perfume directly onto my skin, I push my nose to it and inhale. "Man, it's getting hot in here." I turn up the air, fanning my face.

"You hot, Kag?"

I turn to face him, shocked to see him standing there in nothing more than a pair of shorts. Sitting the bottle on the counter, I blink. "U-um…what?"

"I said, are you hot?" I've never noticed how sexy his lips were when he spoke.

"Y-yeah. A little. And I'm parched. I think I'll get something to drink." I hurry into the kitchen and grab a water bottle, then turn to leave, instead running into his chest. "I-inuyasha, I need to get to the couch."

"You're thirsty? I can quench your thirst for you, Kag." He takes a swig of my water, then pushes his lips against mine, letting the refreshing water pour into my mouth. Pulling back, I swallow, licking my lips. "Need more."

I open my mouth to speak, rasping, "Y-yeah."

Pouring more water into his mouth, he again kisses me. I melt into his arms. Inuyasha scoops me up and carries me to the couch, lying me down. "God, Kag. You're burning up. We need to get you out of these clothes." He pulls my large t-shirt over my head, takes a little more water, and begins kissing down my front. "Is this cooling you off?"

I moan. "No. I'm hotter. Way hotter."

"You need more?"

"Yes. More."

He slides off my leggings, kissing along the top of my underwear. "Still hot?"

I mewl, "Scorching."

Nuzzling his nose into my stomach, he rips my underwear off, licking all around, but not where I want him to. When I whine, he chuckles, "What do you want, Kagome?" He asks in a soft tone."

"I don't know."

"You know. Tell me."

"I want you to taste me." I sigh out.

"Yeah, but where?" He teases, licking up my stomach to my breasts.

I scowl. "Lower! Lower! My pussy."

"Your wet pussy, Kagome?"

"Yes, there…There please, Inuyasha!" I freeze as he obliges, then I scream, pushing him away and covering myself. "W-what were we doing?"

He smirks. "What you wanted from me." He kissed my neck.

I frown, pushing him away. "Stop it, Inuyasha. I'm mated to Sesshomaru…and you're my friend, my brother in law. Why do you want to do this?"

"Because!" He growls loudly, punching the table. "Everything I want, everything that's mine, Sesshomaru takes! I can't be smart, because Sesshomaru's brilliant! I can't be handsome, because Sesshomaru's beautiful! I can't have you be my friend the way we were, because you're Sesshomaru's mate! I can't have Kikyo, because she'd rather fuck Sesshomaru! I can' t have Rin, because Sesshomaru had her first! Nothing is mine…But he can't have you right now. He ruined that…and I want it."

"At any cost, Inuyasha? We'd lose our friendship over this. You'd lose my trust. But if you want this," I drop the sheets from my nude body, "Take it. But know the consequences."

"Kagome, don't do this." He hugs me. "Don't give me an ultimatum."

I touch his cheek. "Do you love me, Inuyasha? Can you imagine yourself living after this one night of pleasure, of having something that Sesshomaru doesn't…only without me.

He shakes his head. "Please, Kag. Don't make me choose!"

"Decide, Inuyasha! Hurt your brother and hurt me as well as yourself! Or not let anyone get hurt."

Drawing back, he looks at me with tears in his eyes, "Losing Kikyo was no big deal….but Rin…For a minute, Rin was my daughter. She was mine, Kagome."

"I know." I whisper, pulling him close as he cries silently into my shoulder. "I know, Inuyasha."

"I loved her the moment Kikyo mentioned that I had a child…and she just snatched her away! My Rin, my child, Kagome!"

"I know." I nuzzle his head with mine.

Calming, he mutters, "She's beautiful, isn't she? Looks nothing like me, or Sess, or Kikyo. She's just like this new little being…And I think I created her, Kagome. I think she's mine and Kikyo is just trying to hurt you and Sess."

I frown at the thought. Sure, it made since but still…Sesshomaru claimed Rin. "You won' t know unless you get her tested."

"Medical tests don't work for youkai. Or at least that's what I heard."

"Yeah. I know. There's this doctor, though…In China, a Dr. Wong studies deeply on this. She made a test that's 56 % right."

"So, if Sess, Rin, and me all get tested, she can pick out the father between me and Sess."

I nod. "Uh-huh."

"Think you could contact her for me?"

"I…" I look away. "I don' t know."

"What do you mean?" He pauses. "Are you afraid that she is his?"

I can't bring myself to reply immediately. After debating it, I smile a little, "Actually, I am terrified…Whether or not she is his, won't matter much…I'm still hurt…And you need to know. It'll make you happy. So, sure. I'll contact her."

"You're the best!" He cries, hugging me. "I love you so much."

I sigh. "I know…" Then I blush. "Um, min dif we get dressed?"

"Oh..Oh! No! You…go ahead!" He says, but when I move to stand, he grabs my arm. "You have a great body, Kagome."

"You're more of a pervert than Miroku!" I punch him in the arm, then run when he growls.

"Get back here, Kagome!"

"And let you kill me?! No way!" I laugh, slamming the bedroom door. "Stupid dog!"

"I'll show you a stupid dog, wench!"

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Amaimaru asks, spooning cereal into his mouth.

I cringe at the question, sliding Rin's bowl to her. "I do not know. Ask her the next time she calls."

He sighs, unsatisfied with my answer. "But why did she leave? Was it me?"

"It was me, wasn't it, daddy?" Rin asks softly.

I frown, patting her head. "It was not you. I was the one who angered Kagome. Neither of you had anything to do with her leaving. I caused her to leave, and I will bring her back. Now, eat. I must get you both to Sango's home seeing as your Kaede-baba is not feeling well." It took much convincing to get Kagome's friend to watch after them both. I head up the stairs, grabbing my suitcase from my room before checking on Kaede.

When I open the door, she rolls over to face me. "Milord, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"Do not worry. I do not blame you." I assure her, patting her hand. "Are you sure that it is simply a cold?" There is no death on her scent…yet.

"I'm sure, milord. Now, you'd best be going if you do not want to get late."

"Yes, Kaede-baba." I smile softly, starting out the door.

I pause when she calls out to me. "About the mistress…things will be better in time. Eventually, she will stop by for visits."

I narrow my eyes at the floor. "You are wrong."

A servant then chooses to rush into the room, gushing, "Milord, the lady is here! She wants to visit with Amaimaru…and Rin."

"And of me? What did she say?"

"She did not say." She says softly.

I tense, but otherwise show nothing. Walking past her, I continue to the kitchen, where she is playing with the children. Sensing my staring, she turns to face me, and I tense further, "Ahem, you look…beautiful."

She frowns slightly, turning away quickly. "Thank you."

"Momma! Momma! Look what I can do!" Amaimaru cries for her attention, crossing his eyes when she looks at her.

"Amai, don't do that!" She berates lightly, tapping his head with a smile. "You'll get stuck like that and end up looking like Inuyasha." Amaimaru and Rin laugh happily, amused. Kagome sighs. "Why don't you two go get in the car? Y-your father will be out in a moment." She kisses our son's forehead, hesitating only a second before kissing Rin's as well.

Once they leave, I sit. "Are you well? Do you have enough money? Where are you staying?"

She sighs. "I'm fine. I have enough money. And you don't need to know…I'll keep calling every day. And I'll visit when I can…I didn't know you would be here. The servant just told me that Kaede's sick. I she okay?"

"She should be." I hesitate. "When you visit, you do not wish to see me, do you?"

"I…" She averts her gaze. "I don't."

"Kagome, I apolo-"

"You apologize. Yeah, I know. I have to go." She stands, but I grab her arm gently. "Sesshomaru, let go."

But I refuse. "Do you love me still?"

"Ungh, let go!"

"Answer the question. Do you love me?"

She bites her lip, but nods. "I do."

I nod, satisfied as I release her. "And I love you. If you do a poor job of remaining safe, or you cannot fend for yourself, I have every right to bring you back."

"You read?"

"I read."

"Okay…"

"Do not eat anything that the pups cannot have."

She nods again. "Okay." Turning her back to me, she walks out, and I sigh. 'My mate.'

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Auntie Sango!" Amaimaru beamed up at his 'aunt'. "We're spending the say with you."

"I know! You and Rin are going to have fun. Go on to the living room. Uncle Miroku is putting on a movie."

"Yay!" The two children ran past her.

Sango straightened, glaring Sesshomaru in the face. He sighed. "Thank you for caring for them at such short notice."

She narrowed her eyes. "It isn't Rin's fault that she was created from your sick infidelity. I wouldn't hold it against her."

"Hn. Again, I thank you." He turned to leave, but Sango called out to him.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She will not tell me."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

The daiyoukai growled. She had no right to grill him. "Minutes ago. Now, if you do not mind, I must be going."

"She shouldn't take you back."

Stiffening, Sesshomaru let out a loud, gruff snarl. "You wench, you have no right!"

"Sango, stop angering him." Miroku scolded, staring before her. "Lord Sesshomaru, I must warn you, if you do not calm down, I will do what I must to protect my wife."

"Your wife needs manners." He spat. "And you say that my mate should not take me back? You forget, wench, that you fought her over something that had absolutely nothing to do with you. You wronged her as well…so perhaps she should not forgive you." Shoulders squared, he walked off. He would have to make sure that the wench did not influence Kagome's decision…because if he did, surely he would lose his mate.


	25. In the office

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Kag, I'm gonna head out to the car for a sec, okay? You'll be alright, right?" I ask softly, sitting at the edge of the bed she occasionally lets me share, depending on her constantly changing mood, and patting her hip.

"I'll be okay, Yash." She mutters softly. The pups have been driving her insane. She can't stomach anything because Sesshomaru isn't around, and the pups are furious about his missing aura. According to her, she's been suffering from nausea, migraines, stomach cramps, and a slight fever.

I nod, pecking her forehead. "Cool. I'll be close if you need me, and I'm taking my cell." I close the door behind me after leaving the house, and start down the trail that leads to the small parking lot. It's not too far from the house, but far enough that I have time to consider things.

Kagome told me the other day that Naraku's daughter is in her stomach with the pups, even pointed the kid out to me. I, for one, can't believe it. I mean, I knew they fucked, but the thought of her getting pregnant never even crossed my mind. I'm shocked Sesshomaru didn't blow a fucking gasket! His mate is going to have her lover's child…but then again, he doesn't have much of a right to be upset. She only cheated because of him.

She's trying to be strong, to be fine with the fact that they're basically separated, but I know she isn't. Not only is she in a lot of emotional pain, but with the whelps missing Sesshomaru too, I can only imagine the physical pain. Maybe if they came into some type of contact, the kids would settle.

Teaching my car, I slide into the front seat and whip out my cell, dialing Sesshomaru's number. After a few rings, the prick answers, "What, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, hey, man, watch the tone. I've got information I bet yah want."

"Concerning what?" He asks after a pause.

"Concerning your mate."

I can practically hear the smile in the voice, blended in with the worry and excitement, "Kagome? What do you know of her? Is she well?"

I smirk. How the mighty Sesshomaru fell for such a fragile little human, I'll never know. "How badly do you want to see her?"

"Inuyasha," He growls out, "tell me where my mate is."

"I don't know where she is," I lie, "but I know how to get her to come to you…for a price."

Sesshomaru curses under his breath. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

Sighing, I reach into my glove compartment, and begin flipping through the letters I took out of the mail box. Finding the letter I was searching for, I beam, _'Dr. Daiyu Wong.'_

"Inuyasha! My mate!" Sesshomaru barks testily.

"Wait a sec. I'm reading something. If you aren't patient, I won't be telling you." I scan the letter, my smile growing more and more as I read until I reach the end. _'She agreed! She agreed! Yes!'_ "Alright, here's what you have to do. First…tell me just how much you miss her."

He grunts, but obliges, "I'm dying with excitement, Inuyasha." He says blandly, though I can hear the underlying emotion.

I still decide to tease him. "Come on, Sess. You can say it more desperately than that."

Sesshomaru growls loudly, then I hear a little shuffling. He must be leaving a room full of people! Ha! Before long, I hear him give a slight whimper, "My heart is aching, Inuyasha. I need to see her, to know how she is."

"That was believable, so here's your info. The pups have been givin' her trouble because your aura ain't near. I'll send her to ya, see if you can take the pain off her."

"And how will you persuade her?"

"I have my ways, Sesshomaru. Tell the tikes I said hey."

"I will…Thank you, little brother." He mutters lowly.

I shake my head. All this time we've known each other, and he still can't bear to thank me aloud. "You're welcome, Sess." Hanging up the phone, I exhale. How the hell am I supposed to persuade her to go see him?

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

Stepping out of the shower, I inhale the steam. That's always been my favorite part of a shower. A blanket of steam is always thick in the air, so warm and clean. Wrapping my towel around my body, and pausing to glare and my protruding stomach, I open the door to leave and find Inuyasha about to knock. "'Sup, Inu?"

"N-nothin'." He says, a guilty glint in his amber eyes.

"Hm." I cock an unconvinced brow at him. "You've been acting strange since you came back into the house. What is it?"

He sighs. "You should probably sit down." He leads me to the bedroom, where I plop down on the bed.

Tilting my head to the side curiously, I ask, "You're not going to sit too?"

"Nope," He leans in the doorway. "I'm staying here, where I'm safe." He mutters.

"What's with you? Tell me what's wrong. I won't hurt you."

Inuyasha strokes his arm, looking away from me as he mumbles something quickly. When I ask him to repeat it again, he slows down, "I got the letter from Dr. Wong."

I shrug. "So? All you have to do is go tell Sesshomaru. I'll see if I can get Kikyo."

"Actually, I'm gonna be a little busy, so I was wonderin' if you could tell Sess. I'll see if I can call Kikyo."

"W-why can' t you call Sesshomaru?"

"You know that prick doesn't listen to anything serious over the phone. He likes that shit in person for some reason."

I bite my lower lip. That would save me the stress from going to see Kikyo. And if we got into a fight, it could harm the pups. I nod finally. "Alright. Once I get dressed, I'll drive to the house."

"He's at work."

A small smile crosses my face. "Even better." At home, he could get me alone and try to persuade me to stay, at the office, I'll have a stronger resolve against him.

He heaves a breath. "Good, you aren't bad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you'll have to see Sesshomaru, and I know you don't want to."

"Yeah, but what else can I do? And maybe he can manage to calm the pups."

Inuyasha smiles. "Yeah. You're right. Well, I'm gonna head on out. I'll book the tickets for tomorrow, k?"

"Sure. I don't have anything to do." When he leaves, I sigh and begin to get dressed. It's been about two and a half weeks since I last saw Sesshomaru, even though I was just at the house to see Amaimaru and Rin…Rin. It's so awkward seeing her, and knowing that she could be the product of my mate, my husband, the love of my life…and my counterpart, _my evil twin_. But I can't hold it against her, she's just a child, a beautiful little girl. She didn't ask to be created. Sesshomaru made the mistake of cheating on me, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that, even if I have forgiven him.

* * *

"Kagome!" Ayame squeals, hugging me and crushing our projecting stomachs together. "Look, we're both huge!"

"Ayame, when did you get pregnant? God, I've been gone for a while, too. You're as big as I am."

"I found out a little over a month ago. I'm a month and a week."

"Really? I'm a week and two. Weird."

Ayame smiles. "I know! I guess you want to see Sesshomaru?"

I nod meekly. "Yes."

"You're in luck. He just got done with a meeting. If you hurry, you can catch him before Koga and the other's gather in there."

"The others?"

"Inuyasha, Inutaisho…"

I scowl. "Inuyasha, you are a dead hanyou for lying to me." I storm to the elevator and push the up button, riding up to Sesshomaru's door. But when I reach his floor, and the doors slide open, I'm face to face with, "Kikyo."

She smiles sweetly. "Kaggy, dear, my are you fat!"

"I'm pregnant." I growl out.

Kikyo shrugs, fanning her scent in my direction with her hand. Pathetic wench. She reeks of…of Sesshomaru and arousal. My eyes widen as I stumble off the elevator, and Kikyo smirks. "Later, Kaggy."

Her scent is overwhelming. Covering my mouth as hot bile rises in it, I rush past Inuyasha and Tai-papa, puking in the nearest plant.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha kneels at my side. "Are you okay?"

"Don't ask her that! She just vomited! Of course she isn't well!" Tai-papa snorts, then strokes my back. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"K-Kikyo…" I sputter a little more vomit, "smell like, like Sesshomaru…and arousal." I throw up more.

Inuyasha swears loudly, before helping me up and to the restroom, Tai-papa at my other side. Once I rinse my mouth out, they both look at me sympathetically. "Was it her arousal, or Sesshomaru?"

I think back. "H-hers."

"See. I bet nothing happened." Inutaisho smiles, nuzzling my cheek. "She probably threw herself at him, and he pushed her off. Let's go see."

I nod, and we head on to Sesshomaru's office, where he sitting, his head on the desk. He looks up at me, eyes widening. "Kagome." Tightening his tie, he stands and runs a hand through his bangs. "How are you?"

I sniff lightly, for any hint of arousal on his part, and find a small trace, but it's fresh. So he must be that way because of me.

Noticing my sniffing, he stiffens, "That wench was here."

"I know." I say softly. "I ran into her."

His eyes harden. "What did she say to you? Has she harmed you or the pups in any way?" He grasps my hands, pulling me closer so that he can analyze me. "Your eyes are red, and there's a faint hint of vomit on your breath."

I shake my head. "I smelled her scent, is all. I smelled you and arousal and immediately thought the worse."

"But know you know otherwise, yes, mate?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

He smiles slightly, helping me to sit. "So, how are you?

Looking back, I find Inu-papa and Inuyasha gone and sigh. _'I'm on my own.'_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome fiddled with her thumbs nervously. "I've been fine, Sesshomaru, except…" She trailed off.

Sesshomaru pushed his chair closer to hers, taking her hands in his. "Except?" He urged. Was his mate truly that upset with him that she could not tell him when she was in pain?

"I hurt sometimes, because of the pups, because you aren't there. They won't let me eat anything. They won't even let me out of bed some days. I- I was wondering if you could try to calm them."

Eagerly, Sesshomaru leaned down until he was face to face with her stomach. Growling lowly, he muttered in inu, **"Pups, you are harming your mother and I want you to stop. You are to listen to your alpha."**

Kagome winced, clutching Sesshomaru's hands tightly in her own. "Why do they get their claws so early?" She whimpered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her stomach. **"Disobedient pups will be dealt with. Now, your alpha commands you to cease your actions."** When Kagome cried out, he frowned. Had he been away too long for them to realize that he was their alpha? Rising, he locked his door, then shut the blinds. "Undress."

Alarms rang in her head. "U-undress?"

"You know me well enough to know that I will not do anything against your will. This is necessary." _'Nothing against her will…save when I took her.'_ He nearly cringed at the thought, but forced himself not to, discarding the idea.

Edgy, Kagome obeyed, shedding her clothes and underwear and setting them neatly on the bed. His eyes never left her form as he undressed as well. He moved toward her, and, more nervous than before, she stepped back.

Sesshomaru halted his approach. "I will not touch you inappropriately, mate. All that I will do will be to calm the pups."

"Oh? What about that?" She pointed at his erection, her cheeks smothered in blush.

"I am a male, not only that but I am your mate. I am naturally attracted to your body, especially when nude and pregnant." He replied, as though it were obvious.

Still hesitant, for she knew if his hands were to mold her flesh, she would fall to him, she walked to him, on the tips of her toes. "I trust you."

Smiling gently, lovingly, the daiyoukai drew her into his arms, holding one around her waist and using the other to stroke her stomach. He ghosted his fangs over her mating mark, making note of her shiver. Smirking a bit, he flicked his tongue out. Not only could he show the pups that he was their alpha, as well as their mother's, but he could also pleasure both himself and his mate doing so. He bit into her mark, careful not to shove his fangs too far, but Kagome moaned anyway, accidentally thrusting her hips forward.

Realizing what she had done, Kagome froze, remaining stiff in his arms. _'Get it together girl! Don't let him trick you!'_ That was easier said than done. With his tongue swirling around her mark, she felt the feral needs of her beast coming forward.

The scent of her arousal drove Sesshomaru up the wall. Slowly, as to not frighten her, he let his kisses creep up her neck, then along her cheek, then her mouth, thrusting his mouth inside when she moaned. Before long, Kagome was asserting herself, nibbling eagerly around his neck as they grinded into each other. "Kagome." He moaned lowly, pushing her against his desk. Nuzzling the crook of her neck as she bit none too gently at his pecks, he moaned louder, "Kagome."

"That's my name." She giggled, the noise blending into a loud groan when Sesshomaru thrust himself into her suddenly. "Oh, Sesshomaru."

"That is _my_ name." He snarled playfully, rocking their hips together. "Say it again."

Kagome mewled, arching up into him. "Make me."

He thrust into her roughly, smirking when she glared into his feral crimson eyes with her own beastly red eyes. "Say it."

"Make me!" She bit into his shoulder when he continued with his hard thrusts. She tightened her legs around his waist upon feeling her orgasm approaching.

Sesshomaru sighed. He hated quickies, but this was necessary. "Say my name, bitch!" He thrust into her a final time.

"Sesshouuuuu!" Kagome cried as she came. As she came down from her high, she panted. "We didn't use a barrier."

"Yes. I assume the people in the lobby heard you." He chuckled.

Kagome wiped a hand down her face. That was unexpected. Her eyes flickered back to normal. She hadn't expected them to make name. He'd called her name. _'He called my name…Oh my god, we did it!'_

As her beast calmed, she too became shocked and angry. **'He tricked us! He say we only do necessary.'**

'_B-but he called my name. He rarely does that, rarely groans my name with that hot mouth of his.'_

'**He probably moan Kikyo name with **_**hot mouth of his**_**.'**

Startled by her beasts words, Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru, dressing quickly. "Um, I was coming to talk to you."

Sesshomaru frowned at her back, but dressed himself. "Yes. I assumed so."

"Inuyasha thinks Rin may be his. He made an appointment with the Chinese youkai blood specialist from Hong Kong, Doctor Daiyu Wong. It'll be you, him, Rin, me, and maybe Kikyo."

His brother was trying to claim his child? He supposed it made sense. Hanyou and miko often have human children, but so do some youkai and miko. Though a frown crossed his lips, he nodded. "Alright." A small smile crossed his face as his beast pointed something out to him.

'_**We made love to mate. She must forgive.'**_

"Will I be seeing you at home?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes, which Kagome mistook for mischief.

"Home?" She shook her head. "No. I'm fine where I am."

His face fell. "But, miko, we just-"

Kagome wanted to give in, she really did, but she knew that she couldn't. "I'm sorry if you read that from this, Sesshomaru. I had..what did you call it, a moment of weakness? A miscalculation? I thought I would be able to handle your seduction. I guess I was wrong. I'll see you tomorrow." She was going to leave when Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall. "Wha?"

"You used me."

"_You_ used _me_." She bit back.

"What must I do to prove to you that I care?" He growled, pressing their noses together.

Kagome snarled. "You can start by not crushing me against a wall and growling in my face!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, stepping back. "I am tired of playing around Kagome. Do you wish to be with me or not?"

What the hell did he think he was doing?! Was that supposed to be an ultimatum? "I…"

"You what?"

"I don't know. I still have a while to decide."

"What do you have to decide? Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, but love isn't supposed to hurt, and yours does."

Sesshomaru turned his back to her. "You may leave."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Fine." She spat, opening the door.

"Kagome?" He called softly/

"What?"

"I will not allow Naraku to have you. I will not allow you to leave me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "Then do something about it." Shrugging him off, she continued on her way.

* * *

_**Naraku's POV**_

I stare at the door of the cottage Kagome is staying in, mentally thanking Kikyo for her directions. I lift my hand to knock, but before I can, Kagome opens the door.

"I knew I felt your aura." She steps outside, closing the door behind her and dragging me over to the bushes. "What are you doing here?"

I blink numbly at her stomach. "You are pregnant."

She blushes. "Y-yes. A boy and a girl pup with Sesshomaru," she pauses, "and a girl from you."

A large smile crosses my face. "A daughter. We are having a daughter!"

Covering my mouth, my Kagome glares. "Shush. Do you want him to hear you?"

"Him?" I mumble, pulling her hand away.

"Inuyasha."

I narrow my eyes in annoyance. "That dog is here."

She nods firmly. "He is, now why are you?"

"Were you going to tell me? About our daughter?"

"If I remember correctly, you sent me off. I was going to tell you, the next time I saw you."

"Because there was no way to hide it?"

"Because you sent me away. You didn't want me."

I wrap my arms around her. "I didn't want you. I needed you. You aren't ready for me."

Kagome melts into my arms. "I've left Sesshomaru, and I plan to for good. In about a month, we'll battle. When I win, he will remove my mark."

"And then?"

"And then, I will be all yours, if you want me, I mean."

"I await the day." I stroke her stomach. "What will we name her?"

She shrugs. "What would you like to name her?"

Kagome furrows her brows. "Kanna."

"Kanna is beautiful." I lean over to kiss her when,

"Kagome! Kagome, where the hell are- Is that Naraku I smell?"

Kagome curses, pushing me behind a tree and masking my scent. She stumbles out of the bushes. "I-Inuyasha?"

He rushes to her. "I think I smell Naraku? Is he out here?"

"No." She says softly. "I thought I saw something in the woods. It was just a bird."

"Kag, you're pregnant. You can't just go out like that."

"I know."

He sighs. "Finish picking you little flowers. I'll be sniffing for your scent."

When he leaves, she rushes back to me, kissing me gently. "Sorry." She giggles. "Had to through him off. Until Sesshomaru and I are unmated, I'm not sure anyone can know."

"So I will be a secret again?"

She stiffens. "N-no. I'll tell them soon."

"You promise."

"I promise. Now, kiss me so I can hurry back in."

Shaking my head at her tone, I kiss her lips, then hurry off. I've got my beloved back, and I'm beyond ecstatic. Not only do I have her, but a daughter…my Kanna.

* * *

Yo! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. I went to the doctor and got a few shots in the arm, had them aching for days! Anyway, erm, I might write a sequel to this one. Let me know how you feel about that. Also, check out my manga art at .com/.


	26. China

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

Inuyasha looked back and forth between his elder brother and Kagome. They hadn't said a word to one another since they'd gotten on the plane. Kagome was asleep, and had been for the past hour and a half. Sesshomaru was gazing out of the window in a seat four rows ahead of her, a tired look on his face. Unbuckling his seat belt, Inuyasha strolled up to his brother, plopping into the empty seat beside him. "Sess? What's up? See your face in the window's reflection and just realized how ugly it was?"

Instead of answering, the Daiyoukai exhaled softly and pinched his little brother's ear.

"Ow!" The hanyou huffed. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Inuyasha, we made love in my office." Sesshomaru said. The first class area had been reserved for them. "And I thought that she would be returning home." He added lowly, before growling. "But she was merely acting on an urge."

"Well, you can't really be mad at her. Like, did she say that she would return home?"

"No."

Inuyasha nodded. "Did she do anything, besides the sex, that led you to believe that?"

Sesshomaru shook his head gently. "But her aura-"

"Her aura shows what she feels, not what she thinks, Sesshomaru. She probably felt the need to forgive you, but after considering it, decided not to just yet."

The Daiyoukai's upper lip curled. He hated it when his brother was right. "Still, her words stung. And her last phrase, "Do something about it…""

"About what?"

"Making sure that I do not lose her." He knew that he needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Losing her was the last thing he wanted. He needed to think. Kami, he needed to be able to read her mind.

Inuyasha sighed, patting his brother's shoulder and standing. "You'll figure it out." Turning, he started back to his seat when the plane began to shake, a series of hard, heavy thuds. "W-what the hell?"

Kagome was awakened by the first, then the second caused a painful wave to shoot through her stomach. Crying out, she clutched her stomach, hunching over.

Sesshomaru rushed to her aide, sitting at her side as the oxygen masks fell down. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"D-don't know. It hurts."

"Hurts where?"

"H-hurts here." She whimpered, touching her lower stomach.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when the intercom came on. "I'm sorry, everyone. We're having difficulties with the equipment. It looks like-" The intercom cut off as the airplane tilted forward into an almost complete nose dive.

"Sesshomaruuuuu!" Kagome cried out, gripping his hands.

The daiyoukai drew her into his arms, caressing her back. "Be calm, Kagome."

"I'm scared, Sesshomaru."

"You have no reason to be. I will not allow anything to happen to you." His brows furrowed as he thought of what he could do to save his mate…as well as himself and the others on the plane. Sitting Kagome back, he buckled her seatbelt tightly.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I am going to go outside and stop the plane."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Stop the plane? With what?"

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder gently. "My cloud of mist and jaki, and my body." When her mouth opened to protest, he kissed her, breathing some of his poison into her body until she went limp in his arms. Satisfied that she was out like a light, he turned to his brother, "Inuyasha."

"You can't be serious!"

"I will protect my mate at all costs. Now, will you be assisting?"

The hanyou sighed. "Not like I have a choice. How are we gonna do this?"

"Hanyou you may be, but you, little brother are powerful in your own. Do you remember your cloud training?"

"I couldn't make it last for more than ten minutes, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, smirking. "You had better pray, then."

"You stupid fuck, I hate you." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"I hate you, Sesshomaruuuuuu!" I yell angry, clinging to the side of the plane as the air rushes around me. "If I die, Dad is going to hate you!" I knew I should have waited with the old man and left on the jet with him and the kids!

"Yes, but I will be all the happier!" He replies from the opposite side, somehow still managing to look all regal and shit even while the air whips at him. "Form your cloud when I say to."

Glaring at him, I nod, and empty my mind to concentrate on this stupid cloud thing. Kagome better cook me all the instant ramen I want when we get home. I imagine my cloud beneath me, waiting for Sesshomaru's word.

Just when I'm getting impatient, worrying about when we'll hit the ground, he commands, "Now!"

I feel energy flow from my feet, forming my cloud beneath me. I do my best to hold it together, but as I near my ten minutes, I feel bits break off. "S-Sesshomaru!"

"Concentrate, Inuyasha."

I clench my eyes as I focus harder on what I'm doing, but I still feel it falling, and the plane is beginning to tilt. "I- I can't." I feel so weak.

"Inuyasha, do you want to die?"

"No."

"Do you want my mate to die?"

My eyes widen. "K-kagome." I narrow my eyes in concentration as my cloud begins to gather beneath me again, but it won't fuse.

"Do you want Rin to lose her father? Whether you or I, she will lose one."

I close my eyes and use my youki to fit my cloud into one piece, and remains beneath my feet. I look down at the ground as we rush to meat it.

"Now, slow down." Sess instructs me, and I nod, doing as he says. He may be an ass, but he knows what to do in times of emergency. Slowly, we meet the ground in the middle of a large park. "Where are we?"

"We are on the outskirts of Hong Kong. I will take Kagome to the nearest hospital. You, Inuyasha, make sure that the other passengers are not harmed. Once I reach the hospital, I will notify someone of the happenings." He rushes to get Kagome, then takes off, leaving me with the plane and passengers. The jackass. I smirk. _'But Kagome is safe, so I'll spare ya, Sess.'_

**

* * *

**

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Ugh." I groan as I open my eyes to a piercing white light. Squinting my eyes, I groan again, touching my stomach, which is a little tender.

"Kagome," I hear a deep low voice from my side.

Turning, I spot Sesshomaru, and the memories from the plane rush back. "You're okay." I say gratefully. If he'd been hurt…I don't know what I would have done.

Sesshomaru smirks a bit. "Of course I am." His face softens to one of worry. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I guess they didn't like the commotion." I stroke my stomach, referring to the pups and spiderling.

"Yes, that appears to be all. The doctor could not find anything wrong with you."

I roll my eyes over his face, still considering the fact that he acted so dangerously. "…Just what the hell were you thinking?! Knocking me out like that!"

"I did what I had to so that you would remain seated while I left."

"Sesshomaru, you stepped outside of a moving plane!"

His eyes narrow slightly. "I was protecting my mate."

"You could've been killed!"

"_You_ could have died yourself." He says firmly.

"You had no right to step out there without consulting me! I am still your mate!"

Sesshomaru leans toward me. "I consult nothing with you."

I snarl at him. "Next time I'm in danger, don't do something so stupid or I'll be forced to act."

"Grr. Why are you so damn thickheaded?!" Sesshomaru barks at me, grabbing me by the arms. "I will, as do I have the right, to protect my mate as I wish. I will not sit aside and watch my beloved die! This discussion over!"

My eyes mist, and I lunge into his chest. "You idiot, you could have been killed, and I would have hated you forever."

Sesshomaru sighs, embracing me. "Shh."

I cry harder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I must protect you at all cost. Next time, I will render you unconscious without telling you what I will do."

"Fool." I laugh, drawing away from him.

He gazes into my eyes. "You cannot live without me, and yet you are not with me."

The happy moment gone, and tension in the air, I frown. "It's complicated."

"Kagome, I am losing myself. I am the Lord of the West, and yet, at night, I," he lowers his gaze," I nuzzle your pillow and whimper as I sleep according to Amaimaru and Rin. Do you truly not miss me?"

"I…" I blush, "I have a shirt of yours that I hug when I'm feeling sad, when I miss you so much that I just want to get in the car and go home."

"What is stopping you?'

I tap my temple. "My head."

"And what of your heart?"

"My heart is foolish. It wants to return."

"I side with your heart. Come home to me, Kagome."

I open my mouth to speak, pausing when a woman in a white coat walks in, a stethoscope around her neck. "Ni hao." I greet in Chinese.

She smiles. "It's quite alright to speak in Japanese."

"Thank goodness. I'm a little rusty on my Chinese."

"Well, if you like, you may leave now. Your friend, Lord Inuyasha, is signing you out as we speak."

"Thank you." I grasp Sesshomaru's hand in mine as he helps me off the bed. "After this, I am not getting pregnant again until these pups are off to college themselves."

Sesshomaru chuckles, then purrs lowly, "Who told you that I would be able to resist pupping you for so long."

I gasp at him, blushing furiously while pushing him off me. "Don't go getting any thoughts, mister." I snatch my clothes off of a chair and head into the bathroom to change out of this paper gown.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asks, following me into the bathroom.

"S-Sesshomaru, get out! I can't change with you there."

"Of course you can. I am not leaving."

"Y-you…ugh, butthead!"

Sesshomaru snaps his teeth at me, and I shake my head. "Don't make me call Inuyasha."

He snorts. "And what will the halfbreed do?"

"This halfbreed'll kick your ass, fluffmeister!" Inuyasha shouts outside the door, and I giggle.

Sesshomaru growls, opening the door, "Excuse me, mate. I have a little brother to kill."And moments later, I hear Inuyasha howling in pain.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Inuyasha wrings his hands, awaiting the Doctor's results. Kagome is at his side, her quivering hands on his shoulders. I lower my eyes to Rin, who is hugging my leg, looking intently at Inuyasha, then close them and sigh. No matter these results, Rin is blood. I will continue to care for her as I do. If she is mine, I will take care of her…even if it means losing my love. If she is not mine, it may mean gaining my little miko back.

"Ahem." Dr. Wong clears her throat to gain our attention. "According to the reports, which are 56.4124 % correct…"

Inuyasha and Kagome lean forward, eager to learn what she has to say.

"Lord Inuyasha is the little girl's father."

"Yes!" Inuyasha cries, pumping his fists into the air. He picks Kagome up and spins her around, only letting her down because of the low, warning growl I release. Thanking the doctor, he turns to Rin and I, "Sesshomaru?"

Instead of answering his silent question, I kneel next to Rin, who looks confused, "Rin,"

She at me with wide, sparkling eyes, "D-Daddy?"

"Rin, I am not your _daddy_. I am your Uncle Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is your father." I nudge her towards him.

"Inuyasha, my daddy?" She asks uncertainly, trying to understand.

"Yes, Rin."

Smiling slightly, she wraps her arms around his neck when he kneels before her. He smiles, tears coming to his eyes as he embraces her. "My Rin," He mumbles into her hair, nuzzling her eagerly.

She smiles, "My daddy." Sniffing him, she clutches his shirt tightly.

I look toward Kagome, expecting to see her smiling, but she isn't. She's gazing at her feet. I move to her side, touching her arm. "Is there something wrong? I expected you to be happy."

"I am, for Inuyasha."

"But it does not change anything between you and I?" I assume.

"No. It doesn't. Thinking Rin was yours hurt me, yes. It pushed me. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back, but it wasn't the entire thing…I have a date with Naraku when I return."

I cringed, but do not object. "I hope that he treats you well."

She smiles. "Don't lie. You hope that he doesn't treat me as perfectly as you did so that I will miss you."

"Actually, miko. I did not think that at all."

"Oh? Hm." She crosses her arms.

"Will you be coming to the annual Western Lands' gala? There was a tremendous change in theme that you can thank Rin and Amai for."

Kagome cocks a brow. "And what's the change?"

I sigh. "Kids will be there. It will be during the day, in a large field in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. There will be games, face painting, swimming, many childish things."

Her eyes light up with delight, and I smile slightly. "Oh, of course I'll be there! Is the date the same?"

"No. It was changed. It will be in a week and half."

"Wow…right before our big battle, eh? We should enjoy it. I should have the pups before we battle, probably a day."

"We should not fight when you are still weak and tired."

Kagome sighs. "No. No. I read the rules. No matter the circumstances, we are to battle."

"…If that is you wish."

"Yup. Better be working out. I've gotten a lot stronger."

"And yet I doubt that you will beat me."

"Hm. We'll just have to see about that. You wouldn't want me to win, would you? Beef up your game." Pecking my lips gently, she smiles and walks out, her hips swaying from side to side. "Close your mouth!' She tosses over her shoulder.

I lick my lips and smile. So, she doesn't want me to win? "Alright, then, miko. I won't allow you to win."

* * *

Hiiiii! I would have written more, but I'm tired! The next chap, farrrrr more interesting.


	27. Gala

_**Naraku's POV**_

Over the sound of the rushing water raining from the shower head, I manage to hear my cell phone ringing Kagome's ringtone. Quickly, so as not to miss her call, I fling open the glass door to my shower and race out of the bathroom without bothering to shut off the water. Snatching up my phone, I breath, "Hello…Kagome?"

"Naraku-kun…are you alright? You sound winded."

"Yes, yes, of course. I am perfectly fine." I reply, quickly catching my breath.

Kagome sighs. "You called earlier, no?"

"Yes." I smile. "I want to spend the day with you. Please tell me that you are free."

"I'm sorry, Naraku. You should have asked earlier. I have to go to the Annual Western Land's Gala."

"I will meet you there."

She heaves another sigh before saying in the most soothing voice, "I have to go as Sesshomaru's mate."

Anger flares in me despite my beloved's soft, caring tone. "Kagome, I grow tired of this." I will not give him the chance to draw her back in, not when she is separated from him, not when she is pregnant with my daughter.

"Raku, I'm trying. But, according to the rules, even while separated I must attend large events with my mate. The big battle is in a few days. Can you wait until then?" I merely grunt in reply. "You can come pick me up, before everyone for them to see, right after the fireworks." She coaxes.

My little minx! "I will be there by nightfall."

"And I will see you then." She purrs before there is a click, signaling the end of our phone call.

Turning to the mirror, I find a large grin spread across my face. I can't wait to see her family's face when I take her home with me. Sesshomaru's eyes will most likely bleed red with anger and envy. I chuckle. He'll probably have another heart attack! I'm laughing so hard that I'm snorting.

'**Kagome wouldn't appreciate you gaining happiness from the imagined misery of the mate that she still loves.'**

'_Why must you bother me? Have I not been through enough in my life?'_

'**Kagome will be angry if she is ever to find out.'**

I snort. _'The only way that she could is if I tell her, and I am no fool. Come now. You can't possibly tell me that seeing him hardly breathing on the floor, clutching his chest isn't amusing to you?'_

'**No. It isn't because it would upset Kagome.**'

'_Kagome would be fine in time.'_

'**You need help.'**

'_Kagome _is_ my help.' _With that said, I shut off my connection with the pathetic being inside my heel, swivel on my heels, and head back into the bathroom to finish bathing.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Papa, where's momma?" Amaimaru asks as he tugs at my pants leg. He hasn't spoken to me much since he found out that Rin was not his sister. I assume that he is also angry with me because his mother has yet to return home.

"I am not sure, Amaimaru. I will let you know when she arrives." I nod toward Rin, who is running in circles with some red haired kit, whom I think Amaimaru referred to as Shippo. I turn to allow my eyes to search the crowd for Kagome, but she has yet to arrive. I am beginning to worry. She told me ten minutes ago that she was parking.

"Hey, Sess." Inuyasha places a hand on my shoulder rather roughly. "Give her a break. She said she'd be here. Maybe she's stopping for some painkillers. She said she's been having killer headaches again."

My eyes widen. "Painkillers. She cannot take painkillers while she is pregnant with my pups, Inuyasha. Has she been taking any? Do you know?"

He tosses his hands up in defense. "Calm down. She hasn't taken any. She's been trying to get over the pain with herbal tea. When it gets too much for her, she lets me climb into the bed."

The second the words leave his mouth, I wrap a hand around his throat, growling, "Have you touched my mate, Inuyasha."

"Sess, let go!"

"Have you fucked her, Inuyasha?" I snarl a bit louder, catching the attention of those nearby. Instantly, father is grabbing my arm, ripping it from Inuyasha's throat, and Mother rushes to his aide.

"Izayoi, he's a grown pup. He can handle himself." Father reprimands lightly as she brushes him off, before turning to me. "Why must you choke your brother, Sesshomaru?"

I narrow my eyes, keeping them trained on the halfbreed. "He has been sleeping with my mate."

Both Father and Mother blink in shock, before turning to Inuyasha. "Is that true?"

Inuyasha shakes his head vigorously. "I've never slept with Kagome, Sesshomaru! I swear."

"Then what were you doing in her bed?"

"I was having a little trouble with the Rin situation, so she let me stay with her. I've come in handy too! When she needs medicine, I get it. When she needs to go for her checkups, I take her. When she's crying at night over you, I console her."

My eyes soften as my tense muscles loosen. "She still cries?"

"Yeah. It's not as much as it was at first, but she still cries sometimes." He rubs his neck. "Jeez, Sess. That shit hurts. After the first night, I never tried nothin' with her." He curses. "Crap, I said that out loud."

As my anger flares again, poison dripping from my claws, Father and Mother step aside to give me a clear run at him. Just as I am about to lunge, I hear, "Sesshomaru!" Calming instantly at the sound of my mate's voice, I turn to face her.

"Kagome." I greet warmly.

Kagome beams at me, blushing at God only knows what. Her eyes cut to Inuyasha, and she cocks a brow. "Why's your hand print on Inuyasha's neck?"

"Me and my big mouth." Inuyasha groans. "You came just in time, Kag." He starts toward her, arms open, but stops when I growl. "I just wanted to hug her! I'm not going to try anything if I haven't all that time we were alone together." My growls grow louder.

Kagome grabs my hand, lacing our fingers. "Oh, um, Sesshomaru, let's go say hi to Amaimaru." She drags me on, turning to Inuyasha as we pass, and whispering, "Run while you can." And the halfbreed takes off.

"Mommy!" Amaimaru cries, rushing into his mother's arms. I haven't seen him smile so brightly since she left. I wonder, would he do the same if I had been gone for as long as she had? "Mommy, you came! Let's go get on the moon bounce.

"Alright, but be careful of your claws." Walking off with him, she glances over her shoulder and mouths with a smile, "We'll catch up later," and I smile.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

As Sesshomaru and I walk, side by side, surveying the 'carnival' as I call it, I scratch absently at the painted crescent on my left cheek. Sesshomaru looked at me weirdly when he saw it, probably wondering why I got one painted on when I already had his mark permanently on my forehead and shoulder. I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "So…big battle in a few days."

"Yes."

"I'm looking forward to kicking your ass." I say halfheartedly.

Sesshomaru smirks, but only mutters, "Hn."

"Yeah." I sigh.

Stepping a little closer to me, he asks, "What are you doing after this carnival?"

I arch a brow. "You had something planned?"

"Perhaps. Did you?"

"Actually, I have a date."

"With Naraku." Sesshomaru adds, taking another step closer to me. "So, my miko, is that hanyou treating you well?"

I nod. "Yes. He is."

Sesshomaru moves so close to me that we are touching, and not just brushing against each other, totally touching, and I shiver. "Does he touch you?"

"Y-yes."

"No. Does he _touch_ you? Do shivers course up and down your spine when he lays his hands on you?"

"Y-y-yes." I curse myself for stuttering and allowing him to have this affect on my body.

"Do his shivers feel like mine?"

I shake my head gently, peering up at him. "No."

"Hm." He nods, stepping behind me. His arms surround my waist, pulling me back around him. "And does he hold this way?" He tightens his grip, running his nose up and down my neck.

"N-not this way, but he does hold me in some good positions."

Sesshomaru chuckles against my neck, and I shudder. "Positions? I bet he doesn't know half the positions I know. I bet that he doesn't even fuck you like an inubitch needs to be fucked, does he? The rough, grinding, passionate position that I know, he can't do, can he?"

I lick my dry lips. "He's never tried."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've been craving it, haven't you, Kagome? While you still have the mind of a human, your hormones, blood, even your DNA has been altered to that of an Inuyoukai's." His deep voice whispers into my ear as he leans over me, "I could give you what you so crave, Kagome, if you would allow me."

Hell, I'm about to drag him off and rip his shirt off. In fact, that is precisely what I do. I lead him deep into the forest, lay on the ground and let him ravish me. I hate myself for letting him coax me into this, but hey, I'm pregnant…if that's an excuse. Fifteen minutes, and our shirts tossed aside, later, I feel my phone vibrate in my skirt's pocket. Cursing, I fist a handful of Sesshomaru's silky silver hair in one hand as he licks around my tattoo, and grab my phone with the other. 'A text.' My eyes scan the text before I burst into tears. "Oh God!"

Sesshomaru sits up immediately. "What's wrong, miko?"

"H-he's dead!"

"Who?" He asks urgently.

"Michael Jackson!"

Sesshomaru stiffens. If anyone is more of a Michael fan than I am, it's Sesshomaru. Shocking, isn't it? "Are you serious, miko?"

"Cardiac arrest!" I wail.

He curses lowly. "Damnit."

The mood ruined, I sit up and put on my shirt, and upon noticing, so does Sesshomaru. "Let's make the announcement." I say as tears continue to trail down my cheeks. Sesshomaru wipes my face, then leads me back to the carnival. "I need everyone's attention!" I call, and instantly all eyes are on us. "We have terrible news…Michael Jackson, the king of pop, has just passed away."

Immediately, cries ring out, a few people faint, a people start to shout. Sesshomaru tightens his hold on me as I wipe my eyes. "There shall be a tribute this evening, just prior to the fireworks." He announces. Those who would like to participate, come to me at once."

People filter out of the crowd to Sesshomaru, and he begins sending out orders.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Are you feeling better, Kagome?" Sota asked his older sister as they walked alongside each other, Bankotsu and Banryu on either side of them.

"Yes."

"I can't believe he's really dead. I won't believe it." Bankotsu shook his head vigorously, waving his hands wildly. "It's impossible."

Kagome sniffled. "No one would play like that, Ban Ban. Besides, the text came with a photo of him on the table as they tried to pump air back into his lungs. Now, leave me alone before I cry!" She shouted angrily, clenching her fists at her side.

Bankotsu scowled at her. "I'm devastated here!"

'_Correction, both him and Sess are bigger fans than I am._' She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Anyway, why're you all followin' me? Couldn't find any girls to put up with you?"

"Actually, sis," Banryu started with a glare, "we're doing this for you."

"Doing what for me?" Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed down into a chair. "What the heck?" She looked around to find Koga, Inutaisho, her father, Ayame, Izayoi, and her mother in chairs with her, women in her line, and just opposite, the men. Looking before her, she blinked at Sesshomaru. "W-what's going on?"

The daiyoukai rolled his eyes. "I know no more that you do, my miko. I was suddenly forced into this seat by father and Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned, preparing to stand up, but as she moved to do so, she fell right back down. "Ugh, stupid round stomach. Move it!" She tried again, and failed. Hearing a low grunt, she turned to Sesshomaru to find him stifling his laughter. "You baka." She hissed, looking away from him. '_I wonder what we're doing?_'

As if on cue, Bankotsu popped up beside her. "Welcome to the Annual Western Land's Gala! Coinciding with the changes made, we've decided to test our couples to see how much they know each other! We have, first, Lord Inutaisho and his mate Izayoi!"The couple waved from their spot at the end of the line.

"Then we have Higurashi Kenji and his wife Ayumi!" Said couple waved as well. "We have Prince Koga, and his pregnant mate, Ayame!" They waved. "And last, but definitely not least, the current Lord Sesshomaru, and his beautiful, round mate, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared as hard as they could, one flaring with fire, the other frozen with ice. Grabbing her stomach, she attempted to get out of the chair, "You're dead, Ban."

Bankotsu simply chuckled, pushing her down and whispering, "You'll thank me later, so don't strain that belly of yours." Going toward Sesshomaru, he muttered, "This will get her back to you. Calm down." Drawing back, he beamed at the crowd surrounding them. Handing Kagome and Sesshomaru both a stack of dry eraser markers and boards, he waited for them to pass them down. "Is everyone ready?"

Enthusiastic screams rang out, and Bankotsu nodded. "Alright, let's begin! Here are the rules. You can't compare answers, and each time a couple gets the right answers, they kiss." He smirked evilly, knowing that Kagome couldn't deny when she was in public as his mate. "Alright, first question," he began, turning away from Kagome's glare to read the first question, "What is your mate/spouse's favorite color?" He waited three minutes for the couples to right, before announcing for them to say their answer.

"Iza's favorite color is hot pink." Inutaisho said proudly, holding up his board.

Izayoi smiled, holding up her card. "Tai's favorite color is teal." They both leaned forward to kiss.

Kenji held up his board, which read yellow, and Ayumi held up hers, reading brown. The too kissed.

Koga cursed as he held up his board. "Red?" He offered.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Baby blue! How can you not know that! I know yours is navy!'

"Ayame, my favorite color is green."

The redhead blushed. "Oh."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Sesshomaru?"

The Lord lifted his board jadedly. There was nothing that he didn't know about his mate. "It changes depending on the day. It is Friday, so her favorite color is black."

Kagome smiled. '_He remembers._' She lifted her own board. "He doesn't have a color. They all blend." When Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome blushed, leaning forward to peck."

The game continued until two teams were deleted:

_Question 6: What's your spouse's favorite song?_

_A: Koga- "Don't know."_

_Ayame- "Golden Gates" (This got them eliminated.)_

_Question 10: How does your spouse get dressed? From top to bottom or bottom to top?_

_A: Inutaisho- "…"_

_Izayoi- "…um." (This got them eliminated, and got Inutaisho and earful of growling.)_

Bankotsu smiled. "So, the only couples we have left are our current Lord and Lady, and our Lady's, as well as my, parents." He averted his eyes when Ayumi looked to him, startled, but touched that he considered her a parent. "Let's switch things up. We'll ask a question three questions and see who ultimately wins, and you don't have to write your answers."

He stretched his arms above his head. "First, on your first date, who paid for the meal?"

"Ken, of course." Ayumi cuddled up to her husband and kissed him. They'd moved their chairs closer once Bankotsu had said that they wouldn't be writing anymore.

"Kagome?"

Kagome flushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Um…"

Sesshomaru smirked. 'She feels a little foolish, ne?' "We each paid half."

"Really?" Bankotsu cocked a brow. "Kagome, independent is one thing…but he's a lord."

"I didn't believe he'd inherited anything yet." Kagome crossed her arms, huffing.

"She did not believe that I was truly Prince Sesshomaru. As though the signs were nothing," he flicked his silver hair.

Kagome scowled at him. "I made a mistake, Sesshomaru." She pouted.

Shaking his head, he leaned forward and kissed her as she continued to pout.

Bankotsu smirked. This was going as he planned. Kagome wasn't acting shy anymore, as though she didn't know her mate. And she was beginning to kiss back. "Where did you propose to her?"

Ken rolled his eyes trying to remember. He cursed. "I know this."

"Time is running out, dad."

"You can't possibly not remember, Ken!" Ayumi hissed.

"U-um…"

"Time's out."

Ayumi thumped her husband's nose. "The God tree! We live near it for Pete's sake!"

Ken rubbed his face. "I'm only human, Yumi."

"That's something you don't forget. If Sesshomaru get's this right, you're sleeping on the couch."

Ken frowned, his shoulders sagging. He was going to sleep on that hideous, lumpy couch in the basement.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Pauvre papa./Poor dad." He shook his head. "Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai almost yawned. This was too easy. "The Wacdonald's on Yodai." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"A Wacdonald's."

"Yes. He broke up with me the day before. My wittle Sesshy was mad with himself for loving a ningen. But he came to his senses." Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing her mate.

Though grateful for the kiss, Sesshomaru suggested, "Refrain from calling This Sesshomaru your 'wittle Sesshomaru.'"

"Whatever."

Bankotsu read his card and nodded. "Last Question! If Sesshomaru and Kagome miss this one, it's a tie. For all the chips, where did you first meet?"

Ayumi and Kenji grasped each other's hands, shouting with a laugh, "The girl's changing room at school!" Kenji touched his cheek. "You slapped me fiercely, dearest."

She giggled. "I remember." The nuzzled each other happily.

Kagome turned to her brother and stuck her finger in her mouth as though she were gagging, gaining a loud laugh from her brother. Sesshomaru shook his heads at her antics, before answering coolly, "We met in a club."

Kagome shook her head. "Nuh uh. We met in Inuyasha's room."

"I think I know, mate."

"I think I know better." Kagome growled. "Because your were being an exceptional ass."

Sesshomaru snarled at her. "I am telling you, miko, that we met in a teen club."

The miko leaned forward, pressing their noses together. "And I am telling you, you cocky youkai, that we met in Inuyasha's goddamn room! I was looking for my notebook and you came in from your shower!"

"Oh? Because I seem to recall us being in a dark building with music and drinking. You bumped into me, not looking where your little ningen body was going, and I said, 'Watch yourself, wench.' " Sesshomaru set her straight.

"And I said, 'You watch it, jackass!'" Kagome's eyes glittered with tears. "You remembered!" She kissed him eagerly, then drew back, confused. "But what did we do in Inuyasha's room?"

Sesshomaru smirked broadly. "Dearest, we made love for the first time in Inuyasha's bed."

The hanyou fumed. "You what?!"

"I remember that! I bumped into you then too, and made your towel fall down." Kagome almost drooled. "God, you look good naked."

"I know." He growled sensually, slanting down to kiss her with all the passion he could muster, and the crowd surrounding them cheered.

"Alright, alright, save it!" Bankotsu said above the loud screaming. "Save it for the honey moon, you two. We've got a tiebreaker question." Once they had split, and the cheering subsided, he asked, "What would you say to your mate," he frowned and arched a brow at the last question, "if you knew that you were about to die?"

Kenji's eyes widened in horror at the question as he embraced his mate. "I don't even want to think about that."

Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened. If he were to die, what would he say? Looking the woman he loved in the eyes, he touched her cheek, "I would touch your cheek this way," he said softly, but loud enough for the others to here, "And I would kiss you one last time," He kissed her gently there, cradling her lips in his own. "I would not speak, only look at you, wrap my aura around you, inhale your scent on last time…" he was about to continue when Kagome began to bawl into his chest. Blinking, he said, "Kagome, it is merely a game. I am not dying."

"I don't even want to imagine a life without you." She wept harder. "You're mine, and you can't leave me."

The daiyoukai was glad to hear such, but upset that he had caused her to cry. Stroking her back, he whispered, "You will not be losing me, mate. I am here, forever."

"But you're as reckless as Inuyasha-a-aaaaa!"

"Kagome, I am not going anywhere. I will not abandon you." He held her at arms length, nuzzling the mark on her forehead. "As long as you need me, I am yours."

Kagome sniffed. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm sitting here, bawling like a baby." Her cheeks tinted a light pink. "You're not even dying, and I was just sputtering words. Stupid pregnancy."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, stroking her stomach. "Yes. Stupid pregnancy." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?!" Sota yelled loudly and obnoxiously.

"What do I got to be kiddin' about, huh?!" Inuyasha shouted back, twitching his fingers. _'The nerve of this little punk, thinkin' he can do better than me._'

"There is no way you're better than me!"

He snorted. "And I'm tellin' you there's no way I ain't!"

Sota's nostrils flared. "Fine, then. Let's have a contest."

"I'm way ahead of ya! Kag!"

Kagome turned when she heard her friend calling her. Heading over to him from the spot where Sesshomaru was listening to someone singing a Michael Jackson song. "Yeah?"

"Mind making a dance floor with your energy."

"Sure, what for?" She asked, sweeping her hand along the ground and forming a dance floor.

"Michael Jackson dance-alike contest." The pair replied simply

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Let me get the radio!" Rushing off, she took the stereo from beside Sesshomaru's feet, earning a curious glance, which she ignored as she carried it back to Inuyasha and Sota. Hitting the play button, she smiled as _Billie Jean_ began to play.

Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha began to circle Sota, walking to the beat of the song. As the words began to play, he did a quick spin before leaning forward on his toes and biting his lip. Sota scoffed. "That's all you got."

"I'm only warming up." Inuyasha retorted, paying no mind to the people beginning to surround them.

"Whatever, it's my go!" Sota popped and locked as though he were Michael Jackson. With a smug smirk, he began to bounce around the makeshift dance floor, using his priest powers to make small blocks light up, just like in the video. He smiled at the cheering that followed.

Inuyasha scowled. "Alright, but you can't beat me in a moonwalk." He began to glide backwards, showing off with an occasional spin or "Hee hee!"

Sota fumed as everyone applauded his hanyou friend. "We'll see about that." He too began to moonwalk, gliding backwards, then to the left, then to the right. "You can't touch this, _InuBaka." _The young man pointed a finger at his feet.

"InuBaka?!" Inuyasha growled.

"He's only teasing, Yash. So So, stop annoying Inuyasha. You're both good, but it's time for the tribute." Kagome said, looking up at the nearly pitch black sky. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Sesshomaru, hello?"

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and watched as the singer passed them. "This is dedicated to you."

"What is-" She heard the song playing in and beamed. "My favorite song! The Lady In My Life! Oh, Sesshomaru!"

"Dance with me." He said to her, turning her to face him. Placing one arm around her hips, he grabbed her hand with the other.

"Sesshomaru, I can't dance." She whispered. "Not pregnant."

The daiyoukai simply twirled her, before pulling her close once again. "I beg to differ." He rocked his hips with hers as the singer began the verse.

_There'll Be No Darkness Tonight  
Lady Our Love Will Shine  
Just Put Your Trust In My Heart  
And Meet Me In Paradise, Girl  
You're Every Wonder In This World To Me  
A Treasure Time Won't Steal Away_

"Oh, I love this song." Kagome sighed, leaning her head against his chest. Inhaling his scent, she frowned. She was so confused. One minute, she'd been certain about leaving Sesshomaru, certain that nothing would keep her from it.

But he loved her, and she knew that he did. He remembered everything about her. He'd treated her wrong, and was beginning to attempt to make it up to her. He'd pushed aside his pride and apologized, looking as weak as she had ever seen him. But then…there was Naraku, whom she felt connected to, whom she knew in time, she could love almost as much as Sesshomaru. '_Oh, this is so difficult._'

_So Listen To My Heart  
Lay Your Body Close To Mine  
Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
I Can Make You Feel Alright  
And Baby Through The Years  
Gonna Love You More Each Day  
So I Promise You Tonight  
That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life_

Sesshomaru held his mate closer to his form, nuzzling his nose to her ear. "Tell me, Kagome," He whispered her name softly, "does your heart still ache for me? Do you still love This Sesshomaru as you once did?" He needed to know. He was beginning to fear that she was falling out of love with him.

"No."

"…" His heart threatened to burst with the pain of her words.

"I think that I love your more, if that's possible." Kagome stood on her tiptoes to kiss his mark. "I'm so confused."

His eyes lowered as he tried not to smile. _'So, a part of her still wishes to return._' "I am sorry. I did not mean to bemuse you."

"You did, but that's fine." Kagome said, following it with a soft, melodic giggle.

_Lay Back In My Tenderness  
Let's Make This A Night We Won't Forget  
Girl, I Need Your Sweet Caress  
Reach Out To A Fantasy  
Two Hearts In The Beat Of Ecstasy  
Come To Me, Girl_

Inutaisho smirked. "It worked. Look at how close they are. They'll be back together in no time, and I can't wait. Ooh, I wonder if they'll make love tonight."

"Ew, dad!" Inuyasha gagged, but smiled. "They do look happy."

Kenji sighed. "Yes, Kagome does. But is he really good for her? I mean, my daughter has been put through a lot because of him."

Izayoi leaned into her mate as she answered Kenji, "Of course. Sesshomaru is no fool. He learns from his mistakes, my little Sesshou. He'll treat her as though she is the most precious, fragile object in the word."

"Hm. If she wants to go back, we will allow her." Ayumi said. "But if he hurts her again, I'm sorry but I am purifying him to hell and back." Her eyes glowed darkly.

Inutaisho's hair stood up on his neck. "Y-yes, of course." He turned back to look at the couple and noticed Kagome scrunching up her face in what looked like pain.

Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's hand tightly, wincing. "S-sesshomaru."

"Kagome?" He pulled back. "Are you well?"

"No." She clutched her stomach. "It hurts like hell." She gasped as her water broke, lowering her gaze to the puddle at her feet. "T-there's blood in it, Sesshomaru! What if something happened?!"

"Calm down." Cursing as she suddenly cried out, Sesshomaru scooped her up. "Someone call an ambulance!" he snarled, hurrying her over to her mother. "Ayumi, she is bleeding."

Ayumi's eyes widened. She caressed her daughter's cheek. "Kagome, what could have brought this on?"

Kagome cried out again, panting, "I…I fell earlier, but nothing big. Just before I got here."

"How far did you fall?"

"Off the porch, almost a foot. Gah!"

"Oh dear! Is someone calling for the ambulance."

Inuyasha snapped his cell shut. "They're on the way. Hang in there, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I…I'll…" To stifle the cry she was about to let out, she bit down on Sesshomaru's shoulder, earning a stiff groan from the male. Despite her attempt, her loud, bloodcurdling shriek echoed through the field.

Naraku was just slamming his car door when he heard her scream. Worried, he raced to the sound of her cry and found her bleeding in Sesshomaru's arms. "What did you do?" he growled out.

Sesshomaru tensed at the sound of his voice, pulling Kagome closer. "Kuro, why are you here?"

"Kagome and I had a date." He said smugly. "Now answer the question!"

Kagome cracked her eyes at the sound of his voice and smiled slightly. "N-naraku, you're here. Good. The baby is coming."

"Why should he care?" Bankotsu snarled out, praying that his assumption was wrong.

"H-he…" Kagome fell limp in her mate's arms.

Naraku finished for her. "We have a daughter arriving along with Sesshomaru's and her pups." The family gasped in shock, save Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Give her to me."

Sesshomaru growled. "She is still my mate."

"Not for long. She'll whip your ass in that battle and become mine forever." Naraku took a step forward, and Sesshomaru, in turn, stepped back.

"Do not touch her!"

"She is to be mine!"

"But for now, she is mine! And I will see to it that she will remain that way, even if I must kill you and endure her anger."

Naraku bared his fangs, but his eyes lowered to Kagome when she whimpered. Face softening, he looked up at the sound of sirens. "I am going to be there."

Sesshomaru huffed. "Not while she is delivering." And with that, he turned on his heels and carried his mate off.


	28. Birth Pains

_**Normal POV**_

"Find her! She is the only one trained to birth my pups!" Sesshomaru snarled violently at the nurse before him, clutching Kagome tighter to him. They had been there fifteen minutes, while Enai was supposedly too busy to help Kagome give birth. He would have a word with her.

"Milord, she is delivering a baby. I can't even go in there."

"Find a way!" Acid was breathed from his mouth in a puff of green smoke. The nurse would be nothing more than a pile of melting skin and bones on the flood. He whipped around quickly when a hand rested on his back.

"Sesshomaru, calm down." Inutaisho coached gently, soothingly. The wild, worried look on Sesshomaru's face pained him deeply. "Naraku is in the waiting room with another nurse and a wheelchair. Follow me."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed his father. Lowering his eyes to Kagome for a second, he sighed apprehensively. Almost her entire skirt was stained with the blood she leaked, and his arms were soaked as well. With each step he took, more fell to the floor. If anything happened to his pups or mate, everyone person in the hospital would suffer terribly.

The wheelchair's seat dipped as Kagome was sat in it. Sesshomaru quickly made to grab the handles, but Naraku beat him to it. He growled. "I will take her to the Maternity ward."

Naraku smirked, and instead of replying, he began to push Kagome after the nurse. His hand slipped from the handles when Sesshomaru grabbed him by his collar and jerked him back suddenly, catching him off guard. "Release me."

"Do not think you are a significant part of my mate's life. You are the other man."

"Because the main man couldn't be a man."

Sesshomaru snarled. "Watch your mouth, hanyou."

Naraku's eyes flashed violently. Rearing back, he punched the Daiyoukai in the cheek. Said Daiyoukai instantly returned the favor, punching the hanyou squarely in the face. Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's torso and ran forward, slamming him into the wall. Sesshomaru hissed, knocking him away with a swing of his arm.

"You have lost your pathetic mind to think that you can attack the Lord of the West."

Naraku, breathing erratically, flared his nostrils. His crimson eyes swirled with instability, and Sesshomaru began to wonder if really, the thing was insane. "I will not…let you take…my key…FROM ME!" Tentacles shot from his body, ripping through his shirt and aiming at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho called out to his son, who immediately dodged to the right. "Sesshomaru, stop this. Kagome needs you."

"Kagome, where is she?" He'd completely forgotten her in his anger.

"I took her to her room. She's awake." He ducked to avoid the tentacles that were trying to knock him away from Sesshomaru. "Knock him out or something. Your mate is bleeding in unbelievable proportions and about to give birth to _your_ pups."

Sesshomaru cursed. He needed to get to her. He sliced off two of Naraku's tentacles, leaving the severed appendages to squirm on the ground. Naraku simply chuckled in a crazed manner, growing four more in their place. He was about to strike when he heard,

"SESSHOMARU!!!! NARAKU!!!!"

She needed him. Calming instantly, he ran toward the sound of her voice, Sesshomaru beside him, tracking her scent. They both swerved into her room and found Enai holding her hand. Sesshomaru grimaced at the woman. "Where were you?"

She bowed. "Forgive me, my lord. I was delivering and no one told me the she was here."

"Hn. Deliver the pups and heal my mate." Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side, taking her hand from Enai, while Naraku grabbed the other.

"Of course, Taisho-sama." She smiled down at Kagome. "You'll be alright." Maneuvering around the cluttered room, the only available, she lifted the sheets from Kagome's legs. "You're not dilating fast enough. I think we'll need to do a Cesarean section."

Kagome whimpered. "N-no. You can't cut me."

Naraku stroked her hand gently. "I won't let them hurt you, Kagome. You'll only feel a little pressure."

"W-what if they cut one of the babies?"

"They will not. They perform these procedures a thousand times a day, Kagome." Sesshomaru answered before Naraku got the chance, earning a glare which he simply ignored.

Comforted for the time being, Kagome leaned her head back onto her pillow, loosening her hold on their hands. Enai frowned a bit. "You're bleeding badly."

Kagome's face molded into a frown. "I fell off the porch."

"How far?"

"No higher than a foot."

"That's not far enough to call this much damage unless you fell onto your stomach. Has anything happened while you were pregnant to cause this?"

"I…" She tried to recall if anything had happened since she'd been pregnant. "A fight, a fight with a woman. She hit me a bit, and I was choked."

Enai nodded. "Struck and deprived of oxygen, plus the fall. Yes. That could have caused some damage. With the rate you're bleeding, I think we should get the pups…and spider ling out as soon as possible so that we can fix you up. Are you alright with that, Taisho-sama?"

Kagome nodded weakly, trying not to drift off. She yawned. "Yes."

"Come on. We need you awake. Just a few more hours."

"Hours." She whined.

Enai smiled. "I'll hurry." She rushed out the door.

Kagome sighed softly. "Both of you are bleeding."

Sesshomaru licked the blood from his lip, and Naraku rubbed the scratch on his cheek. "It was a small spar." They said simultaneously, glaring at one another.

"While I was unconscious and in pain?" She bit.

"Forgive me." Sesshomaru said softly.

"I'm sorry." Naraku whispered.

She sighed, patting around for the remote since she couldn't seem to move her neck. "You're both idiots."

Naraku's hand darted for the remote, but Sesshomaru beat him to it, handing the device to Kagome with a kiss to her cheek. He growled softly, but smiled when Kagome looked up at him. When she turned away, he sighed silently. This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I pace back and forth across the waiting room floor, worried out of my mind. Kagome has been gone a little over four hours. We heard her scream for about forty five minutes straight, and then all was silent. I heard two babies cry, but I know Kagome was pregnant with three kids. I don't want any of them to be dead, but I swear, if it's my niece of nephew, I'll lose it.

"Inuyasha," I hear someone call my name softly, and turn to face Sango and Miroku.

"What are you doing here, Sang?"

"Sota called from Sesshomaru's house where he's watching the kids. He wants me here, in his place…and I want to be here to make up with Kagome." She fiddles nervously with the ends of her hair. I know she's probably afraid that Kagome will reject her.

I sigh softly. "I don't know how things are with her. She's been gone for hours. I heard her scream, then the kids, but only two of them."

Miroku arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean? She's pregnant with two of Sesshomaru's pups only, right? Triplets?"

"Triplets, I guess. But one ain't Sess's."

"Naraku?" Miroku asks with wide eyes. Seeing the confused look on my face, he explains, "Sango, then a little information I got from Bankotsu."

"Oh, well, yeah."

Sango gasps softly, then lowers her gaze. "B-but, if only two cried…"

I nod at her unspoken finish. "One of them must be stillborn, but I'm prayin' that ain't the case. Kagome will be devastated."

Bankotsu rises up, approaching us. "How did you know about the other kid?" He asks me, uncrossing his arms from his chest and rubbing his eyes. He must be tired like the rest of us.

"Kagome told me. I've been livin' with her for a while, since she left Sess, really. She told me that she told Sess the day she left him."

"Oh." We all turn when Sesshomaru and Naraku enter the waiting room, their scrubs wet with blood. My pop and the rest get up from their seats, terror in their eyes.

The first to speak is Kenji. "How is my baby girl? Tell me she's fine?" He's unable to look at their faces, too occupied with the blood staining their scrubs. "Are the pups good?"

"The pups are…well. Kagome…" Naraku looks away.

"Kagome is in dire need of blood, Kenji-san, and supposedly, my own is inefficient because in a time of near death, a miko's being near a youkai will cause them to flare." Sesshomaru bites out. "You and Ayumi-san must give blood."

Kenji nods. "Of course. Come, Ayumi. Let us find a doctor." He takes her hand, ushering her down the hall.

Sesshomaru exhales loudly, sitting down in a chair. "She'll be okay. All she needs is blood, right?"

"She seems so drained. I will never pup her again after this."

I smirk. "You won't be able to stop yourself. A week or two from now, you two will be hitting the sheets." Across the room, I hear Naraku growl lowly, and roll my eyes. "Like you even stand a chance."

"Watch your mouth, foul hanyou."

I'm about to retort, when Sesshomaru snarls loudly. "You watch yours, you pathetic excuse for a living thing! My brother has done you no wrong, and you will treat a Prince of the West with the proper respect."

I blink a bit, then smile softly. I knew he loved me, the jackass.

Naraku narrows his eyes. "You are lucky that I love Kagome more than I could ever hate either of you."

"You are but a speck in my mind."

"And you don't deserve someone as generous as her, someone as caring, as pure. I don't see what she sees in you."

"And I could very well say the same of you. I have seven years seniority on your pathetic _relationship_. Kagome cares nothing for you."

Naraku smirks. "Is that so? Then tell me, why did she attempt to remove her mark earlier? She was so desperate to be away from you, so eager to be in my arms, that she risked her very life, and ended up in the hospital."

My entire family turns to face him in shock. Sesshomaru never told us that. _Kagome_ never told us that. Sesshomaru stands up, walking steadily toward Naraku. "You know full well that you persuaded her to do that."

Naraku stood, smirking smugly. "Perhaps. But even so, she must have had a lingering feeling to do so if she allowed such."

Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's shirt in his fists. "You nearly killed her. She was dying in your arms, and you continued, you sick, psychotic bastard!"

"I am not psychotic! Not with Kagome, I am not! She sees beyond my faults, and I will not allow you to take her back, not when I have just begun to live! I would rather die than see you take my very life source away from me!"

"That," Sesshomaru bares his fangs, "can be arranged."

"Sesshomaru, let him down, sweetheart." My mom says soothingly, placing her hands on his back. "Kagome wouldn't want this."

Sesshomaru growls, whirling to face her with angry, beast red eyes. I stand, in case, while he isn't in his right mind, he attacks. "He is ruining her! That pathetic thing ruins everything he touches! She nearly died once, and he is doing this again! Two pups, she could have handled. His child was conceived within her, and now, she could die! My mate could perish! I will not have that! I cannot lose her."

Naraku stumbles back when Sess whirls around again. "I- I'm not the one harming her…am I? I- I can't be."

"You are! Everything you lay your hands on, you kill."

He looks at his hands, stained with Kagome's hands. "I can't hurt her…I- I can't hurt her like the others!" I can practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, and I'm actually sorry for him. He covers his eyes.

"Is he alright?" I whisper.

"I won't see her suffer." He shakes his head. "I won't!" Pushing past Sesshomaru, he races out of the hospital eagerly.

I blink, surprised. "Is something wrong with him? He's normally so…evil looking. He actually looked, human."

Sesshomaru scowls. "I don't care.' He sits, bowing his head.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

I look over at the door tiredly as it opens and my family filters in. With a weak smile, I nod, too exhausted to wave. "Hi, guys."

"You look…good." Inuyasha offers, and I glare.

"I know I look like crap. I just gave birth to three freakin' babies." I smile wider as Sesshomaru sits on the chair near my bed. "Hey, stranger. Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru strokes my hair gently. "I was in the waiting room wondering how to keep myself from impregnating you without condoms or birth control."

I laugh lightly. "Sponges."

"I want nothing but the raw feeling of myself inside you." He purrs.

Blushing, I swat his thigh. "Language, mister." I sigh, leaning into his hand. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I'm too excited. Enai said the babies should be brought back soon. I can't wait to see them. I bet they were beautiful."

Sesshomaru shrugged lightly. "I would not know. They were covered in thick, crimson blood and putrid fluid."

"Ew, Sess. Thanks for the visual." Inuyasha heads into the bathroom, and I hear him gagging.

Shaking my head, I cut my eyes to the door when it opens and Enai walks in, followed by another doctors, both holding a bundle. She smiled, placing one in Sesshomaru's arms, and the other in my own. Peeling back the covers, I gasp, staring down into cracked, golden eyes. "Oh, she's so perfect." I inhale her unique scent. Sure, all of my pups are the splitting image of their father, but that doesn't mean I can't see me in them. For instance, Amai has my smile. It seems my little girl has my fiery eyes, and my little boy…I peak over at him and know instantly. He has little tufts of black hair under the silver ones. Beautiful.

"Once again, mate, you give me perfection, despite the human I know is in them."

Without looking at him, I cock a brow, and threaten, "Just for that, you're getting your tail handed to you in our battle."

Boredly, he inquires. "Will you really?" Looking up, I find him playing with our son's little hand, moving it back and forth gently.

"Yes. I will."

Turning to face me, Sesshomaru smirks. "Then I await the moment."

Leaning up, I kiss him with a content sigh. "You're a baka."

"Your baka." He breathes, nuzzling the side of my head, and I giggle.

My eyes roll around, searching for Naraku. I wonder why he hasn't- "Sango?" My eyes harden as I hold my baby tighter. "Why are you here?"

"Kagome," she whispers brokenly, "I'm so sorry…I never meant to…I was only…I was jealous." She lowered her head. "That you were pregnant, and I wasn't. I've been trying so hard, and you managed to get pregnant…and you didn't even know which one was the father. I was upset. But it wasn't my place."

"You're right…It wasn't." I sigh, loosening up. "But they don't call me Kagome Ha Kanyou for nothing."

Sango nodded, smiling. "Yes. Forgiving Kagome indeed."

I lift my daughter, "Hold her?"

"I'd love to!" Happily, she takes my little girl in her arms, cooing and giggling. "Oh, I can't wait for my own little one, seven whole months."

"Seven? Sango, you're two months pregnant?" I asked, surprised.

"One and ¾!"

We beamed, screaming at the top of our longs. Everyone, even the humans, in the room cover their ears. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!"

There's a knock on the door and in walks another doctor, this one carrying another small bundle, my third child of the night. I take her in my arms, preparing to pull the blanket from my face when there's another knock at the door. "Come in."

My Naraku-kun strolls in, places a bouquet of white roses on my nightstand and sitting in a far corner, staring at the wall.

Frowning, I call to him. "Naraku, are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine." He whispers.

"Good. When I didn't see you," I look down at our covered child, "I thought you'd abandoned me at a hospital again."

"No."

I narrow my eyes at him, the annoying punk. "Would you quit acting like that?!"

"I wasn't aware that I was upsetting you. Forgive me." He get up and heads for the door.

"Wait. Don't you even want to see your daughter?" Hesitantly, he turns and stands near me, peaking over my shoulder. Smiling, I peel the blanket back and stare, startled at the pale child. She's beautiful, like a little angel. Her skin nearly white, her hair perfectly white. She holds the most peaceful expression on her little face. "She looks like a little China doll, hm?"

"I've never seen anything so…so…indescribable."

I look up at him. "Indescribable?"

He continues to stare at our child in wonder. "I'd say she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but that would be an understatement. She's so much more amazing than that."

"Hn. The half of her that is made of Kagome is." Sesshomaru growls softly, sighing when I glare at him. "Hn."

"Kagome, we'll leave you two to talk." Inutaisho said, and after the sleeping pups are sat in their hospital cribs, they leave the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Naraku, offering her. As though being burned, he jumps back.

"N-no. I, I mean, I can't."

I frown at him. "What's with the sudden case of Haphephobia (fear of being touched)?"

He folds his hands into his sleeves. "I can't ruin my angels."

"What?"

Naraku furrows his brows. "You and Kanna, my angels. I can't ruin you."

"Touching ruins things?"

"My touch is cursed, tainted. I've caused you pain."

My eyes soften. "Come here." When he shakes his head, I grab his hand, and his stiffen. Rubbing his hand against my cheek, I smile. "See, fine. " I use his hand to stroke Kanna's head, and she opens her eyes, revealing wide, dark eyes. You can't tell the difference between her pupil and iris. "Fine too. Whatever made you think you were tainted?"

"The facts." He said simply, continuing to stroke her head. "Kan-na." He pronounces her name with a tender smile. "Do you like that name, little one?" He draws back when she yawns, then begins to fuss, biting her hands. "Does that mean she doesn't like it?"

I laugh softly. "No. She's hungry."

Naraku smiles then. "Oh…I will leave you to feed her then."

"No. You don't have to go. I can cover up with a blanket. I don't even have to do that. You've seen before."

He looks over my head, then averts his gaze. "No. I think that I will go…When you leave the hospital tomorrow, where will you go? Where you have been…or with Sesshomaru?"

I blink. I hadn't considered it. "Why aren't you an option?"

"There are things…that I need to think about, things that I need to consider."

"About me?" I ask, stunned. "I thought…I thought we had an understanding about everything."

"Kagome, tell me something…Have you ever been in love with someone who was mated, whom still wanted their mate, and yet they wanted you, and you're confused in ways you've never been before?"

"W-well…no."

"Then you cannot understand this." He starts to leave.

Growling loudly, I hiss, "You're dumping me?"

Naraku gazes at the ground. "I am separating myself from you for the both of us. There will come a time, and soon, where you will have to choose between myself and Sesshomaru. I will use this time to make a plan of what I will do, should you choose him." He opens the door.

"Y-you're doing it again?! Shh," I rock Kanna gently, "You're casting me aside over something I can't control. My heart is torn, Naraku. You have to give me time."

"This is time."

"But how long will this be? I don't like being without you."

"As long as it takes."

I scowl at him. "And your daughter? What about her?"

He clutches the wall. "She will stay with you…and when you decide, should you choose him, we will have joint custody."

"B- Shh, Kanna, sweetheart," I pat her back.

"Kagome, there are things that you don't know. Look at all the facts that you have. Am I really that good of a choice?"

I furrow my brows. "You're both good."

Naraku walks up to me, and stairs into my eyes. "Do you love me?"

I nod. "Of course I do."

"Then you'll try this, for me. You'll think with your head, not just your heart."

"It's like you want me to choose him."

"I want you happy, even if I cannot be." He grabs my chin.

Snatching away, I pull my gown down and allow Kanna to suckle. "Leave then."

He sighs. "I love you, Kagome. I need you, but I don't need you wondering what if. Just give me time. When you're ready to choose…after you and Sesshomaru have healed from your battle the day after tomorrow, we'll talk." Kissing my lips tenderly, he leaves.

I listen to his footsteps until I can't hear them anymore, and then I begin to cry. I really do love him, but I love Sesshomaru too. I don't want to lose either of them. What am I supposed to do? Leaning my head back, I bite back more tears. Why is life so damn hard?


	29. Battle Of Ownership pt 1

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Finally," I flop back on the couch, yawning, "I got the kids to sleep. I've got about an hour to sleep." Just as my eyes drift shut, there's a knock on the door. Growling, I stand up and march to the door. "What is- Ban?"

"Hey, sis." Ban wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine. What about you? And how'd you know where I was, or how to get here?"

He smirks, following me into the house. "How else? Inuyasha. Sesshomaru come to check on you sense he left for work?"

I sigh softly. I chose to remain here at the cottage until after the battle. Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about it, and he's here at least 13 hours, whenever he isn't at work. Kaede comes sometimes when he isn't here to help me with Amai, and the strange triplets, that's what I call them. "No. He should be here in an hour and a half."

Nodding, he sits on the couch beside me. "Then, I'll keep you company 'til then. So, where are my nieces and nephews?"

"Finally sleeping," I murmur, laying my head in his lap. "This is wearing me out, Ban. Three babies, and sometimes I'm all alone. Then there's the fact that Sesshomaru's almost always here. If I wanted to be around him, I would have gone home. And Naraku, the nerve of him, breaking up with me. And he doesn't even call to check on his daughter…or me." Smiling gratefully when Ban grabs my hand, I sigh. "Why is life so stressing?"

"I don't know about you, but I think it makes life all the more…interesting." Bankotsu replies softly, using his free hand to stroke my head.

Leaning into his hand, I shift into a more comfortable position. "It almost seems like Naraku would rather I be with Sesshomaru. He keeps telling me that there are things about him that I don't know, that I need to look at the facts before going to him." I look up at Ban and find him nodding, a thoughtful look on his face. "B-but what if I don't want to play it safe? What if I just want to follow my heart and my head?"

Bankotsu smirks. "If you did that, you'd pick Sesshomaru for sure. Picking Naraku is the safe way out for you. You know Sesshomaru is capable of hurting you because he has. Naraku hasn't yet…has he?"

"Well, not in the same way as Sesshomaru…When I ran away from Sesshomaru, it was because he had begun ignoring me again. I went to Naraku, but after a few nights, he made me leave. He just threw my clothes at me and kicked me out. I cried the hardest I had since Sesshomaru practically raped me."

"So he has hurt you." He sighs. "Have you truly forgiven Sesshomaru? And Naraku, have you forgiven him?"

"Of c- I don't know. I guess."

"You have to let these things go. Don't forget, just let it go."

I clench his hand tighter in mine, willing away tears that have suddenly sprung up. "…I can't, Bankotsu. I can't just forgive. I'll just push it to the recesses of my mind like I always have."

Bankotsu continues threading his fingers through his hair. "You can't do that, Kagome. It'll only hurt you in the end. You'll have a mental breakdown. Believe me, I know." He says sternly.

Sitting up, I bark at him, "You don't know what I feel! You don't know anything! You've probably never even been so confused and hurt like this!"

"Oh?" He asks calmly. "My mom's a slut. Since dad, she's slept with at least a hundred guys. She decided to marry one of 'em, Jon, Ryu's pop. I thought, 'Cool, I finally have a dad.'" His eyes harden. "But Jon was no father to me. He beat Ryu and I anytime we breathed wrong. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but then, when I turned 14, he started whoring me out to his friends."

"His friends?" I whisper softly.

"Yes, his _male_ friends. Turns out, the bastard was bisexual…I struggled with that, Kagome. Not knowing whether I was gay or not because I let guys fuck me."

"Oh, Ban, I'm sorry." Tears began to shed anew.

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'm over it now. I dealt with it. I unleashed all of my anger on Jon one day, and the prick had a heart attack and died. Me and Ryu were in the car with him at the time, so it was this huge wreck. When I woke up, though, everything was fine. I felt better, and knowing that he couldn't hurt me or my brother anymore only made me that much happier. I fucked my first girl at age 17, and everything came together then."

I fling myself into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get so worked up! You're life is as hectic as mine, and here I am, whining about it. I'm so selfish."

"No you're not, Kaggy. You're too unselfish. You need to start thinking for you, caring for you, realizing what it is _you_ want."

"I know."

Smiling gently, he kisses my forehead. "Everyone has trials, Kagome. It's up to us to be strong enough to overcome them. And we don't have to be alone. You've got a big brother now to help you. Then there's Sota, who might as well be your big brother too, and father, and everyone else, even Sesshomaru and Naraku seem to want what's best for you. Just, consider it. The battle is tonight."

Nodding with a small smile, I look down at my lap, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Hey, Ban?"

"Yeah?"

"What Jon made you do…was that how you met Jak and the other's?"

"Yeah. I met Jakotsu and Renkotsu first, then through then, I met Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu. How'd you meet Jakky?"

I sigh fondly. "High school trip to France gone bad. Inuyasha and I got lost, and we met Jak in an alley. You should have seen the way he clung to Inuyasha! It was hilarious!"

"I should have known." He shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Yup. Inu is his little fantasy." I yawn into my hand.

"You might wanna rest up while ya can, Kag. You're gonna need your strength."

Nodding, I cuddle further into his lap, curl up into a ball, a drift off. My big brother is…alright.

* * *

_**Naraku's POV**_

Looking up toward the crescent moon, I smile softly. This is a great day for a battle. Of course, it will be difficult to stand still as I watch Sesshomaru attack her. But it will be worth it in the end, I know. I wonder how Kanna has been behaving. It's been terrible being away from my angels, longing for them when I could not have them near. I wonder if they wished for me as well. My Kanna seems wise beyond her years, looking at the entire world with eyes of the elderly who've seen all. She will make me extremely proud some day.

Pushing through the branches as I make my way through the forest to the battle grounds, I feel Kagome's aura flare. She must be practicing. I smile upon reaching the grounds, leaning against a tree and watching my beloved whip her sword through the air. It is quite the weapon: strong steel, seemingly Tamahagane, beautifully crafted hilt, made for a firm grip. Yes. It is perfection. She is indeed perfection, and yet, she lets me know that having imperfections is nothing to be ashamed of.

"Naraku?"

My eyes snap up to meet hers. I hadn't even noticed her turn to face me. "Hello, Kagome."

She frowns. "What are you doing here?" As I approach, she begins to swing her sword back and forth anxiously. "I thought that you didn't want to see me."

"You misconstrue my words, my miko." I come to a standstill before her. "I want nothing more than to be with you. But I want you to want nothing more than to be with me. If thoughts linger in your head about Sesshomaru…Are you ready for the battle?" I change the subject.

Kagome shrugs lightly, lifting her sword and striking out into the air. "I'm ready as I could be, having given birth only two short days ago. I'm feeling tired, fatigued, and weak, but I'll survive."

"Hm." I eye the other sword on her hip. "Would you like a sparring partner?"

"That would be…nice." She replies with a strangely shy smile, tossing me her other sword. "Come at me and strike with as much force as you can. I don't think Sesshomaru will hold back."

"As you wish."

* * *

Panting heavily, I stare across the clearing at Kagome. I had absolutely no idea that my little miko possessed such strength, skill, and general know-how. She hunches over, trying to catch her breath. Smirking, I take my chance and lunge at her. Looking up, her eyes widen as she's caught by surprised. She manages to raise her sword, but we both go tumbling to the ground.

Kagome blushes as she looks up at me. "Oops?"

Chuckling, I peck her lips gingerly. She is simply too amusing sometimes. I quickly find myself lost as I gaze into her eyes. "You'll never know," I lean down until our minds are touching, "just how much I truly love you." Placing my hands on either side of her head, I kiss her passionately.

Moaning, Kagome arches up into me, wrapping her arms around my back and intertwining her fingers in my hair. I pull her closer to me, nuzzling my nose up and down her neck. "Oh, that feels nice."

"You smell amazing." I suckle her neck, licking and nipping just to feel her shudder against me.

Suddenly, she sits up, stiff. "Sesshomaru and the other's are coming."

"Oh…would you like for me to release you?"

"I…No." She smiles at me, leaning into my chest. "They can see if they want. They'll have to get used to being around you anyway, now that we have Kanna."

"And how is our daughter?" I ask, twirling a strand of her hair around my finger.

Kagome sighs. "She's stressing. She likes her milk every night at 1:45 am, and while she's trying to drink, I have to play with her hair or she won't take anything. Then there's her fascination with mirrors. She stares into the mirror on my dresser every time I pass it, and when I walk away, she cries."

I shake my head and laugh. "Babies are strange that way, Kagome."

"I know…I'm just so tired, and always. I don't even get to eat often." She settles herself in my lap. "Things will be better, I assume, when you're there to help with her."

"When I am there…"

"You will be there, right?" She asks worriedly. "No matter the outcome?"

I caress her back comfortingly. "Of course. I must be there."

She opens her mouth to reply, then closes it again when her family, including Sesshomaru and his, step out into the clearing. She tenses against me, but makes no move to get up.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Sesshomaru's fists tightened at his side as he gazed ahead of him at his mate and her hanyou lover. As much as he wanted to rush over, pry the halfbreed from her, and tear him to shreds, he held back. This battle would make it known to all that she was his and he hers. Stepping forward, he spoke, "The battle will begin."

Kagome stood before extending a hand out to Naraku, who took it and stood. Brushing himself off, he gently touched her shoulder and whispered, "Whether you lose, and remain his, or you win, and choose, I will forever love you, Taisho, Kagome." He kissed her cheek, turned on his heels, and walked toward Sesshomaru. When they were face to face, he bowed. "Banzai, Sesshomaru-sama."

The demon lord crossed his arms over his chest and eyed him. There was no insincerity in his voice, and his eyes shone with honesty and nearly overwhelming pain. "Hn." Brushing past him, he paused, "Should she win, by some chance, and you are her choice…you are to take care of her, to love her, to guard her with your life. Am I understood?"

"Of course, milord. I understand." He bowed again, crossed his arms, and went to watch from the trees.

Inutaisho waited for his son and daughter-in-law to go to separate ends of the clearing, before announcing, "There are no rules in this battle! Anything goes! You must stop when you find your opponent unconscious. This is obviously not a battle to the death. Being the alpha male, Sesshomaru, you may make the first strike."

Sesshomaru nodded once, waiting for his father to leave the clearing. 'Kagome…forgive me for this.' Sprinting at her, he drew his arm back. A swift blow to the head would knock her out and end this. But as he swung at her, she leapt, and his fist connected with her stomach.

Kagome bit back a howl of pain as she flipped backward, landing on her feet and skidding back a few inches. Wincing lightly, she pressed her palm to her stomach. She could feel a little blood, warm as it trickled down her thigh. She continued to narrowly dodge Sesshomaru's blows. She knew that he didn't want to hurt her, but that he was doing what was needed to keep her.

'Why won't she simply collapse?' Fighting his love was taking its toll on him. Her blood was starting to stain her battle suit, the pale pink soiled with red around her inner thighs. Then there were the various nicks and scrapes he'd dealt. The more of her blood he smelled, the more worried he became, especially when she looked at him with unfocused eyes.

Kagome cried out when her back hit a tree. When her feet touched the ground, she immediately fell to her knees. Her head fogged, she coughed, "Don't stop, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome," He knelt, touching her face gently, "give up your fight. We could reschedule. You only just gave birth through a Cesarean section, a surgery." He cringed at the blood on her stomach.

"We can't reschedule, Sesshomaru. The youkai rules say so."

"I will change them. I am the Western Lord. I will present the case to the elders."

Kagome shook her head, forcing herself to stand. "They'll think I'm weak. They already hated that you mated a human. Now, you'll be changing the rules for one. I'm a youkai now, Sesshomaru. I can handle it. And if you won't fight me, then I'll fight you."

Sesshomaru sighed. At least she had pride and honor, even if she was a stubborn fool.

Deciding that he was taking too long to answer, Kagome kicked him in the chest with as much force as she could, watching as he was tossed backward by the force.

Easily, Sesshomaru landed on his feet. Yes, his female had managed some blows, and he too was bleeding, but not nearly as much as her. When she flew at him again, he caught her by the arm and tossed her away, none too gently, but not as roughly as he could. Every muscle in his body tightened when Kagome hit the ground hard and didn't get up. "Miko." He started toward her. "Miko!" Her aura said that something was wrong. She was more hurt than he'd thought. "KAGOME!" He ran to her.

Inutaisho and the others stayed back, not wanting to be in the way though they too were worried. He crossed his arms, leaning forward on his toes. "Come on, Kagome."

"Little one?" Naraku whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru rolled his mate onto her back. Her face was scratched up terrible, a large gash on the right side of her forehead. "Kagome," She wasn't unconscious. That he could tell, so the battle wasn't over, "Kagome, say something."

Her eyes dilated and began to glow a faint magenta as her youkai beast blended with her miko energy. She looked to him, blinked, then smirked broadly as her aura began to flare wildly around her. Oh, the Battle was only getting started.


	30. Q's and A's Only

**Q: When will Kagome find out that it was Naraku that set Sesshoumaru up with Kikyou?**

**A: Naraku didn't set them up together. It's simply coincidence that he knows Kikyo, and yet it isn't. The story behind that should be revealed soon.**

**Q: Kagome is a demon now? And a miko, too? And she is pregnant - without an uterus? And Sango hits her best friend?**

**A: Kagome was always demon. She simply hid her traits until Sesshomaru established himself as her alpha. The uterusless thing has pretty much answered itself in the story. And Sango, just there for the comedy and drama.**

**Q: So they both are keeping secrets whose will come out first?**

**A: Kagome's came out first, about her being pregnant. Then Sesshomaru's secret about Rin. Then, Kagome being pregnant with _NARAKU's_ child.**

**Q: Is Sesshoumaru really the father of Rin?**

**A: We now know that he isn't.**

**Q: Is Kagome seriously so selfish? I mean a one night stand is worst than an ongoing affair where she falls in love. How could she get upset that he has another child while she is pregnant by her lover? Throughout this whole sorry I am blown away by her selfishness and hypocritical thinking. I love it! I like the fact that you can make me angry and annoyed all at the same time. It takes gifted writers to invoke emotions in their reader so kudos to you:)**

**A: 1st, thanks for the compliment. Okay, to answer your q's, there are so many different views. I never even looked at Kagome's behavior that way, selfish, I mean. But it is. Being hurt is one thing, but two wrongs will never make a right.**

**Q:Were u in a rush to write this chap? its good but it feels off... (Chap 24)**

**A: You could tell? LOL. Sorry about the quality. I was tired, feeling a little sick, and I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe. I still have writer's block, as many of you may tell. It feels like my chapters get worse as time goes on. Once it's finished, I plan to go back and edit.**

**Q: Uh, yeah! Sequel! Is Naraku going to be nice?**

**A: I'm not so sure if I'm going to write a sequel now. You might not want one after reading what I have for the last chapter.**

**Q: WHAT THE HELL?! Why is she back with Naraku?!**

**A: Truthfully, I have hardly any idea why he's back. I guess since so many people love the Nar/Kag pairing so much, and I like it a bit myself, I decided to let him back. Besides, I got a lot of PM's begging for more drama. Initially, this story was only going to have about 20, 21 chaps tops, counting the Epilogue. It's about to end though…In fact, I think the next may be the last.**

**Q: Does kagome want Sesshoumaru or Naraku, cause she keeps going back and forth, back and forth between them and so on?**

**A: All will revealed soon.**

**Q: How in the hell did kagome fall of a balcony? (In chap…Birth Pains I think, or the one before that)**

**A: Did I say the balcony? I meant the porch.**

**Q: (Not exactly a question, but I want to address it) I was really into this fic at first but you lost me with Kagome's complete indecision. I mean what Sesshoumaru did was wrong, there's no doubt about it but what Kagome is pulling is equally so. She has many fall backs in this story- Sesshoumaru cheating, Sesshoumaru taking her by force, Sesshoumaru being distant, and at first I did sympathize with Kagome. However, in this story, these events haven't made her stronger or better, but rather playing dirty tricks with both men's hearts. It's like the saying "two wrongs don't make a right," or "fight fire with fire, you'll just get burned." Kagome rather damaged her image of being a strong woman to a needy and indecisive one which (I feel) wasn't the way she was portrayed in the beginning of the story. She was a lost woman looking for comfort, yet now she isn't looking for comfort but rather something to sedate her own selfish desires of having both and flaunt it between the two. At the beginning of the story I was truly bent on Sess/Kag but now I don't even care, I just want her to pick. Whether she wins the battle or not, that doesn't determine what her heart wants. A conclusive answer doesn't mean your story ends, rather it gives it a goal to move forward to. I felt the need to write this because each chapter I think you're going to put an end to this back and forth game, but it seems I get farther pushed into more complicated plots when I am looking for progress. This is just my opinion and I don't know whether it will be of any use. As you can see I still read your fic and will continue to do so to see the end, but I felt compelled to voice my thoughts, whether the help or hinder that's for you to choose.**

**A: Lengthy, lol. Anyway, this is how I feel, I understand your points whole heartedly, and I did this all for a reason. That's what I was thinking the sequel was for…might still do it. I like the way you think, the way you read and analyze. Reminds me of someone. Kagome is going to decide in the next chapter. I've already written a little over half of it. I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Q: When are we going to find out what the file said about Onigumo?**

**A: Finally, someone asked about that. That's coming in the next chapter, along with an introduction to Naraku's parents. I think this story will go out with a bang! Yee haw…I hope no one read that. Rofl.**


	31. Battle Of Ownership pt 2

_Last Time: Easily, Sesshomaru landed on his feet. Yes, his female had managed some blows, and he too was bleeding, but not nearly as much as her. When she flew at him again, he caught her by the arm and tossed her away, none too gently, but not as roughly as he could. Every muscle in his body tightened when Kagome hit the ground hard and didn't get up. "Miko." He started toward her. "Miko!" Her aura said that something was wrong. She was more hurt than he'd thought. "KAGOME!" He ran to her._

_Inutaisho and the others stayed back, not wanting to be in the way though they too were worried. He crossed his arms, leaning forward on his toes. "Come on, Kagome."_

_"Little one?" Naraku whispered to himself._

_Sesshomaru rolled his mate onto her back. Her face was scratched up terrible, a large gash on the right side of her forehead. "Kagome," She wasn't unconscious. That he could tell, so the battle wasn't over, "Kagome, say something."_

_Her eyes dilated and began to glow a faint magenta as her youkai beast blended with her miko energy. She looked to him, blinked, then smirked broadly as her aura began to flare wildly around her. Oh, the Battle was only getting started._

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his mate's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, her thumbs pressed to his Adam's apple, pushing forcefully, but not enough to choke him. Forcing herself up, Kagome smirked at him. "My Sesshou," her voice as hollow, seemingly mixing with someone else, "do I surprise you?" A seductive smile broke out on her pale face as she released a large wave of her energy, causing Sesshomaru to be tossed back several yards.

Spotting him about to get up, Kagome raced at him, swiping viciously with her claws at his chest. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, kicking her off of him. Standing, he stiffened into a battle position. '_Where is this coming from?_' Leaping toward his mate, he grabbed her sternly by the neck, lifting her up. "Miko," he drawling, trying to lock eyes with her, but her eyes were clouded thickly, "are you well?"

Dangling, Kagome looked down at him, blinked, then smirked. "Of course," her voice was an eerie soft, "why ever do you ask?" Kicking her legs lightly, she began to swing back and forth, her eyelids lowering until her eyes were closed. With each second, her kicking grew more forceful. When she was rocking with so much force that Sesshomaru grew afraid for her, she suddenly kicked him in the stomach.

Eyes wide, Sesshomaru placed a hand on his abdomen as blood spewed from his mouth. When he hit the ground, he resisted the urge to cry out. It felt as though a torpedo had torn into his stomach. His eyes narrowed. So that was how his mate wanted to play it? Smirking, he wiped his lips. 'We shall play then, miko!' He burst up from the ground and dashed at her so quickly that a loud boom followed after him.

Kagome simply laughed loudly, maniacally when Sesshomaru's arms encircled her waist, and he slammed her into the ground. Looking up, she gazed into his ruby eyes and smirked. "The beast has come to play?"

"We are not playing." Sesshomaru growled back, rearing his head back, then smashing it down into hers.

"Ow!" She pouted as though nothing had happened before pushing him off aggressively. A trail of blood trickled down her face, staining her lips crimson. Licking the blood from her upper lip, she rolled over to avoid Sesshomaru's flying fists. She gasped loudly when he punched a whole into the ground. "That was almost my face!"

"Almost." Sesshomaru looked down his long nose at her crouched form. He followed her with his eyes as she shuttled into the air. Naturally, he leapt after her, catching her leg when she lifted her it to kick him in the face. "I think not." Twisting her leg, so that he body followed in the same awkward way, he flung her back to the ground.

Kagome sat up from her crater and growled viciously. "You bastard, that actually hurt! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I am doing what I must!" He tilted forward in a nosedive, aiming at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she bit her lower lip and cried out, unleashing a strong, lengthy wave of miko energy.

Sesshomaru howled as the pure energy burned against his skin.

Inuyasha nearly choked. "W-what is she doing?! That could kill him!"

Inutaisho grimaced, tightening his hold on his mate's shoulder. "I know…maybe she really is fed up with him."

Naraku, though, knew that something was wrong. Kagome had told him that she still loved Sesshomaru and couldn't imagine him dead. She'd been in tears when he'd had the heart attack. He had the strangest feeling that Kagome wasn't doing. And if his theory was right…he knew who was behind it. Leaving his tree, he trekked into the forest a ways and frowned as he felt dark energy circling in one area. Slowing, he pushed back a branch and glared. "Kikyo."

Turning, she smirked. "Hello, Naraku-kun."

"What are you doing?"

"Sesshomaru took my child. I want him dead." She smashed the small wooden, black haired doll in her hand into the silver haired one and giggled when she heard Sesshomaru snarl. "And Kagome…well, just imagine the way she'll feel knowing he died at her hands."

"I won't let you do this."

Kikyo puckered her lips. "Oh?" She practically moaned. Bringing the black haired doll to punch the Sesshomaru doll in the back, she chuckled, "Stop me."

Naraku grabbed her by the arm and tossed her to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome was suddenly tossed to the ground by an unknown force. Then when she cried out, gripping at her stomach as though she'd been kicked in it, he knew something was wrong.

Kikyo gagged as she was strangled, clutching Naraku's arms tightly./ Kagome coughed, grabbing at unseen but felt arms as her breathing became restricted.

Naraku narrowed his eyes menacingly. "I warned you not to hurt her." Grabbing her tightly by the arm, he flung her through the air, his stomach churning when he heard Kagome cry out. He'd forgotten they were connected! Racing to the battle field, he found both her and Kikyo on the ground, writhing and grabbing their heads. "Kagome!"

At the same time, the two being on the ground rose on their hands and knees, glaring at each other. "Y-you!" And as Kagome sprang forward, they began to tussle. Kagome yelped as Kikyo grabbed a handful of her full hair.

"Let me go you wench!"

"You let go!"

"Same time." Slowly, suspicious of the other, they released each other. Once their hands were by their sides, Kikyo's shot out, tangling in Kagome's hair, and throwing her clear across the battlefield. Upon hearing Kagome's back crack against a tree, Kikyo smirked. "I win."

Sesshomaru howled, loud, outraged, seeking vengeance for his mate. But before he reached the miko, Naraku had slung his arm around her neck, squeezing. After being certain that the hanyou wasn't choking the wench, and indirectly his mate, he rushed to attend to her.

Naraku held Kikyo a bit tighter when she began to struggle, careful that what he was doing would do Kagome no harm. "You disappoint me, sister."

"D-don't call me that."

"You didn't seem to mind before." He snarled.

Kikyo scratched at his arms with her small claws. "You wouldn't be able to call me that if Urusuei hadn't used your hair to make me. I'm not you, got it?! And if you want this hair, have it back!"

"Fool." Naraku hissed. "I'm taking my beloved's soul back."

"Y-you wouldn't."

The hanyou smirked, his fangs glinting. "I am." He placed a hand on her chest, mumbling a cantation.

"S-stop!"

His mumbling grew a bit louder, allowing the surrounding people to hear a few words,"Unleash…..soul…shall…."

"AGH! Stop it!" She arched her back in pain.

He grew louder still, "Shall you unleash the soul from this useless body. Shall you unleash the soul from this useless body."

Kikyo tossed her head back, screaming in pain as the soul began leaving her body. "I-I won't die without taking…you…with…ME!" She drove her hand through his stomach, blooding gushing from the wound when she removed it.

Naraku did not flinch as blood poured from his mouth, nothing to stop it. "Die Kikyo." He whispered the cantation one last time, and when Kagome's soul had been released, he cracked Kikyo's neck and tossed her lifeless body aside. Stumbling to where Kagome was surrounded by her family, cradled in Sesshomaru's arms, he felt his heart drop. Three of her ribs were broken, jutting out of her back. Her once smooth, milky white back was covered in blood and bruises. "K-Kagome." All eyes turned to him as his own rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Bankotsu's POV**_

I tiptoe into my little sister's hospital room, my breath hitching as I see her. "Y-you look like hell, Kagome," I whisper, though I know she can't hear. My lively little sister is laying in a bed, looking half death. She isn't even white anymore. No, she's a pale grey, almost translucent. Her lips are dry, cracked. In her right arm is an IV, one she'll no doubt attempt to snatch out when she wakes up. Smiling at the thought, I toss the folder in my hand onto the nightstand and start to stroke her black and light grey locks. What used to be full and lustrous raven and silver is now dull and brittle black and pale grey.

Pulling the sheets back, I look her over. She's thin, but she isn't bleeding through her bandages. That's a good sign. "A week and a half, little sister. A week and a half. Why is it taking you so long to heal? Because of that Kikyo wench? She's dead, you know? Naraku killed her and got your soul back. He's in the room next to you. She stuck him in the stomach. He just woke up this morning, but he can't have any visitors. Shoot, the only ones who want to visit him is our family, and that's only to thank him.'

I smile at her, beaming the best I can. I continue on, even when my voice cracks, "You know, with you looking like a damn zombie, it's surprising that your milk is alright for the pups and Kanna. When Sesshomaru visits with you, he pumps you. I bet it's hard for him…and awkward too." I force a chuckle. "I've done it before too. I'll tell you, I've seen bigger tits on a teenager."

My eyes harden as I hear her heart skip a beat. "Don't you dare die on me, Kagome. I'll…I'll, Kami I don't know what I'd do! I was going to say I'd kill you, or hit you, or piss on your grave or something but, but…I can't keep joking like this, Kagome. How could you do this to us? How could you create that monster? Sesshomaru would have lived just fine without that arm. He's said it a thousand times since you've been here. You didn't need to make her. S-so why did you?! You can't be that stupid and selfless, Kagome! You just can't!"

The door opens and a nurse rushes in. "Calm down, please. We can't have you in here sending bad vibes to the patient. Besides, visiting hours are over."

"N-no. I'm not going anywhere yet…Just, let me finish up. Please. I'll be calm." I promise desperately.

Though she looks reluctant, she nods and leaves the room. "Five minutes."

Nodding, I wait until she's closed the doo to turn back to Kagome. "Well, sis, I gotta go now. You wake up soon. U-um, that folder next to you is some stuff I dug up on Naraku, to help with your decision, ya know? Sesshomaru said that there won't be another battle. He says that if you live, you can decide and if you pick Naraku, h-he'll try to be fine with it." A watery smile spreads on my lips. "Wake up soon, squirt." Pecking her lips gently, I press my forehead to hers. "Don't make me hate you for eternity, Kagome. Come back to us." Drawing back, I stalk back out of the room, determined not to be weak and cry.

* * *

_**Kagome's Pov**_

Ugh, my lids are heavy, and I feel like I was run over by an eighteen-wheeler. I open my mouth to speak, but find that I have no voice. I open my eyes, though it takes what seems like forever. I'm in a clean why hospital room it seems. Nice stuff. Sesshomaru must have spent some nice change on it. My head lolls to the side against my will and I look at the envelope on the table. Inhaling, I smile weakly. '_Ban._' My stupid arm is almost completely paralyzed.

I try to growl, but my throat burns. Sighing, I try to lift my arm, and though it's numb, I can move it a bit. After a few goofy looking flops, I manage to land my hand on the envelope. Dragging it onto the bed, I manage, just barely, to open it. My eyes widen with each word I read, then fill with tears somewhere at the bottom of the page. 'Oh my god.'

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Sesshomaru, are you sure that's what they said?" Inutaisho asked frantically, following his son. "I mean, you could have confused the word 'awake' with anything!"

"I know what the doctor said. She said that Kagome was awake." Sesshomaru replied simply, slamming his car door. His hands were moist with sweat as he strolled into the hospital, his father, step mother, and younger brother just behind. Kagome's family would be there any minute. Heading to the main desk, he said, "Taisho, Kagome." Impatiently, he tapped his claws on the desk.

The young boy's brown eyes scanned the computer screen quickly. "I'm sure you know what room, milord. She is able to have visitors at this time, and is making wonderful progress."

"Sesshomaru!" Sota jogged up to his brother in law. "Is it true?! She's up?! Can she talk?! Oh, is she paralyzed?! By God, if she'd para-"

"Sota, let him answer." Kenji chided, slapping his hands onto his son's shoulders. "Well, Sesshomaru, is it true?"

"It appears so." Sesshomaru turned on his heels, hurrying down the halls, then up three flights of stairs to his mate's room. Uncertainty paused him at the door. Even if she was making good progress, that didn't mean she didn't still look sick, and injured. Seeing her in a hospital bed would only at to his grief and guilt because he was unable to protect her.

Izayoi smiled comfortingly, laying a soft, gentle hand on his. "It'll be fine, Sesshomaru." She knocked twice at the door.

When no answer came, Sesshomaru slowly opened the door, cautiously entering. He smiled a little as he saw Kagome trying to lift herself up into the bed from her wheelchair. "Miko," He called to her gently.

"Hi, guys." She rasped in a monotone. "You know, it's been a whole day since I woke up and ak- and you're all just getting here."

"We were only just notified." Sesshomaru carefully advanced toward her to assist. "However, that is no excuse. There had been something tugging through our connection, but I assumed it was merely my wishful thinking." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him. While his eyes widened in horror, his family gasped loudly.

Kagome blinked slowly, almost lazily. Her eyes weren't the wide, joyous one's they all knew. No, now she gazed at them through dreary yellow, emotionless orbs, the bags under her eyes heavy and dark against her grayish skin. "Is there a problem?" Her voice came out hollow, with a slight echo like a ghost or spirit.

Hardly noticing the way his hands trembled, Sesshomaru cupped he cheeks. "No," he lied, more for himself than for her. "No, everything is perfectly fine, my miko."

She smiled a smile that didn't even come close to her eyes. Her body was tense as Sesshomaru lifted her out of the chair and laid her down on the bed, tucking the sheets around her tightly, but mindful of her injuries.

"Why…why have they placed you in a wheelchair so early?" Reaching for the small, white comb on her nightstand, he lifted it to her hair and gently began to work the tangles out. He sat beside her, his eyes light as he recalled the last time he'd done so for her.

"I made them. You know how I…hate immobility." She whispered softly, then looked to her family, whom seemed to shrink further back into the wall. "What's wrong with you people? I've…been out for God knows how…long and you're as far from me…as possible. Do I look…diseased or something?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, then rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands in his pockets as he chuckled uneasily. "I-I mean, no. You look good."

Sango chose the moment to rush in, Miroku just behind her. "We heard that Kagome…What happened to your face?!" She cried out. "Y-your eyes…"

"My eyes what?" Kagome closed them, nudging Sesshomaru away and lying back on the bed.

Ayumi shook her head, waving her hands to say, 'Don't tell her!'

"A-are gorgeous as ever! Wow, Kagome." Sango finished lamely, slumping in her husband's arms.

"You're a horrible liar, Sango. I thought you would have realized that by now." Kagome sighed, her eyes cutting to the door when there was a knock. "Enter."

Naraku stalked in stiffly, using one hand to clamp his gown closed in the back. "You are awake, little one."

"Hm." Kagome turned her head to look at him. "I see you're in the hospital as well…Onigumo."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Naraku's POV**_

My spine goes rigid, and I can feel the blood draining from my face. "W-what did you call me?"

"I called you by your name. Onigumo Kumo."

"W-who," I feel my throat closing, "Are you delusional, Kagome?"

"Do I look like a fool to you?" Is her reply as she reaches over Sesshomaru to grab a yellow folder from her nightstand. "You're not he Naraku Kuro I know, are you? You Kyo born Onigumo Dai Kumo."

I fist then unfist my hand. "Kagome, listen-"

Her eyes harden further than they already are. "Listen to what, Onigumo? More lies? I don't want to hear anymore. I want the truth."

"How much do you know?" I whisper lowly, praying that she won't hear me, but she does.

"I know everything. So start at the beginning." She hisses, clenching her fists as her dull eyes spark with anger.

I drag myself to a chair at her bedside, on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. My heart races in my chest, threatening to burst out. She was never supposed to find out. I wasn't supposed to have to explain this all to her. This isn't supposed to be happening.

"I'm waiting."

Drawing in a shaky breath, I begin, "I was born in Kyo, a small town outside of Kyoto, to my father, Onigumo Dai Kumo Sr. and my mother, Kaguya Kumo." I look up to see Kagome glaring intensely at me, and instantly my head shoots back down.

"You told me you never killed anyone."

"I-I didn't."

"You didn't?" She laugh bitterly. "You didn't?! Who was Kagura, then?! Kagura, Tsubaki, Hakudoshi?! Did you not get charged with murder for those three cases, Onigumo?!" Her face is turning red with the anger she directs at me.

"I…I didn't kill them."

Kagome snorts, tossing the papers at my face. "Then you tell me what happened to them!"

Clutching the papers in my hands, I stare into the face of my older sister, Kagura, as beautiful as the day she died. "Kagura did not gain my father's demonic power as I did, and she hated that." I explain softly. "So one day, she asked me- No, she begged me to use my power to summon a horde of demons. She wanted them to feed off of her body, to make her stronger…but that didn't happen." My shoulder's tense. "They arrived, they devoured her, and then they left, leaving nothing behind but the fan she carried with her."

Her eyes seem to soften at this. "A-and Tsubaki and Hakudoshi?"

"Tsubaki…and Hakudoshi were…" I bow my head lower, "My wife and son."

"Your w-wife and son? Y-you-"

"I did not love her, Kagome. I swear that you are the only woman I have ever loved romantically. I married her because I needed her. She kept me peaceful and sane. We were friends who married. But then, then she began to stay out late, and eventually she moved out." I cough as it becomes harder to speak. "My other charges…kidnapping, rape, domestic abuse…I did those to her. I dragged her back home, slept with her against her will, and I beat her, furious that she had left me." I start to tremble. "I came home one day, and things were off. Coming to the bedroom we shared, I found her on the bed, a gun in her hands. We wrestled as I tried to take it from her. I was shot a few times, then it went off a fourth time and she…and she."

I burn the papers in my hands before grasping at my head, rocking. "She fell backward, and her blood, her blood spilled under her. Her pulse was gone, but the baby's, the baby's was still there. I tried, I tried so hard to be hurry and get him out, but I was too late…A neighbor had called the police when she heard the commotion. They came and saw Tsubaki's mutilated body because I had to cut her open." I cover my mouth when I feel the urge to vomit. "I held my son to me, as though he were still alive. They pried him from me and dragged me off."

I'm afraid to see Kagome's face, but when I do, it's one of pity, and anger, and hate, and sadness. Tears burn down her face as her body quivers worse then mine. "A-and all of those men that were on your murder list?"

"Men?" My brows furrow. "I remember no men." My eyes widen as a series of memories flash through my mind. "I-I did. I killed them simply because I wanted to." I try to reach for her when she turns away, but she flinches.

"Don't touch me!"

Sesshomaru and her family are glaring at me as Sesshomaru tries to calm her. "You don't understand." I shake my head. "Kagome, you don't understand."

Kagome whimpers. "I can't believe it. I-I won't believe it. Those hands…those hands that touched me so delicately…they couldn't be a killer's hands. They just couldn't be. It was because you were youkai, right? That's fine then."

"It had nothing to do with me being youkai. I'm malicious. I just…I just wanted to."

"No. I refuse to believe you could. Someone who can love the way you do, someone who could _make_ love the way you do can't possibly be a coldhearted killer. There has to be a reason. Tell me what it is."

"There's no-"

"Don't lie to me again…please don't lie to me again, Onigumo."

I furrow my brows tersely. I- I can't bring myself to tell her. "Kagome, I am a killer." I say in the coldest voice I can manage. "My initial plan was to kill you," I lie, "After I made use of your body, I was going to kill you. To think that you honestly believe the words I spoke. Every '_I love you'_ I said was an utter and complete lie. Once I began to take pity on you, I decided against killing you." I shrug. "I'd just fuck you until I couldn't bring myself to touch you again." She gasps, and my heart breaks.

Sesshomaru growls loudly, and I smirk, slipping into my 'Onigumo' mode. It is all I can do to keep from telling her the truth. "You truly thought I loved you? Didn't you realize when I nearly killed you removing your mark that I only wanted to hurt you? It's so entertaining messing with you humans."

Kagome's breathing grows labored, her face contorting in pain as her heart monitor speeds up drastically. "Get out of here!" Sesshomaru yells viciously. "Father, get a doctor!"

I make no move to leave. No one does. Because for some strange reason, Kagome calms when there is a knock at the door. When she gives her permission weakly, it flies open, and there…there is…

"F-father. M-mother." I breathe.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Hello, son." Onigumo Dai Kumo Sr. smiled as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "You have no idea how worried I've been about you, just disappearing like that. Thank God the doctor's contacted us around the time you checked in. Sorry it took so long." He held his arm around his ex-mate's waist, pinching her hip.

"Y-yes. Sorry it took so long." She smiled wearily.

Sesshomaru rose from Kagome's bed, wheeling Kagome's food cart aside. He approached the couple and spoke, "Take this to his room." He ordered.

"Actually," Onigumo smirked, "we need to speak with your mate as well, Lord Sesshomaru. Did you know our boy was sleeping with your mate? Something to be proud of, he is, my boy, sleeping with the Lady of the West, the Shikon Miko behind her mate's back."

Tensing, the demon lord growled. "You dare to-"

"Calm down, Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. "I'll be fine. Leave us."

"I refuse to."

"Please. I do need some water." She gave him the best puppy dog look she could manage.

Clenching his fists, Sesshomaru snarled. "Harm her, and your lives will be hell." He swept out of the room. The quicker he left, the quicker he could return. Inutaisho and the other's, at Kagome's glare, left as well.

Onigumo Sr. closed the door before smiling at Kagome. "Thank you." Turning to his son, he raced at him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"Naraku!" Kagome cried, straining to sit up.

"Stay down!" Kaguya gently forced her to lie on the bed. "You'll only get hurt in this state."

"Son," Onigumo Sr. smirked as his son choked, "I am tired of you being a burden to your other and I. We sent you to America, and you ran right back here to Japan. We've hidden your crimes and kept you for doing time. It is time to end this, you bipolar punk."

"B-bipolar." Kagome repeated. That explained his behavior, and the murders and crimes. "You're bipolar, Naraku?"

"Naraku," He chuckled in his son's blue face, "You were always to fond of that personality, the kind side of you. I rather like the side that is much like me."

Naraku clawed at his father's hands. "F-father, please." He begged, tears running down his face as he sobbed like a child.

"And there's Akago, your inner child." He laughed, loosening his grip. "You are too pathetic. Come. We are returning home. The dungeon awaits."

"N-no, father! Please not the dungeons! I'll be good. I swear."

"Let him go!" Kagome cried, shoving Kaguya off with as much strength as she could muster. Tumbling out of the bed, she dragged herself to where Onigumo Sr. stood, grasping his ankles. "Let him go! You aren't taking him! I love him! And we have a child!"

Onigumo kicked her off, rolling his eyes when she cried out, reaching to claw at her own back. "In pain, _Lady_?"

"S-stop…" Kagome winced at the intense pain in her back. "S-s-Sesshomaru!!!!!"

Sesshomaru burst into the room, his blood red eyes locking on Kagome as she laid on the floor. "You were warned." He snarled.

Onigumo tossed Naraku to the floor. "Attack me then!" And a new battle ensued.


	32. Eipoluge

Epilogue

_Hello to all of you out there in radio land! I hope you have your honey close, 'cuz midnight is close, and it's time to bring in the new year with love…or hell, lust! Next, we have a love song by Tachiko Urihuri, Don't go._

The radio began to play the slow, gentle song, sung by a tenor. The miko and her mate were cuddled up on the ground, watching their children play happily. On her back, gazing up at the sky, Kagome exhaled softly, her very breath swirling contently into the air. A small shiver ran down her spine, and she sighed again, this time at the warmth that suddenly enveloped her. Smiling up at her mate as he pulled her up from the ground and into his lap, she turned her head to watch the children racing around the yard, catching dragon flies.

"I warned you, miko." Sesshomaru's low voice caught her attention, causing her to cut her eyes to him in confusion. "Lying on the cold ground." His hand brushed over her stomach, "I assure you that my pup did not appreciate that."

"Your pup doesn't appreciate anything." Kagome groaned in annoyance, her plump lips puckered in a pout. "She hates everything I eat except for raw meat." She whimpered. "And I hate raw meat."

"She is merely introducing you to a finer cuisine. Besides, it will be over soon enough." Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, pecking her forehead, then looking up when three shadows stopped before him.

His son's pudgy face beamed at him, a beautiful rarity, as he shook his jar in his father's face. "Look, father! I caught some." A vicious smirk crossed his face like a lion that had finally caught its prey.

Kagome reached up and ruffled her son's straight hair. "That's wonderful, Danketsu. How many is that?"

"Hm," his eyes narrowed at the jar as he counted, "Four?"

"Right."

"I got three fireflies!" The small blue eyed tike scrambled up onto her father's strong back, pressing the glass jar in his face. "See, three, daddy!"

Sesshomaru gently took the jar from her, then arched a brow. "There is only one, Heki."

The girl's eyes widened and she stared in wonder at the jar, so innocent for her age. Her mind grew at a slower rate than a human child's, due to lack of oxygen when Kagome was giving birth. "Where did they go, papa?"

Mirth sparkling in his golden eyes, Sesshomaru took her down from his shoulder, setting her, with a smirk, on Kagome's chest. Said miko huffed, but did not object, since her daughter did not weigh much. "You see these holes you've made with your claws, daughter?"

"Mm-hm."

"They are too large. I assume your fireflies escaped."

"Oh. I get it." She replied, her eyes wide. "When I escape my room, you get mad…Stupid fireflies! Go to your room!" She huffed, tossing the jar carelessly aside.

Kagome shook her head. "You're teaching my daughter bad habits, Sesshomaru."

"Mother," Amaimaru smiled at her as he showed her his jar, filled with dancing fireflies, "look what I can make them do." Using his newly awakened telekinesis, he ordered the fireflies to form a heart, smiling with pride when they did.

"Very good, Amai. Show your father something." She looked to Kanna, who was sitting quietly by herself, holding her seemingly empty jar. Sitting up and sitting her daughter in the grass, she called, "Kanna."

Kanna looked up slowly, revealing tear-filled deep grey eyes. "I didn't," her voice was soft, broken, "I didn't mean to do it, mommy."

"Do what?" Urgently, she crawled to her daughters side, peering into the jar when Kanna held it up for her to see. "Oh…oh dear." The lightening bugs lay dead at the bottom of the jar, five souls swirling around in the jar, hitting the glass.

"They died, and the lights came out."

"She is a soul carrier." Sesshomaru muttered in wonder. He'd wonder, besides the girls appearance, what her youkai blood meant for her abilities. "She must be trained before she harms herself."

Kagome held her daughter to her chest. "Sh-she's only four, Sesshomaru. We can't send my baby off with someone we don't know."

"She will not have to leave us," her mate assured her softly. "We will hire someone to come visit. If she doesn't get proper training…"

'She could remove her own souls…or one of ours.' "O-okay."

Sesshomaru sent his children off to catch more, though they left reluctantly, worried for their sister. He held out his arms for Kanna, drawing her to his chest. "Kanna, stop this." He said lowly, but sternly, frowning when she began to cry louder. "There is no need to weep. Stop this behavior at once." The slight bark in his tone silenced her instantly, save a few sniffles here and there. Ignoring Kagome's glare, he stroked the young girl's hair. "You have cried. Do you feel better?"

Kanna bit her lip, shaking her head, her white locks brushing across her face and neck.

"Your crying has changed nothing. It was a waste of energy. Nothing can be solved by wailing. You may cry, but do not dwell on things. Yes?"

"Yes."

His face softened as he graced her with a small smile. "Catching more will be simple if you were so skilled that you caught five."

Kanna smiled slightly at the compliment. "Hm."

Sesshomaru brushed his knows against hers and embraced her. "It pains me to see you cry, my pup." He felt Kagome's aura flutter, and looked to her smiling face, her eyes teary. 'Humans.' He muttered through their connection.

'I know you mean that in the nicest way possible.' Kagome gushed.

"I love you, Papa Sessho." Her mother had told her as soon as she could comprehend that Sesshomaru was not her father. Even before she had, Kanna had sensed that there was a way her brothers and sister were connected to him, that she did not have.

"Aw, look, they're bonding!" Inuyasha's loud voice sounded as he burst through the gate, letting Rin down from his arms. "Such a nice father/daughter moment!"

Sesshomaru released his _daughter _and rolled his eyes at his annoying brother. "It is good to see you as well, Inuyasha." He looked down when Rin embraced his legs. "Hello, Rin."

"Uncle Shomaru! Look! I lost a tooth!" She opened her mouth in a wide grin, showing the empty front space off. Before Sesshomaru could reply, she had hurried over to Kagome, who was stepping out of Inuyasha's embrace. "Aunt 'Gome, look!"

"Wow. Did the Tooth Fairy give you any money?"

"Tooth fairy?' Rin asked curiously.

Kagome smiled, folding her arms above her round stomach. "I took a trip to America, and learned a lesson about the tooth fairy. She's a magical fairy who takes your teeth when they fall out and gives you money. Most of the time you have to put your teeth under a pillow."

"Oh." Rin's face fell. "I didn't. But I can tonight!" She flounced away.

Inuyasha growled lowly at his friend, not wanting Rin to hear. "Great, now I have to put money under her pillow tonight and every time she loses teeth. Wench! Jeez, what's the least I can give?"

Kagome smirked darkly, the wiped it away quickly. He'd get what was coming to him for calling her a wench. "At least 10 dollars when they're rotten. But hers, those pearly whites, are worth…25-30."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Shit. But Rin doesn't know that."

"I'll tell her."

Inuyasha blinked. "W-what?! Why?!"

"Because, you called me a wench." She heard car doors slam, and two engines shut off. "Oh, it looks like almost everyone is here." She left him standing there to greet the guests with Sesshomaru. "Sango, Miroku, glad you made it!" She looked down at the three year old human child with them, their son. "Oh, and if it isn't Eminoku. Hey, little man."

"Gome!" He reached his arms up to her. "Up! Now!"

Sango tsked. "What do we saw, Noku-kun?"

"Up! Now!" When his mother cleared her throat, he added softly, "Please."

Kagome leaned over, wincing as she picked him up. Worriedly, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her lower back to support her. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Just a little too late in the pregnancy to be bending over."

"Oh, my lovely Kagome." Miroku's arms surrounded her. "You're one of the two women who can still look amazing while pregnant." His hands drifted down to her behind, where they were seized by an angry, jealous youkai. "Eh-heh. I-is that Inuyasha calling? _Miroku!" _He called his own name, trying to disguise it as Inuyasha's voice. "Yep, there he is again. Better see what he wants." Frantically, he zipped away.

"Pardon me while I kick his ass." Sango grouched, moving past the pair.

Kagome shook her head, then turned back to the gate, her face landing in her brother's chest. "Oomph."

Sota laughed, amused. He stepped back, a smirk on his face. "You alright there?"

"Shut up, Souta."

"You know, you're huge. Every time I see you, you're bigger. And that's sayin' somethin, since I just saw you this morning."

"Hey, you see this bump?! There ain't air in it! This is a youkai kid!"

"Whoa, calm it down, dearest. You're going to upset the pup." Kenji's voice reprimanded as he shoved his son aside to see his daughter. "Kagome!"

"Daddy!"

Sota scowled. "I didn't get that kind of greeting." He stumbled as he was yanked into their hug.

"Sota!!!!"

"That's enough!" He blushed, slithering away.

Kagome laughed, then grabbed her mother's shoulders, kissing her cheeks. "Hey, mom. You guys spoke to Ban?"

"Nope. Not since yesterday morning. He's supposed to be bringing me and Inuyasha dates. So the baka needs to get here alre- Hey, is that pocky?!" Eyes holding child-like happiness, Sota broke out toward the snack table.

"Help yourselves." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Down! Down! Want cookie!" Eminoku wiggled in Kagome's hold. When she started to bend and put him down, Sesshomaru quickly swiped the child away, sitting him on the ground.

"Do not put stress on your already weak body, Kagome. You are with pup."

Kagome sighed. "I know. I know. I'll be more careful." A horn honked, and she beamed. "Bankotsu's here." And there he was. Her brother strode in, three girls around him, and his younger brother behind him with another. "Ban, the playboy."

"Kaggy, baby, how've you been? We should do lunch. It's been so long." He flung himself at her, squeezing her tight.

"Bankotsu, it was yesterday."

"Sooooo loooong!" He whined louder.

"Stop yelling in my ear, you moron!"

Bankotsu grimaced out her, yelling, "Hey, you overgrown bitch! I was just saying that I missed you!"

"Well, next time, don't be so loud, _brother_!"

"I won't say it at all, _sister_!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Don't!"

"I won't!"

"…I missed you too."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I know."

"Hey, sis!" Banryu nudged his brother away from Kagome, smiling in her face. Over the years, he'd grown closer to Kagome, comfortable with her as a sister. "Sorry I had you on hold so long last night."

"Sorry, my butt! What were you doing?!"

Banryu blushed a little, but answered truthfully, "My girlfriend, Aoi."

The girl who'd walked in with him flushed from her neck to her cheeks and back down into her cleavage. "Banryu!"

"It's the truth!"

"And you, Ban, still don't have a steady?" Kagome asked, her brow lifted as she and her brother walked toward the ice cooler. "

Bankotsu's tanned cheeks darkened as he blushed. "There's a woman." He whispered. "But she won't give me the time of day."

"Sounds like your taste. Reminds me of me and Sesshomaru. It took him months before I even let him take me out to dinner."

"I've known her for two years, but I can see it in her eyes. She's fighting it, because she has a mate."

"A mate…as in youkai? Ban, married women are off limits. Mated women are on a whole different island!"

"He doesn't treat her right, Kagome." Bankotsu's browns lowered as he frowned. "I think he hits her. I can't let that stand, not when I know…I know she's meant to be mine."

"Oh my god, you're in love!" All eyes turned to them, and Bankotsu gave a loud laugh.

"Sesshomaru, I think Kagome needs to lie down!" He pinched his sister's shoulder. "I have a rep, wench. Keep it down."

Kagome sighed. 'Yes. Being a playboy is a very prideful reputation.' "I want you to listen to me, and understand something. What I'm about to say doesn't even really have to do with your feelings. You need to rescue her from that."

"You think I haven't thought of that?"

"I don't mean do it with the underlying hope that it will bring you closer to her. I mean, just do it for her. Keep your heart as pure as possible. But don't just barge in there and start spitting accusations. First, make sure what you think is going on is actually happening. Once you're 100% certain, or even 70 %, you do all that it takes to get her away from that."

Bankotsu felt the anger rolling off of his sister's aura and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, hey, calm down, Kagome. Do you have some kind of personal issue with this?"

"I lost a friend to physical abuse. She was fed up, and she killed herself. Things like that happen every day. If you can stop it…stop it."

"I plan to….I plan to."

* * *

Sesshomaru rose from his chair and made his way to Kagome. The children were asleep, so it was time for the adult party to begin. The second he placed his hand on her shoulder, he realized what had kept her quiet the entire night. She was meditating on something. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"…"

"Mate," Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the chair. Her eyes were hollow, a pale pink as she gazed over his shoulder. "Kagome!" He shouted at her, catching the attention of the other's.

"Hey, what's with Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly, hustling over to his brother. "What is she meditatin' on?"

Kagome blinked, then called out, "Come out, Naraku."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened perceivably, and he looked over his shoulder as the hanyou released his bind on his aura and jumped from his hiding spot at the top of a tree, landing a few feet away. "Naraku."

"Sesshomaru."

"Why have you come?"

Kagome felt the tears that had collected in her eyes trickle down her cheeks. "Why'd you come back?"

"I-"

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted, her tiny body trembling with anger and pain. "You just left, and now, now you're suddenly here!"

"K-"

"Did you come for Kanna, because I'll be damned if I let you take her from me!"

"Kagome, I thought I was doing what was right, leaving you here with Sesshomaru!"

Her tears flowed faster, dripping from her chin. "You did! I'm happy with him! I don't know what I would do without him. B-but you didn't let me make that choice…and you aren't in my life, and Kanna…Kami, Kanna needed you."

"I couldn't be here, near you. So close, yet so far. Don't be so selfish, Kagome."

Her shoulder's shook. He was the only one who'd call her on her selfishness. 'Naraku.' "H-have you been well? Have you been eating, and everything?"

"I've been taking very good care of myself." He smiled. "And you, you look ravishing, and plump."

She laughed, hugging Sesshomaru's arm. "We're having another pup."

"I'm glad for you." And his smile didn't shatter as he had thought it would. He was sincerely happy for you. "You are where you belong."

"I am." There was a silence between them; the only sounds in the night were the flapping of the fireflies' wings. "I still think about the day you vanished, sometimes. I dream about it."

_*Flashback*_

"_Father!" Naraku gazed on with wide eyes as Sesshomaru's hands simply darted through his father's chest, coming out through the other side. The sight of his father's dead body fell to the floor. He hated the man with a bloody passion and yet…and yet, "Father! You killed Father!" He screamed, covering his eyes._

_Sesshomaru cut hateful eyes at him as he lifted Kagome from the floor. "What kind of man are you? He nearly killed Kagome!"_

"_St-stop yelling at him, Sesshomaru. He's bipolar. This is his childish side." She winced as she was placed on the bed with as much gentleness as Sesshomaru could manage._

"_Bipolar?"_

"_Yes." Pained eyes looked the poor hanyou over as he wept. "Naraku. Naraku, come here." When he laid himself on her bed, sniffling, she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay. It's alright. He was a bad man anyway. He hurt you."_

_He calmed at her words, his childish face molding into the mature one she knew as Naraku's. He sat up from her bed and looked away, tiredly lowering his head. "I can't do this anymore." He whispered to himself._

"_They have medication." Kagome soothed, leaning into his back. "It'll help you be stable."_

"_Whoa." Attention turned to Inuyasha as he and the rest of the family filed in. "What the hell happened here?"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed his mate's hand in his. "I eliminated a threat."_

"_Oh…Kagome, you pick yet?" He asked curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side._

"_She does not have to pick." Naraku spoke up, his voice weak, his head bowed. "I am no longer an option for her."_

_Kagome whipped around to face him at his words. Her mouth opened, but she found herself unable to speak. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "W…what do you mean?"_

"_You will be with Sesshomaru. I am not right for you."_

"_B-but I thought you needed me."_

"_I need you. You need Sesshomaru."_

"_Naraku-"_

_He lifted a hand to silence her, sliding off her bed and walking slowly to her window. Staring out of it, he subconsciously allowed his hand to lower from its place clasping his gown, revealing the tattoo on his back. "Kanna will find a far better suited father in Sesshomaru." Sliding open the window, he stood on the ledge and faced Kagome. "And you will find a better mate."_

_Kagome tried to raise from the bed, her breathing frantic. "N-no, stop!" She cried out at the pain in her back._

_A tear streaked down Naraku's face as he grinned, the wind tossing his hair and causing his tear to streak diagonally. "You're pointlessly harming yourself. You won't stop me."_

"_S-sesshomaru, grab him! Do something!" She cursed herself. Sesshomaru was so pointedly ignoring her. "Father! Bankotsu!" No one moved, so she struggled to climb out of bed, and found herself being forced down. "Stop it! Let me go! Naraku!"_

"_I love you, Kagome." He leapt out into the air._

"_Naraku!!!" Kagome cried._

***End***

She'd been fighting so much that Sesshomaru had called in a nurse to sedate her. She'd awakened the next day calmer than before, claiming to have accepted it, but only delusional. She and Sesshomaru had started over, 'dating' for a year before he 'proposed' again. Never did she forget, nor could she if she tried.

"I wanted what was best for you, and Kanna. I would have only brought you both pain."

"You could have at least let me decide that. I needed you."

"As I stated before," Naraku averted his eyes as he spoke, "you wanted me. I fulfilled your carnal desires, your hearts desires, what your mind craved. I did not take care of you. I did not give you the feeling of eternal, strong security that Sesshomaru can without a doubt provide. I am man enough to know that I could never amount to what he is, and I could never treat you the way he could, as you deserved. I did what I did because it was what was needed. Hate me if you will."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, as if asking for permission, which she was. When he nodded, she released his hand and rushed to Naraku, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck. "I could never hate you."

Painfully slowly, his arms rose to surround her, and he crushed her to him. "Yes. I know this."

"I missed your scent."

"And I, yours."

She peeled his hands from her waist, beaming up at him. "Kanna has grown well."

"I've watched," He smiled in return, looking over at his daughter, "from the treetops."

"So you know she's a soul carrier?"

"Yes…Strange, don't you think? To be made from a miko and kumo hanyou."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I agree…She tells me stories about dreams she's had where a man with black hair and bright red eyes held her and danced with her. She calls him father. You know anything about that?"

Naraku's face filled with shame. "I could not stay away. I tried at the beginning, but then one night, she was crying. I noticed that neither you nor Sesshomaru had noticed yet. I held her, and after that…I could not let go of her. I'm sorry."

"No need. She is your daughter."

Carefully, he approached the tiny child and brought her into his arms, stiffening when she adjusted. He didn't want to wake her. Once she was still, he brought her closer, held her tighter, buried his nose in his hair. "Kami, Kanna…You know, Sesshomaru, the first time she called you papa, I wanted your head on a platter."

"Were the situation the other way around, your head _would_ be on a platter."

"And then tonight, when you called her your pup…it hurt, yes, but then I realized, you had accepted her. My daughter, my precious, fragile little girl," he chuckled, "the pup of the infamous Lord Sesshomaru. The doors you will open for her, the possibilities she will have. She could do anything in this world!"

Kanna cracked her eyes, blinked, then opened them wide, staring into Naraku's. Her head tilted to the side in an innocent manner, and she hit their foreheads together. So, he was real this time, she concluded. Reaching up tiredly, she grabbed his face in her chubby little hands, turning him from side to side. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Forgive me for waking you, Kanna."

He'd never spoken in her dreams, and his voice, it was so smooth and soothing. She smiled. "Father."

"Kanna."

Kagome wept happily, but quietly at the exchange, smiling giddily at Sesshomaru when he pulled her close.

"Kagome, can you imagine it? Our daughter, one of the richest women in Tokyo, in the world! She will own a corporation, divided evenly with her siblings. I expect great things from you, my little one." He kissed Kanna's forehead. "From you, and your brother's and sister, and any other siblings you have. With Kagome's blood, I'm sure you will have the world bowing at your feet." He was so happy, he didn't want to let her go, but he had to. Sighing disappointedly, he began to rock her, smirking as her lids lowered, "I will always be in the shadows, my beloved Kanna, and in your dreams. I will protect you at all costs. You are my tenshi." When she was sound asleep, he handed her off to Kagome.

"You can visit you know, with Kanna…and even Sesshomaru and I, right, Sesshou?"

"…" Sesshomaru's resolve fainted at her glare. "Perhaps."

"I may visit, sometime…perhaps. I think it may be better if I remain hidden. Sesshomaru," he glared heatedly, "fail to protect my daughter, or Kagome, and you will see my vicious side. I warn you."

Sesshomaru could have snorted at the weak threat, but instead, he took it to heart. He owed the hanyou that much for giving him Kagome without much of a fight, and for giving him Kanna. "I shall heed your warning, Naraku."

"Very well. Goodbye, Kagome."

"See you later." Kagome replied stubbornly, standing before him and pouting.

"Later." Smiling fondly, he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it as he had when they had first me. "Now, off you go…to Sesshomaru." He nudged her away.

Cradling her hand to her cheek, she watched him off with a smile, then gazed back at Sesshomaru, grinning the widest of grins.

The radio, long forgotten in the excitement, called all attention as the radio personality began to count down.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_0!_

The couple molded together, all in their own intense kisses. Kagome and Sesshomaru, though, were the last to separate. Kagome inhaled deeply a few times before smiling at her amused, and cocky, mate. "Four years ago, Sesshomaru, four years ago, you knocked me down. But, with the help of Naraku, you've picked me up, and put the pieces back together. I love you."

Sesshomaru locked their lips again, drawing back only to mutter, "I love you as well," before dipping back down. He mused to himself as his family set off fireworks, and waved sparklers, _Happy new year, indeed._

_~Fin~ Hope ja likey._

_Ohhhhh, guess what?! I'm learning Japanese in school, and I can read all 46 of the first hiragane symbols! And I can say I'm an idiot! Watashi wa baka desu. I feel so educated. Now, I can speak a bit of Spanish, a tiny bit of French, and smidgen of chinese that I learn from Ni Hao, Kai-lan, and a bit of Japanese! Oh, and english!_

_Six ways to say I love you_

_-English- I love you_

_-Spanish- Te Quiero/Te Amo_

_-French- J'taime_

_-Chinese- Wo ai ni._

_-Italian- Ti Amo!_

_Wooo!_

_I'm done now_

_No rlly, I am._

_Oh, Review! Wow, that's the first time I've said that...should I delete...Kami, I'm weird for writing the first thing that pops into my mind...just to be fun, I'm not going to delete it. Hey, have you ever been writing and you were tired and watchin gsomething else so you accidently typed what was going on? I did that. i was writing a fan fic chap and Speed Racer was on the tube, so I started writing, "Hey, Sesshou, I Mr. Chim Chim, find Speed. Ha ha ha *snort*._

_..._

_..._

_I digress. I'm a rambler when I'm sleepy. Anywho, night night. Or good morning.....yah._


End file.
